Penguin Brothers
by ORUL2
Summary: Jimin pindah ke BigHit School. Di sana muridnya terbagi dua menjadi White & Black yg saling bermusuhan. Jimin yg tidak suka dgn kondisi seperti itu memutuskan untuk menjadi Grey. Semenjak itu, ia jadi incaran V (anggota Grey), Jungkook (ketua White), dan Suga (ketua Black). Chap23END. BTS,GOT7,Astro. KookMin-YoonMin-VMin-JinMin-JiHope-VHope,Eunwoo&Sanha. Yaoi,BL,School!AU,OOC,GS.
1. Chapter 1

Casts:

 **Park Jimin** (16) as Hina Mishima

 **Jeon Jungkook** (16) as Shoui Isshiki – ketua OSIS BigHit School

 **Kim Taehyung** a.k.a **V** (16) as Tetsuta Koshiba

 **Min Yoongi** a.k.a **Suga** (16) as Kaito Nishizaki

 **Kim Seokjin** a.k.a **Jin** (29) as Kyo – Jimin's ...

 **Kim Namjoon** (31) as Toshiro Hirayama – Jimin's teacher

 **Park Jinyoung** (16) as Kosuke Takigami – wakil OSIS BigHit School

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

AU!School. Bullying. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS and GOT7 member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

* * *

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

 _"Kami adalah burung-burung yang tak dapat terbang, sampai kami bertemu denganmu.."_

 **Chapter 1: Birds Without Wings**

 _._

 _._

* * *

[Dua hari sebelum pindah sekolah]

"Jin!", teriak seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil kepada _namja_ lainnya yang masih setia memeluk erat gulingnya. "Kim Seokjin!", teriaknya lagi.

Kim Seokjin, yang masih sangat mengantuk, hanya menjawab panggilan _namja_ itu dengan erangan malas.

"Dasar cowok payah!", teriak _namja_ itu lagi karena Jin tidak kunjung beranjak dari kasurnya. "Pasti pulang pagi lagi, deh."

"Nguantuk, Min..", erang Jin. Mungkin maksudnya ingin mengatakan 'Aku masih ngantuk, Jimin.', tapi dia masih terlalu mengantuk dan malas untuk menggunakan bahasa Korea yang baik dan benar.

Park Jimin, kelas 1 SMA, tokoh utama _fanfiction_ ini pun menyindir, "Lama nggak tinggal di kota, sih.. Jadi begini, deh. Sudah siang, tahu! Ayo bangun!", lanjut Jimin sambil menyingkap selimut yang dipegang kencang oleh Jin. "Dewasa dikit, dong! Sudah umur tiga puluh, kan?"

Yang diledek 'tua' akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Aku masih dua-puluh-sembilan."

Seakan tidak peduli pada pembelaan Jin, Jimin berjalan menuju pintu lalu berkata, "Aku mau sekolah dulu. Jaga rumah, ya."

Jin berpikir sejenak. Seingatnya, ini hari Sabtu. "Masuknya kan Senin?"

"Hari ini aku diminta datang oleh pihak sekolah untuk melihat-lihat sekolah terlebih dahulu.", jawab Jimin sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Jin.

"Jimin!", panggil Jin. Jimin pun menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam karena ia sudah berada di luar kamar _namja_ itu.

" _Kali ini_ jangan buat 'masalah', ya.", goda Jin.

Jimin menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. "Memangnya keinginanku untuk membuat masalah?!", teriak Jimin sambil membanting pintu kamar Jin.

* * *

Jimin sudah delapan kali pindah sekolah. Jadi, bukan hal sulit baginya untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Akan tetapi, sepertinya Jimin akan mengalami situasi yang berbeda kali ini...

"Wah.. Besar banget!", pekik Jimin saat ia tiba di BigHit School atau nama bekennya "BHS", sekolah terbesar di prefektur ini. Sekolah barunya.

Jimin berjalan memasuki sekolah barunya dengan semangat. Saking semangatnya, ia tidak menyadari tatapan aneh murid-murid BHS kepadanya.

"Park Jimin!"

Jimin berhenti melangkah karena merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Ia berbalik dan mendapatkan seorang _namja_ sedang berjalan ke arahnya. _Namja_ yang tadi memanggilnya itu bertubuh tinggi tegap—sangat atletis, kulitnya agak kecoklatan, dan cukup tampan walaupun memiliki guratan-guratan lelah di wajahnya.

 _Dia pasti wali kelasku_ , benak Jimin.

" _Annyeonghaseyo._ ", sapa Jimin sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Hai. Aku banyak mendengar soal 'keberanian'mu.", kata _namja_ itu. "Kau 'bandel' juga, ya."

Jimin hanya tersenyum kikuk karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku Kim Namjoon, guru olahraga di sini dan merangkap sebagai wali kelasmu nanti di kelas 1-C."

"Ah, _bangapsimnida_ , _seonsaengnim._ ", kata Jimin. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, Jim. Panggil namaku saja. Nah, sekarang ceritakan alasan kau pindah sekolah delapan kali. Pasti kau membuat masalah lalu dikeluarkan, iya, kan?", tanya Namjoon.

 _Duh, wali kelasku ini sotoy banget, sih.._

"Bukan begitu. _._ Aku sering pindah sekolah karena pamanku sering pindah tempat. Jadi aku harus selalu ikut ke manapun dia pergi.", bela Jimin.

Namjoon memegang dahinya seakan mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, iya. Pelukis muda terkenal itu."

Jimin mengangguk mantap, mengiyakan.

"Kepala sekolah _fan_ beratnya, loh. Sebenarnya kami tidak menerima siswa pindahan. Tapi, kau diterima atas rekomendasi khusus.", kata Namjoon lagi.

Walaupun sudah menduganya, Jimin tetap bertanya, "Jadi benar aku masuk ke sini karena itu?"

Namjoon terkekeh, "Tak apa. Toh, kau lulus ujian."

Jimin pun mencari topik obrolan lain—selain kenyataan bahwa pamannya 'menyogok' untuk memasukan dirinya ke sekolah elit ini. "Sekolah ini hebat, ya, Namjoon _ssaem_ _._ Besar dan modern."

Namjoon menjawab pernyataan Jimin dengan anggukan dan deheman singkat. "Satu hari orientasi akan kurang. Berjalan-jalan lah sendiri setelah ini agar kau sudah terbiasa Senin nanti."

 _Senin nanti.. Sekolah... Ah, iya!_

Jimin teringat akan sesuatu yang dilihatnya saat memasuki gedung BHS. " _Ssaem,_ aku tidak menyiapkan seragam karena kukira sekolah ini pakai baju bebas. Tapi, betul pakai baju bebas, kan?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab Namjoon ragu-ragu. "Sekolah ini berseragam, kok."

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Soal itu, kujelaskan nanti." Potong Namjoon. "Kita keliling dulu."

* * *

Jimin bermonolog dalam hati.

 _Kalau kuperhatikan, ada dua jenis seragam di sini, blazer putih dan gakuran hitam. Dan.. mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka baru saja menatapku apa sudah sedari tadi namun hanya aku yang tidak menyadarinya?_

 _Dan.. kenapa semua murid menatapku dengan tatapan aneh?_

 _Mereka baru saja menatapku, atau sudah sedari tadi namun hanya aku yang nggak menyadarinya..?_

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Jimin menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa tumpukan kertas yang menggunung.

 _SRAK!_

Kertas-kertas itu berserakan di lantai. Begitu pula dengan sosok yang tadinya membawa kertas-kertas itu, ikut tersungkur ke lantai.

"Wuaa! Maaf! Tadi aku melamun..", kata Jimin panik. Ia pun berjongkok untuk membantu membereskan hasil karyanya.

"Biar saja. Jangan sentuh.", kata _namja_ yang ditabrak Jimin dingin.

Namun Jimin yang tidak mendengar ucapan _namja_ itu malah terus memunguti keras-kertas di lantai. _Namja_ itu pun mendongak untuk melihat orang menyebalkan yang telah menabrak dirinya dan mengabaikan ucapannya. Dan ia langsung terkejut.

 _Ji-jimin?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah terkumpul semua, Jimin menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu kepada _namja_ yang ditabraknya tadi. "Nih, sudah.", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Namun, _namja_ itu malah menatap Jimin dengan tatapan terkejut, bukannya mengambil tumpukan kertas yang sudah rapi dari tangannya. Jimin jadi ikut-ikutan menatap _namja_ itu, keheranan.

"Jimin..", lirih _namja_ itu sambil terus menatap intens pada Jimin.

Jimin terkejut. "Eh, kok tahu namaku?"

Belum _namja_ itu menjawab, tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang mengiterupsi mereka. "Jungkook, ada apa?"

 _Namja_ itu, Jungkook, masih terus menatap Jimin dan tidak mengubris pertanyaan orang yang tadi menginterupsi obrolannya dengan Jimin.

Atensi Jimin beralih ke arah _namja_ yang baru datang itu.

"Kau..!", kata _namja_ itu. " _Grey_ baru, ya? Siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?", tanyanya beruntun.

"Ha? Glee?", tanya Jimin. "Aku suka Lea Michele.", katanya polos.

 _Namja_ itu pun mengkerutkan dahinya. Jimin salah mendengar 'Grey' menjadi Glee, serial drama komedi musikal yang ditayangkan channel Fox di Amerika Serikat. "Maksudku bukan Glee…."— _Dasar telmi._

Jimin memperkenalkan dirinya karena tadi _namja_ itu menyebut kata 'baru'. Ia jadi teringat kalau ia murid baru di BHS. "Namaku Park Jimin, kelas 1-C, murid baru."

 _Namja_ itu pun berkata, "Oh, begitu.. Kalau begitu perkenalkan, kami pengurus OSIS di sekolah ini. Aku wakil ketua, namaku Park Jinyoung. Dan ini ketuanya, Jeon Jungkook.", lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjuk Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri hanya diam saja dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Jinyoung melanjutkan, "Pasti kau hebat, sampai bisa diterima jadi murid baru di sini. Karena BHS tidak pernah menerima murid pindahan sebelumnya."

Jimin terkejut dengan pernyataan Jinyoung. Andai Jinyoung tahu kalau Jimin diterima karena kepala sekolah BHS _fan_ berat pamannya.. Jimin pun mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum kikuk, "Ah, enggak juga."

"Sebenarnya _kami_ sudah mendengar gosip tentang kedatanganmu. Dan kami ingin anak sepertimu bergabung dengan 'geng' _kami_." Kata Jinyoung. "Iya, kan, Jungkook?", tanya Jinyeong meminta persetujuan.

"Jungkook?", tanya Jinyoung lagi karena Jungkook hanya menatap _blank_ ke arah Jimin.

"Jimin!", panggil Namjoon. "Sedari tadi aku mengoceh sendirian, aku tidak menyadari kau sudah tidak mengikutiku dari belakang. Dan ternyata kau ada di sini."

"Ah, _mian_ , _ssaem._ Tadi aku tidak sengaja menubruk Jungkook. Yasudah, Jungkook, Jinyoung, sampai jumpa lagi, ya. Aku keliling sekolah dulu.", kata Jimin sambil berlalu meninggalkan dua _namja_ itu.

Selepas kepergian Jimin dan Namjoon, Jinyoung yang heran dengan ekspresi Jungkook pun bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab dan malah meninggalkan Jinyoung seorang diri di koridor itu.

* * *

"Ini ruang _audio-visual_." / "Wow!"

"Ini gedung olahraga." / "Wow!"

"Nah, kantinnya di sini." / "Wow!"

"Ini ruang komputer."

Kali ini Jimin tidak menyahut ucapan Namjoon dengan 'Wow!', ia memekik terkejut. "Ada pelajaran komputer?!"

Belum sempat Namjoon menjawab pertanyaan retorik Jimin, terdengar suara dua orang sedang bertengkar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Ah, ada anak ' _Black_ ' _._ Polusi, nih!", kata seorang _yeoja_ berseragam putih.

 _Yeoja_ berseragam hitam yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu pun membalas, "Kalau tidak tahan, ya keluar saja!"

Si pemakai seragam putih pun meledek lagi, "Memangnya anak berotak kosong sepertimu mengerti komputer?"

"Mancing, ya?!"

"Uh, serem. Bisanya cuma main kasar."

Namjoon pun geram mendengarnya. "Hei! Hentikan!"

Dua _yeoja_ itu terkejut dan langsung pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

Namjoon pun tidak melanjutkan turnya ke dalam ruang komputer dan tidak juga menjelaskan apapun pada Jimin, sehingga Jimin hanya dapat berspekulasi dalam hatinya.

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini..?_

* * *

[Di ruang serbaguna]

"Hoi, kalian! Sana duduk ke lebih pojok!", teriak _namja_ berseragam hitam kepada dua orang _namja_ berseragam putih.

* * *

[Di perpustakaan]

"Ini daerah ' _White_ '!", kata seorang _yeoja_ berseragam putih kepada _yeoja_ lainnya yang berseragam hitam.

* * *

Jimin yang sudah tidak tahan pun akhirnya berkata, "Namjoon _s_ _saem,_ sekolah ini aneh.", sambil menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Haha, kau jeli juga, ya.", kata Namjoon. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

"Tapi siapapun juga pasti langsung sadar, sih..", kata Jimin.

Namjoon yang sudah _sweatdrop_ pun terselamatkan oleh saapan rekan kerjanya. "Maaf mengganggu, Kim _ssaem._ Tapi, rapat guru akan segera dimulai.", tanya seorang guru perempuan kepada Namjoon.

"Ah, baiklah Im _ssaem_. Jimin, kau keliling sendirian dan lihat-lihat kegiatan klub saja, ya? Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa hari Senin."

" _Ne, gamsahamnida,_ Namjoon _ssaem_.", jawab Jimin.

* * *

Setibanya di taman depan BHS, Jimin bukannya disambut oleh pemandangan tim sepak bola yang sedang latihan, melainkan oleh teriakan:"Berterimakasihlah kalian diizinkan memungut bola!"

"Berterimakasihlah kalian diizinkan memungut bola!"

Tadi itu teriakan dari arah tim sepak bola berseragam hitam kepada tim yang berseragam putih.

 _Ada apa, sih?_

 _Di mana-mana mereka bertengkar seperti anak SD._

 _Benar, kan, aku mendaftar di SMA?_

 _Apa aku salah didaftarkan ke SD?_

 _Huh. Mentang-mentang badanku kecil..._

Lamunan Jimin buyar saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pinggang rampingnya disusul oleh suara berat seseorang dari arah belakangnya. "Jangan bergerak!"

Si pemilik suara berat itu masih melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ini senjata asli. Angkat tanganmu perlahan!", perintahnya.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Perampokan?! Di dalam sekolah?_

 _Perampokan?! Di dalam sekolah?_

 _Di dalam sekolah?!_

Si pemilik suara berat itu menggeledah _bagpack_ Jimin. "Jangan bergerak! Loh, nggak bawa apa-apa, ya?"

Jimin pun berjongkok lalu berbalik dan menendang orang yang hendak merampoknya telak di perut.

"Ugh!", sahut orang yang ditendangnya. "Uhuk! Ke.. Kena telak… Uhuk!"

"Mau lagi?!", tanya Jimin.

Bukannya marah atau kabur, si pemilik suara berat itu malah menyengir lebar lalu berujar, "Kereeennn! Bisa bela diri, ya?", sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi kena tendang.

Jimin yang masih memasang kuda-kudanya memberikan ekspresi datarnya kepada orang itu.

 _Rambut panjang dicat blonde dan memakai anting. Berandalan sekolah?_

 _Berandalan sekolah?_

"Chimin. Shimin. Apa nih bacanya?"

Pertanyaan _namja_ berambut pirang itu menyadarkan lamunan Jimin. Ternyata _namja_ tadi berhasil mengambil kartu siswa yang tadi baru Jimin dapatkan dari Namjoon.

"Jimin!", kata Jimin kesal. "Dan kembalikan!", lanjutnya sambil merampas kartu siswanya.

"Ow, Jimin! Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu 'Minnie'!", kata _namja_ itu sambil meninju udara.

"Jangan seenaknya! Memangnya aku tikus?!", sahut Jimin kesal karena dengan seenak jidat, _namja_ itu menyamakan Jimin dengan Minnie Mouse. "Kau murid sekolah ini?"— _Siapa, sih, anak sinting ini?_

"Apa?! Kau nggak tahu siapa aku? Aku _Mr. Nice Guy number one_ di sekolah ini!"

 _Mr. Nice Guy? Perampok begini?_

"Aku murid baru. Dan aku perhatikan cuma kau yang pakai baju bebas."

"Oh, murid baru. Pantas saja kau tidak mengenal si tampan Taehyung ini.", kata _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Taehyung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Sori, sori. Tadi cuma becanda, kok. Ini pistol mainan.", kata Taehyung lagi sambil menyemprotkan air dari pistol mainannya ke arah Jimin. "Dan pantas saja kau pakai baju bebas. Mana mungkin ada anak berinisiatif menjadi ' _Grey_ ' di sekolah ini.", lanjut Taehyung dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Glee? Kalau aku sih suka Lea Michele.", kata Jimin.

 _Telmi._ "Bukan Glee...", kata Taehyung sambil menyentuh dahinya, seakan-akan sakit kepala.

"Tadi juga ada yang bilang begitu padaku. Maksudnya apa, sih?", tanya Jimin.

Ekspresi Taehyung langsung ceria. "Oke, aku jelaskan!"

Taehyung membenarkan penampilannya yang berantakan—sebelumnya juga ia sudah berantakan—karena tendangan Jimin tadi. Setelah agak rapi, ia pun memulai pidatonya, "Di sekolah ini, yang berpakaian bebas sepertiku disebut 'Grey'."

 _Oh, 'Grey'? Kukira mereka sejak tadi membicarakan Glee._ Benak Jimin.

"Kau lihat kan, ada dua jenis seragam di sini?", tanya Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk lucu. "Yang berbaju putih disebut 'White', sementara yang berbaju hitam disebut 'Black'."

Taehyung melanjutkan tanpa jeda, "'White' terdiri dari anak-anak yang merasa pintar, sementara 'Black' adalah kumpulan anak buangan. Dua geng ini berseteru siang-malam, di dalam ataupun di luar sekolah, saling adu kekuatan."

"Karena itu orang-orang yang tidak masuk dua geng itu disebut 'Grey'—abu-abu?", tanya Jimin akhirnya. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa begitu? Mereka 'kan satu sekolah! Masa sampai bikin seragam sendiri-sendiri.", tanya Jimin heran.

"Nggak tahu. Dan di sekolah ini nggak ada yang tahu juga. Tahu-tahu sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah saja.", jawab Taehyung sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi, anak-anak 'Grey' yang lain kok nggak kelihatan?", tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan senyuman misterius di wajahnya _._ "Nanti juga kau tahu.", jawabnya singkat.

Jimin jadi penasaran, tapi ia gengsi bertanya lebih lanjut pada orang yang tadi berpura-pura hendak merampoknya. Jadi ia telan lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melintas di otaknya.

 _Toh Taehyung bilang nanti juga aku tahu sendiri.._

"Oh, ya. Aku Kim Taehyung, tapi orang-orang memanggilku V. Kita berteman, ya?" kata Taehyung yang sudah merubah ekspresi wajahnya dari _blank_ menjadi secerah mentari di siang bolong hanya dalam 0,1 detik. Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, Taehyung sudah berkata "Mohon bantuannya.", lalu mengecup bibir Jimin.

Sekali lagi. Taehyung mengecup-bibir-Jimin.

Jimin terkejut bukan main. Ini lebih mengejutkan dari pada tadi saat Taehyung, atau V, berpura-pura hendak merampoknya. "Apa-apaan kau?!", kata Jimin lalu menonjok V sampai K.O.

* * *

 _Curr.. Pyar.. Pyar.. Curr.._

Jimin terus-terusan membasuh wajah—bibir—nya dengan air mengalir di pinggir lapangan BHS.

 _Kurang ajar!_

 _Apa-apan cowok tadi?!_

 _Apa kelakuan semua anak kota seperti itu?!_

Sekedar informasi, Jimin adalah anak gunung.. Ia lama tinggal di desa.

 _Sudahlah, anggap saja kau sedang sial, Park Jimin!_

"Loh, sapu tanganku.. Ah, aku pasti lupa bawa."

Tiba-tiba saja, entah datang dari mana, ada tangan yang menjulur ke arah Jimin, menawarkan sapu tangan.

"Ah, _gomawoyo._ ", kata Jimin. Ia pun mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan tersebut.

 _Wah, tampan sekali.. Gayanya juga keren._

 _Pasti cowok populer di sini._

 _Si Piktor (Pikiran Kotor a.k.a V) tadi juga begitu._

 _Dua cowok itu jenis yang nggak ada di desa._

"Terimakasih.. Akan kukembalikan setelah dicuci.", lalu Jimin melanjutkan, "Ng.. Kamu Jungkook, kan? Kelas berapa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Jungkook malah berkata, "Aku Jeon Jungkook."

"..Ya?" _Namanya juga berkelas sekali._ "Kelas berapa?", tanya Jimin lagi karena Jungkook tidak menjawab.

"Aku, Jeon Jungkook.", kata Jungkook dengan penekanan yang berbeda.

"Eh?"

"Aku-Jeon-Jungkook.", Jungkook pun mengulangnya karena Jimin menampakkan wajah bodoh seakan tidak mengerti. "AKU-JEON-JUNGKOOK!", teriaknya.

"I-iya, aku sudah dengar dari tadi…"

"Jangan bercanda, ya!", kata Jungkook sambil melotot.

"Ha?!" Jimin sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa _namja_ keren dihadapannya marah-marah.

 _I_ _tu seharusnya kalimatku!_

"Jangan bilang kau lupa.", kata Jungkook. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin, agak menunduk karena ia lebih tinggi delapan sentimeter dari Jimin. "Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, sehari pun!"

Demi rokok Jin yang selalu dibuang Jimin diam-diam, Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook seperti ini.

 _Apa salahku?_

"Besok, kau harus sudah ingat!", kata Jungkook sambil menunjuk wajah Jimin. "Dasar otak kosong!"

"O-otak kosong…?!" Jimin tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Jungkook pun pergi meninggalkan Jimin tanpa pamit.

 _Apa-apaan dia itu?!_

 _Aku kan tidak kenal dengannya!_

* * *

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling bawah stadion sekolah. Tempat itu kosong karena tidak sedang dipakai kegiatan klub. Ia merasa hari ini sedang sial sekali. Pasalnya, baru juga mau memulai kehidupannya yang baru di BHS, ia sudah dihujani oleh tatapan aneh calon teman-teman sekolahnya, mendapati sekolahnya memiliki dua kubu yang tidak jelas dan selalu bertengkar satu sama lain, ciuman pertamanya direnggut _namja_ asing berkelakuan seperti alien, dan terakhir disebut 'otak kosong' oleh orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

 _Dewa, anak-anak sekolah ini aneh-aneh!_

 _Si Piktor itu. Dan terutama Jeon Jungkook! Kenapa ia seolah-olah kekasihku yang kutinggal pergi bertahun-tahun?_

 _Kenapa dia marah sekali saat aku tidak mengenali dirinya?_

 _T_ _api apa aku memang mengenalnya, ya..?_

 _Ah, tidak. Aku tidak punya kenalan bernama Jeon Jungkook…_

"Bicara apa sama Jungkook?", tanya V yang mendadak sudah berada di hadapan Jimin dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat, kira-kira sepuluh sentimeter.

 _Plek._

Jimin menyentuhkan kakinya yang dilapisi _docmart_ marun kesayangannya ke wajah tampan V.

"Minnie! Apaan, sih?!", kata V sambil membersihkan wajahnya.

"Jaga jarak lima meter!"

"Jangan marah begitu, dong.. Ah! Tadi itu ciuman pertamamu, ya?", tanya V polos.

 _BLUSH!_

Wajah Jimin merah padam seketika. "Dasar Piktor!", kata Jimin lalu menendang kepala V dengan _back flip_ -nya lagi.

* * *

"Ah, aku baru sadar hal luar biasa tentang nama kita.", kata V yang kepalanya benjol sehabis kena tending Jimin. Ia tetap tidak menyerah untuk mendekati Jimin walaupun sudah dua kali ditendang.

"V + Jimin = Vi ta (tambah) Min. Jadi Vitamin!", kata V sambil menggambar rumus di tanah stadion dengan ranting yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. "Vitamin Couple resmi terbentuk!", katanya sambil ber- _mansae-_ ria.

"Jangan seenaknya!", gerutu Jimin.

"Insting liarku tergerak. Kurasa kita bakal cocok, Minnie."

"Kenapa?!"

" _Bau_ mu sama denganku.", kata V sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik. Lalu Jimin melakukan hal ter-telmi yang ia lakukan hari ini. Ia mengendus-endus tubuhnya sendiri.

 _Telmi abis._ Benak V. "Aku punya nasihat untukmu—"

Jimin menutup kedua telinganya. "Nggak mau dengar."

"—Jauhi Jeon Jungkook."

"Hm? Kenapa?", tanya Jimin yang sontak melepaskan kedua tangan dari telinganya.

"Geng 'White' dan 'Black' punya ketua masing-masing. Perkataan mereka sangat mutlak bagi para anggotanya. Nah, Jungkook itu ketua geng 'White'.", jawab V.

 _Ketua geng? Jeon Jungkook itu? Wajah dan penampilannya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang ketua geng. Dan lagi dia ketua OSIS, kan?_

 _Wajah dan penampilannya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang ketua geng. Dan lagi dia ketua OSIS, kan?_

 _Dan lagi.. dia ketua OSIS, kan?_

Lamunan Jimin buyar saat terdengar suara teriakan seorang _namja._ "UWAHH!"

Jimin berlari ke arah sumber suara disusul oleh V yang berjalan dengan santai seolah terbiasa mendengar teriakan di sekolah ini. "Ada apa, sih? Pertengkaran lagi, ya?!", tanya Jimin.

Setibanya di sumber suara, Jimin disambut pemandangan tidak menyenangkan. Dihadapannya terdapat seorang _namja_ berseragam hitam sedang menendang tanpa ampun _namja_ yang tergeletak di tanah yang tidak melawan sedikit pun.

"To-tolong..!", kata _namja_ yang sedang diserang.

Jimin pun menoleh ke arah V. "Kok diam saja?! Cepat tolong dia!"

"Kau menyuruhku?"

"Iya! Biar badanmu kecil, kau _cowok_ kan?!"

"Jangan bilang 'kecil' dong! Aku kan jauh lebih tinggi darimu. Aku cuma kurus doang..", V pun melanjutkan, "Lagian kayak gitu sih udah biasa. Dia nggak akan apa-apa kok. Nggak akan mati."

"Apa?!", sahut Jimin tidak percaya. Ia langsung melesat ke arah dua orang yang sedang berkelahi itu. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah _namja_ yang sedang dipukuli oleh _namja_ lainnya, karena hanya satu orang yang menyerang, bukan keduanya.

Entah sejak kapan _namja_ berseragam hitam itu memegang tongkat kayu yang agak panjang. Saat _namja_ itu hendak memukulkan tongkat ke _namja_ yang tadi ditendangnya, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk lengannya. "Hentikan!"

Sontak _namja_ itu terkejut dan meghentikan aksinya.

"Kalau kau pukul pakai itu, dia bisa mati!", kata orang yang memeluk lengannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin.

"Kau.. Siapa?", tanya _namja_ itu sambil memberikan tatapan paling mengerikan yang pernah Jimin lihat seumur hidupnya. "Orang luar jangan ikut campur!", lanjut _namja_ itu sambil membanting tubuh Jimin hingga terhempas ke tanah.

 _Namja_ itu mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi namun Jimin sudah bangkit berdiri untuk melindungi _namja_ yang berbaring di tanah itu dengan tubuhnya. Jimin merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, tidak peduli jika nanti ia yang kena pukul tongkat itu.

 _Jin, mungkin aku akan mati hari ini, atau mungkin koma beberapa bulan._

 _Kuharap kau makan dengan benar. Aku menyayangimu._

Jimin mengucapkan harapan terakhirnya sebelum meninggal karena ia yakin tak akan selamat jika _namja_ dihadapannya jadi memukulnya dengan tongkat itu.

Namun, setelah beberapa detik memejamkan mata, Jimin tak kunjung merasakan sakit di tubuhnya.

Perlahan, Jimin membuka kedua matanya. Ternyata V sudah berdiri di hadapan Jimin dan tongkat tersebut bersemayam di kepala V yang sebelumnya sudah benjol karena tendangan Jimin.

"V?!", sahut Jimin, tidak percaya jika V menolongnya.

"SUAKIIITTTTTT!", kata V lalu memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?!", tanya Jimin pada V dengan panik. "Ah, hei! Hih, sudah ditolong malah kabur.", kata Jimin setelah melihat _namja_ berseragam putih yang tadi ditolongnya malah berlari menjauh.

"V, siapa monyet ini—?" tanya _namja_ yang tadi memukul, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Monyet?!"

"—'Grey' baru?"

V merentangkan sebelah tangannya ke depan dan sebelahnya lagi menarik Jimin ke belakang punggungnya. "Dia murid baru, Suga. Aku suka padanya. Tolong lepaskan dia, ya."

"He, kasihan sekali masuk sekolah ini.", cibir _namja_ yang disebut Suga tadi. "Sepertinya kau belum tahu peraturan di sini. Nah, biar kuberitahu."

"Pertama—", kata Suga sambil menunjukkan tongkatnya ke arah Jimin. "—Putuskan masuk geng mana. Kedua, patuhi apa kata pemimpinnya. Kemudian, jangan menonjol. Jangan ikut campur. Jangan membangkang. Kalau itu semua kau lakukan, kau bisa sekolah dengan tenang."

Suga menampilkan _smirk_ -nya sambil melanjutkan "Lain kali kalau menggangguku, aku nggak akan memaafkanmu. Jawab kalau paham."

Jimin yang sedari tadi menatap _blank_ tanah di bawah kakinya pun mendongak dan menjawab tanpa ragu, "Konyol sekali."

Ucapan Jimin sukses membuat Suga geram. Terlihat sekali raut wajahnya yang tadi menyiratkan kemenangan sekarang berubah menjadi masam.

Jimin berbicara lagi. "Peraturan siapa itu? Gedung, sih, boleh modern, tapi isinya orang-orang kolot semua. Suka bertengkar kayak anak kecil dan sepertinya nggak ada yang sadar kalau kalian semua itu.. ANEH."

Murid-murid BHS yang sebelumnya telah berkumpul di lapangan itu pun terkejut. Bisa-bisanya ada orang yang berkata seperti itu di sekolah.

Mereka berbisik-bisik. Ada yang menatap Jimin dengan mulut terbuka, saking terkejutnya. Ada juga yang mentap Jimin geram.

"Ah, kau mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan semua orang di sini. Hanya saja tidak berani mereka utarakan."

Mendadak semua orang terdiam. Tadi itu Jungkook yang berbicara.

"Jeon Jungkook, _mood_ -ku sedang jelek. Aku nggak mau melihat tampangmu.", kata Suga.

"Aku juga.", balas Jungkook dingin.

Terdengar suara-suara yang menyerukan:

"Ketua geng 'White' dan 'Black' berkumpul!"

"Jarang banget!"

" _Daebak!_ "

"Ini harus kuabadikan!"

Suga dan Jungkook saling menatap, mungkin kalau ini komik, akan ada percikan-percikan api dari mata mereka berdua.

Jimin pun memecah kesunyian dengan bertanya, "V, apa 'Grey' punya ketua?"

"Nggak. Kami individualis." Jawab V santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku jadi 'Grey' saja! Aku nggak mau berantem dan tunduk sama seseorang.", jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum bangga.

Semua orang di sana terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jimin _—_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." _—_ sedangkan Suga tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau akan menyesal nggak mendengarkan nasihatku, anak baru."

"Nggak akan.", jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Terdengar suara-suara lagi dari seluruh penjuru BHS.

"Haha, ada 'Grey' baru."

"Kali ini bisa bertahan berapa lama, ya?"

"Mau taruhan? Kira-kira hari ke berapa dia akan keluar dari sini."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Kembali lagi bersama ORUL2~

Aku nulis ff ini sbg selingan Roughest Desire karena... membutuhkan energi ekstra untuk menulis rated M :(

/kadang aku tidak shanggup/

ff ini dari cerita komik jepang berseri, ada lima komiknya. udah aku tampilin nama tokoh di komik aslinya di sebelah casts yg aku pake. jadi siapa sebagai siapanya uda jelas, gitu..

komik ini ceritanya buli2an gitu di sekolah. terus ada murid baru yang ngerubah tradisi buli2an di sekolah itu. kalau di komik tokohnya sih cewek hahahahahahah tapi di sini jiminnya gak aku GS-in soalnya aku pgn nyobain bikin bxb gitu .. dan ff ini juga rated T menjurus ke M sih kayaknya, soalnya nanti ada violence actions sama kata2 kasar, sekasar ampelas /apa sih/ tapi rated M nya gak menjurus ke sanah kok nggaaaaa

apa reader-nim ada yg pernah baca komiknya juga? atau malah punya? semoga gak kecewa ya sama remake ceritanya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Casts:

 **Park Jimin** (16) as Hina Mishima

 **Jeon Jungkook** (16) as Shoui Isshiki – ketua OSIS BigHit School

 **Kim Taehyung** a.k.a **V** (16) as Tetsuta Koshiba

 **Min Yoongi** a.k.a **Suga** (16) as Kaito Nishizaki

 **Kim Seokjin** a.k.a **Jin** (29) as Kyo – Jimin's ...

 **Kim Namjoon** (31) as Toshiro Hirayama – Jimin's teacher

 **Park Jinyoung** (16) as Kosuke Takigami – wakil OSIS BigHit School

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

AU!School. Bullying. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS and GOT7 member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

* * *

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

 _"Kami adalah burung-burung yang tak dapat terbang, sampai kami bertemu denganmu.."_

 **Chapter 2: Warm welcome**

.

.

* * *

 _Namaku Park Jimin._

 _Sekolahku yang ke-8 ini benar-benar kacau._

 _Siswanya terbagi menjadi 'Black' dan 'White' yang saling bermusuhan._

 _Kekerasan jadi pemandangan rutin setiap hari._

 _Ketua geng 'White' meyebutku 'otak kosong'._

 _Sekarang hari pertamaku bersekolah._

 _Dan, yang paling aneh dari semuanya adalah, namja ini._

"Untuk merayakan bertambahnya temanku, aku mengecat rambutku jadi merah seperti stroberi!", kata V sambil menunjuk rambutnya yang ia beri bando untuk menarik poninya kebelakang.

Jimin hanya memberikan _blank stare_ andalannya. Sedangkan Namjoon yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan V hanya berujar, "Satu bulan yang lalu masih ungu. Kemarin lusa masih _blonde_."

V melanjutkan, "Sebagai sesama 'Grey' kita berteman, ya, Minnie. Apalagi kita sekelas."

"Aku nggak berminat berteman denganmu, Piktor! Aku mau cari teman yang lebih baik.", kata Jimin sambil pergi meninggalkan V.

"Minnie.."

"Jangan beri aku julukan seenaknya!"

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga, ya, Minnie.."

"Mengerti apa?"

"Kau menyatakan dirimu sebagai anggota 'Grey' di muka umum. Kau sama sekali nggak tahu apa artinya itu, kan?", tanya V.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?"

Belum V menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, tiba-tiba ada yang melempar Jimin dengan sesuatu hingga ada cairan merah mengalir dari kepala Jimin.

Jimin, V, dan Namjoon yang sedang berjalan bersama pun terkejut. Terutama yang kepalanya terkena sesuatu hingga cairan merah itu mengalir hingga ke wajahnya.

"APAAN, NIH?!" tanya Jimin sambil menyeka cairan merah itu.

"Minnie, dahimu terluka parah!", sahut V panik. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya kalang kabut berjalan ke sana-ke mari, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"..Bukan. Ini bukan darahku. Dahiku tidak terluka.", kata Jimin. "Ini.. lumpur merah..."

Tak lama setelah Jimin menyimpulkan bahwa cairan merah itu adalah lumpur yang dilemparkan kepadanya, lumpur-lumpur lainnya menyusul mengenai anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

Sekarang hampir seluruh tubuhnya terdapat bercak merah yang agak besar. Seperti orang yang habis ditembaki dan berdarah hebat.

"Ulah siapa ini?!", tanya Jimin sambil mendongakkan wajahnya, karena dengan melihat arah datangnya lumpur, ia yakin si pelempar lumpur berada di lantai dua sekolahnya. "Tunjukkan dirimu! Jangan jadi pengecut!"

Namun tidak ada yang muncul ataupun berbicara menyahut dirinya. Jimin hanya dapat mendengar cekikikkan dari seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Sepertinya sudah mulai, ya..", kata Namjoon yang sudah ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria.

V pun melanjutkan dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya. "Sambutan bagi anggota 'Grey' baru sudah dimulai."

* * *

[Di ruang staf olahraga]

"Padahal aku lagi pakai celana _jeans_ baru!", sahut Jimin kesal. Sekarang _jeans_ putih barunya memiliki bercak-bercak berwarna merah yang tidak akan mungkin hilang. "Dan baju olahraga apa ini? Jelek sekali."

"Jangan mengeluh, Jim, pakai saja. Sebentar lagi kelas BP, loh.", kata Namjoon. _Memang, sih, seragam olahraga di sini jelek sekali. Hanya setelan training kebesaran._

"Minnie berani, ya. Kalau orang biasa pasti sudah menangis.", kata V.

"Hhh..", Namjoon menghela napasnya. "Firasatku sudah buruk waktu membaca daftar riwayatmu, Jimin. Sepertinya akan terjadi masalah.. Dan firasatku benar."

Jimin yang sejak mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian olahraga terdiam pun membuka mulutnya. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Kenapa nggak ada yang berpakaian bebas di sini.. Karena dengan menjadi 'Grey' berarti menjadi sasaran penindasan, kan?"

"Tepat.", jawab Namjoon. "Itulah takdir semua anak 'Grey'. Nggak ada yang bertahan lebih dari tiga hari."

"Kenapa para guru diam saja dan nggak bertindak?", tanya Jimin.

V menjawab, "Karena mereka juga diincar. Semua guru pro-reformasi sudah berhenti bekerja dari sini. Entah _resign_ , entah dikeluarkan secara sepihak. Murid-murid di sini memang konyol dan licik."

"Ya.. Nggak ada yang bisa mengubah sistem sekolah ini.", kata Namjoon.

"Apa-apaan, tuh?! Memalukan sekali!", kata Jimin kepada Namjoon.

"Aku juga berusaha, kok..!", kata Namjoon membela dirinya.

"Jangan salahkan Namjoonie, Minnie. Kasihan dia. Namjoonie kan harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya, ia bahkan belum menikah.", kata V yang sedang duduk di meja sambil memeluk sebelah kakinya.

" _Ya_! Nggak perlu sejelas itu, kan?!", teriak Namjoon.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau juga 'Grey', kan? Kenapa mereka menerimamu?", tanya Jimin penasaran.

V pun menaruh ibu jari dan telunjuknya di depan dagunya. "Aku mempesona, sih. Orang tenar."

"BOHONG!", teriak Jimin.

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri.", kata V santai.

"Oh, iya. Kalau perkataan guru nggak mempan, suruh saja kedua ketua geng itu. Perkataan ketua mutlak, kan?", kata Jimin. "Dekati saja mereka dan minta untuk menghentikan penindasan ini, dan… _Solve problem!_ "

" _Problem solved,_ Minnie..", ralat V. "Tapi, percuma."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka berdua itu musuh bebuyutan sejak peristiwa perkelahian saat upacara masuk sekolah dulu."

"Perkelahian?"

"Hal sepele, sih. Cuma karena menyenggol pundak. Waktu itu kami masih pakai baju bebas, belum tahu apa-apa soal kubu putih dan hitam itu. Saat sedang berbaris untuk upacara, Suga tidak sengaja menyenggol pundak Jungkook.", kata V. "Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, seakan jijik dengan senggolan Suga."

Namjoon melanjutkan ucapan V. "Suga yang notabene memang gampang naik darah itu tidak terima. Lalu di depan seisi sekolah, mereka baku hantam sampai kelelahan. Setelahnya, mereka dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Sejak itulah konflik dimulai."

"Ya, dunia pasti terbalik kalau mereka berbaikan.", kata V.

"Jadi.. pernah baku hantam, ya.. Padahal dia nggak terlihat seperti orang kasar.", kata Jimin pelan, namun tetap dapat terdengar oleh V.

"Sudah kubilang, jauhi Jungkook. Dia kelihatannya _gentleman,_ tapi sebenarnya pemarah."

Namjoon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, pertanda setuju. "Sudah, Jimin.. Pakai seragam saja."

"Nggak mau! Sekali memutuskan, _namja_ nggak akan mudah menarik perkataannya!", teriak Jimin lalu ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"V, bujuklah dia..", kata Namjoon pasrah. "Dia itu nggak 'istimewa' sepertimu, kau lihat sendiri, kan?"

V hanya tersenyum menerawang. "Kurasa, Minnie akan baik-baik saja, Namjoonie."

"Kau ini!"

* * *

[Di kelas 1-C]

"Halo, namaku Park Jimin. Salam kenal, semuanya!", kata Jimin saat Namjoon menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Tempat dudukmu di.."

"Aku tahu, di sana, kan?", tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk kursi di tengah paling belakang, bersebelahan dengan V.

Sebelah kanan bangku mereka hanya berisi geng 'White' dan sebelah kiri mereka hanya berisi geng 'Black'.

"Diskriminasinya sampai ke kelas, ya..", kata Jimin pada V setelah ia sampai di bangkunya.

Belum sempat Jimin duduk, ia melihat ada yang bergerak-gerak di kolong mejanya. Ulat. Atau lebih tepatnya, ulat-ulat.

Ada banyak sekali ulat di kolong mejanya. Namun, Jimin tidak takut. Ia besar di desa, ulat sudah bagaikan tetangga baginya.

" _Seonsaengnim,_ di laci mejaku ada ini, nih!", sahut Jimin sambil melemparkan ulat-ulat itu ke seluruh penjuru kelas, ke arah 'teman-teman' sekelasnya.

"GYAAA!" / "KYAAA!"

'Teman-teman' sekelas Jimin lari kalang kabut, berusaha kabur agar ulat-ulat itu tak mengenai mereka.

" _Cincai,_ ah. Trik kuno. Cari yang lebih seru, dong. Aku besar di gunung, nggak takut sama ulat.", kata Jimin setelah melemparkan semua ulat yang sebelumnya ada di kolong mejanya.

"Omonganmu itu loh, Minnie, kayak cari musuh…", kata V.

Lalu gosip pun menyebar dengan cepat. Seluruh siswa BigHit School terkejut dengan perbedaan 'Grey' yang mereka hadapi kali ini.

"Sepertinya kali ini lebih kuat."

"Tapi ' _gonggongan anjing lemah memang keras_ ', bukan?"

"Tenang saja, pihak Suga dan pihak Jungkook sudah banyak yang mengincarnya, kok."

* * *

[Di depan kelas 1-A]

"Permisi..", kata Jimin sambil menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas itu. "Anu.. permisi?"

Kelas itu tidak kosong. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab ataupun menoleh pada Jimin.

 _Huh, nggak mau ngomong sama 'Grey', ya?!_

"PERMISI..! ADA JEON JUNGKOOK, TIDAK?", teriak Jimin.

Sontak seluruh siswa kelas 1-A pun terdiam dari segala kegiatan mereka dan memandang sinis Jimin.

"Mau apa cari Jungkook?", tanya seorang _yeoja_ berseragam putih.

"Eh, 'mau apa'….? Aku mau me—", belum selesai berbicara, datanglah Jungkook yang baru datang dari luar dan hendak masuk ke kelas itu. "Ah, Jungkook!", kata Jimin sambil menahan Jungkook.

"Aku mau mengembalikan sapu tangan yang kau pinjamkan kemarin lusa.", kata Jimin lagi sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan itu ke arah Jungkook. "Ini, terimakasih."

Seluruh siswa kelas 1-A terkejut. Baik 'White' maupun 'Black'. Karena seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak mungkin meminjamkan barang miliknya kepada orang lain. Namun Jimin tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, ia hanya fokus pada Jungkook.

"Ah, dan waktu itu kau bicara seolah kita saling mengenal.. Tapi aku nggak ingat punya teman bernama Jungkook."

"Jangan salah paham.", kata Jungkook.

"Eh?"

"Aku nggak ingat pernah meminjamkan saputanganku padamu.", kata Jungkook dingin.

"Ha? Bicara apa sih..?", tanya Jimin, heran dengan perkataan Jungkook.

 _Jelas-jelas dia yang menyodorkan saputangannya padaku!_

"Itu benar! Mana mungkin Jungkook meminjamkan saputangannya padamu!", kata _yeoja_ berseragam putih.

"Iya, cepat balik, sana!", kata _yeoja_ lainnya yang juga berseragam putih.

Jimin terpaku untuk sesaat. Ia emosi luar biasa.

"Hah. Nggak mau berhubungan dengan orang dari geng lain, ya..? Nggak mau menyentuh barang yang sudah dipegang orang dari geng lain, ya?!"

Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hebat! Nggak kukira kekonyolan kalian separah itu. Dasar, kalian semua.. manusia sinting!" teriak Jimin lalu ia pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas 1-A.

"Apaan, tuh?!" / "Konyol!"

Dan masih ada beberapa umpatan lainnya yang ditujukan untuk Jimin. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam, terpaku di depan pintu kelasnya.

* * *

 _Huh! Sebal! Sebal!_

 _Kubuang saja sapu tangan jelek ini!_

Jimin melempar sapu tangan itu ke tong sampah organik yang sepertinya baru dikosongkan petugas kebersihan sekolah. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengambil sapu tangan itu lagi, tidak tega.

 _Hhh.. Pokoknya, aku nggak akan kalah!_

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang memegang bahu Jimin.

"Yo, anak baru! Suga memanggilmu.", kata seorang _namja_ berkepala pelontos yang ditutupi oleh _scraf,_ berkacamata hitam, dan bertindik tiga di masing-masing telinganya.

"Suga? Ada perlu apa dia?", tanya Jimin, "Ugh, jauhkan wajahmu!", sambungnya lagi karena wajah _namja_ itu sekarang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kalau dia mencariku, ya dia saja yang kemari. Kan dia yang butuh!"

 _Namja_ itu pun menarik tubuh Jimin dan menggendongnya di bahu seolah-olah sedang mengangkut karung beras. Jimin terlalu ringan untuk tubuhnya yang kekar.

" _Ya_! Apa-apan kau?!", teriak Jimin sambil meronta-ronta.

"Aku disuruh membawamu secara paksa kalau kau melawan.", kata _namja_ itu sambil menyeringai.

* * *

[Di markas 'Black']

"Hei, anak baru! Bagaimana sambutannya?", sapa Suga saat Jimin tiba di markas besarnya.

"Jadi kau dalangnya?!"

"Apa? Kau kira aku akan repot-repot mengurusi cowoknggak penting sepertimu? Dan V, aku nggak memanggilmu."

Ternyata V mengikuti _namja_ berkepala pelontos yang menggendong Jimin hingga ke dalam markas 'Black'. "Lihat saja boleh, kan? Aku nggak akan ganggu."

Suga hanya menjawab 'hm' lalu beralih memandang Jimin lagi.

"Mau apa ketua geng 'Black' sama cowoknggak penting ini?", tanya Jimin.

"Hm. Cuma ingin tahu sesuatu..", Suga menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya. "Apa benar Jungkook meminjamimu saputangan?"

Jimin dan V tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Suga. Demi celana dalam _orange_ Jimin, jadi Jimin diculik ke markas 'Black' hanya untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu?!

"Memangnya kenapa?", Jimin malah balik bertanya. "Toh, orangnya sendiri bilang nggak ingat."

Suga menampilkan _smirk_ -nya lagi. "Panggil Jungkook.", katanya pada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Baik.", sahut anak buahnya yang berambut gondrong, segondrong rambut V.

Ngomong-ngomong rambut V.. _Namja_ itu ada di sana. Tapi ia nampaknya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membantu Jimin.

" _Ya,_ V! Kau lihat apa? Cepat tolong aku!", kata Jimin.

"Huh! Biasanya aku disuruh menjauh.", kata V sambil berkacak pinggang dan mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. "Lagipula, aku ingin tahu, apa jawaban Jungkook.", katanya lagi lalu menampilkan senyuman yang entah bermakna apa.

Suga pun demikian. Tersenyum penuh rahasia.

Sedangkan Jimin benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh _namja-namja_ di hadapannya.

* * *

[Beberapa saat kemudian]

"Mau apa memanggilku kemari?", tanya Jungkook santai.

Anak buah Suga yang berambut pelontos tadi langsung membawa Jimin dan menjatuhkannya tepat di antara Suga dan Jungkook.

" _Ya!_ Awas kau nanti, botak!", seru Jimin heboh.

Suga menarik tali yang mengikat tubuh Jimin. Sejak diculik si botak, Jimin memang diikat dengan tali. "Apa hubunganmu dengan anak baru ini?", tanya Suga yang tentunya ditujukan untuk Jungkook.

"Nggak ada, ketemu saja baru kemarin.", jawab Jungkook singkat.

 _Huh. Padahal kemarin lagaknya sudah kayak kenal aku.._

 _Dan menyebutku 'otak kosong'..._

"Hmph, nggak mungkin. Kalau nggak ada hubungan, mana mungkin kau meminjamkan saputanganmu. Apalagi dengan penyakit 'super bersih'mu itu."

Raut wajah Jungkook mengeras seketika.

"Penyakit.. super bersih?", tanya Jimin tidak mengerti.

"Ya, Minnie. Jungkook nggak pernah memegang tali pegangan di kereta, makan di luar, atau menggunakan toilet umum. Baginya, benda yang sudah disentuh orang lain itu kotor. Itu memang dapat dikategorikan sebagai penyakit, sih.", kata V.

Suga pun berbicara melanjutkan, seakan mengiyakan ucapan V, "Dia nggak mungkin meminjam atau meminjamkan barang pada orang lain. Tadi kau bilang nggak ingat karena ada banyak orang, kan? Buktinya kemarin kau muncul untuk melindungi dia dariku, iya, kan?"

 _Ha? Apa maksudnya..?_

"Bagimu.. cowokini 'spesial', kan?", lanjut Suga sambil memegang kepala Jimin dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Aku.. dilindungi.. Jungkook?_

 _Aku benar-benar nggak mengerti._

"Konyol. Aku mau kembali ke kelas.", kata Jungkook yang telah membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

 _Apa alasannya..?_

Cekris. Srrrt. Syut. Syut.

 _E-eh?! Apa-apaan nih?!_

"Hm, silakan.", kata Suga. "Kau nggak kenal dia kan? Jadi, 'gak masalah, dong, kalau dia botak."

 _Rambutku?!_

"Ja-jangan becanda! Seenaknya saja kau memotong rambutku!", teriak Jimin sambil memberontak. "Gyaa! Kau benar-benar mengguntingnya?!", teriaknya lagi saat menemukan helaian-helaian rambutnya di lantai. "V!"

"Tenang saja, Minnie. Dengan semangatmu itu, aku yakin rambutmu bakal cepat tumbuh lagi.", jawab V sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Mana bisa begitu?!", teriak Jimin frustasi. "Hentikan! Sudah kubilang, aku nggak kenal dia! Aku nggak ada hubungan apapun dengannya!"

Jungkook membalikkan badannya lagi untuk berhadapan dengan Suga dan Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar nggak kenal Jungkook!", teriak Jimin lagi.

Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya mengoyak hati Jungkook. Namun Jungkook tidak menampakkan itu di wajahnya. Ia tetap diam dengan wajah seakan tidak pedulinya.

"Lepaskan."

Sontak Suga pun berhenti mengguntingi rambut Jimin.

"Lepaskan dia.", kata Jungkook lagi.

Suga tersenyum menang. "Nggak mau."

"Kubilang, lepaskan dia.", kata Jungkook dengan raut wajah yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Masih tetap dingin, namun lebih kelam. Jimin sampai merinding melihatnya.

"Kalau kau mau aku melepasnya, mintalah dengan baik.", kata Suga.

"Itu bukan sikap meminta, kan?", lanjut Suga sambil menunjuk Jungkook yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan santai, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ini wilayah 'Black', percuma mengamuk. Kau tinggalkan dia, atau kau tolong. _—_

 _Aku nggak tahu seperti apa peraturan di sekolah ini._

 _—_ Silakan pilih…"

 _Aku juga nggak tahu seburuk apa hubungan mereka._

 _Tapi.. melihat wajah kaget mereka saat Jungkook berlutut di hadapan Suga, memohon untuk membebaskanku.._

 _Aku tahu..._

 _Yang dilakukannya sekarang ini sangat.. sangat.. berat._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2 updated! sudah terjawab kah jimin siapanya jungkook? belum! hahaha

yang jelas suga sama kuki musuhan

v misterius. entah beneran pengen ngelindungin jimin entah gimana

namjun hanya seorang guru biasa yang tak punya kuasa huhuhu

terus si botak itu siapa hayo?~~ akan diungkapkan di chapter selanjutnya. tapi kira2 mendingan member bts apa member got7 yang bakal jadi si botak? siapa ya yg pantes botak? (sebenernya aku juga belum memutuskan itu karakter siapa) hahaha

jimin di ff ini berani, sebenernya kuat juga, jago bela diri. tapi entah kenapa berhasil diculik si botak yang entah siapa aku juga bingung :))

nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya, smooch!


	3. Chapter 3

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – 'Grey'

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – ketua OSIS BigHit School – Ketua 'White'

 **Kim Taehyung** as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – 'Grey'

 **Min Yoongi** as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – Ketua 'Black'

 **Kim Seokjin** as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – Jimin's …..

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – Jimin's teacher

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – wakil OSIS BigHit School – 'White'

-All in Korean age-

Other casts menyusul

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

* * *

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL.

* * *

©BTSGOT7 member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

 **Chapter 3: Snake**

* * *

 _Sehelai saputangan yang diberikan tanpa maksud apapun padaku, membuat kehidupan sekolahku yang penuh masalah ini.. makin bertambah buruk._

Semua orang di markas 'Black' masih dalam mode _shock_ mereka dan Jungkook masih dalam mode berlututnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.. Jeon Jungkook?", tanya Suga geram.

"Berlutut.", jawab Jungkook polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku!", teriak Suga. "Kau, yang selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek sekalipun ada orang pingsan di sebelahmu, kenapa sampai berbuat begini demi _cowok_ ini?"

Disela-sela pembicaraan Suga dengan Jungkook, V diam-diam melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengekang Jimin.

"Loh?", Jimin terkejut karena tiba-tiba tali yang mengikatnya terlepas sendiri.

"V! Kenapa kau seenaknya—"

"Sudahlah, Suga. Toh Jungkook sampai berlutut begitu. Kalau nggak dilepas, bisa ada pertumpahan darah betulan…"

 _PLEK._

V tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya karena lagi-lagi kaki Jimin yang beralaskan _docmart_ menempel di wajahnya.

"Tega sekali kau membiarkan aku diikat!", sembur Jimin pada V.

"Aku berniat menolongmu, kok, Minnie, kalau Jungkook nggak mau. Huweee wajah tampanku..", rengek V.

"Pembohong!", bentak Jimin.

"Kau juga, botak!", kata Jimin pada _namja_ yang tadi menculiknya lalu menendangnya tepat di wajah.

"Dan yang paling parah…. Kau-ini-sebenarnya-manusia-atau-bukan-sih?!", kata Jimin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Suga lalu melakukan _backflip_ andalannya.

 _DUAK!_

Suga yang sedang duduk tanpa persiapan apapun terbanting ke belakang bersama dengan sofa yang ia duduki sedari tadi.

"Suga!"

"Ketua!"

"Bos!"

"Jangan main-main!", lanjut Jimin. "Aku nggak peduli kau bos sekolah ini atau bukan! Buang sikap aroganmu itu!"

Di tengah keramaian itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

 _Klek._

Ternyata Jungkook yang membuka pintu itu dan sepertinya berniat untuk keluar sebelum terseret ke dalam perkelahian.

"Ah! Tu-tunggu!", Jimin tidak mempedulikan Suga yang masih terbaring lemah di lantai dan V yang entah seperti apa karena Jimin tidak melirik lagi ke arah V sebelum ia lari mengejar Jungkook.

"Gila, Suga ditendang.."

"Dia bukan _namja_ biasa…."

"Diceramahi, pula.."

"Hoi!—"

Sontak para anak buah Suga pun terdiam, berhenti mengucapkan komentar tentang kejadian barusan.

"—cepat selidiki identitas anak baru itu!", bentak Suga sambil memegangi dagunya yang tadi terkena tendangan Jimin.

* * *

"Hei, tunggu. Hosh, hosh. Jeon Jungkook!", teriak Jimin. Sedari tadi ia berlari mengejar Jungkook namun Jungkook tidak juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kau musuhku, kan? Kau membenciku, kan? Kenapa…?", tanya Jimin setelah ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari, kelelahan.

Di luar dugaan, Jungkook pun ikut memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Padahal aku betul-betul nggak ingat siapa kamu.. Tapi kamu…"— _Kamu malah sampai berlutut untuk menolongku._

Jungkook masih membelakangi Jimin. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Jimin benar-benar berhati dingin, ya."

Jimin pun terdiam mendengar ucapan Jungkook, ia tidak mengerti. Apalagi ketika Jungkook membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Jimin, walau pun jarak mereka terpaut lima meter, Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Jungkook yang tenang plus senyuman termanis yang pernah Jimin lihat dari wajah Jungkook.

 _DEG!_

Jimin merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang seperti itu. _Sial.. Dia tampan sekali._

"Tiba-tiba menghilang dan datang kembali juga dengan tiba-tiba.", lanjut Jungkook. "Aku langsung mengenalimu. Tapi.. Bahkan di sudut ingatanmu pun, aku nggak berbekas."

Lalu ekspresi wajah Jungkook kembali dingin seperti biasa. "Aku paham. Meskipun kenangan itu berharga bagiku, itu nggak ada artinya sama sekali buatmu."

 _Nyut._

Jimin merasakan dadanya sakit sekali ketika mendengar Jungkook berbicara seperti itu padanya. Aneh, karena ia sama sekali tidak memahami maksud ucapan Jungkook. Tapi hatinya tidak bereaksi sesuai dengan otaknya.

 _Tiba-tiba pergi dan datang.. Kenangan.._

 _Apa, sih, maksud Jungkook?_

Jimin _speechless._ Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara atau melakukan apa. Sorot mata Jungkook terlalu kelam hingga Jimin ikut terhanyut di dalamnya.

"Hati-hati pada Suga. Aku nggak akan memberimu 'pinjaman' lagi.", kata Jungkook seraya meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin pun segera tersadar dari fase _speechless_ -nya, "Tungg—"

"—kau ini siapa?! 'Pinjaman' apa? Tunggu Jungkook, tolong jelaskan!"

Namun Jungkook tetap melajukan langkahnya, pergi menjauhi Jimin.

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya, Jeon Jungkook…?_

* * *

"Sudah dengar? Katanya, Jungkook berlutut pada Suga, loh!"

"Masa? Nggak mungkin, ah!"

"Demi anak baru itu? Sumpah?!"

"Ada apa ya diantara mereka bertiga?"

Kabar bahwa Jungkook berlutut pada Suga untuk menolong Jimin pun langsung tersebar ke seantero BigHit School. Tentu saja, karena selama ini Jungkook selalu bertengkar dengan Suga. Atau lebih tepatnya Suga selalu mencari gara-gara agar Jungkook bertengkar dengannya. Jadi, aksi berlutut Jungkook menimbulkan banyak spekulasi.

* * *

 _Pasti kami pernah bertemu di suatu tempat.._

 _Aku harus ingat!_

 _Harus!_

 _Bagaimana pun juga aku percaya Jungkook tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau dia mengenalku._

Benak Jimin dipenuhi oleh pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan sisa kelas yang harus ia ikuti hari ini. Ia langsung mengambil tas di lokernya dan berjalan keluar BHS, pulang ke rumahnya. Ia harus berbicara dengan Jin.

* * *

 _Di ruang OSIS_

"Apa-apaan ini?!", teriak Jinyoung sambil menggebrak meja Jungkook. "Jelaskan, Jungkook. Siapa sebenarnya anak baru itu?"

Terjadi jeda beberapa detik sebelum terdengar, "Bukan urusanmu." Dari mulut Jungkook.

"Ini urusanku, urusan OSIS, urusan geng 'White'. Karena apa yang telah kau lakukan melibatkan seluruh murid!", kata Jinyoung sambil menekan kedua tangannya di meja Jungkook, menahan emosi.

"Kau berlutut pada Suga, itu berarti 'White' menyerah pada 'Black'!" Jinyoung yang gagal meredam emosinya pun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jungkook.

"Padahal selama ini kita seimbang! Ah, pasti mereka akan mulai bertingkah sekarang. Bikin repot saja!"

Namun Jungkook diam saja dan malah terus memandang ke luar jendela yang terbuka di belakang kursinya. Ia membiarkan angin sore hari menyapa rambutnya.

"Hei, dengar 'gak, sih?", tanya Jinyoung.

"'Konyol sekali.'", kata Jungkook, akhirnya bersuara.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Itu nggak penting. Pergi, sana.", kata Jungkook dengan wajah datarnya sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan kebelakang, mengusir Jinyoung.

Jinyoung pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan OSIS. "Huh, anak baru itu harus segera dibereskan!"

Tak lama setelah Jinyoung pergi, ponsel Jungkook berbunyi. Ada panggilan telepon masuk. " _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan anak baru itu?"

Ekspresi wajah Jungkook seketika mengeras. "Sudah kubilang, jangan menghubungiku di sekolah."

"Untuk hal sepenting ini aku perlu mendengar langsung penjelasanmu. Aku juga nanti harus banyak berimprovisasi, kan?"

"Kau lakukan saja tugasmu. Jangan ikut campur.", kata Jungkook ketus.

"Hm. Nggak masalah, sih. Toh makin kau lindungi, anak baru itu akan makin terpojok."

 _Pip._

Jungkook memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Ia tak mau lagi mendengar ada orang yang mengancam keselamatan orang yang sangat berarti baginya, Park Jimin.

Setibanya di rumah, Jimin langsung mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Setelah selesai mandi, ia mengobrak-abrik album foto di ruang keluarga. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat setiap foto yang ada di album itu.. Namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan fotonya bersama Jungkook.

"Aku pulang..", kata Jin sambil melepas mantel dan menggantungnya di gantungan dekat pintu.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Jin."

"Sedang apa, Jimin? Kok buka-buka album foto?"

"Ini.. ada anak di sekolah yang sepertinya kenalanku. Hanya saja aku sama sekali nggak ingat padanya."

"He.. Kenalanmu? Kenalanmu yang di mana? Kapan?", Jin sampai bingung karena mereka sering pindah rumah.

"Aku juga nggak ingat… Ah! Dia pernah bilang kalau aku menghilang dan datang kembali tiba-tiba. Di prefektur ini, aku pernah tinggal di tujuh tempat. Apa saat itu, ya?"

Tiba-tiba Jin menghentikan gerakannya mengambil rokok. _Jangan-jangan.._ "Bawa saja dia."

"Eh? Ke rumah?"

"Kalau dia temanmu, aku mungkin ingat dia, kan?"

"Ah, iya, benar juga. Nanti kuajak dia kemari.", kata Jimin setelah menepuk tangannya ke dahi.

Jin pun melanjutkan aksinya yang tadi tertunda, ia menyulut rokok lalu menghisap dan menghembuskan asapnya. " _Btw,_ rambutmu kenapa?"

"Ah, lupa.. Hehe."

Jimin menceritakan kejadian aneh di sekolahnya, mulai dari hari Sabtu saat ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di BigHit School hingga tadi siang ketika Suga menggunting rambutnya.

* * *

"Jangan kependekan, ya.", kata Jimin curiga.

"Tenang saja, aku ini seniman..", jawab Jin riang.

Nampaknya Jin akan merapikan rambut Jimin.

"Tapi ini rambut, bukan kanvas—", kata Jimin. "Hah.. aku jadi malas ke sekolah. Mereka pasti mengincarku lagi. Terus ada anak aneh itu plus ciu—"

"Ciu…?"

"Ciuca—cuaca maksudku. Tadi panas sekali sampai-sampai aku langsung mandi setibanya di rumah. Bahan seragam olahraga sekolah itu jelek sekali.", kata Jimin beralasan. Padahal tadi ia teringat ciuman pertamanya yang direnggut oleh V.

Jin pun tersenyum kebapakan. "Tumben kau jadi lemah begini."

Jimin mem- _pout_ -kan bibir tebalnya. "Cuma di depan Jin saja, kok."

"Kabur saja.", kata Jin sambil mengusap kepala Jimin. "Aku nggak akan bilang agar kau menghadapi mereka. Aku nggak akan memaksamu jika kamunya sendiri 'gak mau. Jadi, gimana kalau pindah sekolah lagi?"

"Nggak mau! Aku nggak akan kabur! Aku nggak akan kalah dari mereka!"

Jin tersenyum kecil. Rencananya untuk menjebak—membuat Jimin semangat lagi—berhasil. "Kalau begitu, berusahalah!", kata Jin sambil menepuk kedua pipi tembam Jimin. "Arahkan wajahmu pada matahari."

" _Ne_!", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum manis, senyuman yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada Jin.

* * *

"Minnie, selamat pagi!", sapa V esok paginya di koridor BigHit School.

Jimin tidak menjawab sapaan V dan hanya menatap _namja_ itu malas.

"Masih marah, ya?, tanya V.

"Tentu saja.", jawab Jimin singkat.

" _Btw,_ kamu benar-benar nggak ingat sama Jungkook?", tanya V mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Kemarin aku menelepon teman-temanku dari sekolah-sekolah lamaku, tapi nggak ada yang tahu juga."

"Jadi, Jungkook salah orang?"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sepatunya. "Kalau dia memang temanku.. aku pasti ingat. Walaupun wajah dan namanya berubah, aku pasti tahu.."

"Kemarin, waktu Minnie bilang nggak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, wajah Jungkook tampak agak kesepian, loh.", kata V.

 _Waktu itu, untuk sesaat, raut wajahnya yang mirip topeng itu menunjukkan ekspresi._

 _Dan itu bukan ekspresi wajah yang salah mengenali seseorang.._

 _Jadi, kenapa aku nggak ingat dia? Berarti masalahnya ada padaku, bukan pada Jungkook._

Jimin yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan dan hanya mengekor V pun sampai di ruang serbaguna BHS. Terdapat banyak sekali siswa lain di sana. Di sebelah kanan yang berbaju putih semua, sedangkan di sebelah kiri yang berbaju hitam semua. Mereka nampaknya sedang serius melihat sesuatu sambil bergumam sesuatu.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jimin.

"Pengumuman hasil ujian.", jawab V enteng.

"Oh. Sebelum aku masuk sini, ya.", kata Jimin. Ia pun melihat ke papan pengumuman itu karena penasaran, siapa kira-kira yang menempati posisi teratas.

 **Juara 2: Jeon Jungkook. Skor: 895.**

 **Juara 1: Kim Taehyung. Skor: 900.**

Jimin _jawdrop._ Ia melirik ke arah V, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. "I-itu.. salah cetak, ya?"

"Nggak.", jawab V polos.

"Nggak mungkin!", teriak Jimin.

"Makasih. Reaksimu persis seperti dugaanku, omong-omong.", kata V sambil menatap datar Jimin.

"Ah, Kim Taehyung! Tes uji coba nasional tempo hari nilaimu sempurna lagi. Kau memang kebanggan kami.", kata seorang _sonsaengnim_ yang kebetulan lewat pada V.

Jimin semakin _jawdrop._

 _Nilai sempurna untuk skala nasional._

 _Itu kan.. berarti…._

 _Peringkat satu se-Korea Selatan?!_

* * *

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa murid-murid di sini menerimamu meskipun kau anak 'Grey'.", kata Jimin pada V ketika mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong lain sekolah.

"Ya, begitulah. Mereka nggak mungkin menindas orang yang lebih hebat dari mereka, sih.", jawab V santai.

"Tapi kata orang, perbedaan orang jenius dan orang gila sangat tipis, loh.", kata Jimin.

"Aku nggak jenius, kok. Aku cuma memakai waktu tidurku untuk belajar demi tujuan yang ingin kucapai. Gini-gini juga aku pekerja keras, loh."

"Memangnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Aku ingin jadi dokter jenius yang bisa menari dan menyanyi!", jawab V sambil menampilkan _puppy eyes-_ nya yang berbinar-binar.

"Bhah. Kau? Dokter? Nggak, deh!", kata Jimin sambil tertawa _. Dokter mesum, sih, iya!_

"Huh, lihat saja. Aku pasti jadi dokter!"

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalan dalam diam. Namun tiba-tiba Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan menutup wajahnya dengan tas gendongnya.

"Ada apa, Minnie?"

"Nggak. Rasanya aku diawasi. Mungkin aku akan dilempari lumpur merah lagi.", Jimin pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah depan. "Tapi kayaknya salah, deh—"

 _CROT!_

Satu lumpur merah berhasil mendarat di dahi Jimin.

"Kalian di situ, ya!", teriak Jimin sambil berlari ke arah datangnya lemparan lumpur itu.

"Hiiii!", seru dua _namja_ yang tadi melempari Jimin.

Dua _namja_ berseragam hitam itu pun bersembunyi di kelas kosong.

"Sial, larinya cepat sekali."

"Lain kali kita lempar dari jarak jauh saja."

Baik Jimin, V, dan dua _namja_ itu tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

* * *

Setibanya di kelas 1-C, lebih tepatnya di bangkunya, Jimin mendengar suara desisan dari arah laci mejanya. Jimin mengintip ke kolong dan menemukan seekor ular di sana.

"Hih, selalu saja pakai cara ini!", kata Jimin sambil mengambil ular itu dari laci mejanya.

"Heh, kalian!", teriak Jimin ke seluruh siswa di kelas 1-C. Sontak semua orang pun terdiam karena tiba-tiba diteriaki seperti itu. "Dengar, ya! Percuma pakai cara ini padaku! Mau cacing, ulat, kadal, katak, lipan, atau ular sekalipun, aku ngggak takut!", seru Jimin sambil mengacungkan ular dalam genggamannya ke udara.

"U.. ular?", seru siswa 1-C tidak percaya.

V langsung menyadari betapa gawatnya keadaan yang sedang terjadi sekarang. "'Snake'!"

"Huwaaa, muncul juga 'dia'!"

"'Snake' bertindak!"

"Bohong?! Secepat ini?"

"Apa 'itu' dimulai lagi?"

"Kyaaa!"

Jimin sedari tadi hanya terbengong heran melihat perilaku 'teman-teman' sekelasnya. "Apa, sih? 'Itu', 'snake', 'dia'?"

"Orang yang meneror dengan ular dijuluki 'Snake'. Entah 'dia' kelas berapa, _namja_ atau _yeoja_. Nggak ada yang tahu identitasnya.", kata V menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Yang jelas, orang yang diincar-nya pasti akan keluar dari sekolah ini—"

"—'dia' adalah salah satu dari mereka yang disebut **Unit Pembasmi 'Grey'**."

* * *

 _Sementara itu… Di Markas 'Black'_

"'Snake' bergerak?!", tanya Suga tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda! Anak baru itu kelemahan Jungkook yang pertama. Kalau 'Snake' ikut campur, anak baru itu bisa keluar dari sekolah."

Beberapa anak buah Suga pun melontarkan pendapat mereka.

"Justru itu alasannya, kan?"

"Gosipnya, 'Snake' itu anggota geng 'White'."

"Geng 'White' bisa direpotkan oleh kelemahan Jungkook, makanya dia muncul secepat ini. Sebelumnya kan nggak pernah."

"Huh, cepat hentikan dia!", perintah Suga.

"Tapi kami nggak tahu siapa dia, bos.."

"Makanya cepat cari tahu!"

"Ba-baik!"

"Dan kalau ketemu, bilang padanya.. Jangan sentuh mainanku.", kata Suga dengan sorot mata yang sama saat ia sedang menghajar orang. Sorot mata pembunuh.

TBC

* * *

Chapter 3 updated~

Mari kita jawab review !

Suga ngga ngebotakin chimchim kooo tenang aja, cuma jadi pitak-pitak dikit gitu wkwk /becanda/

Jimin ntar bakal dapet White, Black, atau Grey? yang mana yaah~ dududu. enak bgt ya jadi chimchim dikelilingi lelaki lekaki tamvan huhuhu author juga mau /mengalihkan pembicaraan/ dan sepertinya peran antek2 suga yang botak itu bakal aku kasih ke jackson hahahaahah terimakasih idenya! :D

Yap! ini remake dari komik yang judulnya Penguin Brothers. tapi mungkin agak susah nyarinya soalnya aku beli komik ini taun 2005 /ketauan deh author udah tuir/ :(

* * *

Makasih reader-nim yg udah baca dan yg udah review juga, lope lope kyaaaahhhh /teriak ala hosiki/

btw ada yg udah ngerti hubungan jimin-jin, jimin-jungkook, jimin-tae, jungkook-suga?

terus snake nya siapa coba kira2. apakah jinyong. apakah suga. apakah jungkuk. apa jimin sendiri?! wkwkwk

temukan jawabannya di episode selanjutnya pyeonggg


	4. Chapter 4

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – 'Grey'

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – ketua OSIS BigHit School – Ketua 'White'

 **Kim Taehyung** as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – 'Grey'

 **Min Yoongi** as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – Ketua 'Black'

 **Kim Seokjin** as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – Jimin's …..

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – Jimin's teacher

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – wakil OSIS BigHit School – 'White'

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – 'White'

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – pengurus OSIS BigHit School – Jungkook's ….. – 'White'

-All in Korean age-

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, and ASTRO member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

* * *

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

 **Chapter 4: _The lost friend_**

.

.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan 1: Apa itu 'Snake'?**

.

.

"Orang yang diincarnya akan selalu diikuti ular, ke manapun dia pergi."

"Cuma itu? Kalau itu sih, _cincai._ Aku nggak takut ular."

"Tuh, ada di sampingmu."

"Waa?!", Jimin menoleh ke samping dan benar saja, ia menemukan seekor ular berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Jimin dan V sedang duduk di atas rumput taman belakang BigHit School sambil makan siang. Mereka selalu makan bersama, ya, pergi ke mana pun juga selalu bersama, sih.

V selalu mengekori Jimin ke mana-mana karena ia menyukai Jimin sejak tendangan pertama, bukan pandangan pertama seperti kisah cinta kebanyakan. Sedangkan Jimin tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan V mengekorinya. Kalaupun ia ingin makan siang atau pergi dengan yang lain, ia kan tidak punya teman selain V di BHS. Mengingat peraturan tak tertulis di sekolah ini: "jangan berteman dengan orang dari anggota geng lain". Dan hanya mereka berdua lah anggota geng 'Grey' di sekolah.

"Sekalipun berani, kalau seharian diikuti terus bisa gentar juga. Apalagi kalau ularnya berbahaya." Lanjut V. "Tapi, bukan itu yang menakutkan dari 'Snake'…"

"Gerak badan dulu, ah..", kata Jimin tidak peduli dengan ceramah V.

" _Ya!_ Dengarkan kalau orang sedang berbicara!", kata V sambil memukul kepala Jimin pelan dengan sumpitnya.

"Ah, itu dia! _Ya_ , Park Jimin!", seru seorang siswa berseragam hitam. "Suga menyuruhmu datang! Ayo ikut kami."

"Nggak-mau-ah, wlek!", kata Jimin lalu ia pun berlari secepat Usain Bolt.

" _Ya,_ jangan kabur!", seru siswa berseragam hitam lainnya.

* * *

 _Sejak pindah sekolah ke BigHit School, aku dikenal sebagai namja yang membuat ketua geng 'White' berlutut dan ketua geng 'Black' K.O., sekaligus menjadi incaran kedua geng tersebut. Dan sekarang, "Unit Pembasmi 'Grey'" muncul._

 _Situasinya jadi semakin rumit…_

"Gawat, kalau dia 'gak berhasil kita bawa, kita bakal dihajar Suga!"

"Gila, larinya _kenceng bener_."

"Ayo kita cari dia lagi!"

Jimin sebenarnya kabur ke atas pohon. Namun, karena anak buah Suga tidak mendongak dan fokus mencari Jimin di permukaan tanah, Jimin pun bisa selamat kali ini.. Setidaknya sampai kakinya terpeleset dari dahan terakhir ketika sedang turun dari pohon. Untung saja jarak antara dirinya dengan tanah hanya tinggal satu meter. Tapi.. Ada sesuatu di antara Jimin dengan tanah. Tepat di bawah Jimin, ada seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah berjalan kaki.

"Uwaa!", teriak Jimin panik. "Minggir! Mingg—"

 _GUSRAK!_

Jimin pun terjatuh dari pohon, menimpa tubuh _yeoja_ itu _._

"Ma.. maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja?", panik Jimin sambil berusaha bangun. Setelah berhasil berdiri, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu _yeoja_ itu untuk berdiri juga. "Wah.. cantiknya..!"

Jimin terpaku ketika menyadari _yeoja_ yang tadi ditimpanya sangat, sangat, sangatlah cantik. Baru juga beberapa detik Jimin mengagumi wajah cantik _yeoja_ itu, anak buah Suga datang kembali karena mendengar teriakan Jimin.

"Itu dia!"

" _Ya!_ Kau jangan melawan! Ayo ikut kami!"

"Ups, gawat.", kata Jimin.

Jimin ingin kabur, dan ia bisa kabur, tapi bagaimana dengan nasib _yeoja_ yang tadi ditimpa olehnya? Tidak mungkin, kan, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab. Apalagi meninggalkannya di sini bersama tiga _namja_ anggota geng 'Black' yang sedang marah.

"Ah…! I-itu, Yoon Sanha!", seru salah satu dari anggota geng 'Black' itu.

Yang disebut Yoon Sanha pun membuka suaranya. "Maaf, aku ada janji dengannya. Tolong bilang pada Suga, ya.", kata Sanha sambil tersenyum manis.

"I-iya!"

"Ka-kami permisi!"

"Daah, Sanha~"

Itulah bagaimana tiga anak buah Suga pergi melepaskan Jimin. Lupa jika kembali ke markas tanpa Jimin, merekalah yang akan jadi sasaran kemarahan Suga.

"Hebat! Mereka langsung mundur.", seru Jimin. "Em.. Kau siapa? Maaf, aku murid baru."

Sanha tersenyum, "Namaku Yoon Sanha, kelas 2-A, pengurus OSIS."

 _Pengurus OSIS? Ah.. Apa dia orang penting di geng 'White' sekaligus primadona sekolah ini? Dia cantik sekali, astaga. Sama seperti V dan Jungkook, jenis yang nggak ada di desa juga._

"Em.. berarti aku harus memanggilmu _noona_ , dong.", kata Jimin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Terserah Jimin saja. Kalau mau memanggil namaku juga boleh."

"Loh, Sanha _noona_ tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja, kau sangat terkenal. Seluruh murid di sekolah ini membicarakan tentang dirimu."

Jimin jadi tersipu karena dikenali oleh gadis secantik Sanha.

"Lalu.. kenapa Sanha _noona_ menolongku?", tanya Jimin penasaran. "Soalnya anak-anak yang lain nggak ada yang mau bicara denganku."

"Karena banyak murid yang menganggap sekolah ini aneh, aku juga, tapi kami diam karena takut ditindas—", kata Sanha sambil memainkan rambut dengan jemari lentiknya yang terbalut kuku palsu yang manis.

 _Wah, kuku-kukunya bagus._ Benak Jimin.

"—aku menghormati anak pemberani sepertimu.", lanjut Sanha. "Mungkin kedengaran egois, tapi aku ingin kau nggak kalah.", lalu Sanha pun tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga lagi-lagi Jimin terpesona melihatnya.

* * *

Jimin menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada V dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke kelas.

"Ada juga ya anak baik di sini.", kata Jimin. "Jadi semangat, nih! Aku akan berusaha~!"

"Aku senang melihatmu semangat seperti itu, Minnie. Tapi aneh jika seorang Yoon Sanha memberi dukungan pada Minnie.", kata V.

"Kenapa..?"

"Karena anak OSIS-lah yang mempelopori konflik yang ada sekarang.", kata V. "Selain itu, dia kan 'ini'-nya Jungkook.", lanjut V sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Jimin.

 _Jari kelingking?_

 _Pacar?_

"Oh, ya?", tanya Jimin setelah mencerna maksud dari jari kelingking itu.

"Hm.", V mengangguk. "Anak-anak OSIS nggak sebaik itu. Minnie harus sadar kalau Minnie sedang dalam bahaya. Mungkin bagi Jungkook, Minnie adalah ' _cowok_ spesial'. Jadi, sudah pasti Sanha nggak akan senang."

"Aku sih nggak ambil pusing soal begituan, Sanha pasti orang baik."

 _DEG!_

Jimin merasakan dirinya sedang diawasi lagi. Ia pun membalikkan badannya ke belakang lalu langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Loh, Minnie?! Ada apa?", V kaget karena Jimin tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya.

Jimin masuk ke sudut kecil di antara ruang kelas memasak dan _pantry,_ sehingga V hanya dapat mendengar teriakan Jimin, "Tertangkap!", tanpa tahu apa yang ditangkap Jimin.

"AAH!"

Lalu terdengar suara jeritan orang—seorang _namja—_ lainnya dari sudut itu. Berarti yang ditangkap Jimin adalah manusia.

"Kau yang waktu itu diam-diam membuntutiku, kan? Kau 'Snake', ya?!", bentak Jimin sambil mencengkeram kerah seragam putih yang dikenakan _namja_ yang ia tangkap.

"Bu-bukan..", kata _namja_ itu susah payah karena Jimin nyaris mencekiknya.

"Terus kenapa membuntutiku?!"

"Minnie, lepaskan dulu tanganmu. Dia 'gak bisa bicara, tuh..", kata V.

"Se..sesak, Jiminnie..", kata _namja_ yang kerahnya sedang ditarik Jimin.

"Eh?", Jimin pun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya karena dipanggil 'Jiminnie'. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

 _Namja_ itu terkulai lemas di lantai setelah Jimin melepas cengkraman di kemejanya. "A-aku nggak berniat membuntutimu. Aku cuma kehilangan kesempatan saat ingin menyapa..", kata _namja_ itu. "Jiminnie 'gak berubah, ya. Aku langsung tahu itu kamu."

"Kau siapa..? Kenapa memanggilku Jiminnie?"

"Aku Jung Hoseok, teman sekelas Jiminnie waktu kelas satu SD.", jawab _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Hoseok. "Dulu, kita sering pulang bertiga bareng Jungkook."

"EH?!", Jimin dan V teriak bersamaan.

"Berarti Hosiki tahu saat Minnie dan Jungkook berteman—", kata V.

"Hosiki?", Hoseok jadi bingung karena tiba-tiba V seenaknya memanggil namanya dengan sebutan lain. V memang selalu bertindak seenaknya.

"—betul juga. Kalau Jungkook kenalan lama Minnie, tidak aneh jika ada kenalan yang lain juga di sekolah ini.", lanjut V, tidak memedulikan ekspresi heran Hoseok yang tadi dipanggilnya jadi Hosiki.

Jimin sedari tadi diam, mencoba mencerna ucapan Hoseok.

"Minnie…. Jangan-jangan, sama seperti Jungkook, Hosiki juga 'kenalan yang terlupakan'?"

Jimin pun _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan V. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya melupakan dua orang teman lamanya, Jungkook dan Hoseok?

"Ya.. aku memang 'gak menonjol, sih…. Apa boleh buat kalau dilupakan….", kata Hoseok sambil melakukan gerakan memutar telunjuk di lantai.

"Ma-maaf! Tapi aku betul-betul nggak ingat..", kata Jimin panik.

Hoseok mendongak untuk menatap Jimin lalu ia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Nggak apa kalau Jiminnie melupakanku. Tapi kalau lupa sama Jungkook, itu sih terlalu."

"Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Jimin.

"Habis, Jiminnie dan Jungkook, kan, pernah berjanji akan menikah.", jawab Hoseok santai.

"HAAA?!", Jimin dan V teriak bersamaan lagi.

* * *

 _Di markas 'Black'_

"Ini info tentang Park Jimin.", kata salah satu anak buah Suga. "Dia lahir di prefektur ini. Saat berusia lima tahun, orang tuanya bercerai lalu dia ikut ibunya. Setelah itu ibu dan kakeknya meninggal. Sekarang dia tinggal berdua bersama adik ibunya, seorang pelukis. Sepertinya, pamannya itu cukup terkenal."

Suga melihat sekilas lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisi biodata Jimin.

"Setelah itu, dia selalu berpindah mulai dari Gwangju, Daegu, sampai ke Busan…", lanjut anak buah Suga.

"Masa bodoh! Aku nggak berminat dengan masa kecil _cowok_ itu!" potong Suga. "Yang aku ingin tahu, hubungan apa yang dia miliki dengan Jungkook?!"

"Ah, kami tahu!", kata anak buah Suga lagi. "Waktu kelas satu SD mereka sekelas."

"Oh, jadi mereka teman masa kecil.", kata Suga dengan senyum penuh makna.

Anak buah Suga mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia yang membantu Jungkook yang saat itu sering nggak masuk sekolah."

"'Gak masuk sekolah? Kenapa? Apa dia ditindas?", tanya Suga.

"Sepertinya bukan karena itu. Nggak ada yang tahu alasannya.", jawab anak buah Suga.

* * *

"Awalnya, Jungkook pemuram dan pendiam. Dia juga jarang masuk sekolah. Jadi, tiap pagi, Jiminnie selalu menjemputnya—", kata Hoseok setelah ia, Jimin, dan juga V duduk di rumput taman belakang sekolah. "—Jungkook pun berangsur-angsur terbuka pada Jiminnie dan jadi periang."

Jimin dan V sedari tadi hanya diam, mendengarkan Hoseok yang tengah bercerita.

"Tapi, tiba-tiba Jiminnie pindah sekolah. Jungkook kembali jadi anak pemuram, meski ia tetap bersekolah. Sampai sekarang Jungkook jadi orang yang sulit diajak bicara.", lanjut Hoseok.

"Terus soal tunangan itu bagaimana?", tanya V.

"Aku juga kurang tahu. Hanya saja, suatu hari Jiminnie mendadak bilang: 'Kami kelak akan menikah!'.", jawab Hoseok menerawang. "Jiminnie benar-benar nggak ingat?"

Jimin yang sedari tadi duduk memeluk kedua kakinya pun mendongak. Ia menyingkap rambut di pelipis kirinya ke atas dan menunjuk sesuatu di sana. "Ini, lihat."

V dan Hoseok mendekati Jimin untuk melihat yang ditunjuk Jimin.

"Aku dulu pernah jatuh dari pohon setinggi sepuluh meter. Kondisiku saat itu lumayan kritis, sampai hilang kesadaran selama beberapa lama. Ini bekas lukanya.", kata Jimin. "Pasti ingatanku hilang karena itu.. Ya, setidaknya cuma itu alasan yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang ini."

"Se-sepuluh meter..?", tanya Hoseok.

"Masih bisa hidup, ya.", sahut V.

"Kalau benar begitu, sih, berarti wajar kalau Jiminnie tidak bisa mengingat ingatan semasa kecil.", kata Hoseok. "Jiminnie tanyakan saja tentang Jungkook pada paman Jiminnie. Kamu masih tinggal dengannya, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Hm.. Agak sedih, sih, Jiminnie nggak ingat padaku. Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu Jiminnie lagi!", Hoseok menampilkan senyuman termanisnya, "Dulu Jiminnie keren _banget._ Baik, kuat, ceria. Semua orang menyukai Jiminnie. Memilih jadi 'Grey' juga ciri khas Jiminnie sekali."

Pipi Jimin bersemu mendengar Hoseok berkata seperti itu. Apalagi saat Hoseok melanjutkan, "Aku boleh jadi temanmu lagi, kan, Jiminnie?"

 _Te-teman?!_

"Tentu saja!", seru Jimin sambil memegang kedua tangan Hoseok erat. "Aku juga ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu. Tolong bantuannya, ya, Hosiki!"

Jimin ikut-ikutan V memanggil Hoseok dengan sebutan Hosiki.

Setelah beberapa obrolan hangat lainnya, Hoseok pun pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ah.. senangnya. Teman pertamaku di sekolah.", kata Jimin selepas kepergian Hoseok.

" _Ya!_ Aku teman pertamamu di sekolah!", seru V.

"Aku ogah punya teman yang punya lima-enam tindikan di telinganya dan yang rambutnya ganti-ganti warna terus kayak bunglon."— _Apalagi yang suka mencium tiba-tiba!_

Setelah berkata seperti itu Jimin beranjak dari posisinya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk sekolah. Disusul oleh V yang menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

 _Besoknya, di koridor utama BigHit School_

 _BYUR!_

Sekaleng cat berwarna merah tumpah mengenai tubuh Jimin.

 _BLETAK!_

Plus dengan kaleng catnya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang dari belakang Jimin. "Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari sekolah ini."

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook yang berdiri di dekat pilar koridor sekolah sambil bersidekap santai.

Jimin tersenyum hingga _eye-smile-_ nya yang menawan muncul. "Selamat pagi, Jungkook."

Jungkook menghela napas pelan sebelum berkata, "Kamu nggak cocok di sini." Seakan tidak peduli dengan senyuman yang menghilang dari wajah Jimin, Jungkook melanjutkan, "Nggak ada artinya bertahan hanya untuk dikerjai."

Jimin menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. "Biar saja—"

Jungkook pun menghentikan langkahnya yang tadi hendak mendekati Jimin.

"—Aku nggak akan kabur, karena aku nggak merasa salah. Aku akan bertahan sampai akhir. Itu yang selalu kulakukan. Kalau punya keyakinan, pasti akan ada yang mengerti.", lanjut Jimin.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika ada dua orang _namja_ berseragam hitam datang menghampiri mereka. "Pagi, Jungkook. Bicara apa sama anak baru itu?"

Salah satu dari mereka menepuk bahu Jungkook. "Hei, apa benar kau berlutut di depan Suga? Coba lakukan lagi di sini."

Namun tiba-tiba saja _namja_ itu tersungkur ke lantai dengan pantatnya terlebih dahulu. Jungkook memukulnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu.", kata Jungkook dengan sorot mata pembunuh.

Jimin membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Tidak menyangka jika Jungkook sekuat itu.

"Kau..?!", sahut _namja_ yang tersungkur ke lantai.

"Sudahlah, dia bukan tandingan kita. Dia tandingan Suga. Ayo!", kata _namja_ yang satu lagi sambil membantu temannya berdiri.

Setelah dua _namja_ anggota geng 'Black' itu pergi, Jungkook mengelap tangannya yang tadi bekas memukul ke baju Jimin.

"Kok ngelap di aku?!", seru Jimin.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seorang _yeoja_ memperhatikan mereka dari sudut ujung koridor.

* * *

 _Kalau cerita Hosiki benar.. Apa yang dipikirkannya saat aku, tunangannya dulu, tiba-tiba muncul lagi di hadapannya setelah mendadak pergi?_

 _Kangen? Atau malah kesal?_

 _Dia murid yang pandai.. tapi juga kasar._

 _Melindungiku… tapi juga mengusirku._

 _Aku nggak bisa memahaminya._

 _Suga masih lebih mudah dimengerti.._

"Hei."

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya?"

"Kalau mau tetap di sini, kunasehati sekali lagi. Jangan terlalu percaya pada orang-orang disekelilingmu.", kata Jungkook.

"He..? Maksudmu siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si monyet berambut merah itu."

… _V?_

* * *

"Huh.. Sebal! Siapa, sih, yang mengambil _sandwich_ ham telur spesialku?!", teriak V. "Mana _roll_ stroberinya habis, pula!"

Rengekan V terpotong oleh kedatangan Hoseok. "Jiminnie, V! Makan siang bareng, yuk, di atap."

"Ah, _roll_ stroberiku!", seru V setelah melihat Hoseok membawa _roll_ stroberi dipelukannya.

"Eh, kamu mau ini?", tanya Hoseok.

V mengangguk mantap sambil menampilkan _puppy eyes-_ nya yang berhasil membuat Hoseok merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menjalari perutnya. V ber- _aegyo_ -ria. Hoseok menyodorkan roll stroberi itu pada V yang tentu saja disambut senang oleh V. Saat senyum kotak V mengembang, hati Hoseok pun menghangat seketika. Ia terpikat oleh pesona V saat itu juga.

 _Wah, V tampan sekali..!_ Benak Hoseok.

Tapi Hoseok langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan Jimin sebelum semburat _pink_ di pipinya terlihat. "Sudah tanya pamanmu tentang Jungkook?"

"Belum, pamanku yang payah itu menghilang lagi." Jawab Jimin. "Sejak dulu dia sering mendadak menghilang setelah meninggalkan pesan di selembar kertas—"

"—Jimin, aku pergi dulu, ya.', 'Jimin, aku ke Pyeongchang lima hari.', 'Jimin jangan telat makan. Aku mendadak dapat ilham untuk melukis di Ilsan.', ya kurang lebih seperti itu lah.", rapal Jimin, mengingat pesan-pesan yang sering ditinggalkan pamannya.

Jimin tidak mendengar komentar apapun dari mulut Hoseok sehingga ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menyadari Hoseok tidak lagi berjalan di sebelahnya. "Hosiki? Kok jauh-jauh begitu?"

"Eh? Ng.. nggak kok.", tapi lagi-lagi ia berhenti melangkah ketika ada beberapa anak berseragam putih berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Hosiki?", Jimin bertanya lagi karena khawatir melihat wajah Hoseok yang memucat.

"Ma-maaf. Ayo cepat kita ke atap.", kata Hoseok dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

V yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hoseok dari belakang pun membuka suara. "Kau ini, kalau nggak mau terlihat bersama kami, jauhi saja. Kau takut, kan? Terlalu naif kalau kau pikir bisa berteman dengan kami sambil tetap berada di 'tempat yang aman'."

Hoseok tertohok mendengar penuturan V. Ia sedih karena sosok yang tadi dipujinya dalam hati berkata sekejam itu padanya. Tapi ucapannya memang benar-benar tepat. "Ma.. maafkan aku.", kata Hoseok yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia pun berlari menjauh dari Jimin dan juga V.

" _Ya!_ Bicaramu kok kasar sih?! Kau bukannya sudah dapat _roll_ stroberi itu darinya?", tanya Jimin sambil menarik leher kaos yang dipakai V.

"Apa? Siapa yang memedulikan _roll_ stroberi?!", seru V. "Oke, mungkin aku terdengar kasar. Tapi selama memakai seragam, dia nggak akan benar-benar bisa jadi 'teman'. Seperti itulah peraturan di sekolah ini, pahami itu, Minnie!"

"Kok, gitu, sih?! Di manapun, bagaimanapun, teman tetap teman!", seru Jimin.

"Minnie, kau lihat sikap Hosiki tadi, kan?", kata V, lalu ia pun melembutkan suaranya, menyadari jika mereka berdua emosi akan berujung tidak baik. "Aku tahu Minnie akan marah kalau aku bicara begini.. tapi, pernah terpikir 'gak, kalau Hosiki mungkin saja 'Snake'?"

Jimin terpaku mendengar ucapan V.

"Bagaimana caranya meneror _namja_ yang tetap tenang walau dihujat oleh seisi sekolah, disodori sekarung serangga dan ular, dilempari lumpur, dan dijatuhi cat?", tanya V sambil menatap tepat ke iris mata Jimin. "Menurutku, cara yang paling jitu adalah dengan menusuk dari belakang."

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya dari V, tidak sanggup mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang akan V ucapkan.

"Pura-pura jadi teman, lalu berkhianat. Sudah banyak kulihat contohnya di sekolah ini.", lanjut V.

"Hm. Kalau begitu.. Kau pun bisa, jadi 'Snake'.", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum lemah.

V sempat terkejut dengan ucapan Jimin. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh misteri. "Kau serius mengucapkan itu?"

Jimin menatap V. "'Pura-pura jadi teman lalu berkhianat', kau yang paling berpeluang untuk itu, kan?"

"Haha..", V membuang muka, tidak menatap Jimin lagi. "Kalau kau memenuhi keinginan 'Snake', semuanya akan lebih mudah, bukan?"

Lalu V pun meninggalkan Jimin tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

chapter 4 chapter 4 chapter 4 chapter 4

jungkook pacarnya sanha? /ini apa coba tiba2 aku munculin sanha astro/ hahaha. dan disini sanha lebih tua dari jungkook wuahahaa. dan sanhanya jadi cewe qkqkqkqkqk

terus muncul hosiki temen lamanya jimin. eh, apa bener temen lama? apa ada maksud lain ngedeketin jimin? nahloh~

v juga gmn, beneran tulus temenan sma jimin atau...?

terus hosiki juga gmn, katanya pgn temenan lagi sama chimchim tp gamau ketauan deket2

nahloh nahloh nahloh

mungkin akan terjawab di next chap. mungkin looohh yaaaaa hihihi

aku fast update kok soalnya lg nganggur di rumah huhu /curcol/

sampai ketemu di chap 5, annyeong~


	5. Chapter 5

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – 'Grey'

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – ketua OSIS BigHit School – Ketua 'White'

 **Kim Taehyung** as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – 'Grey'

 **Min Yoongi** as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – Ketua 'Black'

 **Kim Seokjin** as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – Jimin's …..

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – Jimin's teacher

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – wakil OSIS BigHit School – 'White'

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – pengurus OSIS BigHit School – Jungkook's ….. – 'White'

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – 'White'

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, and ASTRO member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 5: The 'Snake'**

.

.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan 2: Apa tujuan 'Snake'?**

 _._

 _._

 _Bicaraku kelewatan, ya.._

 _Tapi V meragukan Hosiki._

 _Dan Jungkook memperingatkanku untuk berhati-hati pada V._

 _Ah.. Mungkin.. aku harus minta maaf._

 _._

 _._

 _SREK. Hisss…_

.

Terdengar suara desisan dari laci meja Jimin. Ia pun melihat ke kolong meja dan benar saja, lagi-lagi ia menemukan seekor ular di sana.

 _Huh, pelihara berapa banyak, sih?!_

 _._

"Kyaaaa!"

Terdengar teriakan salah satu 'teman' sekelas Jimin. Sontak Jimin pun mendongak karena terkejut.

"Ular..! Ada ular!"

"Uwaah! Di sini juga ada!", seru 'teman' sekelas Jimin yang lain.

"Di tasku juga ada!"

"Ja.. jangan kemari!"

"Gyaaaa!"

 _._

 _Ke.. kenapa muncul di sana juga?_

.

Setelah kelas 1-C agak tenang karena ular-ular itu telah diamankan pihak sekolah, seluruh 'teman' sekelas Jimin memandang geram ke arah Jimin.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu!"

"Ular-ular ini ada gara-gara kamu!"

"Keluar dari sekolah ini!"

"Satu kelas jadi ikut terganggu!"

"Enyahlah!"

.

Jimin tidak dapat membela dirinya kali ini. Ia terpojok karena ucapan 'teman-teman' sekelasnya itu benar adanya. Dan sekarang ia sedang sendirian tanpa lengan V yang melindunginya.

.

 **Apa tujuan** **'Snake'?**

 **Jabawan: Mengisolasi anak-anak 'Grey'.**

.

.

.

' _Snake' mulai menyerang orang-orang disekitarku…_

 _Aku dituduh sebagai penyebab kemunculan ular-ular ini._

 _Murid lain yang semula hanya menonton.. sekarang ikut memojokkanku._

.

.

* * *

"Kyaaa!"

Terdengar teriakan dari dalam ruang OSIS.

"Sanha, ada apa?", tanya Jinyoung panik.

"I-ini.. ada ular..", jawab Sanha dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa bisa ada di ruang OSIS?!", seru Jinyoung lagi.

 _GREP!_

Ular itu sekarang berada di dalam genggaman seseorang. Orang itu menatap ular tersebut dingin. Lalu orang itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan keluar dari ruangan.

" _Ya,_ Jungkook, kau mau ke mana? Aish orang itu..", gerutu Jinyoung kesal. Ia tidak pernah mengerti pola pikir ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua geng 'White' itu.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan 3: Siapa 'Snake'?**

 _._

 _._

 _Aku nggak tahu mana lagi.. yang mana kawan.. yang mana lawan.._

.

"Keluar!", seru kelas 1-C pada Jimin sambil melemparinya dengan apapun yang ada di sekitar mereka. Penghapus, pulpen, pensil, buku, sampah, bahkan ular yang belum terbawa oleh pihak sekolah.

 _._

 _Nggak bisa.. Aku nggak bisa bicara apa-apa sekarang._

 _Percuma.. nggak akan didengar._

.

Tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan kelas 1-C berhenti melemparinya. Ternyata karena ada seseorang yang melindungi tubuh Jimin.

"Hei, hei. Kalian menyerang orang yang salah."

"Su-suga?!", teriak kelas 1-C tidak percaya.

Suga memang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan kejadian yang terjadi di kelas 1-C dari luar. Tapi ia baru masuk ke dalam kelas itu setelah anak-anak kelas 1-C mulai melempari Jimin.

"Siapa yang membawa ular-ular ini? Bukan dia, kan?", tanya Suga.

"Ta-tapi, gara-gara dia…"

"Pemikiran macam itulah yang 'dia' mau.", potong Suga.

"A..anu. Permisi. Kenapa kau melindungiku?", tanya Jimin yang sedang berada di belakang Suga.

Bukannya menjawab, Suga malah menendang bahu Jimin hingga Jimin pun terpojok ke tembok di belakangnya.

"Jangan salah paham, anak baru.", kata Suga selanjutnya. "Ini karena kau 'kelemahan' Jungkook, jadi kuputuskan untuk 'menjaga'mu."

Kaki kanan Suga masih bersarang di bahu kanan Jimin, tapi Suga menengokkan kepalanya ke arah murid-murid kelas 1-C yang berada di belakangnya. "Dengar baik-baik, 'Snake'! Jika kau ada di sini.. Lain kali, jika kau macam-macam lagi pada mainanku, kau nggak akan kumaafkan!"

Jimin geram sekali dibuatnya. _Apa tadi katanya? Mainan?!_

"Memangnya-kau-siapa-HAH?!", seru Jimin lalu ia pun menendang alat kelamin Suga sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Adswhrkhl?!", Suga sontak melepaskan kakinya dari bahu Jimin dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh barangnya yang tadi ditendang Jimin.

"Jangan belagu! Bisanya cuma omong besar di depan pengikutmu!", seru Jimin lagi.

Suga berjongkok karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa di daerah selatannya. "A-awas kau! Kuhajar kau nanti!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa, wlek.", Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"A-anak itu…. Ini yang kedua….", kata Suga masih dengan posisi berjongkoknya dan menutupi benda kesayangannya yang sedang kesakitan.

Namun suasana di sana hening. Terlalu hening. Hingga Suga sadar bahwa ia sedang menjadi tontonan anak-anak kelas 1-C yang _shock._ Sama _shock-_ nya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT?!", teriak Suga.

"Uwaa!"

"Kyaaa!"

Kelas 1-C pun kosong karena murid-muridnya kabur, takut dimarahi Suga.

* * *

Jimin yang sedang kesal melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang BigHit School—ia selalu berhasil tenang jika berada di sana.

 _._

 _Huh. Apa-apaan si Suga itu._

 _Apa tadi katanya? Aku kelemahan Jungkook? Enak saja, aku tidak lemah!_

 _Buktinya, aku masih di sini sampai sekarang._

 _Huh. Aku juga kesal sekali pada 'Snake'! Aku ingin membalasnya tapi bagaimana caranya?_

 _Aku kan 'gak tahu dia siapa.._

.

Langkah Jimin terhenti ketika ia menangkap sosok berseragam putih yang sedang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Sosok itu sedang menunduk dan bahunya turun. Seperti sedang bersedih.

"Loh, Hosiki?", tanya Jimin ketika ia menyadari sosok itu adalah Hoseok.

Hoseok menoleh ke arah Jimin, lalu matanya pun kembali berair. "Jiminnie… Hiks."

* * *

"Maaf, Jiminnie.."

"Sudahlah, nggak apa-apa, kok.", kata Jimin sambil mengusap-usap punggung Hoseok. "Betul kata V, kalau Hosiki akrab dengan anak 'Grey', nanti Hosikki bisa diincar juga."

Hoseok terdiam agak lama sebelum berkata, "Jiminnie.. Kok, kuat, sih? Sementara aku.. memalukan."

Jimin merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Hoseok karena Hoseok mulai merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Padahal aku juga berpikir kalau sekolah ini aneh. Padahal aku juga ingin pakai baju bebas… Aku juga ingin berani sepertimu, Jiminnie..", kata Hoseok menerawang.

Jimin terenyuh dengan ucapan Hoseok yang sepertinya tulus. "Hosiki, tetaplah seperti Hosiki sekarang. Jangan mempersulit diri.", kata Jimin sambil memegang tangan Hoseok. "Mungkin.. setelah ini.. Hosiki akan digosipkan macam-macam gara-gara aku. Tapi, walau itu terjadi.. Hosiki tetap mau jadi temanku, kan?"

Hoseok mengangguk mantap.

"Waktu SD, Jiminnie selalu melindungiku dari anak-anak nakal. Kalau aku terpojok, Jiminnie mau menolongku, kan?"

"Serahkan padaku! Aku pasti akan menjaga Hosiki!", kata Jimin sambil menunjukkan senyumannya pada Hoseok.

* * *

 _Di ruang komputer_

.

Seorang _namja_ bersurai merah stroberi terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard._

 _._

 _Hm.. sulit juga menerobos server sekolah._

 _Apa kucoba cari di tempat lain, ya?_

.

Lamunan _namja_ itu buyar saat terdengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Kata mendiang ibuku, saat bingung, pejamkan saja matamu dan buka mata hatimu.", kata orang itu sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyentuhkan tangan kanannya ke dadanya.

 _Namja_ itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jimin-lah yang bersuara tadi.

"Setelah itu.. kau akan tahu, apakah orang yang ada di dekatmu bisa dipercaya, atau sebaliknya.", lanjut Jimin.

 _Namja_ itu, V, akhirnya berkata, "Lalu.. Aku bagaimana? Apa yang hatimu rasakan?"

Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap V lembut. "Maaf.. Kuralat. Teman pertamaku di sekolah ini… memang kamu."

Senyum mulai merambat di bibir V.

"Kalau nggak ada yang bicara denganku, aku mungkin nggak bisa bertahan. Dan aku bersyukur orang itu adalah kamu.", lanjut Jimin.

Senyuman V sudah merekah sempurna, plus semburat _pink_ di kedua pipinya. Tampan.

Tapi Jimin yang sedang dihadapan V pun tak kalah tampan. Apalagi dengan rona merah muda di pipinya. Dan bibir tebalnya yang basah karena dengan tidak sadar dijilat berkali-kali olehnya yang sedang gugup. V jadi ingin mencium Jimin lagi, kan..

"Kukira Minnie cuma pemberani, ternyata bisa muji juga, ya.", kekeh V.

Semburat merah muda di pipi Jimin semakin nampak. Jadi, Jimin pun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Hm.. Dan satu lagi, V.. Hosiki nggak jahat. Dia.. bukan orang yang suka berbohong."

V menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah. Kalau Minnie bilang begitu, aku percaya.", dan menatap lagi layar komputer yang tadi sedang ia gunakan.

"Omong-omong, kamu sedang apa?", tanya Jimin.

"Ah, aku mencari identitas 'Snake' dari data komputer sekolah.", jawab V ceria.

"Eh?! Memangnya bisa?"

"Cuma segelintir orang yang bisa menyiapkan ular sebanyak itu. Pasti ada catatannya di salah satu data di sini.", kata V lalu ia merogoh tas gendongnya dan mengeluarkan ular dengan santainya. "Ini dia bukti yang 'Snake' tinggalkan!"

"Kok bisa ada di tasmu?!"

V kembali dengan _blank stare-_ nya. "Aku juga kena."

.

 _Apa? V juga…_

.

"Hati-hatilah Minnie. Sekarang 'dia' nggak pandang bulu. Orang yang menyapa kita, teman sekelas, bahkan guru, semuanya kena. Mungkin Jungkook juga kena.."

Lalu Jimin teringat akan Hoseok. Jika orang yang sebatas menyapa saja bisa diserang 'Snake', bagaimana dengan Hoseok yang sejak kemarin berbincang akrab dengan Jimin? Apalagi tadi Hoseok dan Jimin berduaan di taman belakang sekolah….

Jimin pun langsung berlari keluar ruang komputer ke arah kelas 1-B, kelas Hoseok, tanpa mempedulikan V yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hosiki? Hosiki?! Hei, di mana Hoseok?", tanya Jimin kepada murid-murid di kelas 1-B.

"Ta.. Tadi ke toilet..", jawab seorang _namja_ berseragam putih.

* * *

 _Di koridor menuju toilet pria_

 _._

"Hosiki! Hosiki di mana kamu?!", teriak Jimin frustasi. Jimin merasa bahwa Hoseok dalam bahaya. Dan benar saja, ketika ia tiba di toilet pria, terdapat beberapa ekor ular yang sedang merayap di dekat pintu masuk. Jimin langsung masuk ke toilet dan mencari Hoseok, ia mendobrak satu persatu bilik toilet. Lalu, di bilik terakhir ia menemukan Hoseok yang terkujur lemas di samping wc dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Dan masih ada beberapa ular hidup di tubuhnya.

Hoseok pingsan.

Jimin terlalu terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia tak dapat bergerak hingga V datang dan berteriak, "Uwah! Apaan, nih?!" katanya sambil menjauhkan beberapa ular dari pintu masuk toilet dengan menggunakan kakinya.

"Minnie, kau kenapa… Hah?! Hosiki!", teriak V saat menyadari yang sedang diperhatikan Jimin adalah Hoseok yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. "Hei, sadarlah, buka matamu!", kata V sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke pipi Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok pun sadar. "AAAAH, ular! Ular! Ada ular!", teriaknya histeris lalu ia mulai menangis.

"Tenanglah, Hosiki!", kata V sambil memegangi bahu Hoseok. "Ularnya sudah pergi.."

Namun Hoseok masih terus berteriak sambil menangis meraung-raung hingga akhirnya V memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh Hoseok yang sedang begetar hebat.

"V.. Tolong jaga Hosiki."

V menoleh ke arah Jimin tapi tangannya masih memeluk Hoseok, tidak berniat untuk melepas pelukannya. "Kamu mau ke mana, Minnie?"

Jimin berbalik ke arah pintu dan berujar, "Maaf.. Maaf, Hosiki."

Hoseok yang sudah agak tenang pun menyadari maksud Jimin. "Jiminnie, tunggu,… Jiminnie!"

Namun terlambat, Jimin sudah berlari kencang keluar dari toilet.

.

 _Dadaku terasa sesak seperti ada bom yang siap meledak…_

 _Pokoknya, nggak akan kumaafkan!_

.

.

* * *

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?", tanya V pada Hoseok. Tadi V menggendong Hoseok di punggungnya ke ruang kesehatan karena Hoseok masih dalam fase _shock_ sampai-sampai kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berjalan.

Hoseok mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, " _Ne._ "

"Mau cerita?", tanya V sambil mengusap-usap rambut Hoseok, berusaha memberikan efek relaksasi. "Apa kamu tahu pelakunya?"

Hoseok menggeleng lemah. "Tiba-tiba saja... aku didorong masuk ke bilik toilet. Aku mencoba membuka pintu, tapi terkunci. Lalu ada air dan juga ular menimpaku.. Aku berteriak, lalu.. aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.. Hiks."

V memeluk Hoseok karena Hoseok mulai menangis lagi. "Ah, _mian!_ Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya dulu.."

" _Aniya, gwenchana,_ V.", jawab Hoseok yang masih berada di dalam pelukan V.

"Tapi sayang sekali, ya, kamu nggak sempat melihat pelakunya.", gumam V.

"Ah, tapi—", Hoseok melepaskan pelukan V lalu menatap iris V dengan matanya yang basah, "—aku rasa… pelakunya perempuan."

* * *

 _Di ruang OSIS_

 _._

Park Jinyoung sedari tadi sedang berpidato di hadapan seluruh pengurus OSIS. Siang itu sedang diadakan rapat rutin OSIS. "Selain itu banyak laporan soal pemerasan dan penindasan 'Black' pada 'White'. Mereka jadi sok karena kamu menunduk pada ketua mereka waktu itu.—"

"—Kepala staf akademik sekolah bilang kalau masalah antar murid harus diselesaikan sesama murid. Dasar! Masa guru bilang begitu!", lanjut Jinyoung. "Bagaimana, Jungkook? Ini semua gara-gara kamu."

"Hei, Jungkook!", bentak Jinyoung karena Jungkook hanya diam saja.

"Jungkook cuma melindungi anak baru itu, Jinyoung. Dia nggak salah.", bela Sanha. "Justru orang yang mengeluh terus tanpa melakukan tindakan apapunlah yang memalukan."

.

 _Huh, dasar rubah betina._ Benak Jinyoung.

.

" **KELUAR KAU, 'SNAKE'!"**

Terdengar teriakan seorang _namja_ dari _speaker_ yang ada di setiap sudut sekolah. Sontak seluruh anggota OSIS terdiam.

" **CEPAT KELUAR, PENGECUT!"**

 _Namja_ itu menggunakan radio sekolah, jadi, dapat dipastikan seluruh penghuni sekolah bisa mendengar.

"Apa-apan sih anak baru itu?!", teriak Jinyoung.

" **TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU, AKU SIAP MELADENIMU!"**

Begitu pula dengan mereka yang berada di markas 'Black'.

"Suara ini….", Suga pun bangkit dari posisinya.

Begitu pula dengan murid-murid BHS lainnya yang sedang berada di kelas, koridor, toilet, kantin, maupun taman. Mereka tertarik untuk mendatangi sumber suara, ingin melihat kekacauan apa yang akan ditimbulkan oleh siempunya.

Jungkook pun demikian. Ia sudah bangkit dari kursinya, hendak pergi ke ruang radio sekolah. Namun ada tangan yang mencegahnya. "Jangan pergi."

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya pada pemilik tangan itu, Sanha.

"Kalau kamu pergi, pasti nanti makin heboh. Pikirkanlah posisimu.", kata Sanha.

Jungkook menepis tangan Sanha. "Jangan sentuh aku." Lalu ia pun pergi keluar ruang OSIS.

Maka ruang OSIS itu kosong, hanya tersisa Sanha seorang diri.

Sanha menyentuh tembok di dekatnya. "Padahal… kau.. menyentuh anak itu.", Sanha teringat ketika ia mengintip Jungkook dan Jimin dari sudut koridor BHS lalu ia melihat Jungkook mengelapkan tangannya pada baju Jimin. "Tapi kau tak mau aku sentuh…"

"Demi dia…", Sanha teringat kabar Jungkook yang berlutut pada Suga.

"Demi dia, kau membuang harga dirimu!", geram Sanha. Saking geramnya, ia tidak menyadari dua dari kuku palsunya patah dan jatuh ke lantai ruang OSIS. Beserta keadaan tembok ruang OSIS yang terdapat cakaran kukunya.

* * *

 _Di depan ruang siaran radio_

.

"Buka pintunya!" kata seorang _sonsaengnim_ sambil menggedor-gedor pintu ruang siaran. "Cepat!"

Jimin membuka pintu itu, atau lebih tepatnya membanting. Ia membawa sebuah tongkat _baseball._ "Mana 'Snake'?!", tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, teralu emosi.

"Uwaa!"

"Dia jadi gila.."

Pekik beberapa murid BHS yang ada di sana.

Jimin mengayun-ayunkan tongkat yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Pengecut! Cepat tunjukkan dirimu!"

"Berhenti, Park Jimin!", seru _sonsaengnim_ yang tadi menggedor-gedor pintu. "Jangan pikir kau takkan dihukum!"

"Berisik!", teriak Jimin. "Jangan sok jadi guru! Biasanya juga pura-pura nggak tahu kalau terjadi penindasan!"

 _BUGH!_

Jimin berhenti meracau ketika merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dihidungnya. Jungkook lah yang menyebabkan rasa sakit itu.

"Ugh..! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jeon Jungkook?!", kata Jimin sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Tenanglah.", kata Jungkook dingin. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada _sonsaengnim_ tadi. " _Ssaem,_ aku akan bertanggung jawab membereskan keadaan ini. Anda kembali saja ke ruang guru."

"Ta.. tapi…"

"Kembalilah!", bentak Jungkook.

"Ka.. kalau itu katamu..", guru itu pun pergi.

Jungkook kembali pada Jimin. Sebelum Jimin sempat melawan, Jungkook sudah menghantam kepala Jimin ke tembok dengan telapak tangannya yang sangat lebar itu, sampai-sampai separuh wajah Jimin tertutup oleh tangannya. "Kubilang, tenang!"

Setelah Jimin berhenti meronta, Jungkook bertanya lagi pada Jimin. "Ada apa? Katakanlah."

Jungkook merasa telapak tangannya basah. Jimin menangis.

"Aku… nggak bisa menjaganya. Padahal.. aku sudah janji.. akan menjaganya."

Jungkook perlahan melepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajah Jimin. Sehingga terlihatlah wajah kacau Jimin yang sedang menangis plus hidungnya yang memerah.

"Aku gagal.. menjaga Hoseok.", tangis Jimin.

Seluruh orang yang berada di sana, termasuk Hoseok dan V yang baru datang saat Jungkook sedang mengusir guru, tertegun.

Jimin tidak pernah menangis selama dikerjai dan ditindas. Tapi ia menangis ketika orang yang disayanginya terluka. Betapa mulianya hati Jimin..

"Aah.. Nangis, deh.", seru seorang _namja_ berseragam hitam yang baru saja datang. "Kasihan.. Sudah, beritahu saja, Jungkook. Beritahu dia siapa 'Snake' sebenarnya."

 _Namja_ itu, Suga, melanjutkan, "Kamu juga pasti tahu, kan? Yang diincar 'Snake' bukan 'Grey'—"

Suga menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya sebelum melanjutkan, "—tapi kau, Jungkook."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Malam, reader-nim. aku update lagi nih. fast kan?

jadi, udah ketebak blm snake nya siapa? ayo siapa ayo? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – 'Grey'

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – ketua OSIS BigHit School – Ketua 'White'

 **Kim Taehyung** as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – 'Grey'

 **Min Yoongi** as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – Ketua 'Black'

 **Kim Seokjin** as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – Jimin's …..

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – Jimin's teacher

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – wakil OSIS BigHit School – 'White'

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – pengurus OSIS BigHit School – Jungkook's ….. – 'White'

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – 'White'

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO, and BLOCK B member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 6: Gang war**

.

.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu Suga? 'Snake' mengincar Jungkook? Jadi, kalian berdua tahu siapa 'Snake'?", tanya Jimin.

Suga tersenyum simpul. "'Snake', tidak pernah muncul untuk 'Black'. Dia, selalu muncul untuk 'White'. Atau lebih tepatnya, saat Jungkook dalam kesulitan.", Suga melanjutkan, "'Snake' adalah orang yang melenyapkan pengganggu bagi Jungkook. Itu membuat sosoknya dapat ditebak.."

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Suga lalu langsung mencengkeram seragam hitam yang dikenakan Suga. "Siapa?! Siapa dia?! Ngomong yang jelas!"

 _BUK!_

Suga menendang Jimin tepat di perut.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?!"

Suga lalu menekan pelipis kiri Jimin dengan kakinya hingga terantuk ke tembok.

"Jangan lupa diri, anak baru.."

Sorot mata Suga telah berubah ke mode sorot mata pembunuhnya.

"Sudah dua kali kau mempermalukanku.. Kau harus membayarnya!"

 _DUK!_

Suga menendang kepala Jimin hingga Jimin tersungkur ke lantai.

"Hei, belum waktunya tidur." kata Suga lalu ia menyikut perut Jimin.

 _DUK!_

 _._

"Sadis! Padahal lawannya sudah lemah begitu….", seru Jinyoung.

"Kalau marah, Suga jadi seram sekali..!", seru salah satu murid berseragam putih.

"Ji-jiminnie..!", teriak Hoseok.

"Hentikan, Suga! Sudah cukup!", kata V sambil menahan tubuh Suga agar berhenti menghajar Jimin.

"Pengganggu! Pergi sana!", Suga memukul wajah V agak keras hingga V terbanting ke lantai.

.

Suga menarik leher kaos Jimin, membuat tubuh Jimin yang sebelumnya tergeletak lemah di lantai jadi berdiri.

"Huh. Enak sekali, ya… mukul orang. Kau memang.. keterlaluan.", kata Jimin sambil menampilkan ekspresi semengesalkan mungkin di wajahnya.

Suga mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ho.. Masih punya tenaga untuk mengataiku, ya?"

Saat tangan Suga terangkat untuk menampar Jimin, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Suga pelan. Suga pun menoleh dan jari telunjuk Jungkook langsung mengenai pipi kirinya.

Lalu Jungkook berkata, "Kena…", dengan wajah polosnya.

Suga semakin murka. Ia dikerjai oleh Jungkook di hadapan banyak orang. "Kau…."

Suga pun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kaos Jimin. "Kau.. melindunginya lagi. Bagimu _namja_ ini penting _banget,_ ya?!", kata Suga sambil menatap Jungkook intens. "Apa karena dia sudah membantumu kembali sekolah, hm?", lanjut Suga plus dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

Otot-otot wajah Jungkook mengeras setelah mendengar ucapan Suga.

Begitu pula dengan V. _Kok Suga tahu?_

Suga melanjutkan dakwaannya, "Kalian teman masa kecil, kan? Ceritakan sajalah, Jungkook. Jangan-jangan kau suka sama _cowok_ itu? Haha!" Suga tertawa mengejek, "Kalau mau menolongnya, ayo sembah aku lagi."

Jungkook membuka kancing lengan kemejanya lalu menggulungnya hingga ke siku. "Nggak perlu. Aku bisa melemparmu di sini.", ia lalu meremas bahunya sendiri, melakukan _stretching_ ringan. "Dan jangan menyelidiki orang diam-diam. Kau memang memuakkan."

Suga si darah panasan tentu saja terpancing ucapan Jungkook. "Oke, baiklah kalau begitu! Kau dan anak baru itu akan kulempar bersama!"

Terdengar kubu 'Black' meneriakkan "Hajar dia, Suga!"

Dan kubu 'White' meneriakkan "Jangan kalah, Jungkook!"

Dan juga seruan-seruan serupa lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian kedua kubu itu pun ikut-ikutan ketua mereka, saling jotos.

Jinyoung panik melihat perkelahian itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kabur.

" _Ya,_ Park Jinyoung! Jangan kabur! Siapa yang akan melerai perkelahian ini?", seru salah satu pengurus OSIS.

"Terserah, panggil guru saja!", seru Jinyoung sambil berlari menjauhi lorong itu. "Hiiii, _sereeeem_.."

Anggota OSIS yang ada di sana pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

Setelah agak lama terjadi perkelahian, Jimin yang tenaganya sudah pulih pun berteriak, "BERHENTI KALIAN DASAR *****!" (Sensor)

Sontak semua orang berhenti dari kegiatannya, terlalu kaget mendengar Jimin berbicara sangat kasar.

"Hentikan perkelahian sia-sia ini!," kata Jimin lagi, "Terutama dua orang bodoh di sana!" katanya sambil menunjuk Jungkook dan Suga. "Aku sama sekali nggak mau terlibat permusuhan konyol kalian. Aku cuma ingin melalui masa SMA-ku dengan tenang!"

"Haha! Mustahil. Selama di sini, hari-harimu nggak bakal bisa tenang.", cibir Suga.

Jimin terdiam sesaat lalu berkata, "Hm. Kalau begitu, sekolah ini harus dirombak dari dasar.", kata Jimin mantap. "Kalian, 'Snake', dan juga sistem bodoh ini.. Akan kurontokkan. Aku.. akan mengubah sekolah ini."

.

"Haa? Mengubah.. sekolah ini?"

"Haha, bodoh, ya?"

"Mana bisa."

"Jangan melawak, deh, hahaha."

Seluruh murid di lorong itu tertawa dan mengejek Jimin.

.

Tapi tidak dengan Suga yang terlihat serius. "Menarik..", ia menyunggingkan senyum liciknya seperti biasa, "Berarti.. Kau menantangku?"

"Benar!", jawab Jimin mantap.

"Hah! Sudah kubilang jangan bertingkah!", seru Suga lalu menendang Jimin.

Namun kali ini Jimin tidak dapat bangun lagi karena ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Hari sudah malam ketika Jimin membuka matanya. Ia langsung disambut oleh nuansa putih dan hijau. Ia sedang berada di ruangan kesehatan.

"Minnie, sudah sadar?", tanya V.

"Em.. bagaimana kelanjutan yang tadi?", tanya Jimin.

"Akibat tendangan Suga yang ke empat, kepalamu terbentur ke dinding agak keras, lalu kau pingsan. Setelah itu para guru datang membubarkan siswa.—", V menghela napasnya. "—Hosiki tadi di sini, tapi karena sudah malam, kusuruh dia pulang. Ini hari yang berat juga baginya."

Jimin tertegun setelah mendengar kalimat V selanjutnya. "Kata Hosiki, semua bukan salah Minnie. Jadi, jangan dipikirkan."

Siapa bilang Hoseok menyedihkan? Hoseok adalah orang yang sangat tegar!

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Jimin pun bersuara. "V.."

"Ng?"

Jimin menarik kaos V agar mendekat dengannya. "Pinjami aku otak pintarmu yang 'gak terpakai itu."

Wajah Jimin dan V hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter, membuat V terpesona oleh wajah manis Jimin.

"Kalau pada akhirnya aku harus terlibat perkelahian kalian, aku akan melawan sekuat tenagaku. Jadi.. pinjami aku pengetahuanmu, karena yang kumiliki hanya kekuatan fisik. Otakku lemah..", lanjut Jimin.

"Jadi.. Minnie serius, ya?"

Jimin mengangguk mantap.

"Mau mengadakan revolusi? Itu nggak mudah, loh, Minnie.. Tantangannya akan lebih berat dari yang sudah-sudah. Apa Minnie siap?"

"Aku.. Aku nggak mau lagi ada orang seperti Hosiki mendapatkan masalah.", jawab Jimin tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kaos V.

V tertegun melihat kemantapan di sorot mata Jimin. Ia pun tersenyum. "Oke, aku bantu."

Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum lega. "V.."

Namun senyuman itu lenyap ketika mendadak V memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium Jimin _part_ 2\. Di bibir.

 _Chuuu~_

"'Vitamin Couple' resmi terbentuk..!", kata V ceria setelah ia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin. Tak lupa dengan 'V' sign di tangan kanannya. Ceria dan polos.

" _Ya!_ Kuhajar kau!", semprot Jimin.

Setelahnya terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran di mana V lari tunggang langgang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya sedangkan Jimin berlari penuh emosi sambil mengangkat kursi untuk dilemparkan ke wajah V.

* * *

Malam itu seorang _namja_ bersurai platina berdiri menghadap jendela apartemennya. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran kejadian siang tadi di sekolah. Sudah tak terhitung berapa jumlah orang yang ia pukul, tapi sebelumnya ia tak pernah memukul seseorang hingga tak sadarkan diri.

 _Namja_ itu, Suga, mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu bergumam, "Anak baru itu… Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

* * *

"Kemarin benar-benar menegangkan. Kukira kau akan berbuat bodoh lagi.", kata Jinyoung pada Jungkook. Pagi itu anak-anak OSIS sedang berjalan di koridor kanan lantai dua.

"Setelah kejadian kemarin, anak baru itu pasti jera.", seru salah satu anggota OSIS.

Jungkook hanya berjalan dalam diam, tidak memedulikan ucapan-ucapan bawahannya hingga terdengar suara dari arah seberang memanggilnya.

"Woy, Jungkook!"

Jungkook menoleh dan ternyata Suga-lah yang memanggilnya. Suga dan antek-anteknya berada tepat di seberangnya, yaitu di koridor kiri lantai dua.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan! Kemarin ada gangguan, sih. Padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya.", seru Suga lagi.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya hendak mendekati palang pembatas koridor.

"Bodoh! Jangan diladeni!", teriak Jinyoung sambil menarik lengan Jungkook.

"Haa, apa-apaan itu?!"

Terdengar teriakan dari arah bawah. Sontak kubu Jungkook dan kubu Suga pun merapatkan diri mereka dengan pembatas koridor untuk melihat ada kejadian apa di lantai satu.

Di tengah koridor lantai satu terdapat sosok seorang _namja_ bertinggi sedang—sekitar 174cm—yang mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna hitam, kaos berwarna merah, celana _skinny_ jeans, sepatu _timberland_ , dan _scraft_ berwarna merah yang diikat di kepalanya. Sosok itu mengeluarkan pengeras suara lalu mulai menggunakannya.

"Jeon Jungkook! Suga!", seru _namja_ itu. "Sebagai ketua 'Grey', aku menyatakan perang terhadap kalian! Bertandinglah dengan jujur melawanku."

"Hoo.. jadi kata-katanya kemarin serius, ya? Apa tadi katanya? Ketua 'Grey'?", tanya Suga pelan, lebih seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Berani juga kau! Mau bertanding apa?", teriak Suga agar _namja_ yang ada di lantai satu dapat mendengarnya.

 _Namja_ itu, Jimin, menggunakan pengeras suaranya lagi. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan menambah anggota 'Grey'. Kalau jumlah 'Grey' melebihi jumlah 'White' dan 'Black', kalian harus mengaku kalah dan melepas seragam kalian. Kalau aku kalah, aku akan patuh pada kalian. Kalau disuruh keluar sekolah pun aku akan langsung keluar."

Suga tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau bodoh, ya? Kau pikir ada yang mau bergabung denganmu?!"

"Haha! Kalian pikir kalian disukai semua anak di sekolah ini? Nggak belajar dari sejarah, ya? Semua diktator itu berakhir dengan menyedihkan!", seru Jimin. "Akan ku tunjukkan kalau aku bisa mengubah sekolah ini!"

"Jangan mimpi, anak baru!", seru Jinyoung. "Mana bisa melakukan perubahan sendirian!"

"Dia nggak sendiri!", teriak seorang _namja_ dari sudut lain koridor di lantai dua.

"V?!", seru beberapa anak baik dari kubu Jungkook maupun kubu Suga.

" _Annyeong._ Aku staf strategi restorasi. Baik-baik sama ketua-ku, ya.", kata V sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Cih, didukung anak terpintar di sekolah, ya..", kata Jinyoung.

"Nah, bagaimana? Kalian menerima tawaranku, kan?", kata Jimin, masih menggunakan pengeras suara.

Suga bertanya, "Batas waktunya?"

 _Hah?! Astaga.. Aku lupa mendiskusikan ini dengan V._

 _Batas waktunya kapan?_

"Em.. Se-setahun!"

"Jangan bercanda! Lama _banget._ Jadi kau cuma besar omong doang?!", seru Suga kesal. "Baiklah, aku yang tetapkan. Batas waktunya sampai tanggal 1 Maret, saat kelulusan anak kelas 3."

"E-eh? 'Gak sampai empat bulan lagi, dong?", tanya Jimin.

"Yap. Anak-anak baru kan awalnya pakai baju bebas, Nanti mereka bingung.", jawab Suga.

"Uh.. Baiklah!", kata Jimin, tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui Suga.

"Sip! Tantangan diterima.", seru Suga. "Jungkook?"

"Kok tanya aku? Sesuka kalian saja lah.", jawab Jungkook tidak peduli.

"Nah, kalau begitu, pertandingan dimulai!", seru Jimin lantang. "Siapkan mental kalian! Aku akan membakar seragam kalian di tengah sekolah!"

Setelah mengumumkan perang, Jimin pun pergi dari koridor itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sedangkan V memperhatikan Jimin dari posisinya yang masih di lantai dua.

 _Minnie kereeeen! Rasanya.. Aku jadi makin suka, nih._

Lalu senyum kotak pun merekah di wajah V.

* * *

 _Di ruang OSIS_

 _._

 _Kenapa sekarang kau muncul dihadapanku?_

 _Apa kau datang… untuk menolongku lagi?_

.

Jungkook sedang duduk di bangku khusus ketua OSIS. Saat itu ruang OSIS sedang kosong, sehingga Jungkook dapat melamun tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu pun terputar di benak Jungkook.

.

Ketika Jimin berkata "Kookie bukan anak yang tidak diinginkan."

Ketika Jimin berkata "Kookie adalah temanku yang sangat berharga."

Ketika Jimin berkata "Kookie dan Jiminnie teman seumur hidup!"

Dan ketika Jimin datang lagi ke kehidupannya… Menabraknya hingga kertas-kertas yang dibawanya berserakan ke lantai.

.

"Park Jimin…"

* * *

"Jumlah siswa BigHit School sekarang ada 1200. Jumlah 'White' dan 'Black' hampir sama.", kata V. "Singkatnya, untuk melampaui mereka, 'Grey' harus merebut 200 orang dari masing-masing geng itu."

"400 orang… Dalam waktu kurang dari empat bulan?!", seru Jimin. "V.. Apa kita bisa?"

"Bisa, Minnie. Kita pasti bisa. Jangan remehkan kekuatan 'Vitamin couple'.", kata V plus dengan cengiran kotaknya.

Ingin rasanya Jimin menjitak kepala V, tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Masalahnya, mereka sedang berada di auditorium, mengikuti upacara. Mereka bisa mengobrol karena barisan mereka berada di paling belakang. Dalam hal baris-berbaris pun, BigHit School dipisahkan sesuai geng. Barisan kanan untuk 'White' dan barisan kiri untuk 'Black'. Sisanya, 'Grey', berada di belakang kedua geng itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak duel langsung dengan kedua bos geng itu saja, V?"

"Dengan kondisi sekarang, biar Minnie kalahkan mereka berdua pun akan muncul bos baru. Sedangkan untuk mengubah sekolah dari dasar, kita perlu mereformasi kesadaran seluruh siswa."

Jimin tertegun mendengar penuturan V yang begitu cermat.

"Minnie sendiri yang mengusulkan itu, kan? Jadi, jangan lemah. Karena sedikit saja Minnie ragu, aku akan mundur. Aku 'gak mau buang waktu percuma."

"Baiklah!", kata Jimin. "Sekarang kita konsentrasi saja untuk menambah jumlah kita."

" _Ne._ Suga dan Jungkook itu lawan terakhir.", kata V sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jimin dengan tangan kirinya. "Tantangan akan membuat kita lebih kuat, oke?!"

"Oke!", sahut Jimin mantap.

* * *

 _Siang itu, jam istirahat, di ruang komputer_

.

"Omong-omong, ada berapa anggota 'Grey' sekarang?", tanya Jimin. "Waktu itu kamu pernah bilang selain aku dan kamu, ada anggota yang lain juga."

"Sudah kuduga Minnie akan menanyakan hal itu, jadi.. sudah kubuatkan daftarnya.", kata V sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Jimin.

"Waah, anak jenius memang cekatan!", sahut Jimin. "Kira-kira mereka mau membantu kita 'gak, ya..?"

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Jimin menghitung jumlah anggota 'Grey' di sekolah. "Li-lima orang?!"

V menjawab dengan santai. "Ya, lima orang dari 1200 siswa."

Jimin _jawdrop._ Anggota 'Grey' lainnya hanya lima orang. Ditambah Jimin dan V pun jumlahnya hanya tujuh orang.

"Lalu di mana kelima orang ini, V? Aku tidak pernah melihat 'Grey' lain selain kamu."

"Mereka nggak pernah datang ke sekolah. Persentase kehadiran mereka minim. Kemungkinan besar bahkan mereka tidak tahu akan keributan ini."

Jimin pun mulai membaca nama-nama yang ada di daftar buatan V.

.

" **DAFTAR ANGGOTA GREY"**

 **DIBUAT KHUSUS UNTUK MINNIE** ❤

 **~OLEH V SI TAMPAN~**

.

Cha Eunwoo

Im Jaebum

Mark Yien Tuan

Park Jinwoo

Moon Bin

.

Jimin membaca nama-nama itu satu persatu. _Hmm.. namja semua. Iya, sih, mana ada yeoja yang tahan jadi bulan-bulanan seluruh siswa di sini._

"Sudah, kan?", tanya V.

Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. V langsung mengambil kembali kertas yang digenggam Jimin lalu merobeknya jadi dua.

"Eh?! Kenapa dirobek?"

"Aku cuma mau memperlihatkannya pada Minnie. Mereka yang tertera di kertas ini nggak bakal mau diajak kerja sama. Jadi, anggap saja jumlah 'Grey' yang ada sekarang cuma aku dan Minnie."

"Ke-kenapa? Mereka jadi 'Grey' karena nggak suka dengan keadaan di sini, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang, 'Grey' itu individualis. Kecuali aku, sih..", kata V. "Selain itu, mereka itu orang-orang yang 'tenang-saja-melihat-penindasan' dan 'nggak-bakal-jadi-sasaran-sejak-awal'. Mereka orang yang 'istimewa'. Bisa Minnie bayangkan, kan? Jadi, lupakan saja mereka."

Tadi Jimin sempat senang karena ada anggota 'Grey' lain selain dirinya dan V. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan V, ia jadi sedih.

 _Kalau saja mereka datang ke sekolah.. Mungkin aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka._

V membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. "Minnie! Apa kau punya potensi yang nggak terkalahkan?"

"Olahraga!"

"Kecepatan kaki!"

"Kekuatan fisik!"

Jawab Jimin percaya diri.

"Oke, oke..", V pun mengetik sesuatu pada komputer dan mem- _print-_ nya. "Ini, jadwal Minnie mulai hari ini. Usahakan semuanya terlaksana, ya."

Jimin membaca kertas yang diberikan V padanya dan ia pun terkejut seketika. _A-aku harus melakukan ini semua?_

* * *

 _Di track lari BigHit School_

 _._

"Tolong!", teriak Jimin.

Seluruh anggota klub atletik menghentikan kegiatan mereka karena kedatangan Jimin yang tiba-tiba.

"Bertandinglah denganku.. mempertaruhkan seragam kalian.", sambung Jimin.

.

 **SURAT PERJANJIAN**

 **Jika wakil dari klub kalah bertanding melawan Park Jimin, maka seluruh anggota klub akan menjadi anggota 'Grey' sebagai wujud rasa solidaritas.**

.

"Apa?! Kamu minta kami menandatangani ini?"

"Yap. Pertandingan apapun boleh tergantung cabang olahraga yang kalian kuasai.", jawab Jimin.

"Huh, konyol! Kenapa kami harus bertanding denganmu?"

"Ah, betul juga.. Ketua klub atletik kan peringkat empat kejuaraan antar sekolah. Kalau dikalahkan orang biasa, yang kebetulan berasal dari desa, pasti malu datang ke sekolah lagi.", ledek Jimin.

"Apa katamu?!", seru _namja_ yang merupakan ketua klub atletik. "Aku nggak mungkin kalah darimu!"

Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jebakannya berhasil.

Lalu sepuluh menit kemudian terdengar rengekan dan suara-suara penyesalan karena pertandingan lari 400m melawan ketua klub atletik dimenangkan oleh Jimin.

" _Yes!_ Delapan belas _namja_ klub atletik berhasil kudapatkan!", seru Jimin.

* * *

 _Di klub basket_

 _._

"Tolong!", seru Jimin.

.

Satu jam kemudian…

 _Di klub sepak bola_

.

"Tolong!", seru Jimin lagi.

.

Kalian sudah tahu kan, apa yang terjadi di jam-jam berikutnya?

* * *

 _Di ruang komputer_

 _._

 _Aku juga kerja, ah~_

.

V terlihat sedang mengotak-atik komputer dihadapannya. Hingga pintu ruang komputer mendadak terbuka, menampilkan seorang _namja_ berseragam putih yang terlihat panik.

"Kim Taehyung! Tolong ikut aku sebentar!"

 _Di ruang klub komputer_

"Kenapa?", tanya V santai.

Salah satu anggota klub komputer menjawab, "Waktu kami menyalakan komputer, tiba-tiba muncul tulisan ini di semua layar komputer!"

.

 **600 DETIK SEBELUM MELEDAK.**

.

"Waktunya terus berjalan, pula!"

"Kami semua tidak ada yang mengerti jenis virus ini. Apa ini virus baru?"

"Kalau meledak, apa seluruh data klub kami akan hancur?"

"Ahhh, tidak.. Banyak sekali data di komputer ini dan kami belum sempat mem- _backup-_ nya _.._ "

V mendengarkan keluh kesah para anggota klub itu dengan wajah datar.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian, tapi.. tanda tangani ini.", kata V sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas bertuliskan:

.

 **SURAT PERJANJIAN**

 **Sebagai wujud terimakasih atas bantuan Kim Taehyung, kami bersumpah akan datang ke sekolah sebagai anggota 'Grey'.**

.

"A-apa?!"

"Jangan-jangan.. kau dalang dari virus ini, ya?! Sudah bawa _print_ an surat perjanjian pula."

"Wah, wah, jangan merusak reputasi orang, dong. Mana buktinya?", kata V. "Ya.. bagiku 'gak masalah, sih. Tiga menit lagi BUMMMM! Huahahahahaha!"

"Baik! Baik! Kami tandatangani!"

V pun tersenyum licik di balik layar komputer itu.

* * *

 _Besoknya di BigHit School_

.

"A.. apa ini?!"

Suga tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah. 'Grey' bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Ada apa ini?! Kenapa mereka berpakaian bebas?!"

"Anak baru itu dan V melucuti seragam klub budaya dan klub olahraga.", jawab anak buah Suga yang kepalanya tidak berambut.

"Di klub atletik anak baru itu mengalahkan Jaerim si peringkat empat kejuaraan antar sekolah dalam sprint 400m", lanjutnya. "Di klub basket, Bawool, MVP di kejuaraan pendatang baru, kalah tipis dalam pertandingan _free throw._ "

"Selain itu, klub sepak bola kebobolan dua puluh gol dalam pertandingan tendang penalti."

"Ditambah perolehan V di klub komputer dan seni, jumlah 'Grey' sekarang kurang lebih ada seratus orang."

"Gila, seratus dalam dua hari?", seru Suga tidak percaya.

"Heh, Suga!", tiba-tiba saja Suga mendengar orang yang sangat ingin ditendangnya saat ini memanggil—meneriakkan—namanya. "Kau lihat, Suga? Aku besar di gunung. Dulu aku tiap hari jalan kaki ke sekolah naik turun gunung. Siapapun nggak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan olahraga! Hahahahaha!", seru Jimin.

Setelah selesai berbicara melalui pengeras suaranya, Jimin langsung pergi.

"Sial, sudah ngomong langsung _ngacir_.", kata Suga. "Si monyet gunung itu meremehkanku!"

"Oi, Jackson, kau paham tugasmu sekarang, kan?!"

"Ya!", kata anak buah Suga berkepala pelontos yang ternyata bernama Jackson.

* * *

 _Besoknya, di depan gerbang BigHit School_

.

"Nggak apa-apa, nih, kita jadi 'Grey'?", kata seorang siswa _namja._

"Nggak apa, jumlah kita kan banyak..", jawab siswa _namja_ lainnya.

Kedua siswa _namja_ itu sedang berjalan menuju BHS. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika segerombol _namja_ berseragam hitam menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Si-siapa kalian?!"

Seorang _namja_ berkepala pelontos dan ditutupi _scraft_ menjawab, "Kami Kamaitachi—", _namja_ itu mengeluarkan tiga iris pisau panjang yang tersusun rapi di sela jari-jarinya, menyerupai cakar _wolverine._ "—Unit Pembasmi 'Grey'."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Waktunya membalas review, pyeongg!~

Panggilan v buat jimin manis bgt kan ya, author jg setuju kok hihihi Minnie Minnie

Suga bakal suka sama jimin ga yah hmmmm kita lihat saja nanti. Ps. suga diem2 sempet kahwatirin keadaan jimin juga kok

Nanti jimin bakal dapetin hati ketua geng mana? White apa black? Apa grey? Wakwakwak ketua grey kan jimin sendiri jadi ga mungkin grey kok =)))

Aku fast bgt kan updatenyaaaa hahahah

Bangun tidur ngetik, mau tidur ngetik, gitu aja yg lg nganggur mah ga ada kerjaan laen huhuhu

Masih pada semangat nungguin next chap kan? :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – Ketua 'Grey'

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – ketua OSIS BigHit School – Ketua 'White'

 **Kim Taehyung** as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – 'Grey'

 **Min Yoongi** as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – Ketua 'Black'

 **Yoon Sanha**!GSas Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – pengurus OSIS BigHit School – Jungkook's ….. – 'White'

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – 'White'

 **Kim Seokjin** as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – Jimin's …..

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – wakil OSIS BigHit School – 'White'

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – Jimin's teacher

 **Wang Jackson** as Jonouchi (16yo) – anak buah Suga – 'Black'

 **Woo Jiho** (Zico) as Sugaya (16yo) – anak buah Suga – 'Black'

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (16 yo) – 'Grey'

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO, and BLOCK B member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 7: Kamaitach** **i, the 'Snake', and the new 'Grey'**

.

.

* * *

 _Besok paginya, di gerbang BigHit School_

 _._

"Pagi, Jiminnie!", sapa Hoseok hangat.

"Pagi, Hosiki!", balas Jimin ceria.

"Hebat, ya, kemarin banyak yang sudah pakai baju bebas. Aku jadi kaget.", kata Hoseok sambil berjalan di sebelah Jimin.

"Iya! Kalau terus begini, mungkin akan selesai dalam satu minggu.", kata Jimin riang.

"Ga.. gawat!", seru dua orang _namja_ berseragam hitam ketika mereka melihat Jimin.

"Hm? Hei, tunggu!", seru Jimin.

Kedua _namja_ itu berusaha lari tapi tetap tertangkap oleh Jimin si Usain Bolt.

"Kalian anggota klub atletik, kan?! Kenapa pakai seragam lagi?!", tanya Jimin ketika berhasil menangkap mereka.

"Luka apa itu di pipi kalian?", tanya Jimin lagi setelah melihat ada luka goresan panjang di pipi kedua _namja_ itu.

"I-ini ulah Kamaitachi..", jawab salah satu _namja_ yang Jimin tangkap.

"Kamaitachi..? Apa itu?", tanya Jimin.

"Unit Pembasmi 'Grey'.", jawab V yang baru datang.

"V! Jadi Unit Pembasmi 'Grey' muncul lagi?!", tanya Jimin. "Lawan misterius lagi?! Hah.. 'Snake' saja kita belum tahu.."

"Kali ini beda. Identitas lawan kita sangat jelas.", kata V. "Jackson dan Zico cs, mereka kelas 2, tukang pukulnya Suga."

"Itu, loh, yang kepalanya pelontos, suka pakai bandana, dan kacamata hitam.", jelas Hoseok karena Jimin sepertinya tidak mengerti. "Yang satu lagi yang rambutnya panjang kayak V."

"Hoh?! Si gundul dan si jabrig itu?!", seru Jimin setelah menangkap kedua sosok yang dimaksud V dan Hoseok.

"Nih,", kata V sambil menunjuk pipi _namja_ berseragam hitam tadi. "Tiga gores luka cakar ini ciri khas Kamaitachi."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, iris mata V menangkap tiga orang _namja_ anggota klub komputer kembali berseragam putih sedang berjalan menuju koridor utama BHS.

"Kalian, dikasari Kamaitachi juga, ya?", tanya V.

"I-iya.. Maafkan kami, V. Kami tahu kami sudah janji, tapi.. Sepertinya kami nggak bisa bersekolah dengan tenang kalau menentang Suga.", jawab salah satu _namja_ itu.

"Ho.. Jadi semuanya kena. Cepat sekali… Loh, Minnie?!", V terkejut karena Jimin sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Dapat ditebak di mana si Usain Bolt itu berada sekarang.

* * *

 _DAP DAP DAP DAP_

.

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang, begitu cepat, mungkin orang itu sedang berlari.

Suga dan antek-anteknya sedang berbicara santai di koridor sekolah dekat kelas mereka, 1-E. Posisi Suga menghadap ke orang yang sedang berlari itu, dan antek-anteknya semua sedang menghadap Suga, jadi mereka tidak tahu ketika orang itu berlari menuju mereka.

Suga pun baru menyadari kalau orang itu berlari menuju mereka saat orang itu sudah berjarak satu meter dengan mereka. Sehingga Suga terlambat memperingati bawahnnya karena tiba-tiba saja….

 _BUK!_

Orang itu menendang kepala anak buah Suga yang berkepala pelontos, Jackson, dan yang berambut gondrong, Zico, hingga K.O. seketika.

"Dasar curang!", seru orang itu. "Kau pikir bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan, hah?!"

Suga memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Tidak terlihat terkejut dengan aksi orang tadi. "Hah? Kami hanya merebut kembali milik kami. Kamu 'gak berhak protes, anak baru."

Orang itu, Jimin, membalas ucapan Suga. "Cara kalian itu main paksa! Kotor!"

"Ngomong apa sih? Kamu juga sama, kan?", tanya Suga.

Jimin terdiam. _Aku juga sama..?_

"Kamu memaksa orang untuk bertanding denganmu..", lanjut Suga sambil melangkah mendekati Jimin. "Mereka jadi 'Grey' bukan karena kemauan mereka sendiri. Kalau begitu, sama sekali nggak ada artinya, kan?"

Suga berhenti ketika jaraknya sudah tinggal sejengkal dengan Jimin. Ia menyentuh dagu Jimin, menariknya ke atas hingga Jimin mendongak untuk menatapnya yang memang jauh lebih tinggi dari Jimin, lalu berkata dengan nada sedingin lemari es, "Jadi, jangan salahkan aku yang dengan mudah bisa merebut mereka kembali."

* * *

 _Di taman belakang BHS_

.

 _Dari 100 kembali jadi 0…_

 _Sebal, sih. Tapi Suga benar._

 _Nggak ada artinya kalau mereka jadi 'Grey' bukan karena kemauan sendiri._.

 _Cara kami salah.._

.

Walaupun sedang melamun, Jimin dengan cepat menyadari kalau ada sosok seorang _namja_ berpakaian bebas berjalan mendekatinya. Karena Jimin selalu waspada.

Namun, _namja_ itu bukan V, teman 'Grey' seperjuangannya. Melainkan..

"Kamu..! Anak basket, kan?"

"Hai.", kata _namja_ itu. "Aku Kim Yugyeom."

Jimin memperhatikan perban di kedua pipi Yugyeom dan luka memanjang yang tidak tertutup oleh perban itu.

"Kamu juga dilukai Kamaitachi..? Tapi, kenapa… Kenapa kamu tetap pakai baju bebas..?", tanya Jimin tidak percaya.

Yugyeom berbicara dengan santai, "Anak-anak klub olahraga berlatih bersama, tapi tetap terbagi atas 'White' dan 'Black. Pertandingan olahraga pun dilakukan antara 'White' dan 'Black'…"

Yugyeom melanjutkan, "Itu kan aneh. Padahal, mereka menyukai olahraga yang sama."

Yugyeom tersenyum ketika lanjut berbicara, "Sudah lama aku nggak suka kondisi seperti itu. Tapi aku nggak berani menentangnya. Kalau nggak ada kejadian ini, kalau nggak ada kamu, aku pasti akan berdiam diri terus."

Jimin merasakan wajahnya menghangat saat mendengar penuturan Yugyeom. Ia tidak percaya jika masih ada satu orang yang bertahan menjadi 'Grey' walau sudah ditindak lanjut oleh Unit Pembasmi 'Grey'.

Yugyeom menampilkan senyumnya yang lebih lebar. "Aku akan bekerja sama dengan kalian."

"Ka-kamu serius?!"

" _Ne._ Aku juga akan membujuk anak-anak basket.", Yugyeom pun melanjutkan, "Terimakasih. Kamu memberiku.. dorongan untuk bertindak."

Jimin tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kita pasti bisa mereformasi sekolah ini.", kata Yugyeom sambil mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya ke udara.

Jimin pun ikut-ikutan mengacungkan kepalan kedua tangannya ke udara. " _Yes! Fighting!_ "

Jimin dan Yugyeom tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada seorang _namja_ yang sedang mengawasi mereka dalam diam.

Setelah Yugyeom pergi, Jimin pun berbalik, hendak pergi juga. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok seorang _namja_ tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Loh, Jungkook?", tanya Jimin. "Tadi dengar, ya?"

 _Namja_ itu, Jungkook, hanya diam saja dengan tangannya yang berada di dalam saku. Tidak menjawab ataupun bereaksi atas pertanyaan Jimin.

"Tuh, kan. Ada juga yang akan mengerti.", kata Jimin lagi.

Jungkook pun terngiang akan ucapan Jimin tempo hari ketika ia mengusir Jimin untuk keluar dari sekolah. ' _Asal punya keyakinan, pasti akan ada yang mengerti._ '

"Jadi, yang aku lakukan sekarang bukan hal sia-sia.", lanjut Jimin. "Aku akan terus berusaha!"

Baru Jimin hendak berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, _cham._ Waktu aku pingsan karena ditendang Suga, Jungkook yang membawaku ke UKS, ya?"

"Kalau sudah sadar, jalan sendiri, dong. Kamu berat, tahu.", kata Jungkook dingin.

Wajah Jimin memerah karena dibilang berat. "Nggak sopan!", lalu Jimin melanjutkan, "Waktu itu aku memang nggak sadar, kok. Cuma, aku merasa.. itu pasti Jungkook." Kata Jimin sambil menampilkan senyuman termanisnya yang biasanya hanya ia tampilkan untuk Jin. "Makasih, ya!"

Lalu, setelah berterimakasih, Jimin pun berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

 _Di koridor menuju Ruang OSIS_

.

"Sanha, _annyeong._ ", sapa V ceria. "Sudah tahu belum, kami menyatakan perang, loh."

"Ya, aku sudah dengar.", jawab Sanha sambil tersenyum. "Berusahalah, walau terasa sulit."

Lalu Sanha pun berjalan meninggalkan V.

"Hei!"

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika V memanggilnya lagi.

"Kapan-kapan, undang ke rumahmu, dong. Kudengar rumahmu istana ular.", kata V sambil menampilkan senyum liciknya yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat oleh Sanha yang berdiri memunggunginya. "Ayahmu.. kolektor reptil, kan?"

V melanjutkan ucapannya karena Sanha tidak bereaksi apapun. Namun kediaman Sanha berarti mengiyakan ucapan V.

"Tenang saja, Minnie belum kuberitahu, kok.", lanjut V. "Aku 'gak kepingin lihat _yeoja_ cantik babak belur, sih.."

Sanha masih berdiri dalam diam, membelakangi V.

"Tapi aku akan berubah pikiran kalau kamu mau mendengar permohonanku.", kata V lagi.

Sanha yang semula memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi—yang sebelumnya belum pernah dilihat oleh seluruh siswa BigHit School—langsung berubah ke mode senyumnya yang biasa ketika ia berbalik menghadap V.

"Permohonan apa?", tanya Sanha sambil tersenyum lembut.

V tidak menyembunyikan senyuman liciknya walau Sanha sudah berbalik menghadap dirinya. "Kamu harus pakai baju bebas ke sekolah. Kamu punya waktu satu minggu untuk berpikir: keluar dari 'White' dan bekerja sama dengan kami, atau tetap jadi 'White' dan kusebarkan berita ini."

Ekspresi Sanha kembali datar, senyuman ularnya menghilang seketika.

"Posisimu sebagai pengurus OSIS dan wajah dibalik topengmu itu.. akan kumanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.", lanjut V.

* * *

 _Besoknya, di gerbang BigHit School_

 _._

Terdapat seorang siswa menggunakan baju bebas sedang berjalan menuju koridor utama BigHit School. Namun siswa itu bukan V, Jimin, ataupun Yugyeom. Seluruh siswa BHS yang melihat siswa itu kebingungan dengan sosok 'Grey' baru yang sedang mereka lihat, karena siswa itu menggunakan _coat_ kebesaran, masker, dan kacamata hitam. Sehingga tidak dapat terdeteksi ia _yeoja_ atau _namja_ dan anak kelas berapa.

* * *

 _Di sudut lain koridor BigHit School_

.

"Yang kemarin itu cuma uji coba. Sejak awal, hal itu sudah kuperhitungkan, kalau Suga akan bertindak.", kata V. "Aku hanya ingin melihat apa ada keinginan dari para siswa untuk mengubah sekolah ini."

"Selanjutnya kita ngapain, dong, V?, tanya Jimin. "Cara yang sama 'gak akan mempan. Lagipula.. Aku ingin mereka jadi 'Grey' atas kesadaran mereka sendiri."

"Pagi, Jimin, V!"

"Oh, Yugyeom!", seru Jimin.

"Sudah dengar, belum? Sejak pagi, semua ribut.", kata Yugyeom, "Katanya ada 'Grey' baru."

Jimin dan V saling berpandangan. Lalu sedetik kemudian mereka teriak bersama. "Hah?!"

"Siapa?!"

"Kelas berapa?!"

Kata Jimin dan V berbarengan.

Yugyeom menjawab, "Mereka juga nggak tahu, soalnya anak itu misterius sekali, pakai baju tebal, masker, dan kacamata hitam. Jadi 'gak keliatan dia siapa, _yeoja_ atau _namja._ "

 _Apakah Sanha? Kalau benar dia.. Cepat sekali dia memutuskan._ Benak V.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah!", teriak Jimin. "I-itu.."

Sosok 'Grey' baru itu pun mulai melepas atribut penyamarannya. Pertama, ia melepaskan _coat-_ nya. Kedua, ia melepaskan maskernya. Ketiga, ia melepaskan kacamata hitam-nya….

"Hosiki?!", teriak Jimin dan V bersamaan.

"Ah.. jantungku deg-degan, nih.", kata Hoseok. "A-aku juga.. akan bergabung dengan kalian! Melihat Jiminnie.. Aku jadi punya keberanian. Aku ingin bergabung, tapi aku mungkin akan menjadi beban.. Bolehkah?"

Jimin langsung menghambur memeluk Hoseok. "Tentu saja boleh! Ah Hosiki..!"

* * *

 _Jam istirahat, di ruang komputer_

 _._

"Senangnya 'Grey' bertambah satu orang lagi!", seru Jimin kegirangan. "Jadi makin semangat, nih! V, apa tugasku selanjutnya? Apapun kuterima!"

"Tugasmu minggu ini…", V memberikan selembar kertas kepada Jimin.

"Eh, pengawal?"

"Jadi, paman Jiminnie belum pulang juga?"

Jimin dan Hoseok sedang makan siang bersama di bangku taman depan BigHit School.

"Iya. Jadi, untuk sementara, masalah ingatan masa lalu kusingkirkan dulu. Nanti kupikirkan lagi setelah perang ini selesai."

"Oh, begitu..", sahut Hoseok.

Jimin tidak menanggapi perkataan Hoseok lagi karena ia disibukkan oleh pikirannya sendiri.

.

" _Mungkin Hosiki akan menjadi titik lemah kita. Lawan-lawan kita akan sadar kalau menyerang Hosiki lebih efektif daripada menyerang Minnie."_

" _Sejahat-jahatnya Kamaitachi, mereka 'gak akan menyerang namja sebaik Hosiki begitu saja, kan?"_

" _Pokoknya, seminggu ini, jangan jauh-jauh dari Hosiki."_

 _._

 _Kenapa harus satu minggu?_

.

Lamunan Jimin buyar saat ia melihat sosok Sanha berjalan di seberangnya. "Ah, Sanha _noona_!"

Sanha menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar. "Halo!"

"Sanha _noona_ pernah bilang nggak suka dengan keadaan sekarang, kan? Mau gabung dengan pasukan reformasi, 'gak?", tanya Jimin.

"Kalau Sanha _noona_ bergabung, pasti kami akan jadi bertambah kuat.", seru Hoseok.

" _Fans_ Sanha _noona_ kan banyak. Pasti nanti mereka juga akan ikut jadi 'Grey' kalau _noona_ mau bergabung, hehe.", kata Jimin lagi.

"Yah.. nggak bisa secepat itu..", kata Sanha sambil tersenyum lemah. "Ada persoalan sedikit, tapi akan kupikirkan.."

"Uwa, benar, ya? Asyik!"

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit, Sanha pamit meninggalkan Jimin dan Hoseok...

Dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tidak akan terlihat oleh dua makhluk polos di belakangnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Jadiiiii snakeu nya siapa yeorobuuuunnn? SANHA! hahahahahahahahaha

ketauan sama mphi yang diem2 ngebobol data sekolah. mphi kan pinter

terus skrg grey nambah dua orang, hosiki sama tokoh baru, yugyeom

nanti yugyeomnya bakal banyak muncul setelah ini

terus antek2nya suga aku bikin dua, jackson sama zico soalnya dua2nya keker gmn gitu kan~ pantes jadi tukang berantem hahahaha

mana rambut zico oppa di mv toy gondrong2 ga jelas gitu, jadi cocok lah

terus rambut jackson yang di reality show yg army2 gitu kan rapi bgt, jadi aja kebayang2 bakal cocok sama tokoh anak buahnya suga

.

besok udah lebaran kan ya?

author mengucapkan selamat lebaran bagi yg merayakan

maaf ya kalau author ada salah2

:*


	8. Chapter 8

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – Ketua 'Grey'

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – ketua OSIS BigHit School – Ketua 'White'

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – 'Grey'

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – Ketua 'Black'

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – pengurus OSIS BigHit School – Jungkook's ….. – 'White'

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – 'White'

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo) – 'Grey'

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – Jimin's …..

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – wakil OSIS BigHit School – 'White'

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – Jimin's teacher

 **Wang Jackson** as Jonouchi (17yo) – anak buah Suga – 'Black'

 **Woo Jiho** (Zico) as Sugaya (17yo) – anak buah Suga – 'Black'

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO, and BLOCK B member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 8: _The tiring escape_**

.

.

* * *

 _Di taman utama BigHit School_

.

"Pengikut Suga yang beraksi sebagai Kamaitachi ada tiga-puluh orang. Strategi kita untuk menghancurkan mereka adalah dengan mencari kelemahan masing-masing.", kata V di tengah rapat anggota 'Grey' yang hanya didatangi oleh dirinya sendiri, Jimin, dan Hoseok.

V memberikan Jimin dan Hoseok lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisi biodata anggota Kamaitachi.

"Latar belakang ekonomi, keluarga, hobi,.. sampai nilai juga?! 'Gimana caranya mendapatkan informasi ini?!", tanya Jimin.

"Dari kotak ajaib~", kata V polos.

"Menginvasi komputer sekolah? Itu 'kan tindakan kriminal..", kata Hoseok.

"Wah, punya Suga juga ada!", seru Jimin.

.

 _Nama, Min Yoongi. Oh.. jadi nama aslinya Yoongi._

 _Lalu kenapa dia dipanggil Suga? 'Gak cocok sama kelakuannya yang kasar._

 _Suga kan seharusnya manis, kayak gula._

 _Hm.. Hanya tinggal dengan ibunya.._

 _Uwa! Nilainya parah juga! Lebih bodoh dari aku, kekeke._

Benak Jimin sambil membaca profil Suga.

.

"Masalahnya sekarang, mau kita apakan unit Kamaitachinya? Kelemahannya belum ketemu, nih..", tanya Hoseok.

"Bikin 'Pasukan Waspada' saja.", kata Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yugyeom!", seru tiga _namja_ yang tadi sedang rapat.

"Aku berhasil membujuk dua-puluh-enam anak basket.", kata Yugyeom sambil mengajak ke-26 anggota klub basket itu untuk mendekat.

"Dua-puluh-enam? Semuanya, dong?! Nggak mungkin!", seru Jimin tidak percaya.

"Beberapa hari ini kami berbicara sampai tengah malam.", kata Yugyeom.

"Hebat, kamu memang luar biasa Yugyeom!", seru Jimin.

"Bodoh, bukan berkat aku..", kata Yugyeom sambil mengusak pelan rambut Jimin.

"Anak yang baru datang dari luar saja berani berusaha, masa kami nggak?", seru salah satu anggota klub basket.

"Iya. Kamu hebat sekali berani melawan Suga!", seru salah satu anggota klub basket lainnya.

Mendengar itu, mata Jimin pun berkaca-kaca.

" _Ya,_ jangan menangis!", kata Yugyeom. "Ini bukan untuk ditangisi."

"Ah.. Aku cuma.. merasa senang, kok.", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum dan mengelap sudut matanya yang berair.

Semua anggota geng 'Grey', baik yang lama maupun yang baru, tersenyum senang melihat Jimin bahagia. Namun, layaknya cerita dongeng di mana tokoh utama akan selalu mendapatkan kendala untuk mencapai tujuannya, tiba-tiba saja ada pengganggu yang merusak kebahagiaan mereka.

"Maaf menyela.", sahut gerombolan siswa berseragam hitam yang dapat dipastikan merupakan unit Kamaitachi.

* * *

 _Kriiing_

Telepon genggam Jungkook bordering, menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Jungkook yang tadinya sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputernya pun berhenti untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"Sepertinya _namja_ favoritmu itu cukup berusaha juga, ya."

Alih-alih mendapatkan sapaan hangat, Jungkook malah langsung mendengar orang yang meneleponnya itu membicarakan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Menurutmu," lanjut orang itu lagi, "bagaimana akhir pertandingan ini? Kalau pendapatku, sih, dia akan meninggalkan sekolah."

"Jangan anggap remeh," kata Jungkook. "atau langkahmu sendiri yang akan terhenti."

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana.

"Pergilah ke taman utama. Akan ada hal menarik dimulai."

 _Pip._

Orang itu langsung memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

Seketika itu juga Jungkook langsung bangkit dari kursi ketua OSIS-nya dan bergegas menuju taman utama BHS.

 _Jimin..!_

* * *

"Sepertinya.. kalian nggak dengar kata-kataku tempo hari, ya?", kata _namja_ berkepala pelontos yang merupakan ketua Kamaitachi. Ekspresi anggota 'Grey' yang tadinya sedang tersenyum bahagia berubah menjadi tegang.

"Kalau nggak patuh, kalian akan merasakan akibatnya. Jangan menambah pekerjaan kami..", lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Jackson?", tanya Jimin.

"Aaah!"

Terdengar suara teriakan _namja_ dari arah belakang. Ternyata Zico, wakil ketua Kamaitachi, sudah menangkap Hoseok.

"Kalau kalian patuh, nggak akan jadi begini.", seru seseorang.

"Suga?!"

"Kalau membangkang, kami akan memusnahkan kalian semua. Sudah kubilang, bukan?", kata Suga sambil duduk santai di daun jendela lantai dua yang menghadap langsung ke taman.

"Meskipun dipukuli, aku nggak akan pakai seragam lagi!", seru Hoseok lalu ia menggigit lengan Zico.

"Argh!", teriak Zico. " _Ya!_ Dasar brengsek!"

Ketika Zico baru saja hendak memukul Hoseok, ia sudah lebih dulu dipukul oleh V hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

 _BUK!_

"Huh. Aku nggak begitu jago berantem, nih.", kata V sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya yang tadi bekas memukul.

"V..", kata Hoseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bagus, Hosiki..!", kata V dengan senyuman kotaknya.

"Kami nggak akan tunduk pada kalian!", seru Yugyeom sambil melepas jaket _jeans_ -nya, siap membalas perlakuan Kamaitachi.

"Hahahaha!", Jackson tertawa meremehkan. "'Gak apa, nih? Kalau bikin masalah, klub basket nggak akan bisa ikut kejuaraan berikutnya, atau mungkin dibubarkan."

"Biar saja!", kata Yugyeom geram.

"Semuanya, tolong mundur. Biar aku yang menghadapinya.", kata Jimin.

Tepat saat itu juga, Jungkook datang dengan napas tersengal. Nampaknya ia berlari dari ruang OSIS.

"Hei, hei.. Jangan bercanda! Kamu pikir _cowok_ kecil kayak kamu bisa menang melawanku?", ucap Jackson.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Dasar pengecut, bisanya cuma main keroyok!", kata Jimin.

"Huh, cari penyakit, ya?!", seru Jackson sambil mengeluarkan tiga pisau andalan Kamaitachi.

 _SRAT!_

Pipi Jimin mengeluarkan darah segar setelah disabet oleh pisau-pisau Jackson.

Namun, Jackson terkejut karena Jimin diam saja.

"Kenapa.. kau nggak mengelak?"

"Seperti katamu, _cowok_ kecil sepertiku nggak akan menang melawanmu—", kata Jimin sambil menyeka darah yang mengucur di pipinya. "—menghukum semua yang ada di sini dan melukai mereka adalah tugasmu, kan? Kalau begitu, luka ke-29 orang ini.. akan kutanggung semua!"

Ekspresi seluruh siswa BHS yang menonton kejadian itu, termasuk anggota 'Grey', Kamaitachi, Suga, dan Jungkook, mengeras seketika. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Jimin akan berbuat tindakan berani tapi juga bodoh seperti itu.

"Tapi, sebagai gantinya, jangan sentuh mereka lagi.", kata Jimin lagi.

"Minnie, jangan gegabah!"

"Mundur, V! Tugasku minggu ini jadi pengawal, kan? Jadi.. aku akan menjaga semuanya.", kata Jimin dengan seringai di wajahnya.

V terdiam. Maksudnya, tugas Jimin adalah menjadi pengawal Hoseok saja, bukan menjadi pengawal seluruh anggota geng 'Grey'. Namun, biar bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak akan bisa melawan kekeras-kepalaan Jimin.

"Berani juga kau.", kata Jackson. "Baiklah. Jangan bergerak, anak baru. Atau lukamu nggak akan hilang."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jackson langsung menyabet pipi Jimin lagi.

 _SRAT!_

"Dua-puluh-delapan lagi!"

 _SRAT!_

"Dua-puluh-tujuh lagi!"

 _SRAT!_

"Dua-puluh-enam lagi!"

Selagi Jackson melakukan tugasnya, Hoseok menangis tersedu-sedu, V meringis, Jungkook masih dengan ekspresi diamnya, dan terdengar pekikan serta teriakan dari siswa BHS yang menonton kejadian itu.

Mereka semua tidak menyangka Jimin akan dengan suka rela menanggung luka seluruh anggota 'Grey'.

Ketika hukuman sabetan pisau Kamaitachi tersisa dua-puluh-empat lagi, Jackson menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sudahan, ah.", kata Jackson lalu ia menghela napasnya kasar. "Nggak ada perlawanan sih, jadi 'gak seru."

Jackson mendongak menghadap Suga, "Maaf, Suga, izinkan aku menyudahi tugasku."

Suga masih dalam mode duduk-santai-di-daun-jendela-nya dan hanya menjawab "Hm." dengan wajah datar.

Jackson pun berbalik ke arah anggota Kamaitachi lainnya dan beranjak pergi dari taman.

Setelah kepergian Kamaitachi, Jimin pun oleng—karena sebenarnya sejak tadi tubuhnya sudah lemas—dan hampir saja ia akan menghantam tanah kalau Jungkook tidak meraih tangannya dan memegangi pinggangnya.

"Jungkook..?"

"Kamu harus ke UKS.", kata Jungkook dingin, namun tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Jimin.

Wajah Jimin memerah karena menahan tangis, sakit, juga malu—karena Jungkook memegangi pinggangnya.

"Ping.. pinggangku.. Malu-maluin 'aja.", kata Jimin.

"Kamu nggak memalukan, Jimin!", seru Yugyeom.

"Benar, Park Jimin hebat!", seru anggota 'Grey' yang baru.

"Jiminnie keren!", seru Hoseok sambil menangis dan bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Tugas terlaksana!", seru V sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Jimin. " _Gomawo,_ Minnie. Tapi kamu terlalu memaksakan diri."

Seluruh siswa BHS yang ada di sana, baik dari anggota 'White' maupun 'Black', ikut bersorak dan juga bertepuk tangan untuk Jimin, karena aksi yang dilakukan Jimin sangatlah berani.

Menunjukkan bahwa Jimin sebagai ketua 'Grey' siap bertanggung jawab atas segala konsekuensi yang terjadi jika kelak mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi 'Grey'.

* * *

 _Beberapa hari kemudian.._

.

"Masa cuma segini? 'Gak ada yang lain?", kata _namja_ berseragam hitam.

"Ayo keluarkan semuanya!", seru _namja_ berseragam hitam lainnya.

"Ja-jangan, dong..", lirih _namja_ berpakaian bebas.

"Wah, wah.. 'Gak baik, loh, memeras di sekolah!", seru seorang _namja_ berpakaian bebas sambil membawa _handycam_ di tangannya _._

"Pa-park Jimin?!"

"Aku sudah merekam semuanya..", kata Jimin, "Daehyun, kamu mau masuk Universitas Seoul, kan? Dengan kelakuan begitu sepertinya 'gak mungkin, deh.."

Jimin melirik ke _namja_ berseragam hitam satunya lagi, "Heerim, ayah _yeochin-_ mu polisi, kan? Apa pendapatnya kalau melihat video ini, ya?"

"Ke-kenapa kalian melakukan ini?!"

Jimin menyunggingkan _smirk_ di wajahnya. "Kalau 'gak mau video ini kusebarkan, jangan ganggu anak 'Grey' lagi. Aku nggak akan menyuruh kalian jadi 'Grey', kok. Percuma kalau bukan dari keinginan kalian sendiri. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Sial…"

"Aku nggak dengar jawaban kalian."

"Baiklah! Iya! Iya!", seru kedua _namja_ itu.

* * *

 _Di koridor kelas BigHit School_

.

"Berusahalah, anak baru!", seru _namja_ berseragam putih ketika berpapasan dengan Jimin.

Jimin pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Sudah seperti _idol_ yang bertemu dengan _fans_ -nya. "Terimakasih!", katanya.

V tercengang melihat kejadian tadi. Ia lalu melihat Jimin dengan wajah _blank_ -nya, namun Jimin mengerti kalau V ingin penjelasan _._

Jimin pun menjelaskan, "Sejak peristiwa Kamaitachi tempo hari, semua orang jadi ramah pada 'Grey', terutama padaku, hehe."

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu!", kata V ceria.

Jimin mengangguk lucu, lalu kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Ah, Sanha _noona!",_ seru Jimin saat ia melihat sosok Sanha yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. "Selamat siang!"

"Siang!", balas Sanha dengan senyuman malaikatnya seperti biasa.

Jimin yang tidak mengerti situasi pun hanya sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu lanjut berjalan, melewati Sanha. Sedangkan V memelankan langkah kakinya dan berhenti ketika sudah dekat dengan Sanha.

"Besok genap satu minggu.", kata V. "Kutunggu keputusanmu.", lanjutnya.

Lalu V pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Jimin.

Sanha masih terpaku di sana walaupun Jimin dan V sudah menjauh darinya.

"Ya… Aku juga.. sudah tidak sabar, menunggu besok.", kata Sanha dengan raut wajah datarnya.

Wajah aslinya yang tanpa topeng.

* * *

"Tos!"

Seluruh orang di dalam bilik karaoke saling menyentuhkan gelas minuman mereka, menciptakan bunyi 'Ting' yang gaduh.

Malam itu anggota 'Grey' memutuskan untuk berpesta di sebuah karaoke yang terletak di jalan Gangnam, merayakan bertambahnya anggota mereka.

"Jadi, hari ini tambah sepuluh orang, ya?", tanya V.

"Iya, mereka anak-anak yang terpesona oleh keberanian Jimin.", jawab Yugyeom.

"Keren! Langkah kita selanjutnya apa?", tanya Hoseok.

V berdehem lalu menyentuh kerah kaosnya, seolah-olah sedang membetulkan dasi yang tentu saja tidak ada di sana. "Sekarang anggota 'Grey' ada 40. Kalau masing-masing bawa dua orang, akan jadi 80. Lalu, masing-masing bawa dua orang lagi, jadi 160. Lalu, mereka cari dua orang lagi.. dan di minggu ketiga jumlah kita akan ada 400 lebih! Gampang, gampang~!", kata V dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Anaknya tuh, ya, mengandalkan orang lain _banget_..", kata Jimin.

"Kayak MLM saja..", kata Hoseok.

"Terus Suga bagaimana? Masih ada Jungkook juga.", tanya Yugyeom.

"Kurasa Jungkook nggak akan bertindak apa-apa. Dia kelihatan masa bodoh mau menang ataupun kalah.", kata V.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook itu cuek sama orang. Tapi, kalau sama Jimin, baik dan perhatian _banget._ ", kata Yugyeom. "Jimin nggak nanya perasaan Jungkook yang sebenarnya padamu seperti apa?"

"Benar, bahkan Jungkook sampai berlutut di hadapan Suga.", sahut aggota 'Grey' lainnya.

Jimin teringat akan kalimat Jungkook saat membersihkan dan merawat luka di pipinya setelah dikeroyok pisau Jackson si ketua Kamaitachi.

" _Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi. Kau bisa benar-benar terluka, nanti."_

Walaupun dikatai bodoh, dan seperti dimarahi, Jimin merasakan kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh Jungkook kepadanya hari itu. Jungkook benar-benar telaten membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka Jimin, seperti sudah ahli dalam hal itu.

"Hm.. Aku juga.. nggak paham dengan pemikiran Jungkook.", kata Jimin. Untung saja cahaya di bilik karaoke itu temaram, sehingga orang-orang tidak akan menyadari semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Hm.. begitu.", sahut Yugyeom.

"Wah, selanjutnya lagunya Taeyang, nih! Siapa yang _request_ lagu ini?", seru salah satu anggota 'Grey'.

"Aku, aku.", kata Jimin sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

V dan Yugyeom pun tertawa, menggoda Jimin.

"Fufufu, susah, loh, Minnie.."

"Nyanyi yang benar, ya."

"Berisik!", kata Jimin lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah dua orang itu. Ia berjalan ke arah layar dan mengambil _mic_.

Tak lama, lagu Taeyang – Eyes, Nose, Lips terputar dan Jimin pun mulai bernyanyi.

.

" _Mianhe mianhe hajima_

 _Naega chorahaejijanha_

 _Ppalgan yeppeun ipsullo_

 _Eoseo nareul jugigo ga_

 _Naneun gwenchana.."_

.

Seluruh orang yang ada di bilik karaoke itu tercengang, bahkan beberapa ada yang menyemburkan minumannya. Sebelumnya mereka hanya mendengar Jimin berteriak atau berbicara, mereka tidak pernah mendengar Jimin bernyanyi. Ternyata suara Jimin sangat, bagus, sekali.

"Hebat! Persis Taeyang!"

" _Daebak.._ "

"Gila! 'Gak disangka.."

Setelah Jimin selesai menyanyikan lagunya, ia langsung mendapatkan banyak _request_ dari teman-teman seperjuangannya.

"Lagunya Crush dong!"

"Jangan! Lagunya Zion.T saja, Jiminnie!"

"Minnie, nyanyikan lagu untukku, _jebal.._ "

"Sudah, sudah, masukkan saja semua lagunya, biar Jimin maraton."

.

"Mana bisa aku menyanyikan semuanya sekaligus!", seru Jimin.

* * *

"Ayolah.. Masa cepat sekali..", rengek V sambil menarik-narik tas Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Jangan berlagak mabuk begitu, V. Kita kan cuma minum jus.", kata Yugyeom.

"Aku capek mau pulang!", bentak Jimin.

"Aku juga mau pulang..", kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, Hosiki, kuantar.", kata Jimin.

"Ah, biar aku saja.", kata V.

"Eh?", Hoseok terkejut dengan penawaran V. "Nggak usah.. Rumahku dekat, kok.."

"Nggak. Besok batas waktunya, aku takut terjadi sesuatu.", kata V.

"Hm? Batas waktu apa?", tanya Hoseok polos.

" _Ani_. Bukan apa-apa. _Kajja,_ kita pulang!", kata V ceria sambil menarik lengan Hoseok. V tidak menyadari kalau pipi Hoseok sudah memerah seperti habis diberi _blush on._

Anggota 'Grey' pun berpamitan, pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

V berjalan berdampingan dengan Hoseok sambil berbincang-bincang. Namun, di persimpangan jalan, V menangkap sosok dua orang yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

 _Jungkook.. dan Suga?! Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di sana?_

* * *

Jimin berjalan sambil melihat ke jam tangannya.

.

 _Wah.. Sudah larut. Tadi mampir ke toko buku dulu, sih_ _.._

 _Tapi 'gak apa-apa. Toh di rumah juga 'gak ada siapa-siapa._

 _Jin pasti belum pulang.._

 _._

Jimin yang tidak pernah takut akan apapun memutuskan untuk melewati jalan sepi untuk menuju rumahnya. Walaupun sebelumnya ia belum pernah lewat jalan itu, tapi ia percaya tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi menimpanya.. Sampai, tiba-tiba saja..

 _GREP!_

 _BRUAK!_

Tubuh Jimin terangkat lalu terbanting ke dalam gang sempit.

"Aw! Apa-apaan, sih?!", seru Jimin sambil memegang pantatnya yang sakit karena mendarat di jalan terlebih dahulu.

Jimin melihat ada banyak sekali _namja_ di hadapannya, mungkin sekitar lima-belas orang. Mereka semua menatap garang ke padanya. Lalu, sedetik kemudian sudah ada satu _namja_ yang menduduki tubuhnya.

"Diam! Kami 'gak akan lama, kok.", kata _namja_ itu sambil mengunci pergerakan Jimin.

"Eh, cuma segitu doang? Sudah selesai? 'Gak seru, ah.", seru _namja_ lainnya yang masih bergerombol.

"Iya, yang lebih seru, dong!"

"Kita kan disuruh supaya dia 'gak bisa datang ke sekolah lagi."

" _Pabo,_ kita dilarang membicarakan hal ini.", kata _namja_ yang menindih Jimin.

"Biar saja, toh, dia akan habis di sini."

Jimin _sweatdrop._

 _Sebenarnya siapa mereka?! Aku akan dihabisi? Mereka disuruh? Tapi siapa yang sebegitu bencinya padaku hingga ingin aku mati?_

Jimin pun bertanya, setidaknya jika ia mati sekarang, ia tidak akan mati penasaran. "Kalian bukan siswa di sekolahku, kan? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?!"

 _Namja_ yang sedang menindih Jimin menghantam kepala Jimin hingga mencium jalan. "Sudah kubilang, diam! Atau kau mau aku membungkam mulutmu, hm?"

Jimin mencoba berontak tapi tidak bisa.

 _._

 _Mereka bukan orang biasa..! Mereka terlalu kuat._

 _Siapapun tolong aku..!_

.

"Kau cukup lumayan juga, ya.", seru seorang _namja_ yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di ujung lain dari gang itu.

Jimin berusaha mendongak dan ia menangkap sosok yang selama ini dibencinya.

 _Suga!_

"Kau.. Curang!", teriak Jimin. "Kau ingin sekali menang, ya, sampai menyuruh mereka segala?!"

Suga berjalan mendekati Jimin, "Hei, hei.. Kamu salah paham. Aku 'gak berteman dengan mereka. Aku cuma 'kebetulan' lewat sini."

"Siapa kau?", tanya _namja_ yang menindih Jimin.

"Kalau kau 'gak mau terluka, cepat enyah!", seru _namja_ lainnya.

"Oke, aku pulang. Selamat berjuang, ya~!", kata Suga seraya berbalik badan.

" _Ya!_ Tunggu!", seru Jimin. "Kau mau pulang meskipun melihatku begini?!"

Suga berbalik badan dan menghampiri Jimin lagi. "Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Mana aku 'ngerti kalau kamu nggak bilang..", katanya sambil menunjukkan wajah meledeknya.

" _Mwo?!_ "

"'Kumohon Tuan Suga, tolonglah aku. Dan aku akan menuruti semua kata-katamu.' Ayo bilang begitu dulu!", kata Suga.

"Cih, nggak sudi!", seru Jimin.

"Ya sudah, _annyeong._ "

"Tu-tunggu..! Aku.. mo—"

Namun perkataan Jimin terpotong karena _namja_ yang menindihnya mendadak bangun dan memukul kepala Suga yang dilapisi topi.

 _BUK!_

"Mengganggu saja kau!", seru _namja_ itu.

Raut wajah Suga yang tadinya cukup ramah—walaupun tetap menyebalkan untuk Jimin—berubah seketika menjadi raut wajah pembunuhnya.

"Kau pikir….. Kau siapa, hah?!", teriak Suga sambil mem- _back flip namja_ yang tadi memukulnya.

Teman-teman _namja_ itu pun berdatangan, menyerang Suga. Namun Suga kuat—terlalu kuat—untuk melawan ikan teri seperti mereka.

Dalam hitungan menit, Suga sudah meng-K.O. hampir seluruh _namja_ yang tadi hendak menghajar Jimin. Selagi Suga beraksi, Jimin hanya bisa menatap Suga dan berpikir.

 _._

 _Ku.. kuat sekali..!_

 _Pantas saja dia jadi ketua geng biarpun baru kelas 1._

 _Jungkook juga sepertinya begitu._

 _Waktu memukulku, dia pasti tidak mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya._

 _Kalau iya, aku pasti sudah mati._

.

"To.. tolong!", seru _namja_ yang tadi menindih Jimin. Nampaknya Suga menuntaskan aksinya dengan menghajar _namja_ yang tadi memukulnya sebagai _dessert._

"Tamat… sudah!", teriak Suga seraya memukulkan dahinya dengan dahi _namja_ itu. "Huh, mudah _banget._ "

Jimin pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Dasar tukang kelahi.."

Suga menepuk-nepukkan bajunya dari debu dan membenarkan letak topinya. "Kenapa aku jadi menolongmu, sih?! Baiklah, seperti janjimu tadi, kamu harus menuruti perintahku!"

"Ka-kapan aku janji? 'Kan tadi aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku.", kata Jimin mengelak.

Baru saja Suga hendak membalas ucapan Jimin, terdengar teriakan dari ujung gang.

"Hei, kalian!"

Jimin dan Suga membalikkan badan mereka ke arah suara itu dan melihat gerombolan _namja_ lainnya yang membawa alat untuk berkelahi seperti tongkat panjang, tongkat _baseball,_ dan semacamnya.

"Bersiaplah.. Kalian nggak akan pulang hidup-hidup!",seru salah satu _namja_ dari gerombolan itu.

Suga melirik ke arah gerombolan yang tadi dihabisinya dan ia melihat di salah satu tangan _namja_ itu terdapat ponsel.

"Huh, memanggil teman-temannya, ya?"

"Ce-cepat bantai mereka!", kata Jimin.

"Jangan ngawur. Meskipun aku hebat, mereka terlalu banyak.", kata Suga dingin. "Kalau 'gak mau mati… LARI!"

"Uwaa!", teriak Jimin sambil ikut Suga berlari.

"Cih, jangan biarkan mereka lolos!", teriak salah satu _namja_ dari gerombolan itu.

Suga dan Jimin berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Kenapa jadi incaran begini, sih?! Benar, bukan kamu yang suruh?!", teriak Jimin di sela pelarian mereka.

"Menurutmu?! Kamu pikir kenapa aku mati-matian lari, hah?!", teriak Suga. "Mereka preman jalanan yang paling berpengaruh di daerah ini. Kalau ketangkap, mustahil bisa pulang utuh!"

Suga melihat gang sempit dan gelap lalu menarik lengan Jimin masuk ke dalam sana.

"Ah!", seru Suga. Ia menyentuh lutut kanannya lalu berjongkok kesakitan.

"Ke-kenapa kamu?"

"Luka lamaku.. kambuh lagi. Tadi aku terlalu banyak gerak, sih..", kata Suga sambil meringis.

"Apakah parah?!"

"Nggak, sih. Tapi.. aku harus istirahat sebentar.", kata Suga. "Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukan kita, pergilah!"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan banyak omong! Cepat pergi!", bentak Suga.

Jimin pun melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari Suga. Tapi, bukannya kabur, Jimin malah menghampiri gerombolan yang sejak tadi mengejar mereka.

"Hei! Aku di sini!", teriak Jimin.

"Itu dia!"

"Cepat tangkap!"

Gerombolan itu pun masuk ke perangkap Jimin, mereka sudah lupa kalau masih ada satu lagi orang yang ingin mereka tangkap.

"Si bodoh itu!", seru Suga.

* * *

 _Setelah beberapa lama…_

.

"Fyuh.. untung bisa balik.", kata Jimin ketika ia kembali ke gang sempit di mana ia meninggalkan Suga. "Ayo, kita harus cepat."

"Kamu ini bodoh, ya? Kamu pikir aku akan menangis dan berterimakasih?", kata Suga.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku kembali bukan karena peduli. Aku kan benci kamu."

 _Apa katanya?!_ Benak Suga.

"Tapi, nggak bisa kupungkiri, kamu sudah menolongku.. Dan aku nggak akan menelantarkanmu di sini setelah kamu menolongku."

Suga diam saja ketika Jimin membantunya berdiri dan menopang tubuhnya saat berjalan.

"Huh! Kenapa demi kamu, aku harus begini?!", seru Suga.

"Hei, itu kalimatku!"

"Kok begitu?!"

"Karena, aku rasa mereka disuruh oleh orang yang 'gak suka melihat sepak terjangku di sekolah. Dan orang itu kamu, kan?"

"Huh, menggelikan sekali."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan dalam diam.

Namun tidak dengan benak Jimin.

 _._

 _Kalau bukan Suga, lantas siapa? Siapa yang menyuruh preman untuk menghajarku?_

 _Tapi.. aku 'gak nyangka, Suga bakal menolongku._

* * *

"Fyuh..", Suga menghela napasnya ketika menyenderkan punggungnya ke pagar pembatas jembatan.

Jimin memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar karena Suga terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah mendaki jembatan.

"Hei.", sahut Jimin, membuka suara. "Kenapa, sih, kamu anti _banget_ sama Jungkook?"

"Ha?!"

"Kamu memakaiku untuk menantangnya, kan?"

"Aku benci lihat dia."

"Kalau benci ya cuekin 'aja."

"Nggak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Ibaratnya..", Suga berbicara sambil menerawang. "Seperti ketika matahari menyinari kita, maka akan ada bayangan di belakang kita, kan? Seperti itulah keadaan kami."

Jimin terdiam mendengar ucapan Suga. Namun, Jimin bukan diam karena kagum, melainkan karena tidak paham.

"Pakai bahasa sederhana, dong. Kurang jelas, tuh!"

 _Telmi abis._ Geram Suga dalam hati sambil memelototi Jimin.

Tiba-tiba saja Suga menarik tubuh Jimin agar mendekat, menggendongnya ke atas pagar jembatan, lalu melemparnya.

Suga melempar Jimin ke sungai.

Saking _shock-_ nya, Jimin tidak bisa berteriak. Ia pasrah ketika menyadari Suga membuangnya ke sungai. Namun detik berikutnya ia melihat Suga ikut-ikutan terjun bebas ke sungai. Jimin jadi kebingungan.

 _Apa maunya sih si Yoongi itu?!_

 _BYURRR!_

"Mana mereka?!"

"Tadi ada di sini…"

"Ayo cari yang benar!"

Teriak beberapa _namja_ dari atas jembatan.

Jimin dan Suga yang sudah berada di air, tepat di kolong jembatan, tidak terlihat oleh _namja-namja_ itu.

"Ku.. kukira.. aku akan mati.", kata Jimin.

Suga menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin dan berkata dengan polos. "Kemungkinan mati lebih besar kalau kita tetap di atas sana."

"Tapi itu bukan alasan melempar orang ke sungai!"

Setelah gerombolan _namja_ yang mengejar mereka pergi, mereka pun berenang ke tepi.

"Basah kuyup, deh!", seru Jimin.

Sedangkan Suga mengeringkan jaketnya dalam diam.

* * *

 _Besok paginya.._

.

Jimin membuka matanya ketika terganggu oleh sinar mentari yang menggelitik matanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Uh.. Badanku sakit-sakit semua.."

Jimin menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya yang empuk. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat ada lengan seseorang di bantalnya.

Jimin melirik ke sebelahnya dan melihat sosok Suga yang bertelanjang dada, sedang tidur pulas di sebelahnya.

Jimin melihat kondisi tubuhnya sendiri dan ia hanya mengenakan atasan kaos putih tipis dan _boxer._

Jimin melirik lagi ke arah Suga.

Tapi ia tetap tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

 _A-apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi diantara kami semalam?!_

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

* * *

Hayoloh, yoonmin, kalian abis ngapain semalem? XD

.

annyeong reader-nim, udah pada pulang mudik belum? nih aku kasih thr: yoonmin moment kekeke

ada yg mau request moment couple di chapter depan/depannya lagi? nanti aku selipin deh~ :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – Ketua ' **Grey** '

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – ketua OSIS BigHit School – Ketua ' **White** '

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – Ketua ' **Black** '

 **Yoon Sanha**!GSas Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – pengurus OSIS BigHit School – ' **Grey** '

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – **Jimin's …..**

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – wakil OSIS BigHit School – ' **White** '

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – **Jimin's teacher**

 **Wang Jackson** as Jonouchi (17yo) – anak buah Suga – ' **Black** '

 **Woo Jiho** (Zico) as Sugaya (17yo) – anak buah Suga – ' **Black** '

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo) – **Suga's ….**

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO, BLOCK B, and SNSD member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 9:** _ **Know you better**_

.

.

* * *

 _Tu.. tunggu dulu._

 _Kenapa dia tidur di sebelahku?!_

 _Dan.. telanjang dada?!_

 _Kenapa.. kenapa jadi begini?_

 _._

Jimin bermonolog dalam hati sambil memelototi Suga yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

 _._

 _Tenang dulu, Park Jimin. Tenang.._

 _Nah, sekarang, ingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam…_

 _Kemarin malam, aku pulang larut. Di tengah perjalanan, aku diserang komplotan aneh._

 _Suga datang menolongku.. lalu ia melemparku ke sungai._

.

" _Di sana ada rumah kerabatku.", kata Suga. "Kalau pulang basah begini, kamu bisa kena flu. Gerombolan preman itu juga masih berkeliaran. Lebih baik kamu ikut aku."_

 _._

 _Ah, benar. Dia mengajakku sampai di rumah kenalannya, aku mandi duluan.._

 _Begitu sampai di rumah kenalannya, aku mandi duluan.._

 _Karena capek, aku langsung tertidur._

 _.SRUK!_

 _SRUK!_

Jimin terkejut karena Suga yang sedari tadi dipelototinya mendadak bangun. Suga melihat Jimin dengan tatapan dingin, dan tanpa berujar apapun, ia bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur mini yang ada di seberang kasur.

Jimin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Suga dalam diam. Pertama, Suga membuka lemari es. Kedua, Suga mengambil botol minuman. Ketiga, Suga membuka botol dan meminum isinya sambil berdiri.

Lalu, setelah isi dalam botol itu menghilang separuh, Suga menoleh ke arah Jimin.

Jimin dan Suga saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Lalu..

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?!", seru Suga.

 _Telmi._ Benak Jimin.

"Ah, _cham._ Kemarin…", Suga terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Em, maaf. Sebentar. Anu..", kata Jimin. "Aku mau tanya.. Kemarin nggak ada.. apa-apa, kan?"

Suga tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu berkata. "Ah, nggak kusangka.. Ternyata kamu liar juga, ya— _tidurnya—_ dan teriakanmu juga cukup keras— _saat mengigau_."

Jimin _jawdrop._

 _Aku liar? Berteriak?_

"Ja-jangan bercanda!", Jimin melempar Suga dengan apapun yang ada di dekatnya. "Nggak nyangka kamu bisa berbuat sebusuk itu! Teganya kamu menyerangku saat aku tertidur lelap! Benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Suga yang dilempari barang bertubi-tubi pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mencoba menghalau barang-barang yang berterbangan ke arahnya.

"Tapi, aku 'gak akan menangis tersedu-sedu! Aku akan lapor polisi!", teriak Jimin sambil menangis.

Setelah dirasa cukup dengan apa yang dikatakan Jimin kepadanya, Suga pun angkat bicara. "Sebelum bicara… urus dulu badanmu yang kayak kaleng drum itu!", kata Suga sambil balas melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Jimin. "Siapa yang mau nyerang _namja_ sepertimu!"

"Bohong, kamu bisa saja melakukannya!"

"Apa?!", Suga berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kalau begitu, sekalian saja kuberikan bukti untuk pengaduanmu itu!"

Suga mendekati Jimin yang masih berada di atas kasur, menarik lengan Jimin, lalu bersiap untuk menerjangnya.

"Ja..ngan. Lepaskan..!" _Gawat! Aku 'gak bisa bergerak!_ _Siapapun, tolong aku!_

Saking takutnya, Jimin sampai tidak bisa berbicara.

Saat jarak antara bibir Suga dengan bibir Jimin hanya tinggal lima sentimeter, Jimin berteriak, "JIN!"

 _Hm? Jin?_ Benak Suga.

"Cukup."

Sontak Jimin dan Suga terpaku setelah mendengar suara seorang _yeoja_ menginterupsi mereka.

"Kalau mau, lanjutkan saja di luar.", lanjut _yeoja_ itu sambil menghisap lalu menghembuskan rokok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Ini tempat tinggal bersama, kalau gaduh bisa jadi masalah."

Mereka berdua melirik ke arah _yeoja_ itu, namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Jimin dengan tatapan horornya dan Suga dengan tatapan malasnya. Jimin masih dalam mode _shock-_ nya dan Suga masih dengan wajah dinginnya memegangi lengan Jimin erat.

"Baiklah, demi kehormatan si bodoh itu, akan kuluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.", kata _yeoja_ itu lagi.

"Siapa yang bodoh?!", teriak Suga.

"Kemarin, setelah mandi, kamu langsung terkapar di kasur.", kata _yeoja_ itu sambil menunjuk Jimin. "Lalu, si bodoh itu datang dan menendangmu sampai jatuh dan langsung mendominasi tempat tidur. Tapi, karena dingin, dalam keadaan mengantuk, kamu merangkak naik ke kasur lagi dan tidur sampai pagi."

"Lancang sekali menendang orang!", bentak Jimin sambil memelototi Suga.

"Bukan itu pokok masalahnya, kan?!", bentak Suga.

Jimin terduduk lemas di atas kasur. _Syukurlah..!_

* * *

"Terimakasih untuk pinjaman bajunya, _noona._ Setelah kucuci akan kukembalikan.", kata Jimin ketika hendak berpamitan dengan _yeoja_ tadi.

"Ah, nggak usah. Itu desain terbaruku dan belum keluar di pasaran, untukmu saja, sekalian _tester._ Kalau ada yang tertarik, bilang saja belinya di 'Blanc & Eclare', oke?", kata _yeoja_ itu sambil tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Namaku Jung Sooyeon, tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Jessica. Si bodoh itu kerabatku, aku sudah seperti _noona-_ nya. Salam kenal, ya."

 _Wah.. Cantiknya..!_ " _Ne._ Aku Park Jimin _imnida_.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian 'gak sekolah?", kata Jessica sambil menunjuk jam dinding.

"Apa?! Jam 7.10?!", teriak Jimin. "Aku permisi dulu, _noona._ Dan kamu, urusan kita belum selesai, Min Yoongi!", kata Jimin sambil berlari keluar dari rumah itu.

"Apanya?!", seru Suga. "Dan darimana kamu tahu nama asliku?!"

" _Namja_ itu kayak topan, ya..", kata Jessica. "Seleramu berubah. Dia tipe barumu?"

Suga kesal mendengar Jessica berbicara seperti itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jessica lalu langsung menarik tengkuk _yeoja_ itu dan mencium bibirnya.

Suga melumat bibir tipis Jessica dengan tempo ringan. Sedangkan Jessica diam saja.

Namun, karena Suga tidak juga melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Jessica pun mendekatkan rokoknya ke leher Suga.

 _Cesss.._

"PUANASSS!", teriak Suga sambil memegangi lehernya yang kena cium rokok Jessica.

"Jangan iseng, bocah piktor.", Suga dilempar dengan seragam sekolahnya oleh Jessica. "Nih, bajumu. Ada noda darahnya. Berulah bodoh lagi, ya?

Suga mengambil seragamnya dan mengenakannya dalam diam.

"Yoongi, berhentilah membuat Bibi khawatir…"

"Berisik!", Suga melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu. "Jangan menceramahiku! Kau kan 'cuma kerabat'!"

Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibanting dan tinggalah Jessica sendirian di rumahnya.

Jessica masih menatap pintu yang tadi dibanting Suga hingga beberapa saat setelahnya.. dengan kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

* * *

 _Di BigHit School_

 _._

V menunggu kedatangan Sanha di koridor kelas. Tak lama kemudian Sanha pun datang, masih menggunakan seragam 'White'-nya.

"Itu jawabanmu?", tanya V. "Sayang, ya, ini hari terakhirmu. Lain soal, sih, kalau kamu masih berani datang ke sekolah setelah sosok aslimu ketahuan."

Sanha membalas ucapan V dengan wajah datarnya, "Entah bagaimana kamu menyelidikinya. Tapi, yang kamu punya hanya bukti aku bisa menyiapkan ular, bukan bukti kalau aku pelakunya.

V menyunggingkan seringaian di wajahnya. "Itu sebabnya kamu tenang-tenang saja? Huh, naif sekali."

V menyodorkan selembar foto pada Sanha. "Sudah lihat? Itu ular yang muncul di kelasku. Perhatikan, ada yang berkilau, kan?"

Sanha mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya dengan teliti.

"Itu bahan _manicure_ buatan luar negeri yang nggak bisa didapat di Korea. Sama dengan yang kamu pakai sekarang.", kata V sambil menunjuk kuku-kuku palsu Sanha. "Kebetulan, ular itu juga langka. Hanya diimpor dalam jumlah kecil dari luar negeri."

"Ini.. palsu."

"Hm. Biar orang lain yang menilainya."

"Percuma kau lakukan itu!", bentak Sanha. "Sekolah ini nggak mungkin berubah hanya karena temanmu sedikit bertambah. Kalian akan segera melihat kenyataan pahit itu. Kau dan Park Jimin akan segera merasakannya!"

Seringaian muncul di wajah cantik Sanha. "Ah, kurasa Park Jimin sudah cukup merasakannya.."

"Apa maksudmu..?", tanya V.

"Sakit tahu! Lepaskan!", teriak Jimin.

Sontak Sanha terdiam membatu mendengar suara orang yang seharusnya tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini.

"Kamu meremehkanku, sih!", teriak Suga sambil mencekik pelan leher Jimin dan mengusak-usak rambut Jimin hingga berantakan.

"Kalian sedang apa, sih?", tanya V, jengkel dengan pemandangan 'mesra' dihadapannya.

"Ah, dengar, V! Gara-gara dia, aku dikerjai!"

"Kamu bilang begitu pada penolongmu, ha?!", teriak Suga. "Kalau nggak kutolong, kamu sudah habis, tahu!"

"Tapi kamu melemparku ke sungai!"

Setelah berbicara begitu, Jimin dan Suga berjalan ke arah kelas sambil terus saling berteriak dan menendang atau memukul.

Tanpa sadar Sanha menggeretakkan giginya, kesal karena rencananya gagal.

V melihat gerak-gerik Sanha dan akhirnya ia mengerti situasi yang telah terjadi.

"Hm..", V membuyarkan lamunan Sanha. "Kau punya teman berandalan, rupanya."

Sanha menoleh ke arah V dengan tatapan horor.

"Nggak kusangkan kau akan menyerang Minnie secara langsung.. Padahal Jung Hoseok belum lama ini kau incar."

"Bi-bicara apa, sih?! Aku 'gak ngerti.."

V menghela napas lalu menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. "Saat bel tanda mata pelajaran ke-4 usai berbunyi.. di semua layar komputer sekolah.. akan muncul gambarmu."

"Apa? Tunggu dulu, sudah kubilang aku nggak tahu apa-apa!"

"Terlambat, Yoon Sanha. Kau sudah membuatku marah.", V menyunggingkan seringaian yang sangat menyeramkan di wajahnya. "Akan kucopot topeng gadis sucimu itu."

* * *

 _Di ruang komputer_

 _._

"Huaam.."

Tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali Jimin menguap selama pelajaran komputer.

 _Ah.. semenit lagi pelajaran ke-4 selesai. Aku lapar…_

"Pst, Minnie. Dipelototi bu guru, tuh!", bisik V yang duduk di bilik komputer sebelah Jimin.

"Biar saja, aku nggak peduli sama pelajaran komputer."

"Dengan pola pikir seperti itu, kamu akan jadi masyarakat yang tertinggal di era digital ini, Minnie."

"Jadi manusia analog juga cukup, kok."

"Kau ini…"

Jimin sedari tadi melirik ke arah jam dinding karena sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi ke kantin. Sedangkan V sedari tadi juga diam-diam memperhatikan detik waktu yang bergulir karena beberapa saat lagi, kedok Sanha akan dibongkarnya.

 _._

 _Lima.._

 _Empat.._

 _Tiga.._

 _Dua.._

 _Satu._

 _._

 _Teng! Teng!_

 _._

 _Goodbye, Sanha~_

Benak V.

.

"Hari ini selesai sampai di sini. Silakan matikan komputer masing-masing..", kata guru komputer.

"Loh, ibu, monitornya aneh!", seru salah seorang siswa.

 _._

 _Apa?!_ Benak V.

.

"Ibu, apa ini virus?!", seru siswa lainnya.

"Tenang, harap tenang! Jangan sentuh apapun!", seru guru itu.

Jimin pun ikut penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, "Ada apa, sih, V? Komputernya rusak, ya?"

Namun V, untuk pertama kalinya, tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jimin. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dan malah meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

Setelah berada di luar kelas, V langsung berlari ke suatu tempat.

* * *

 _BRAK!_

 _._

V membanting pintu salah satu ruangan di BHS dan menahannya dengan sebelah kakinya.

"Virus yang muncul tepat saat programku seharusnya bekerja… Hanya kau yang kuperkirakan bisa melakukannya.. Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook ada di sana, duduk di salah satu kursi ruang rapat OSIS, dengan laptop yang menyala di hadapannya.

"Maaf.. Aku melukai harga dirimu.", kata Jungkook dingin.

"Tindakanmu sia-sia saja, kecuali kau membungkamku dan membunuhku.", kata V sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celananya. "Aku akan ke ruang siaran dan membeberkan semuanya!"

Baru V membalikkan badannya, hendak keluar dari ruang rapat OSIS, Jungkook menginterupsi. "Nggak apa membeberkan informasi yang kau dapat secara ilegal itu?"

V membalikkan badannya lagi untuk menghadap Jungkook.

"Pengimpor reptil, daftar nama _pet shop_ , mengakses komputer utama sekolah… Familiar dengan itu semua? Perlu aku buktikan?", lanjut Jungkook dingin.

"Aku nggak meninggalkan jejak.", kata V tenang. "Lagipula, yang baru saja merusak semua komputer sekolah itu kamu, kan?"

"Nggak semuanya, kok.", kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum tipis.

V membungkam mulutnya. _Sial, si Jeon itu.._

"Baiklah, aku mundur sekarang. Aku nggak mau terluka parah karena baku hantam denganmu. Tapi, kenapa kamu melindungi _yeoja_ itu? Dia kan ingin menyakiti Minnie.."

Karena Jungkook hanya diam saja, V bertanya lagi. "Tolong jelaskan satu hal. Kau ini musuh Minnie, atau teman?"

Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya. "Kalian yang membuat pernyataan perang, bukan?—"

Jungkook memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. "—Berarti, aku musuh."

"Hm, aku mengerti.", kata V lalu ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup—membanting—pintunya.

.

 _Menyebalkan! Ternyata dia penuh semangat tanding!_

 _Aku salah mengira Jungkook nggak akan bertindak!_

* * *

Selang beberapa detik V meninggalkan ruang rapat OSIS, Sanha keluar dari persembunyiannya di dalam ruangan itu.

.

"Kenapa melindungiku?", tanya Sanha dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Padahal, kau nggak peduli padaku. Kau.. cuma memanfaatkan perasaanku."

Sanha mulai meneteskan air mata. "Tapi nggak apa. Kelak, kau akan berpaling padaku. Karena aku percaya, orang yang paling dekat denganmu.. cuma aku."

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Sanha, masih dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku.

"Aku.. benci anak itu!", lanjut Sanha. "Kalau begini terus, entah apa yang akan kuperbuat pada anak it—"

 _BUK!_

Sanha tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena Jungkook tiba-tiba saja memukul tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Membuat ia merapat ke tembok dalam kungkungan Jungkook.

"Selanjutnya..", kata Jungkook sambil memandang tembok. "Kalau berani menyentuh Park Jimin lagi…", Jungkook beralih menatap Sanha. "Kau akan kubunuh."

Sanha terkejut melihat Jungkook seperti itu. Sorot mata Jungkook seperti hendak benar-benar membunuhnya.

Ia pun terduduk lemas di lantai setelah Jungkook pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruangan itu.

* * *

 _Besoknya.._

.

 _Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Berarti, peperangan antar geng sudah berjalan selama dua bulan._

.

Jimin berjalan dengan tenang di gerbang utama BigHit School bersama V. "'Grey' bertambah, ya!"

"Ya, berkat usaha dan strategi _rat association_ Yugyeom, anak-anak klub olahraga semua jadi 'Grey'. Banyak yang 'gak puas sama sistem sekarang, sih. Jadi mudah mengajak mereka bergabung."

"Tapi kebanyakan _namja_ yang bergabung. Aku juga ingin _yeoja.._ Ah! Itu Sanha _noona._ ", Jimin melambaikan tangannya, "Sanha _noona!_ Eh?"

Jimin terkejut ketika mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Sanha alih-alih sapaan hangat seperti biasanya.

"A.. anu.. _Noona_?"

Sanha tidak mengubris ucapan Jimin dan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dengan langkah yang dipercepat.

"T.. tadi itu, Sanha _noona,_ kan?", Jimin sampai _shock_ karena baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Sanha seperti itu.

V tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jimin.

.

 _Hm.. jangan-jangan, Jungkook menegurnya sampai-sampai ia nggak bisa memakai topengnya lagi._

 _Hehehe._

V langsung menyeringai setelah memutuskan bahwa Sanha sedang dalam emosi yang tidak stabil.

 _Mungkin masih bisa menarik Sanha jadi 'Grey'._

 _._

"Minnie~"

Jimin menoleh ke arah V, masih dengan muka terkejutnya.

"Aku nggak akan turun tangan lagi. Untuk yang terakhir ini, Minnie yang berusaha, ya~", kata V sambil menepuk kedua bahu Jimin.

"Hee?!"

* * *

" _Seharian ini tolong terus dekati Sanha. Nggak peduli apapun yang akan dia katakana padamu. Pokoknya tempeli terus Sanha, ya, Minnie~"_

 _._

 _Kenapa V menyuruhku seperti itu? Dan kenapa mesti hari ini?_

 _Aku nggak 'ngerti.._

 _Ah, itu Sanha noona. Sepertinya moodnya sedang bagus._

 _._

Jimin pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sanha ke dalam kelas 2-A, ketika dilihatnya Sanha sedang bercengkrama dengan salah satu teman sekelas 'White'-nya.

"Sanha _noona, annyeong_ ~!"

Sanha langsung berbalik menghadap Jimin dengan ekspresi neraka.

"Kyaa! Per-permisi!", kata Jimin sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

.

 _Kenapa?! Padahal kemarin sikapnya biasa saja._

 _Apa aku berbuat kesalahan padanya?_

 _Hm.. Alasan Sanha noona marah.._

 _Kalau ada hal yang membuat Sanha noona marah…_

.

Jimin berlari ke arah kelas 1-A.

.

"Pasti dia penyebabnya!", seru Jimin ketika berpapasan dengan Jungkook.

"Apaan, sih?", tanya Jungkook dingin.

"Ayo ikut!", kata Jimin sambil menarik lengan Jungkook.

" _Mwo?!_ "

"Sudah, ikut saja!"

* * *

 _Di taman belakang BigHit School_

.

"Sikap Sanha aneh?", kata Jungkook, mengulang ucapan Jimin kepadanya tadi.

"Iya! Tatapannya itu loh, garang sekali..! Seperti hendak membunuhku! Tapi, aku nggak mengerti alasannya. Dan satu-satunya penyebab yang bisa kupikirkan, ya, cuma kamu, Jungkook."

Jungkook diam saja dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Jimin.

"Semua orang di sekolah bilang, Jungkook nggak terlalu peduli pada orang lain, tapi baik padaku..", lanjut Jimin sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang agak bersemu merah. "Omongan itu pasti sampai ke telinga Sanha _noona_. Lalu, dia jadi salah paham.."

Setelah dirasa dapat mengontrol semburat malu di wajahnya, Jimin pun mendongak menatap Jungkook. "Jadi, Jungkook harus beritahu Sanha _noona_ kalau dia cuma salah paham."

"Nggak mau.", kata Jungkook sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hee?!"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu dia? Kenapa kau nggak bilang sendiri saja?"

"Loh, Jungkook kan pacarnya Sanha _noona_..?"

"Ha?! Kami 'gak pacaran!", bentak Jungkook.

"Eh, tapi V bilang Sanha _noona_ 'ini'-nya Jungkook.", kata Jimin sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke muka Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap jari kelingking Jimin dengan malas. "Seenaknya saja!"

"Oh.. jadi bukan, ya? Tapi, kamu juga nggak menyangkalnya, kan? Pantas Sanha _noona_ jadi salah mengira.", kata Jimin. "Aku nggak mau dibenci oleh Sanha _noona._ Jadi, Jungkook harus tegas bilang kalau itu salah paham."

Jungkook yang sudah kepalang kesal akhirnya berkata, "Kau benar-benar idiot, ya?!"

"Apa?!"

Jungkook membalikkan badannya, ia tidak mau lagi memandang Jimin, untuk saat ini. "Di dunia ini, orang tetap bisa saling salah paham walau sudah berusaha sekeras apapun. Pikiran ingin disukai semua orang adalah pikiran yang keliru."

"Wajar, kan, kalau ingin disukai oleh orang yang kita sukai? Aku suka pada Sanha _noona,_ dia baik padaku. Dan aku pikir, jika ada komunikasi, nggak akan terjadi salah paham di dunia ini."

"Munafik.", kata Jungkook dingin. "Sifatmu yang seperti itu.. amat memuakkan."

* * *

"Eh, Minnie. Sudah? 'Gimana hasilnya?", tanya V ketika Jimin kembali ke kelas 1-C.

 _BRAK!_

Namun Jimin malah menggebrak mejanya. "Apa-apaan, sih, si muka datar Jeon itu?! Kenapa dia selalu mengataiku?! Kami jarang bicara, tapi dia sok tahu _banget_ soal aku! Meskipun katanya dia teman masa kecilku, aku 'gak ingat, tuh!"

 _Kok jadi soal Jungkook..?_ "Tenang, Minnie, tenang..", kata V sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jimin.

.

 _Jungkook itu.. 'musuh'. Tapi, nggak terlalu berasa seperti musuh.._

 _Selalu berkata dingin. Meledekku 'otak kosong', 'bodoh', dan 'idiot'._

 _Tapi juga baik kepadaku._

 _Tadinya kupikir, kalau peperangan ini selesai, aku bisa berteman dengan Jungkook_

 _Hah.. rasanya, syok sekali dibilang munafik oleh Jungkook.._

 _._

* * *

.

"Hm.. Karena itu… aku ingin tahu.. kenapa Sanha _noona_ sangat marah padaku..", kata Jimin ketika ia menghampiri Sanha lagi di kelas 2-A.

Namun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Sanha malah memalingkan wajahnya jadi menatap _whiteboard_ setelah puas memberikan _death glare-_ nya pada Jimin.

"Sanha _noona_! _Noona_ salah paham soal hubunganku dengan Jungkook, kan?", Jimin melanjutkan karena Sanha tetap diam, tidak berkomentar apapun tentang ucapannya. "Hubungan kami nggak seperti yang _noona_ bayangkan, kok. Kami.. cuma teman semasa kecil, walaupun aku nggak ingat.."

"..kan."

"Eh?", Jimin senang karena akhirnya ia mendengar suara Sanha lagi. "-kan... apa _noona_?"

Sanha berdiri dari kursinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin lagi. "Aku bilang, MEMUAKKAN! Baru lihat wajahmu dan dengar suaramu saja aku jadi kesal! Pergi kamu! Cepat pergi dari hadapanku! Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu lagi di depanku!"

Seisi kelas 2-A terdiam, karena itu adalah ekspresi marah Sanha yang pertama, dan terhoror, yang pernah dilihat mereka.

Jimin pun meneteskan air mata karena ia tidak menyangka akan dibenci Sanha sebegitu dalamnya. "Ma-maaf..!"

Sanha langsung duduk lagi di kursinya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa setelahnya.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari anak-anak kelas 2-A.

"Tadi.. yang teriak.. Sanha, kan?"

"Masa, sih? Emang dia orangnya seperti itu, ya?"

V yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari luar kelas pun tersenyum licik.

 _Fufufu. Nona Yoon jatuh ke bumi!_

 _._

* * *

 _Sorenya, di atap BigHit School_

 _._

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas atap. Ia sedih karena tadi siang dibentak Sanha.

 _._

 _Aku dibenci Sanha noona.. Entah apa alasannya, tapi aku dibencinya.._

 _Sanha noona begitu lembut. Mungkin, tanpa sadar, aku melukai perasaannya.._

."Hei."

"Hei."

Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Jimin.

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Sanha ada di sebelahnya, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya juga di pagar.

"Apa kamu pernah punya sesuatu yang sangat kamu inginkan? Begitu inginnya, sampai-sampai nggak masalah meskipun harus pakai cara kotor dan menjerat orang yang berarti bagimu?", Sanha menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan wajah datarnya. "Pernah nggak?"

"Ah, ng.. Em..", Jimin jadi terbata-bata karena terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan dan pertanyaan Sanha yang tiba-tiba. "Aku.. nggak butuh hal yang hanya bisa kudapat dengan menjerat orang yang berarti bagiku."

"Huh, munafik!"

".. _Mwo?_ ", Jimin terkejut.

 _I-ini yang kedua kalinya hari ini.. Kenapa dua orang itu kompakan sekali..?! Jungkook dan Sanha noona sama saja._

"Kamu bisa bilang begitu karena belum pernah sangat menginginkan sesuatu..", lanjut Sanha. "Waktu kelas 6 SD, aku ditindas di sekolah.."

"Eh, Sanha _noona_ ditindas?"

"Iya. Gara-gara _namja_ yang ditaksir _yeoja_ bos di kelasku bilang suka padaku", jawab Sanha santai. "Waktu itu aku masih polos, lemah, dan belum mengerti hidup. Jadi ketika ditindas, aku hanya menangis. Lalu, saat sedang _dilabrak_ , tiba-tiba saja Jungkook datang. Ia memukul anak-anak yang menindasku dengan sapu yang dibawanya. Padahal waktu itu dia baru kelas 5 SD.."

Raut wajah Sanha menghangat ketika ia menceritakan kisah balik pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jungkook. "..Karena aku nggak punya teman, Jungkook jadi terlihat seperti pangeran berkuda putih di mataku. Aku langsung jatuh hati."

Jimin hanya melirik ke arah Sanha dengan tatapan heran. _Jadi noona tipe princess Disney, ya..?_

Sanha kembali ke wajah datarnya. "Tapi, nggak lama kemudian, aku menyadari kalau aku menyukai orang yang bermasalah. Waktu itu hari _valentine_ dan ada satu _yeoja_ yang memberikan cokelat buatannya sendiri pada Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook bilang 'Gak butuh.' Lalu membuang cokelat itu di hadapan _yeoja_ yang memberikannya dan ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Umumnya, orang akan antipati. Benci. Atau Marah. Tapi, karena Jungkook bersikap seperti itu pada siapapun, dia justru jadi populer."

Sanha melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menerawang. "Lalu, saat aku kelas 1 SMP dan dia kelas 6 SD, aku memberanikan diri memberikan dia cokelat buatan sendiri di hari _valentine—_ "

" _Terima saja! Dibuang pun nggak apa! Tapi jangan di depanku. Sampai rumah, baru boleh kamu buang!_ "

"—Aku bilang seperti itu padanya. Aku terus memberinya hadiah _valentine_ dan ulang tahun. Tapi, mungkin semuanya dibawa pulang dan langsung dibuang. Karena aku tahu, sejak kecil dia hanya makan masakan yang dibuat oleh asisten di rumahnya, karena penyakit super bersihnya itu.."

Sanha melanjutkan, "Lalu, suatu hari saat aku kelas 3 SMP dan dia kelas 2 SMP.. aku pernah memberanikan diri menembaknya. Tapi… dia bilang 'Merepotkan saja.' Dan pergi meninggalkan aku."

"Tentu saja aku sakit hati. Tapi, selama bersama mengurus OSIS di SMP, kami jadi bisa sering berbicara.. Aku juga sering mendengar omongan orang yang bilang kalau favorit Jungkook adalah aku, atau aku dan Jungkook diam-diam berpacaran. Jadi, aku pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan kejelasan hubungan kami padanya.—

" _Ng.. Apa kamu merasa terganggu denganku?_ ", tanyaku.

Dia menjawab, " _Nggak_."

—Aku terbuai oleh kata pendek itu. Padahal, sebetulnya aku tahu, dia 'gak peduli padaku."

Jimin memandang heran lagi ke arah Sanha. _Lalu apanya yang jelas dari hubungan kalian?!_

Sanha menghela napasnya pelan, lalu melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama tahu soal ini.. Nggak ada yang bisa membuka hatinya.", Sanha menoleh memandang Jimin dengan tatapan garangnya. "Kamu juga nggak akan bisa."

Lalu Sanha pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, pergi meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri.

"Sanha _noona_!", Jimin memanggil Sanha karena menurutnya, Sanha memerlukan dorongan semangat. "Aku juga punya hal yang begitu kuinginkan tapi nggak bisa kudapatkan.. Dan aku nggak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Kalau Sanha _noona_ sih masih punya peluang."

Jimin mengacungkan jempol tangannya ke depan, "Sanha _noona, fighting!_ Nggak ada _namja_ yang nggak takluk kalau disukai Sanha _noona._ ", kata Jimin ceria.

Sanha sempat terharu dengan ucapan Jimin, namun ia gengsi. "Jangan seenaknya bicara! Aku paling nggak mau dengar itu dari mulutmu!"

Sanha langsung berjalan dengan langkah cepat, ia tidak—belum—mau berbaikan dengan Jimin. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri, ucapan Jimin menyentuh hatinya yang dingin.

"Ah.. Aku benar-benar dibenci Sanha _noona.._ ", lirih Jimin ketika melihat pintu menuju atap dibanting oleh Sanha.

* * *

Setelah membanting pintu atap, Sanha berjalan menuju tangga. Namun, baru sampai anak tangga ke-5, ada suara yang sangat familiar menginterupsinya.

"Cokelatnya.. aku makan."

Sontak Sanha berbalik dan menemukan Jungkook sedang menyandar sambil bersidekap di tembok dekat pintu atap.

"Nggak aku buang. Aku makan semuanya.", kata Jungkook sambil berjalan mendekati Sanha. "Tapi, aku nggak bisa dijadikan objek seperti itu terus.." Jungkook masih berjalan terus, melewati Sanha. " _Mian._ "

Sanha masih berdiri di tangga walau Jungkook sudah berjalan jauh. Ia terpaku mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

"Pembohong..!", rengek Sanha. "Cokelat itu pasti nggak dimakan! Aku lebih suka.. kamu jadi manusia dingin selamanya..", Sanha berjongkok dan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Jungkook bodoh!"

* * *

 _Besoknya.._

 _._

"Sanha _noona_ juga punya banyak masalah, ya. Membujuknya bergabung dengan 'Grey' di saat begini nggak akan efektif.", kata Jimin.

"Tapi, kita jadi bisa melihat hal menarik: sifat aslinya!", seru V ceria.

"Park Jimin!"

Jimin dan V menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil Jimin.

"Uwaa! Sanha _noona_?!", Jimin berteriak karena masih trauma dibentak Sanha.

"Pagi!", sapa Sanha cerah. "Kemarin aku bertingkah aneh karena kesal.. Maaf, ya, aku sudah bicara kasar."

Mata Jimin berkaca-kaca. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sanha dan berkata, "Ah.. Sanha _noona_ yang biasanya.."

.

 _Minnie itu, ya. Polos atau bodoh, sih? Padahal baru juga kemarin dibentak mati-matian sama si ular itu.._ Benak V.

.

Setelah berdamai, Jimin pun menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan Sanha bukanlah seragam 'White', melainkan..

"Loh, Sanha _noona_ pakai baju bebas?!"

Sanha tersenyum manis lalu berkata, "Mohon bantuannya."

Jimin menjabat tangan Sanha lagi lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya, saking senangnya. "Ternyata Sanha _noona_ bisa mengerti juga! Aku senang! Senaaang sekali! Ah, aku mau memberitahu yang lain.", lalu Jimin pun berlari secepat angin ke arah dalam sekolah.

Setelah kepergian Jimin, Sanha pun kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"Berubah _mood_ , nih?" Goda V.

Sanha menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Kamu memang mengancamku, tapi, ini kemauanku sendiri..", pipinya agak bersemu ketika mengatakan itu.

V menyeringai senang. "Ini caramu bilang 'pisah' sama Jungkook, ya? Yah.. terserah kau saja, sih."

Sanha dan V pun memasuki sekolah bersama-sama.

"Hei, nggak apa si bodoh itu yang jadi ketua 'Grey'?", tanya Sanha.

"Justru itu kelebihannya, kan?", jawab V santai.

"Iya, sih."

.

.

 _Kabar bergabungnya Yoon Sanha, sang ratu 'White', menjadi anggota 'Grey' segera menyebar ke segala penjuru sekolah dan membuat gempar banyak pihak._

 _Seperti Park Jinyoung, sang wakil ketua OSIS._

"Apa yang dipikirkan rubah betina itu?!"

 _Suga, atau aku lebih suka memanggilnya Min Yoongi mulai sekarang, sang ketua 'Black'._

"Ratu 'White' takluk? Mereka boleh juga.."

 _Dan Jeon Jungkook, manusia dingin yang merupakan ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua 'White'._

"…"

 _Yang tentu saja hanya diam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa._

 _Aku akan terus berjuang.. untuk merevolusi sekolah ini!_

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

* * *

Wiiii panjang banget chap ini sumpeh.. 4k+ wakaka

yoonmin gak ngapa2in kok. kecewa? kecewa ya? mau aku bikin ngapa2in gak? WUAHAHAHAHA

aku tambahin tokoh 'kenalan'nya suga, jessica snsd. soalnya pas bgt, noona2 kalem gmn gitu. dan dia tinggal bareng (?) sama suga. huahahahaha

di sini sanha putus (?) sama kukie [jadian aaja kaga] hahaha [sanha nya baperan sih]

.

Bales review ah~ pyonggg

.

Request vhope tapi v jadi uke? oh tidak, tidak di ff ini yayangku. di sini v seme huhuhu mianheee

.

aku kasih daftar uke dan seme di ff ini yak.

UKE!jimin,hoseok,jin(?)-masih belum ditentukan

SEME!jungkook,suga,v,namjoon

jadi selain itu aku gak bisa yaah, di ff ini aja kok. [mungkin di ffku yg lain posisi mereka berubah.]


	10. Chapter 10

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Grey** '

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – ketua OSIS BigHit School – **Ketua** ' **White** '

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Black** '

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – pengurus OSIS BigHit School – ' **Grey** '

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – **Jimin's …..**

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – wakil OSIS BigHit School – ' **White** '

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – **Jimin's teacher**

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo) – **Suga's ….**

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GS **as Yutaka Iijima (16yo)** – **…..**

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO, and SNSD member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 10: Miss Influential**

.

.

* * *

 _KLEK_

.

"Huahm.."

.

Hari itu Jimin bangun pagi, seperti biasanya, karena ia harus menyiapkan sarapan dan pakaiannya seorang diri. Anggaplah Jimin tinggal sendirian karena Jin selalu mendadak menghilang—apalagi saat dibutuhkan—seperti _remote_ tv.

Ketika keluar dari kamarnya, kaki Jimin menabrak sebuah boks besar.

.

 _Ng? Apa ini?_

 _Sejak kapan ada di sini?_

 _._

 _KLANG!_

 _._

 _Hah?! Suara apa itu?_

.

Baru saja Jimin dikejutkan oleh boks besar di depan pintu kamarnya, sekarang keterkejutannya ditambah oleh suara aneh dari arah dapur. Jimin panik karena ia sedang sendirian tanpa Jin. Ia takut jika ada penjahat yang masuk ke rumahnya. Ia pun memberanikan diri mendekati dapur, mengendap-endap, dan mengintip.. Lalu ia menemukan siluet seseorang yang sedang memegang pisau di sana.

Jimin mengambil payung yang disimpan di dekat pintu dapur—sebagai alat untuk membela dirinya dari penjahat, lalu berseru, "Si-siapa?!"

Sosok itu berbalik dan Jimin pun langsung terduduk lemas di lantai dan melepaskan payungnya. "Jin! Astaga.. Kukira siapa!", seru Jimin.

"Pagi, Jimin.. Aku sedang memasak sarapan, nih.", sapa Jin hangat dengan senyuman _angelic_ -nya.

Jimin langsung berdiri dan berlari lalu memeluk Jin.

"Jin ke mana saja, sih?! Paling nggak kan bisa meneleponku barang sekali saja?! Aku kan cemas..", rengek Jimin.

Jin membalas pelukan Jimin erat. " _Mian.._ Kesepian, ya, 'gak ada aku?", goda Jin.

Jimin mendongak seraya merengek, "Iya!"

Jin terkejut melihat mata Jimin yang berkaca-kaca. _Jujur sekali.._

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku cuma bisa menunjukkan kelemahanku di hadapan Jin..", lanjut Jimin sambil mengusak matanya yang berair.

Semburat _pink_ muncul di kedua pipi Jin. Jimin sangat jujur dengan perasaannya, berbeda dengan Jin yang menutupi banyak hal, termasuk perasaannya. Jujur, Jin senang jika Jimin hanya dapat bergantung padanya. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia juga sedih karena hal itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Suatu saat Jimin akan meninggalkannya, bukan?

Jin menepuk dahi Jimin pelan. "Kamu kelihatan capek. Maaf ya.. hari ini aku akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesalmu. Jadi, cepat pulang, _ne_?", lanjut Jin sambil mengusap pipi _chubby_ Jimin lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Iya. Banyak hal tentang masa lalu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Jin.", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum hingga _eyesmile-_ nya muncul. "Tunggu aku pulang sekolah, ya!"

* * *

 _Setelah sarapan.._

.

Jimin telah selesai sarapan dan hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Ia mengenakan mantel musim dinginnya lalu menyampirkan _bagpack_ di sebelah pundaknya.

"Beberapa kali orang dari museum menelepon soal pameran tunggalmu. Telepon balik mereka, ya, Jin.", seru Jimin dari dekat pintu rumahnya. "Aku berangkat, ya. Daah~"

"Tunggu, Jimin!"

"Hm? Apa lagi Jin?"

Jin menarik Jimin mendekat hingga perut mereka saling bertemu lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah syal yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"Ini, permintaan maafku karena menghilang selama dua minggu.", kata Jin sambil mengalungkan syal berbahan _cashmere_ berwarna hijau _mint_ di leher Jimin. Tidak lupa dengan kecupan hangat di dahi Jimin. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Kedua pipi Jimin otomatis memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "A-aku pergi!", lalu ia pun berlari ke arah pintu.

Jin masih tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya hingga Jimin menutup pintu rumah mereka, dan senyuman Jin lenyap seketika setelahnya.

.

 _Jimin mau bertanya_.. t _entang masa lalu?_

 _Gawat._

.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua, kamar yang selalu dikuncinya agar Jimin tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Bahkan kuncinya selalu Jin bawa kemanapun ia pergi agar tidak ada kemungkinan Jimin akan menemukan kuncinya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar—hanya berukuran 6x8—dan penuh dengan alat-alat melukis Jin: kuas, palet, pisau palet, _easel_ , cat, pensil, dan kanvas. Ruangan pribadi Jin.

Ruangan itu berbeda dengan studio kerja Jin di lantai satu, yang bisa selalu dimasuki Jimin jika sedang rindu padanya. Ruangan itu berisi curahan hati Jin yang selama masa hidupnya tak pernah ia bagi dengan siapapun.

Jin menyingkap kain putih penutup salah satu kanvas yang masih menempel di _easel._ Setelah kain putih itu terhempas ke lantai, terlihat lukisan seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut panjang yang sedang memeluk seorang bocah _namja_ ber _eyesmile._

Sorot mata Jin berubah teduh, jemari lentiknya bergerak menyusuri wajah _yeoja_ itu. "Hai.. _Uri_ Jimin tumbuh dengan sehat. Tapi.. masih belum saatnya aku menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, bukan?"

.

 _Di BigHit School_

 _Markas (dadakan) 'Grey'_

.

"Kamu hebat sekali bisa menaklukkan Yoon Sanha!", seru Yugyeom ceria. "Salut, deh!"

Yugyeom melanjutkan, "Tadinya susah _banget_ mengajak anak lain bergabung. Tapi, begitu Sanha masuk, kita langsung dapat tiga-puluh anggota baru!"

"Ah.. Aku nggak berbuat apa-apa, kok…", kata Jimin. "Ah, itu Sanha _noona_!"

"Hai, ada apa?", kata Sanha yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kami mau rapat strategi," kata Jimin riang, "Sanha _noona_ ikutan, ya."

Sanha masih mempertahankan ekspresi ramahnya, lalu ia memanggil seseorang untuk mendekat. "V, coba ke sini sebentar.."

V menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan mendekati Sanha.

"Terus terang, aku nggak peduli soal reformasi sekolah ini. Jadi, jangan anggap aku sekutu kalian, dong.", bisik Sanha.

V menepuk kedua bahu Sanha sambil berseru, "Eh? Jadi begitu?! Sanha _noona_ bersimpati banget sama kami?! Senang sekali ternyata kau mau membantu kami menambah anggota baru. Yoon Sanha memang hebat!"

"Apa?! Tungg—"

"Pengagum Sanha _noona_ banyak, sih. Bisa jadi kekuatan kita, nih!", potong V. "Daftarnya tugas Sanha _noona_ sudah kubuat, loh!"

V menampakkan senyum kotaknya seraya melanjutkan, "Kerjaku cepat, kan? Berusahalah! Kami semua berharap padamu!"

Sanha melihat sekeliling dan menemukan _puppy eyes_ dari mata semua orang yang ada di markas dadakan 'Grey' sedang tertuju ke arahnya. Mau tidak mau Sanha melebarkan senyumannya lalu berkata, "Ya.. Serahkan padaku..!"

"Hore!"

"Yoon Sanha memang keren!"

Sanha mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga V lalu berbisik, "Awas kau. Kutaruh ular di tasmu nanti!"

V masih menampakkan senyuman kotaknya sambil berkata, "Aih!❤"

Semua orang nampak bahagia dan semangat, berbeda dengan Hoseok. Jimin yang menyadari hal itu pun bertanya, "Hosiki, kamu kenapa? Kok lesu?"

"Eh? Aku nggak apa-apa, kok..", jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Benar nggak apa?"

" _Ne,_ Jiminnie..!", jawab Hoseok mantap.

"Yap, rapat dimulai!", seru V.

Jimin yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di depan ruangan kelas—markas dadakan 'Grey'—pun membuka suaranya. "Pertama, laporan kondisi terakhir akan disampaikan oleh saudara Kim Yugyeom."

Yugyeom berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya 90o yang disambut oleh gelak tawa seisi ruangan.

"Saat ini, yang sudah bergabung dengan 'Grey' adalah klub basket, _baseball,_ dan voli putra, lalu sebagian anggota klub sepak bola, tenis meja, dan atletik.", kata Yugyeom. "Juga beberapa anggota klub budaya. Ditambah tiga-puluh anggota baru hari ini.. _Daebak_!Totalnya 126 orang! Sudah lebih dari seratus!"

"Woah, _daebak_!"

"Bagus, bagus!"

"Kereeen!"

Sahut seluruh anggota 'Grey' sambil bertepuk tangan.

Jimin kembali ke mode seriusnya. "Tapi, walaupun strategi _rat association_ terus diterapkan, anggota wanita kita sama sekali nggak bertambah. Di bulan ini, aku ingin kita fokus menambah anggota wanita."

Jimin melanjutkan, "Mengingatsedikit waktu yang tersisa, akan sulit menambah anggota 300 orang. Di semester akhir nanti, anak kelas 3 pasti akan jarang datang ke sekolah karena sudah sibuk ikut bimbingan belajar. Jadi, bulan ini kita harus lebih kompetitif. Saudara V akan menjelaskan strateginya."

V berdiri dari posisinya seraya membungkuk sedikit. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah depan kelas—ke sebelah Jimin—dan menghadap seluruh anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

"Untuk menambah jumlah anggota 'Grey' secara efektif, aku sudah membuat daftar orang-orang populer di kalangan siswa BHS. Profil dan cara menghadapi mereka juga ada.", kata V sambil membagikan lembaran-lembaran kertas pada anggota 'Grey'. "Berdasarkan daftar ini, kita adakan pendekatan intensif pada mereka untuk dapat menarik _fans_ mereka juga."

Yugyeom mengacungkan tangan kanannya, menandakan ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Silakan Kim Yugyeom.", kata V.

"Apa penyebab utama anggota wanita tidak bertambah?", tanya Yugyeom formal.

"Em..", Jimin terlihat berpikir karena ia juga sebetulnya tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Penindasan.", kata salah satu anggota 'Grey'. "Mereka bilang nggak mau bergabung dengan 'Grey' karena takut ditindas.

"Oh.. begitu.", kata Jimin.

"Iya, penindasannya sadis, sih.", seru anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

V membuka suaranya. "Sudah kupikirkan, kok, solusinya. Pertama, tumpas bos penindas para _yeoja._ "

Seisi ruangan terkejut mendengar ucapan V.

"Maksudmu.. 'Itu', ya?", tanya Yugyeom.

"Iya, 'itu'.", jawab Sanha.

"Kalau 'itu' nggak dibasmi, anggota wanita kita nggak akan bertambah.", kata anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

"…". Ketika hampir seluruh anggota 'Grey' melontarkan pendapat mereka, Hoseok hanya berdiam diri dengan wajah yang memucat.

"'Itu' apa, sih?!", tanya Jimin. "Jelaskan, dong!"

V menjelaskan dengan wajah serius, "'Butterfly', salah satu Unit Pembasmi 'Grey'".

"..Lagi?! Yang benar saja!", seru Jimin.

V melanjutkan , "Aku dan Minnie saja yang menghadapi 'Butterfly'. Soalnya, kalau ketahuan, bisa diserang balik, sih.", V menaruh kedua tangannya di meja lalu melanjutkan, "Revolusi kita bisa berantakan. Mulai sekarang, kalian juga harus bertindak hati-hati. Rapat hari ini selesai."

* * *

 _Di ruang kelas 1-D_

 _._

Kelas sedang kosong karena sekarang jam istirahat. Rata-rata siswa kelas 1-D menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin, taman, lapangan olahraga, atau perpustakaan.

Jadi, saat itu di sana hanya ada Hoseok yang sedang menatap horor pada sesuatu..

Yaitu tumpukkan bukunya yang tersobek-sobek, isi tasnya yang berhamburan, dan meja juga kursinya yang berantakan.

Juga pada sebuah benda seukuran genggaman tangan berbentuk kupu-kupu di atas kekacauan itu.

* * *

 _Di jembatan antar gedung BHS_

.

"Apa 'Butterfly' segawat itu? Dari namanya saja nggak terdengar garang.", kata Jimin polos.

"Sst, nanti ada yang dengar, Minnie.", bisik V. "'Snake' dan Kamaitachi beraksi demi kepentingan kelompok.. Tapi 'Butterfly' beda. Mereka menindas.. karena suka."

"Wuah?! Keterlaluan! Yang kayak begitu memang harus ditumpas habis!", amuk Jimin.

V mengangguk-angguk. "Masalahnya, 'Butterfly' didukung preman jalanan."

"Glek! Serius?! Terus 'gimana, dong?"

"Untuk mengatasinya, kita perlu teman yang berpengaruh yang bisa mendukung kita. Nah, sekarang aku mau ke rumahnya.", kata V.

"Wah, siapa? Dia lebih kuat dari preman jalanan itu?", tanya Jimin.

"Cha Eunwoo.", kata V dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Cha Eunwoo..? Kok, kayak pernah dengar…", kata Jimin.

 _DUK!_

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menendang Jimin hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

"Jangan lelet-lelet kalau jalan di depanku—", kata Suga dengan seringaian khasnya, "—bocah!"

Jimin balas menendang Suga. "Apaan, sih, Min Yoongi?!"

"Hoh?! Ngajak berantem, ya?!", teriak Suga sambil balas menendang Jimin.

Aksi saling tendang pun berlanjut.

"Aku nggak ada waktu meladenimu, Min Yoongi!"

"Seenaknya saja memanggil nama asliku, bantet!"

" _Ya!_ Dasar menyebalkan!"

 _Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begitu…?_ Benak V.

Setelah aksi tendang-menendang berubah menjadi cakar-mencakar, salah satu anak buah Suga datang menghampiri mereka, terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Gawat, Suga!"

"Apa?", jawab Suga dingin tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedang menggenggam kepala Jimin, mengabaikan Jimin yang meronta-ronta.

"Di.. di depan ada gerombolan orang aneh! Mereka bilang 'Keluarkan Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin!'."

"Hee?!", seru Jimin dan Suga bersamaan.

* * *

"Itu geng paling berpengaruh di daerah Gangnam. Sebagian besar anggotanya pernah diciduk polisi.. Mereka sangat ganas.", kata Suga sambil melihat gerombolan preman itu dari jendela lantai 3.

"Kalau preman seganas itu datang kemari.. Kira-kira alasannya apa, ya?", tanya seseorang.

"Pasti..", kata Suga.

"..Karena waktu itu..", tambah Jimin.

Jimin menoleh pada Suga. "Iya! Pasti gara-gara waktu itu kamu mengamuk karena hal sepele, Min Yoongi!"

"Apa?! Kamu lupa, ya, 'hal sepele' waktu itu adalah aku menolongmu, Park Bantet!"

"Oh.. mereka yang menyerangmu 4 hari lalu sepulang dari karaoke, ya, Minnie?", tanya V.

" _Ne._ Argh, semua gara-gara dia!", seru Jimin sambil menunjuk wajah Suga.

" _Mwo?!_ Dasar makhluk nggak tahu terimakasih!"

Lalu mereka berdua pun berkelahi.

 _Hm.. mau balas dendam sama Suga, ya.. Percuma kalau menyalahkan Sanha. Ini sih sudah jadi dendam pribadi._ Benak V.

"Suga, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar!", seru salah satu anak buah Suga.

"Hih, biar kuladeni saja mereka!", seru Suga sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Ja-jgngan! Kau bisa terbunuh!", seru anak buah Suga yang lain.

"Berisik! Kalian pikir aku akan menghindar?! Ini bukan urusan kalian, pulanglah! Cukup aku yang menghadapi mereka.", kata Suga.

"Jangan, Suga! Mereka membawa senjata!", seru anak buah Suga.

"Ah, mau bawa busur panah atau pistol pun, aku nggak… Sakit?!"

Suga tidak dapat meneruskan ucapannya karena ia pingsan, dipukul dengan tongkat _baseball_ oleh V.

"Hoi, cepat ambilkan tali..!", seru V santai.

* * *

"Berani-beraninya.. memperlakukanku seperti ini..", geram Suga setelah tersadar dari pingsannya. "Jangan kira kalian akan lolos begitu saja setelah ini!"

"Sudah, diam sebentar, ya.", kata V lalu membungkam mulut Suga dengan lakban.

"..!2f1g!%*W$!", entah apa yang dikatakan Suga dibalik lakban yang menutupi mulutnya, tapi, yang pasti, isinya sumpah serapah.

"Kalau cuma menyangkut kamu, kami nggak peduli. Tapi, ketua kami juga diincar. Bisa repot kalau kamu bertindak seenaknya.", kata V santai.

"Benar. Kalau si gila ini dilepas, masalahnya bisa bertambah rumit.", kata Yugyeom.

"Sekolah sudah dikepung. Kita nggak bisa kabur.", kata salah satu anggota 'Grey'.

"Hm.. kita butuh bantuan.", kata Yugyeom. "Satu-satunya cara, ya, telepon polisi.."

"Bergerombol dan membawa senjata tajam bukan kejahatan luar biasa—,", kata V, "—kalau sudah bebas mereka pasti akan mengincar Minnie lagi."

"Jadi 'gimana, dong? Ada-ada saja..", kata anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

"Em.. maaf, ya, teman-teman… Rencana kita jadi agak terlambat.", kata Jimin lirih.

"Nggak, kok. Ini bukan salahmu, Jimin.", kata Yugyeom.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, V membuka suaranya. "Kita minta tolong Cha Eunwoo saja. Dia pasti bisa membuat mereka mundur."

Jimin dan Suga terkejut mendengar V berbicara seperti itu.

"I.. itu memang bisa. Tapi, kurasa, dia nggak akan mau bekerja sama.", kata Yugyeom.

"Itulah yang harus kita usahakan.", kata V, berusaha santai.

.

 _Cha Eunwoo.._

 _Punya kekuatan yang bisa menekan preman ganas._

 _Dia.. orang yang seperti apa, ya?_

Benak Jimin.

.

"AH! Aku tahu! Cha Eunwoo.. nama teratas dalam daftar anggota 'Grey', kan?!", seru Jimin. "Dia salah satu dari lima orang pelopor 'Grey'!"

V tersenyum lalu menjawab, " _Ne._ "

"Tadi aku lihat Cha Eunwoo.", kata anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

"Hah?! Di mana?!", tanya Yugyeom.

"Hari ini dia ke sekolah?!", tanya V.

"Iya, aku juga kaget.. Tumben, sih."

"Ayo cari dia!", seru V sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

"Cepat bawa dia kemari!", seru Yugyeom. Ia berlari menyusul V diikuti oleh beberapa anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

"Ah! Main pergi saja. Aku juga kan ingin ikut..!", seru Jimin sambil mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Meninggalkan Suga di ruangan itu dalam keadaan diikat dan dibekap…

Yang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat masih sangat terkejut walau tertutup lakban.

* * *

"Cha Eunwoo? Tadi, sih, ada di ruang musik.", jawab siswa _namja_ anggota 'White' yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ah, _ne. Gamsahamnida._ ", kata Jimin.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang music dengan hati bergemuruh.

.

 _Cha Eunwoo.._

 _Orangnya bagaimana, ya?_

 _Dia kan salah satu dari lima orang pelopor 'Grey'..!_

.

Setelah hampir sampai di ruang musik, Jimin disambut oleh alunan piano yang sangat lembut.

 _._

 _Wah.. hebat sekali. Siapa yang main, ya?_

.

Jimin mengintip ke dalam ruangan musik dan menemukan seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam, lurus, dan panjang sepinggang sedang memainkan piano. Tanpa sadar Jimin pun memasuki ruangan itu karena terpesona oleh alunan musik yang keluar dari piano itu. Jimin berjalan mendekat ke _yeoja_ itu lalu bertanya, "Anu… Apa Cha Eunwoo ada di sini?"

 _Yeoja_ itu mendongak memandang Jimin.

 _Wuah.. cantiknya..!_ Benak Jimin.

"Duduklah di situ.", kata _yeoja_ itu tanpa menghentikan permainan pianonya.

" _Ne_?"

"Silakan tanya setelah lagu ini selesai.", kata _yeoja_ itu lagi.

"Ah, _ne…_ ", jawab Jimin lalu ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang berjejer di pojok ruangan.

Setelah duduk, Jimin memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu dengan seksama.

 _._

 _Ah..! Dia pakai baju bebas…!_

' _Grey' baru, ya?!_

 _Uwaa,aku senang sekali!_

 _Kenapa dia jadi 'Grey', ya?_

 _Aaah, ingin cepat ngobrol, nih..!_

 _._

 _Ting.. ting… ting…_

 _._

 _Yeoja_ itu masih memainkan lagunya. Lama kelamaan Jimin terhanyut pada melodi yang tercipta dari setiap sentuhan _yeoja_ itu pada tuts piano yang sedang dimainkannya.

 _._

 _Lagu ini… sangat indah._

 _Seolah-olah membangkitkan kenangan masa laluku.._

.

Jimin yang asalnya bergoyang-goyang tidak sabar dalam duduknya sekarang diam dan memejamkan matanya. Ia menikmati permainan piano _yeoja_ itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan lagunya, _yeoja_ itu menghadap Jimin dan terkejut.

"Kenapa.. menangis?", tanya _yeoja_ itu.

"Eh..?", Jimin membuka kedua matanya lalu menyentuh pipinya yang ternyata sudah basah. "Loh, kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena capek..."

Ekspresi Jimin langsung berubah menjadi ceria ketika berkata, "Tapi, lagu tadi benar-benar indah! Menggema di hatiku. Aku benar-benar terkesan! Omong-omong, itu lagu siapa?"

 _Yeoja_ itu terpaku melihat Jimin yang matanya berbinar-binar ketika mengatakan kalimat tadi. Begitu jujur dan polos.

"Em.. lagu ciptaanku…", kata _yeoja_ itu.

"Hee?! _Daebak_! Kamu berbakat jadi pencipta lagu! Permainan pianomu sangat indah..", kata Jimin ceria.

" _Gomawo.._ ", kata _yeoja_ itu. Singkat, namun dalam hatinya ia senang sekali. "Ada apa?"

"Eh?"

"Kamu ada perlu denganku, kan?"

"Ah, aku sedang mencari Cha Eunwoo.."

"Cha Eunwoo itu aku.", kata _yeoja_ itu.

"Eh..? _Yeoja?!_ "

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

hohoho

makin complicated gak sih? iya dong...harus ahaha haha haha

siapa kah butterfly? apakah lagu bts?! wakaka apakah cha eunwoo? hmm

btw dedek eunwoo GS yah di sini

dan dia punya kekuatan yg bisa memukul mundur preman paling berpengaruh di gangnam! woahhh

siapakah eunwoo? di chap berikutnya bakal ada penjelasannya kok tenang aja hihihi


	11. Chapter 11

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Grey** '

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – ketua OSIS BigHit School – **Ketua** ' **White** '

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Black** '

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Cha Eunwoo** as Yutaka Iijima (16yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – pengurus OSIS BigHit School – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – **Jimin's …..**

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo) – **Suga's ….**

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – **Jimin's teacher**

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo) – **'Grey'**

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO, and SNSD member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 11: Target**

.

.

* * *

 _Gadis cantik ini.. Cha Eunwoo yang ditakuti para preman..?_

 _Salah satu dari lima orang pelopor 'Grey'…?_

.

"Ah, _mian._ Aku kira kamu _namja._ Habis namamu seperti nama _namja,_ sih..", kata Jimin.

"Ayahku ingin punya anak lelaki.", kata Eunwoo dingin. "Makanya, sebelum aku lahir, ayah hanya menyiapkan nama untuk laki-laki."

"Malas cari nama perempuan, ya? Keterlaluan, ya..", kata Jimin kelewat ceria. "Tapi keren juga, sih."

"Keren?"

" _Ne~! Yeoja_ tapi pakai nama _namja._ Keren, kan?"

"Nona!—"

Seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruang musik dan menginterupsi obrolan Jimin dan Eunwoo.

"—Di depan ada komplotan aneh. Ayo, kuantar pulang.", lanjut _namja_ itu.

"Nggak usah, aku muak didampingi kamu.", kata Eunwoo dingin.

"Jangan begitu, dong.. Kalau ada apa-apa sama Nona, aku bisa dibunuh ayah Nona.", kata _namja_ itu. "Hm, siapa si kecil ini? 'Grey' _yeoja,_ ya?", lanjutnya setelah melihat Jimin.

"Kecil?! _Yeoja_?! Badanmu tuh yang kegedean! Dan aku _namja_!", bentak Jimin.

"Ho.. _mian,_ aku lama nggak masuk sekolah. Kaget juga melihat jadi banyak anak 'Grey'.", kata _namja_ itu ceria. "Jangan-jangan, kamu si anak baru itu, ya? Siapa namamu?"

Jimin menampilkan wajah kesalnya. "Kenalkan diri dulu, baru tanya nama orang!", kata Jimin ketus.

" _Mwo?!_ ". _Namja_ itu terkejut karena Jimin satu-satunya orang yang berani membantah perkataannya, selain Eunwoo. Ia hendak marah, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah dari sejuk menjadi garang, tapi ia lalu berkata, "Iya, sih, benar juga.."

 _Namja_ itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, mengeluarkan bungkus rokok, lalu berkata, "Aku Im Jaebum, kelas 3.". _Namja_ itu mendekatkan rokok pada bibirnya seraya melanjutkan, "Kalau ada urusan dengan Nona muda, harus lewat aku…"

 _SET!_

Jimin merebut bungkus rokok sekaligus menepis rokok yang ada di sela jari _namja_ itu.

"Apa-apaan, kau?!", bentak _namja_ itu.

"Seenaknya saja mau merokok!", Jimin balas membentak.

"Aku tiga kali nggak naik kelas, umurku sudah dua-puluh lebih. Jadi, nggak ada masalah, kan?", kata _namja_ itu dengan sorot mata mengerikan. "Sekarang, kembalikan rokokku!"

Jimin memeluk erat bungkus rokok itu. "Ini sekolah! Jangan membuat masalah!"

 _Namja_ itu memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Jimin, masih dengan sorot mata mengerikannya. "Kubilang, kembalikan!"

.

 _Ugh…!_

 _Sepertinya, dia bukan anak biasa.._

 _Mengerikan, tapi sikap memaksanya berbeda dengan Yoongi._

.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengembalikan bungkus rokok pada _namja_ itu.

"Bagus kalau sudah paham.", kata _namja_ itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Namun, ketika hendak sampai di telapak tangan _namja_ itu, Jimin menjatuhkan bungkus rokok itu ke lantai lalu menginjaknya hingga pipih. Jimin menepukkan kedua tangannya lalu berkata, "Wah.. _Mian,_ keinjak!"

 _Namja_ itu menguarkan aura membunuhnya sambil memelototi Jimin.

"JB, cukup!", seru Eunwoo.

Yang dipanggil JB pun menyeringai, "Hahaha. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani sama aku.", katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin. "Aku suka kamu, bocah!"

"Park Jimin..", kata Jimin sambil memandang JB malas.

"Jimin-ah, kita berteman, ya!", kata JB riang.

"JB.. Im Jaebum? Rasanya pernah dengar..", kata Jimin. "Ah! Namamu juga ada di daftar itu! Berarti kamu juga salah satu dari lima pelopor 'Grey'?!"

"Pelopor..?"

* * *

"Oh.. Jadi begitu. Jadi para preman itu mengincar Jimin-ah, ya.", kata JB. "Kukira mereka ada kaitannya dengan 'kami'."

"Aku paham maksudmu, tapi aku nggak mau terlibat.", kata Eunwoo dingin.

"Tu.. tunggu!", kata Jimin. "Aku memang egois, meminta pertolongan padamu yang nggak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Tapi, kata anak-anak, cuma kamu yang punya kekuatan untuk membuat mereka mundur. Jadi, tolong bantulah kami..!"

Jimin menundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai. "Kalau cuma aku sendiri, aku nggak peduli.. Tapi, ada orang lain yang terlibat. Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi aku nggak mampu.."

JB menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas koridor lantai 4, di luar ruang musik. "Jimin-ah, jangan pikir dengan memohon saja orang lain akan langsung menolongmu. Apa imbalan bagi Nona bila menolongmu?"

"Eh? Em.. Nggak ada…", jawab Jimin lirih.

"Kalau begitu, negosiasi batal.", kata JB.

"Se-sekarang, sih, nggak ada!", potong Jimin ketika JB dan Eunwoo hendak pergi. "Tapi.. saat kamu mengalami kesulitan, pasti akan kutolong! Aku pasti akan datang untuk menolongmu, aku janji!"

Eunwoo memandang Jimin sebentar lalu membalikkan badannya. "Pulang, ah."

"Cha Eunwoo! Tolong…"

"Sebaiknya,", potong Eunwoo, "..kamu jauhi aku. Demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

* * *

"Masih belum keluar juga?!", sahut salah seorang dari gerombolan preman di gerbang BigHit School. "Satu orang, cepat masuk dan cari mereka!"

" _Ne_!"

* * *

Eunwo dan JB yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang BHS berpapasan dengan komplotan preman itu.

"Wah.. Sepertinya bakal ada pertumpahan darah betulan, nih.", kata JB. "Sepertinya Jimin-ah meminta tolong tanpa tahu siapa Nona sebenarnya, deh. Apa patut bersikap cuek begitu?"

Eunwoo diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan JB. Namun sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya sedang terjadi perdebatan, antara menolong Jimin atau tidak.

* * *

 _Di lantai 2 BHS_

 _._

Terdapat seorang _namja_ berseragam putih sedang mendongak dari jendela ruang OSIS. _Namja_ itu sedari tadi memperhatikan keadaan di gerbang sekolahnya dalam diam. Namun, kediaman _namja_ itu bukan berarti ia tidak sedang berpikir.

 _Namja_ itu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan lawannya, bukan?

"Jadi.. Dia pulang? Kenapa nggak dicegah?!", kata V. Sejujurnya, ia kesal sekali, namun ia tidak pernah—dan tidak akan pernah bisa—marah pada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Habis… aku nggak mau melibatkan lebih banyak orang.", kata Jimin sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa dingin. "Aku akan keluar dan bicara pada mereka. Aku mau tahu alasan mereka menyerangku!", seru Jimin polos.

"Bodoh! Jangan gegabah!", seru salah satu anggota 'Grey'.

"Tenang saja! Nggak semua orang di dunia ini jahat. Kalau diajak bicara baik-baik pasti… Sakit?!"

Jimin tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapan penuh semangatnya karena pingsan, dipukul dengan tongkat _baseball_ oleh V.

"Oi, cepat ambilkan tali..!", seru V santai.

"Kenapa aku ikutan diikat?!", bentak Jimin setelah kesadarannya kembali. "Lepaskan!"

"Aku suka pribadimu yang sangat menjunjung tinggi keadilan, Minnie. Tapi ingat, di dunia ini banyak juga orang yang nggak bisa diajak bicara."

"Huh, omonganmu jadi kayak Jungkook."

V tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jimin. Ia mengambil mantelnya lalu berkata, "Aku keluar sebentar. Tolong jaga mereka berdua.", kata V sambil menunjuk Jimin dan Suga yang diikat bersebelahan.

"Gerombolan preman itu belum juga bubar.", kata salah satu anggota 'Grey'.

"Berarti malam ini kita menginap di sini.", kata Yugyeom.

"Eeh?! Padahal Jin sudah pulang..", kata Jimin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Suga melirik Jimin. _Oh, jadi 'Jin' itu nama orang.._

"Kenapa?", tanya Jimin karena Suga terus-terusan melihat ke arahnya.

"Nggak.", kata Suga. "Omong-omong, apa mereka serius mengikat kita sampai pagi?"

"Kalau aku, sih, kayaknya ngga. Tapi kalau kamu, mungkin iya.", jawab Jimin. "Apa boleh buat. Kalau ikatanmu dilepas, bakal terjadi baku hantam besar-besaran, sih."

Suga memalingkan wajahnya jadi menatap lantai. "Tahu cara berkelahi satu lawan banyak?"

Jimin menatap Suga dengan wajah lucu.

"Biarpun babak belur dikeroyok, bikin K.O. bosnya. Dengan begitu, mereka nggak akan berani unjuk gigi lagi. Akan kutanamkan rasa takut di benak mereka.. Meski sampai saling tusuk sekalipun."

"Kalau begitu, ikatanmu nggak akan pernah dilepas.", jawab Jimin santai.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan mengerikan Suga, Jimin melanjutkan, "Oh, iya.. Aku harus minta maaf padamu."

Jimin menatap lantai karena malu jika harus bertemu muka dengan Suga. "Em.. Karena menolongku, kamu jadi ikut kena masalah. Padahal, itu bukan urusanmu.. Dan aku juga belum bilang terimakasih, meskipun aku nggak ingin."

Jimin memberanikan diri menoleh menghadap Suga. "Jadi.. Maaf, dan makasih, Min Yoongi.", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum manis.

Suga terpaku mendengar penuturan Jimin yang begitu tulus, plus dengan senyuman manis Jimin. "Ja.. Jangan bilang begitu! Memuakkan!"

Jimin pun menggoda Suga. "Malu, ya? Ah, kamu juga pasti punya sisi manis.. Makanya nama panggilanmu 'Suga', kan?"

"Berisik! Dasar _pabo_!", bentak Suga dengan wajahnya yang merah padam, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

* * *

 _Di kediaman Cha_

.

"Apa-apaan ini, Kim Taehyung?"

Eunwoo berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan V yang sedang berlutut.

"Dengan otakmu, kamu bisa dengan mudah membereskan gerombolan itu tanpa harus berbuat begini, kan?"

"Iya, kalau ada waktu. Tapi, sekarang sekolah sudah dikepung. Mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja.. dan kamu satu-satunya orang yang kukenal yang bisa mengatasi situasi ini.", kata V sambil masih menatap lantai.

"Kenapa? Karena aku putri dari keluarga yang ditakuti?", Eunwoo menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya. "Kamu tahu aku benci keluargaku, jadi, kenapa masih minta tolong padaku?"

V mendongakkan wajahnya tapi masih dalam posisi berlutut. "Aku tahu permintaanku sangat egois dan kurang masuk akal, wajar kalau kau marah. Tapi, cuma kamu yang bisa kumintai tolong.."

"Begitu..? Aku mengerti. Tapi… apa kamu siap kehilangan satu jarimu?"

V membatu mendengar ucapan Eunwoo. Setelah mencernanya, V berteriak, "EEH?!"

Entah bagaimana, JB yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Eunwoo mendadak sudah memegangi sebelah tangan V sambil mencekik lehernya juga—mengunci pergerakannya. V jadi tidak bisa berkutik karena selain kuat, tubuh JB juga lebih tinggi dan jauh lebih kekar dari tubuhnya.

JB menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat kecil dari sakunya. "Kalau hilang satu jari, jadi susah otak-atik komputer, dong."

" _Eoh._ Aku siap.", kata V mantap. "Ini soal keseriusan.. melindungi sesuatu, bukan?", lanjut V sambil tersenyum pahit.

* * *

 _Di toilet pria lantai 4_

 _._

 _Nggak mungkin kabur lewat jendela.._

 _Pintu toilet dijaga Yugyeom,_

 _Pintu keluar dijaga anak-anak yang lain sampai V kembali.._

 _Hm…_

.

Jimin berpikir keras di dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Ia berhasil melepaskan ikatan talinya karena berpura-pura hendak buang air besar.

* * *

 _Sementara itu…_

 _Di markas (dadakan) 'Grey'_

.

Suga masih terikat di pilar. Tidak seperti Jimin, ia tidak berhasil membuat anggota 'Grey' melepaskan ikatan talinya, padahal ia benar-benar ingin buang air kecil.

Karena merasa yakin Suga tidak akan bisa melepas ikatan talinya sendiri, anggota 'Grey' meninggalkan Suga sendirian di markas tanpa penjagaan.

Suga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melamun. Karena _partner_ berbicara yang tadi diikat di sebelahnya sedang ke toilet.

Lamunan Suga buyar ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu markas terbuka lalu seseorang berjalan menghampirinya.

Awalnya Suga terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman licik khas dirinya pun mengambang di bibir Suga.

"Heh, kau datang.", kata Suga.

* * *

 _Di koridor menuju toilet lantai 4_

.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari toilet dan melihat Yugyeom masih berdiri menjaga pintu. Ketika hendak kembali ke markas dadakan 'Grey', ada V yang sedang berjalan dengan gontai ke arah mereka.

"V! Dari mana saja?", tanya Jimin.

V tidak menjawab dan masih lanjut berjalan. Setelah berhadapan dengan Jimin, ia langsung menyandarkan dahinya di pundak Jimin. "Biarkan sebentar, Minnie.. Aku agak capek. Dia bukan tipe negosiator setengah-setengah, sih."

"Hm..? Dia siapa, V?", tanya Jimin.

"Dasar, kamu sendiri sudah memperkirakannya, kan?"

"Cha Eunwoo!", seru Jimin dan juga Yugyeom.

"Nona baik juga, ya!", ledek JB.

"Berisik! Sudah kubilang, nggak usah ikut!", bentak Eunwoo.

"Mana bisa begitu, aku kan pengawal Nona~", kata JB ceria.

"Em.. Eunwoo mau membantu, ya? Senangnya..!", seru Jimin. "Oh, iya. Aku belum tahu kekuatan Eunwoo."

"Aku nggak punya kekuatan, kok.", jawab Eunwoo santai. "Tahu 'Cha Enterprise'?

"Tahu. Yang punya ribuan karyawan dan yaku…za… EH?! Ma-masa, sih?!"

"Aku putri ketua grup itu.", kata Eunwoo dingin.

 _APA?!_ Teriak Jimin dalam hati.

"Ayahku, yang telah bersikap keterlaluan karena menamai putrinya dengan nama lelaki, adalah penerus kedua Cha Enterprise."

"Eh?! Jadi begitu, ya. Hahaha.", kata Jimin dengan wajah horornya. Ia terkejut karena tadi siang ia sudah seenaknya meminta pertolongan dari anak seorang ketua yakuza paling berpengaruh se-Korea Selatan.

Jimin melirik ke arah JB. "Dengan ribuan yakuza, mana ada geng preman yang berani… Kamu yakuza asli, dong?"

"Haha. Aku tinggal di rumah Nona.", kata JB kelewat ceria.

"Begitulah, makanya aku nggak dapat masalah walau menjadi 'Grey', jauh dari penindasan…", kata Eunwoo.

Ucapan Eunwoo terhenti karena Jimin menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Makasih sudah mau datang. Aku akan menjaga janji antar teman yang tadi siang kuucapkan.", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Saat kamu sedang kesusahan, aku pasti datang menolongmu!"

Eunwoo terpaku mendengar penuturan Jimin. Dan juga senyumnya yang menawan. "…Teman?"

"Nggak boleh, ya? _Mian._ "

"Kamu nggak takut? Biasanya begitu dengar 'yakuza', orang langsung menjauh."

"Kenapa? Berteman nggak ada hubungannya dengan latar belakang keluarga, kan? Lagipula, orang yang bisa membuat lagu selembut itu 'gak mungkin jahat.", kata Jimin polos.

"Haha. Jimin-ah memang mengagumkan! Nona muda jadi malu, tuh. Ini pertama kalinya!", seru JB sambil tertawa renyah.

Eunwoo memalingkan wajahnya yang agak bersemu merah. "Aku kemari bukan untuk mendukung kalian. Setelah urusan selesai, aku langsung pulang."

"Gawat! Suga menghilang!", seru salah satu anggota 'Grey'.

"APA?!", seru Jimin, V, dan Yugyeom.

"Suga?", tanya Eunwoo.

* * *

 _Di markas dadakan 'Grey'_

 _._

"Tadi masih ada, kok?!", seru Yugyeom. "Ah, dia memutuskan talinya?! Dasar bocah sial..!"

"V, aku nggak tahu Min Yoongi terlibat!", kata Eunwoo kesal.

"Eh?! A-anu.."

"Aku mau pulang!", seru Eunwoo seraya berbalik ke arah pintu.

"Uwa! Tunggu dulu, Eunwoo!", kata V panik.

Jimin tidak memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang berdebat di dekat pintu, ia fokus pada tali yang tadi mengikat Suga.

"Lihat, tali ini dipotong dengan pisau!", seru Jimin.

"Siapa pelakunya?!", seru salah satu anggota 'Grey'

"Suga sudah menyuruh semua anak buahnya pulang, jadi nggak mungkin mereka..", jawab anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

"Aku sudah memperkirakannya..", kata V yang telah gagal menahan Eunwoo pulang. "Jadi kutaruh kamera di ruangan ini!"

" _Daebak_! Kesiapanmu memang oke!", seru anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

Ketika anggota 'Grey' sudah tenang-tenang saja, Jimin masih dengan wajah seriusnya. "Tunggu! Jangan senang dulu! Kita harus mencari Suga. Kalau nggak, bisa fatal akibatnya!"

"Oh, itu dia, di gerbang sekolah!", seru salah satu anggota 'Grey' yang sedang mengintip dari jendela lantai 4.

"Apa?! Kita terlambat!"

Jimin langsung berlari menuju gerbang, tidak peduli dengan teriakan anggota 'Grey' dan tangan-tangan yang mencoba menahannya.

* * *

 _Di gerbang BigHit School_

.

" _Nongol_ juga. Kukira sudah kabur.", kata salah satu orang dari gerombolan geng yang mengincar Suga dan Jimin.

Suga berjalan dengan santai mendekati gerombolan itu lalu berkata, "Yang mana bosnya?!", dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

* * *

 _Di salah satu ruangan di BHS_

.

"Halo, polisi? Ada orang mengamuk di depan gerbang BigHit School. Tolong ditangkap."

 _Pip._

Setelah melapor, orang itu langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

"Fufufu. Kasihan kau, Yoongi."

* * *

"Min Yoongi!", teriak Jimin sambil terus berlari ke arah perkelahian yang terjadi di gerbang sekolah.

Jimin disusul oleh V, Yugyeom, dan beberapa anggota 'Grey' lainnya. Mereka berhenti ketika melihat perkelahian itu sudah berubah menjadi huru-hara.

"Ah.. Percuma tadi menyembah-nyembah..", rengek V.

"Hentikan, Min Yoongi!", teriak Jimin.

Sedangkan Eunwoo hanya melihat perkelahian di hadapannya dengan ekspresi dingin.

Karena Suga tidak mengindahkan perkataannya, Jimin pun maju ke medan perang. "Min Yoongi!"

" _Pabo_! Minnie, jangan ke sana!", teriak V.

Namun terlambat, Jimin sekarang sudah berada di tengah perkelahian. Jimin mencari sosok Suga lalu setelah menemukannya, ia langsung memeluk Suga dari belakang.

"Bodoh, minggir!", bentak Suga.

"Jangan! Jangan memukul lagi!", teriak Jimin.

"Aah.. Sudah kubilang, aku nggak jago main fisik..!", seru V yang sedari tadi menghajar siapapun yang hendak menghajar Suga yang sedang dipeluk Jimin.

"V, bawa dia pergi!", teriak Suga sambil meronta-ronta, ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jimin.

"Nona, boleh berpartisipasi?!", tanya JB si pecinta kekerasan.

"Nggak. Ayo pulang!"

"Hah?! Kan kita sudah kemari?"

"Saat sudah begini, mereka nggak akan mau dengar apapun.", kata Eunwoo dingin.

"Yaah.. kita nggak ikut berperan, dong.."

Eunwoo dan JB berjalan menuju parkiran BHS. Namun, baru berapa langkah, sudah terdengar sirine polisi.

"Wah, sepertinya memang lebih baik menyingkir..", kata JB. "Tapi, kok cepat sekali polisi datang?"

Eunwoo masih berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah perkelahian. "Bisa saja, kan… Kalau orang yang memotong tali si bodoh itu melapor."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Siapakah yang memotong tali suga ? apakah suga sendiri ? apa talinya kabur, takut sama suga ? ha a ha ha

ini endingnya masih jauh kok, jimin kan sumber masalah wkwk kemanapun dia pergi dapet masalah mulu cem detektif conan =))

aku baca review ada yg ngarep vhope, kookmin, sama yoonmin

aku sih ngarepnya mereka sama aku aja lah /langsung digebukin army/

ga ada yg pengen jinmin gitu ?

atau hopemin ? /nggak mungkin sih, kan mereka berdua uke ahaha/

aku fast update ya soalnya bentar lg masuk sekolah. kalo udah sekoolah suka sibuk sampe gabisa ngetik ff /hm sok sibuk/

selamat maraton baca ff ini ! muwah !


	12. Chapter 12

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Grey** '

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – ketua OSIS BigHit School – **Ketua** ' **White** '

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Black** '

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Cha Eunwoo** as Yutaka Iijima(16yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – pengurus OSIS BigHit School – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – **Jimin's …..**

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo) – **Suga's ….**

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – **Jimin's teacher**

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO, and SNSD member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 12: Suspicion**

.

.

* * *

"Semua, tetap di tempat!", seru polisi yang baru tiba. "Jangan bergerak!"

"Gawat!"

"Kabur!"

Seru beberapa orang dari komplotan geng itu.

Terjadi kekacauan di depan gerbang BigHit School. Di mana komplotan geng itu dan beberapa siswa BHS berusaha melarikan diri.

"V, cepat bawa Jimin pergi!", teriak Suga.

V langsung menarik tubuh Jimin menjauh dari kerusuhan. Namun tangan Jimin masih menarik lengan Suga.

"Cepat, kamu juga!", teriak Jimin.

"Ayo, Minnie!"

"Tapi, Yoongi.."

"Sudah, ayo!"

Jimin pun menyerah dan bergerak menjauh, pasrah ditarik V.

* * *

 _Keadaan.. jadi benar-benar parah._

.

"Lalu, Suga 'gimana?"

"Dibawa polisi."

"Ditahan? Bukan dibawa ke rumah sakit? 'Kan dia dipukuli.."

"Terus nasibnya 'gimana? Nggak sampai diadili, kan?"

"Karena dia sendirian sekaligus menjadi korban, kurasa sanksinya nggak akan berat."

Sedari tadi, anggota 'Grey' membicarakan Suga. Sedangkan Jimin diam saja, karena ia terlalu khawatir hingga tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya melayang ke pada Suga yang babak belur, Suga yang dipenjara, dan Suga yang dapat melepaskan diri dari tali pengikatnya..

 _Tunggu. Tali itu dipotong oleh pisau. Setahuku, Yoongi nggak bawa pisau._

"V.", panggil Jimin.

" _Eoh, waeyo,_ Minnie?"

"Tunjukkan… video tadi."

* * *

"Kamu pasang _video recorder_?", tanya Yugyeom.

"Iya. Untuk jaga-jaga seandainya gerombolan preman itu sampai menerobos masuk ke sini. Video ini bisa jadi bukti kuat.", kata V sambil menyalakan _handycam-_ nya.

"Oh, begitu.", kata Yugyeom.

"Kalau dilihat dari waktu tiba polisi, kurasa yang melapor dan memotong tali pengikat Suga adalah orang yang sama.", kata V. "Ah, ada yang datang!"

Pada video itu terlihat siluet seseorang yang menghampiri Suga. Semakin lama siluet itu semakin dekat, lalu terlihat jelaslah siapa yang menghampiri Suga.

"Haa?! Jeon Jungkook?!", seru anggota 'Grey' yang sedang melihat video itu.

"Kenapa..?", tanya Jimin.

"Mereka bicara apa? Nggak kedengaran.", kata Yugyeom.

"Eh.. Loh? Yah.. Volumenya rusak!", seru V.

"Yah, sayang sekali..", kata Yugyeom.

"Wah! Dia mengeluarkan pisau!", seru V lagi.

"A-apa?! Jadi, Jungkook yang memotong tali Suga?!", teriak Jimin.

"Ah! Pisaunya.. Dia memberikan pisaunya pada Suga!", seru Yugyeom.

"Bodoh! Memberi senjata tajam pada si gila itu?!", seru V. "Apa tadi Suga pakai pisau?"

"Nggak, dia pakai tangan kosong.", jawab salah satu anggota 'Grey'.

"Syukurlah Suga masih punya akal sehat.", kata anggota 'Grey' lainnya, lega.

"Berarti Jungkook tahu situasi tadi?"

V membuka mulutnya, "Kuasa, dengan keributan seperti tadi, mana mungkin dia nggak tahu.."

"Sekarang dia masih di sekolah?", tanya salah satu anggota 'Grey'.

"Nggak tahu, tapi lampu OSIS masih menyala, sih.", jawab Yugyeom.

V teringat ketika ia sedang mengantarkan Hoseok, di persimpangan jalan ia melihat sosok Jungkook dan Suga sedang berbicara. V jadi curiga ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

"Jangan bilang Jungkook kalau kita tahu soal ini, ya. Aku ingin menyelidikinya dulu..", kata V.

"Telat."

"Jimin baru saja lari menemuinya."

"Minnieeee…!", teriak V putus asa.

* * *

 _BRAK!_

.

Jimin mebanting pintu ruang OSIS dan langsung mendamprat satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa kau membebaskan Suga?"

"Soal apa ini?", tanya Jungkook.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Ruangan itu dipasangi kamera video. Yang melapor polisi juga kamu, kan?!"

Ekspresi Jungkook mengeras. "Kamera video, ya.. Aku nggak sadar."

Jungkook bangkit dari kursi ketua OSIS-nya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Kalau begitu.. hubunganku dengan Suga.. sudah ketahuan, ya?"

"Hubungan?"

"Kamu sudah lihat videonya, kan?"

"Pengatur volumenya rusak. Kami nggak bisa dengar apa-apa.", kata Jimin polos.

Jungkook terkejut karena hampir saja ia kelepasan bicara.

"Kalian ada hubungan apa memangnya?", tanya Jimin.

"Nggak..", kata Jungkook sambil menutup mulutnya. "..Aku cuma menolong orang yang sedang dalam kesulitan. Wajar, kan?"

"Bohong! Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu memberinya pisau? Kamu tahu, kan, apa yang terjadi di gerbang?!"

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi termenjengkelkan yang pernah Jimin lihat dari wajah Jungkook. "Loh, kok menyalahkanku? Justru aku melenyapkan pengganggu, kan?"

Jungkook memutus kontak mata dengan Jimin lalu duduk di kursinya lagi dan menatap tembok. "Dengan begini, untuk sementara dia nggak akan bisa ke sekolah. Kalau dia nggak ada, kamu bisa leluasa bergerak, kan.."

"Maksudmu.. Kamu melakukannya untukku?", tanya Jimin.

"Kalau iya, bagaimana?", jawab Jungkook, masih sambil memandang tembok.

Jimin geram karena tindakan Jungkook sebelumnya, ucapan Jungkook sekarang, dan Jungkook yang tidak memandangnya saat berbicara. Jimin naik ke atas meja Jungkook lalu ia menarik kerah seragam Jungkook, hingga akhirnya Jungkook pun bertemu muka dengan Jimin.

"Kalau bicara tatap lawan bicaramu!", bentak Jimin.

Sedetik kemudian Jimin merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Mendadak ia merasa pernah melakukan hal ini. Ia merasa pernah membentak seseorang dengan kalimat yang sama, dan posisi tubuh yang sama pula.

"Eh? A.. aku pernah bilang hal seperti ini, ya?", tanya Jimin.

"Sudahlah, Minnie.. Percuma bicara dengannya. Dia bukan orang yang senang mengatakan isi kepalanya.", kata V yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di ambang pintu ruang OSIS.

Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kerah seragam Jungkook, turun dari meja, lalu berjalan mendekati V.

Namun, sebelum Jimin benar-benar sampai, ia berhenti lalu berkata, "Kalau Suga sampai menusuk, atau ditusuk, dengan pisau itu…" Jimin menoleh kepada Jungkook, "Aku nggak akan memaafkanmu!"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Jimin pergi meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dan juga V yang masih setia berdiam di ambang pintu.

"Aku benar-benar nggak mengerti jalan pikiranmu..", kata V. "Tapi aku tahu satu hal. Kamu bilang Park Jimin adalah musuhmu. Padahal, itu bukan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?", tanya Jungkook.

V melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jungkook. "Berlutut menyembah demi orang lain hanya bisa dilakukan jika kau memiliki perasaan kuat pada orang itu.". V berhenti melangkah ketika jaraknya dengan meja Jungkook terpaut satu meter. "Itu kupahami setelah aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan demi melindungi Park Jimin."

Otot-otot wajah Jungkook mengeras.

"Aku nggak akan kalah, Jeon Jungkook.", kata V sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

* * *

Pagi itu Jimin melihat pengumuman di mading sekolah.

.

 **PENGUMUMAN**

.

 **Min Yoongi diskors selama satu minggu karena terlibat perkelahian.**

 **Ttd, Kepala Sekolah**

.

Jimin menghela napasnya setelah membaca pengumuman itu.

"Jangan merasa bersalah."

"Eh, Eunwoo?"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bertindak bodoh. Sejak SMP dia sering berurusan dengan polisi."

"Eunwoo kenal sama Suga?"

"Kami sekelas waktu kelas 1 SMP.", kata Eunwoo sambil berkacak pinggang. Terdengar jelas dari intonasi bicaranya kalau ia keki pada Suga. "Dia nggak berubah, sampai sekarang masih saja bodoh, nggak peka, dan nggak bisa diperbaiki."

"Em.. Eunwoo benci sama Suga?"

"Dengar namanya saja muak."

"Eh..? Tapi.. Lega juga. Kukira dia bakal dikeluarkan."

"Huh, sayang sekali."

Tanpa sadar, Jimin dan Eunwoo pun jalan berbarengan ke koridor kelas.

"Aku dengar soal revolusi kalian dari V. Aku juga diminta bantu soal 'Butterfly'. Tapi, aku nggak peduli. Aku nggak mau bantu.", kata Eunwoo dingin.

Jimin melihat ke arah Eunwoo lalu berkata, "Kalau Eunwoo nggak mau, nggak apa.. Kalau aku jadi Eunwoo, aku juga nggak akan suka dimanfaatkan seperti itu.", Jimin mengusap tengkuknya karena grogi. "Yah.. apa boleh buat, harus cari cara lain. Tapi.. aku ingin tetap berteman dengan Eunwoo."

"Sudah kubilang, jauhi aku."

"Karena keluarga? Aku nggak masalah, kok.", kata Jimin polos.

Eunwoo berjalan mendahului Jimin, lalu berkata tanpa berbalik menghadap Jimin. "Aku nggak butuh teman. Cuma bikin muak."

Jimin terpaku mendengar penuturan Eunwoo. _Kira-kira hal apa yang membuat Eunwoo begitu dingin dan enggan berteman_ , benak Jimin.

"Dia nggak jujur, ya."

"JB?!"

"Sebelum terluka ditinggalkan.. dia meninggalkan lebih dulu.", kata JB sambil menatap punggung Eunwoo yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. "Kurasa sebenarnya dia senang sekali waktu Jimin-ah bilang berteman nggak ada hubungannya dengan latar belakang keluarga. Tapi, pribadinya yang keras menghalanginya bersikap jujur."

JB menoleh menatap Jimin. "Tolong dekati dia terus, ya. Mungkin, dia akan berubah."

" _Ne._ ", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Sip.", JB tersenyum jahil lalu menyuruh Jimin mendekatkan telinganya kepadanya. "Aku akan memberitahumu rahasia besar. Jangan sampai bocor, ya."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Alasan Nona benci Suga adalah… mereka berdua pernah pacaran waktu kelas 1 SMP."

"Asfqrewquf?! Serius?!"

"Tapi cuma tiga hari. Mereka putus karena Suga selingkuh.", kekeh JB. "Semenjak itu, mereka jadi seperti anjing dan kucing. Nama Suga tabu disebut di depan Nona."

"Gila, tiga hari sudah selingkuh..", lirih Jimin.

"Oh, ya, soal 'Butterfly' itu.. Kalau mau, aku bisa bantu.", kata JB. "Tampangku cukup familiar di kalangan berandalan."

"Benarkah?!"

"Hm. Kalau butuh bantuan, bilang saja."

"Wah, senangnya..! _Gomawo,_ JB!"

* * *

 _Di rumah sakit_

.

"Bukan-hal-besar?!", bentak Suga. "Aku terluka parah begini bukan hal besar?!"

"Setidaknya kamu masih bisa marah-marah.. berarti kamu baik-baik saja.", kata Jimin.

"Kalau nggak kau recoki, mereka pasti nggak akan bisa bangun lagi!"

"Bicara apa, sih.. Masih untung kamu nggak dihukum karena dianggap membela diri. Berterimakasihlah padaku."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Hei, hei, berisik sekali.. Ini rumah sakit.", kata Jessica yang memang _standby_ untuk menemani Suga.

Jimin memelankan suaranya. "Biar nggak diskors pun, kamu tetap nggak bisa ke sekolah, kan, dengan kaki di gips begitu.. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan mencatatkan pelajaran untukmu."

"Nggak butuh! Pulang sana!"

 _._

 _._

 _Lewat peristiwa ini, jarak di antara kami.. mulai berubah._

 _Kami, empat namja dengan kepribadian berbeda-beda,_

 _Aku yang selalu positif,_

 _V yang kelewat jenius,_

 _Suga yang pemarah,_

 _Dan Jungkook yang penuh misteri.._

 _Satu per satu, mulai mengerti sifat masing-masing._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

* * *

Pendek aja yah ahaha

soalnya nxt chap beda konflik

chuuu~ :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Grey** '

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **White** '

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Black** '

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GSas Yutaka Iijima (16yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – **Jimin's …..**

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo) – **Suga's ….**

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – ' **White** '

 **Cho Gaeun** as Kanako Chouno (17yo) – ' **White** '

 **Yang Jungyoon** as Rinka Yoshizawa (17yo) – ' **Black** '

 **Lee Hyeri** as Makino (18yo) – ' **White** '

 **Kim Ah Young** (Yura) as Kitami (18yo) – ' **White** '

 **Bang Minah** as Harada (18yo) – ' **White** '

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO, SNSD, DAL SHABET, and GIRL'S DAY member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 13: 'Butterfly'**

.

.

* * *

"Tuh, mereka.", bisik V sambil melirik gerombolan _yeoja_ di taman utama BigHit School. "'Butterfly'. Geng _yeoja_ yang suka menindas, tumor terganas di sekolah kita."

"Bosnya Cho Gaeun, kelas 2.", lanjut V, masih sambil berbisik. "Nama 'Butterfly' diambil dari namanya, Cho—kupu-kupu. Merekalah yang akan kita hadapi."

"Wuah, dari tampangnya saja sudah jahat.", bisik Jimin.

Kenapa Jimin dan V berbisik? Karena mereka sedang membuntuti 'Butterfly' diam-diam.

V melanjutkan pembacaannya pada biodata geng 'Butterfly', hasil risetnya beberapa hari terakhir. "Pengikut 'Butterfly' ada sekitar dua-puluh orang. Sebagian besar patuh karena takut. Sebagian bergantung pada pada uang Gaeun dan bersikap seperti pelayannya. Dia anak orang kaya, sih."

"Hm? Kok ada satu anak 'Black' menyempil di sana?", tanya Jimin ketika melihat ada satu orang yang berseragam hitam diantara kelompok anak yang semuanya berseragam putih.

"Itu Yang Jungyoon, teman Gaeun sejak kecil yang tinggal di dekat rumahnya. Sepertinya dia dijadikan pesuruh geng itu. Lihat saja, dia sedang membawakan tas Gaeun, kan?", kata V.

"Hah.. Kasihan sekali.."

"Nah, sekarang, laksanakan tugasmu, ketua.", kata V sambil memberikan _handycam_ baru yang volume-nya tidak rusak.

" _Geure._ "

* * *

Jimin menguntit 'Butterfly' ke mana pun kecuali ke dalam bilik kamar mandi wanita tentunya, karena bagian itu dikerjakan oleh Sanha.

Jimin sangat ahli dalam hal ini. Karena selain badannya yang kecil, langkahnya pun ringan. Ia sungguh terlatih dalam hal menguntit berkat bertahun-tahun tinggal di gunung. Sehingga 'Butterfly' tidak mengetahui bahwa Jimin mengikuti dan merekam mereka seharian ini di sekolah.

* * *

 _Sore itu, di Markas (dadakan) 'Grey'_

 _._

"Seharian ini aku terus menempel pada mereka, dan aku jadi tahu tingkah mereka. Sebenarnya mereka hanya mengikuti perintah Gaeun saja, sih..", kata Jimin. "Baru kali ini aku lihat _yeoja_ sekejam dia."

Jimin mengurutkan daftar kejahatan Gaeun sambil menunjukkan potongan video di _handycam_ pada V. "Satu, terang-terangan memeras, padahal kaya. Dua, kasar sama anak yang nggak disukainya. Tiga, suka bolos untuk ngegosipin _namja._ Empat, suka dandan di kelas. Lima, nggak memperhatikan guru dan terang-terangan main _handphone_ di kelas _._ "

Setelah selesai menunjukkan video-video itu pada V, Jimin menutup dan menaruh _handycam_ itu di meja. "Terus buat apa dia ke sekolah?! Seenaknya saja bersikap seperti itu!"

"Bukti segini cukup, kan, V?", tanya Jimin karena V sedari tadi tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Untuk menjerat pengikutnya, cukup. Tapi untuk menjerat Gaeun, kurang. Kita butuh sesuatu yang dapat lebih memojokkan dia, sampai-sampai sekolah pun mengeluarkannya.", kata V, akhirnya bersuara.

"Dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Bukannya cukup dibuat sadar saja?"

"Minnie, kamu terlalu naif..", kata V. "Kamu nggak tahu Gaeun, sih. Makanya bisa bilang begitu. Pribadinya itu sudah rusak, nggak mungkin diperbaiki. Jadi, harus dicabut sampai ke akar-akarnya."

"Kalau kamu sampai bilang begitu.. berarti memang sudah parah.", kata Jimin.

"Kita harus memancing Gaeun. Memang, berbahaya.. Tapi, dengan bantuan JB…"

" _Ani._ Kita minta bantuan JB kalau sudah sangat mendesak saja. Kalau nggak, kita sama saja, dong, dengan 'Butterfly', _bergulung di balik kekuatan orang lain_."

" _Berlindung_ , Minnie, bukan bergulung…", kata V, membetulkan istilah yang digunakan Jimin. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kita nggak punya banyak waktu, manfaatkan saja tenaga yang ada."

Jimin memandang V kesal. "Pikirkan taktik yang lebih baik, dong!"

"Bicara, sih, gampang. Coba Minnie yang pikirkan caranya!"

"Loh, kan kamu yang menjabat strategi restorasi?!"

"Kamu ini…"

Tatapan intens antara Jimin dan V terputus ketika suara ceria Hoseok menggema di ruangan. "Jiminnie~! Aku bawa pesananmu."

Hosek mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di antara Jimin dan V.

"Apa itu?", tanya V ketika Hoseok mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari dalam tasnya.

"Foto-foto kelas 1 SD.", jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Di rumahku nggak ada sama sekali, sih..", kata Jimin. "Waa, ini Hosiki, kan? Kamu nggak berubah, ya!"

"Hihi, Jiminnie juga nggak berubah. Tetap manis seperti dulu.", kata Hoseok. "Nah, kalau foto Jungkook, cuma satu ini."

Hoseok menyodorkan foto kelas mereka. Terlihat Jungkook duduk di barisan depan, setelannya rapi—kemeja, sweater, celana pendek, dan kaus kaki sebetis—dengan muka tertekuk. _Dari dulu ekspresi wajahnya sudah begitu, ya..?_ Benak Jimin.

"Jiminnie masih nggak ingat?"

"Hm.. Sudah jelas sekarang. Aku memang nggak ingat masa kelas 1 SD-ku. Nama-nama teman, guru, masa-masa di sekolah, atau di lingkungan rumahku dulu.. Sama sekali nggak ada yang kuingat." Jimin menerawang. "Ada sih, ingatan sedikit. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, sepertinya itu adalah omongan orang lain yang kudengar, lalu kuanggap sebagai ingatanku sendiri."

"Paman Jiminnie bilang apa waktu Jiminnie bertanya?"

"Dia jadi aneh kalau aku bertanya soal masa lalu. Mendadak bersiul lah, bernyanyi lah, masak lah, ke kamar mandi lah.. Jelas sekali dia menutupi sesuatu."

Jimin menatap foto kelas mereka lagi. "Sepertinya, untuk memahami pemikiran Jungkook.. aku harus mengingat kembali masa laluku.."

"Apa? Jadi Minnie berniat mengingat masa lalu hanya demi Jungkook?", kata V, tidak menyembunyikan nada cemburu di kalimatnya. "Kenapa, sih, Minnie perhatian sekali padanya? Biarkan saja anak aneh itu."

V mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya lalu melanjutkan, "Jangan-jangan Minnie jatuh cinta pada Jungkook?"

Jimin menjawab dengan mantap. "Mana mungkin. Aku punya orang yang kusuka, kok."

"EH?!", V dan Hoseok teriak bersamaan.

"Bohong?! Siapa?", ini V yang bertanya.

"Ada, deh.", goda Jimin lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku juga penasaran, Jiminnie.. Anak di sekolahmu yang dulukah?", tanya Hoseok. Saking semangatnya, ia menyenggol tasnya sendiri hingga isinya berhamburan keluar.

"Wah, jatuh!", kata Jimin lalu ia pun menunduk untuk membantu membereskan barang-barang Hoseok.

Hoseok hendak melarang Jimin, namun terlambat, Jimin sudah terlanjur mengambil barang-barang Hoseok lalu melihat bukunya yang ditempeli solatip di mana-mana.

"Apaan, nih?", tanya Jimin sambil mengangkat buku yang compang-camping itu.

"A-anu… Itu, aku melindur. Nggak sengaja kurobek sendiri..", jawab Hoseok dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Ah, begitu. Hosiki ceroboh, ya..", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Hm.", Hoseok balas tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Itu nggak masuk akal, Hosiki!", teriak Jimin. "Siapa yang melakukannya?! Sejak kapan?!"

Hoseok terdiam di kursinya, ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandang meja di hadapannya.

"Hosiki.."

"Em.. nggak lama setelah aku jadi 'Grey'.. Dan selalu ada lambang kupu-kupu.. Jadi, mungkin pelakunya 'Butterfly'.."

"Kenapa nggak bilang?!", bentak Jimin.

Mata Hoseok berkaca-kaca, "Habis.. aku selalu jadi beban. Aku.. sama sekali 'gak berguna bagi Jiminnie dan bagi 'Grey'. Jadi, kupikir.. biar kuatasi sendiri."

"Hosiki.. Kamu boleh minta bantuanku kapan saja. Justru mengetahui Hosiki kesusahan sendiri membuatku sesak..", Jimin melembutkan suaranya karena takut Hoseok menangis.

Jimin bangkit dari kursinya lalu berseru. "Nah, sekarang aku akan menghajar _yeoja_ itu! Berani-beraninya sama Hosikiku!"

" _Ya!_ Tunggu dulu!", V menahan Jimin. "Jangan sembarangan menghajar orang. Nanti malah kamu yang salah."

"Terus 'gimana? Aku muak sekali padanya! Pakai meninggalkan 'jejak' dengan lambang kupu-kupu segala. Itu berarti dia menikmati tindakannya!", seru Jimin.

"Tenang, aku punya ide..", kata V dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Hosiki, kamu jadi umpan, ya?"

"Haa?!"

Jimin berteriak emosi sedangkan Hoseok hanya memandang lugu pada V.

* * *

 _Di kelas Hoseok_

 _._

"Pertama, siapkan target, yaitu Hosiki dan buku-buku. Kedua, saat 'Butterfly' beraksi, Hosiki muncul, memergoki mereka. Ketiga, Hosiki akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka marah, lalu kabur ke toilet. Nanti Minnie yang akan membantu Hosiki kabur lewat jendela toilet."

V melanjutkan rencananya, "Pasti mereka melakukan kejahatan dari luar bilik kamar mandi itu, kan. Nah, kita pasang kamera tersembunyi dan mikrofon, jadi kita akan punya bukti yang bisa menampar Gaeun hingga nggak bisa berkutik."

"Apa nggak berbahaya menjerumuskan Hosiki seperti itu?", tanya Jimin.

"Misi ini nggak mungkin terlaksana kalau Minnie yang jadi umpan.", jawab V polos.

" _Ya!_ Apa maksudmu?!"

"Hihi, nggak apa, Jiminnie.. Aku malah senang karena dapat berguna. Jadi, Jiminnie jangan cemas, ya.", kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jimin terpaku melihat kesungguhan Hoseok, maka ia pun tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

 _KLEK._

Pintu kelas 1-B terbuka.

"Ah! Ada yang datang!", bisik Jimin.

"Itu bukan Gaeun..", bisik V.

"Nggak ada artinya, dong?", bisik Jimin.

"Eh? Tapi orang itu mengarah ke mejaku..", bisik Hoseok.

 _BRET, BRET_

Setelah sampai di meja Hoseok, orang itu langsung merobek-robek buku Hoseok.

"Jahat…", bisik Hoseok.

Jimin si penjunjung tinggi keadilan geram melihat aksi penyiksaan pada buku Hoseok. Ia lalu berdiri, keluar dari persembunyiannya di kolong meja guru, lalu berseru, "Siapa kamu?!"

V menepukkan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya. Lagi-lagi Jimin si spontan tingkat nasional mengacaukan rencananya.

Karena terlanjur, V dan Hoseok pun ikut bangkit dari posisi mereka yang tadi berjongkok.

"Apa?! Yang Jungyoon?!", teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Jimin berlari mendekati Jungyoon. Lalu, setelah sampai, ia menarik kerah seragam Jungyoon. "Keterlaluan! Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?!"

"I-ini bukan kemauanku!", kata Jungyoon. "A-aku terpaksa. Gaeun menyuruhku..!"

Setelah mendudukkan Jungyoon di kursi dan situasi menjadi tenang, Jimin, V, dan Hoseok menginterogasi Jungyoon.

"Gaeun… suka melihat reaksi orang orang ditindas. Dia.. menyuruhku melakukan ini.", kata Gaeun lirih. "Dia sendiri cuma melihat. Dia memang begitu.."

"Kalau nggak suka, kenapa tetap kamu lakukan?", tanya V sinis.

"Mauku juga begitu! Tapi, aku nggak bisa. Dia punya banyak teman yang nggak baik. Membayangkan kemungkinan buruk itu saja, aku sudah takut..", kata Jungyoon.

"Tapi berbuatanmu itu…"

Ucapan V terpotong ketika ia melirik ke arah Jimin, didapatinya mata Jimin yang berbinar-binar, dan diwajahnya tersirat kalimat 'Kita harus menolongnya'.

 _Ah.. firasat buruk, nih.._ Benak V.

"Tenang saja! Serahkan padaku!", seru Jimin sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Kami akan segera menyingkirkannya!"

 _Tuhkaaaan….. Argh, Minnieeee!_ Teriak V dalam hati.

Jimin menyentuh kedua bahu Jungyoon. "Tapi, kamu juga harus lebih berani. Kalau nggak, seumur hidupmu akan begini terus. Kalau nggak suka, bilang saja, _ne_?"

"Minnie, jangan terlalu terbuka sama musuh, dong!", rengek V.

Jimin yang tidak mendengar rengekan V menggenggam kedua tangan Jungyoon lalu berkata, "Tenang saja! Kami akan menolongmu!"

Jungyoon menatap iris mata teduh Jimin lalu berkata, " _Gomawoyo_..", dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hosiki, katakan sesua—, euh…."

Ucapan V terpotong lagi ketika ia melirik Hoseok dan ternyata Hoseok sedang menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan matanya berkaca-kaca karena terharu melihat adegan menyentuh yang dilakukan Jimin pada Jungyoon.

 _Kalian sama saja… Huweeee.._ Rengek V dalam hati.

* * *

 _Di kantin BigHit School_

.

"Dia nggak turun tangan langsung.. Jadi, kita harus cari taktik baru.", kata Jimin di sela kegiatannya menyuap nasi goreng. "Dasar, V keterlaluan! Masa Hosiki dijadikan umpan?!"

"Hihi, bukan begitu Jiminnie. Justru V peduli padaku."

"Hm? Peduli bagaimana?!"

Hoseok berkata sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya, "Kalian semua berusaha menambah anggota 'Grey', tapi aku sama sekali nggak membantu kalian. Aku malah membuat kalian cemas, jadi beban kalian.. Itu lebih menyiksa daripada ditindas."

Jimin tercengang mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Emosinya selalu meledak-ledak, berbeda dengan Hoseok yang memikirkan segalanya dengan kepala dingin. Jimin jadi mengerti situasi yang sedang dihadapi mereka lewat kacamata lain.

"V memahami perasaanku, makanya dia mengatur peran untukku.. V baik, kok.", kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Hosiki…"

Di tengah percakapan Jimin dan Hoseok, ada gerombolan _yeoja_ berseragam putih berjalan ke arah mereka sambil berbincang-bincang. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, salah satu _yeoja_ itu tersandung kursi Jimin lalu menumpahkan—menyiramkan—ramyeon yang baru saja di pesannya tepat ke kepala Jimin.

"PUANAASSS!", teriak Jimin.

"Air! Air!", seru Hoseok sambil berlari mencari air.

 _BYUR!_

Hoseok langsung menyiram Jimin dengan segelas air minum yang baru dibelinya.

"Jiminnie, _gwenchana_?", tanya Hoseok.

" _Gwen—_ "

Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang marah-marah.

"Huuh! Bajuku kena saus, nih! Aku mau pulang!"

 _I-itu, Cho Gaeun!_

"Tunggu!", seru Jimin. "Sebelum pulang, kau harus minta maaf dulu, bukan?"

Gaeun menoleh lalu bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

"Ah! Dia Park Jimin, si anak baru itu!", seru salah satu pengikut 'Butterfly'.

Siswa lain yang berada di kantin mulai menghentikan kegiatan makan siang mereka dan menonton bakal perkelahian antara Jimin dan Gaeun.

"Oh, jadi ini Park Jimin, yang seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai ketua 'Grey'?!", seru Gaeun. "Kebetulan, aku memang ingin membuatmu tahu diri!", lanjutnya sambil mendorong bahu Jimin hingga terantuk ke dinding kantin.

"Jiminnie!", teriak Hoseok.

Siswa lainnya yang berada di kantin itu juga memekik terkejut.

Gaeun menahan bahu Jimin sehingga Jimin tidak dapat berdiri. "Mau bikin reformasi? Hah! Jangan bercanda! Anak sepertimu 'gak mungkin bisa! Jangan lupa diri, bodoh!"

Gaeun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan ekspresi wajah menyeramkan. "Lain kali, kalau kau bertingkah, akan kuperlakukan lebih dari ini. Jawab kalau paham!"

Namun Jimin tidak menjawab apa-apa. Walaupun Gaeun sudah melepaskan kakinya dari bahu Jimin, ia hanya terdiam, terpaku dengan posisinya yang masih terduduk di lantai kantin.

"Hahaha, dia ketakutan, tuh, sampai jadi bisu.", seru salah satu pengikut 'Butterfly'.

"Konyol! _Kajja_!", kata Gaeun sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Baru Gaeun berjalan beberapa langkah, Jimin bangkit berdiri, sehingga Gaeun pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan takut.. Aku cuma kaget, mengalami hal ini.."

"Huh, mau ngajak berantem, ya?", kata Gaeun sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dengar, ya. Pacarku ketua geng 'Higashiku'. Kalau kau menentangku, entah apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Memangnya kenapa?!", seru Jimin sambil membanting salah satu meja kantin. Sontak Gaeun, pengikut 'Butterfly', dan siswa lain yang ada di sana terkejut melihat kemarahan Jimin.

"Kalian bukan manusia! Ayo, maju semuanya! Biar kuluruskan kelakuan bengkok kalian itu!", seru Jimin lagi.

Jimin menyerbu ke arah Gaeun dan perkelahian pun terjadi. Mereka baru menghentikan perkelahian ketika Jinyoung datang membubarkan mereka.

* * *

 _Di markas (dadakan) 'Grey'_

.

"Hampir semua siswa gerah melihat tingkah 'Butterfly'. Kalau bisa menyingkirkannya, pamor kita bisa naik!", seru Yugyeom semangat. "Idemu memanfaatkan 'orang-orang populer di sekolah' sangat bagus!"

"Iya, tapi Minnie justru nggak terlalu antusias…", kata V.

 _BRAK!_

Pintu markas terbuka tiba-tiba, lalu muncul sosok yang membanting pintu itu, Jimin.

"Minnie?! Kok babak belur?!"

" _Yeoja_ itu.. akan kusingkirkan!", seru Jimin.

"Eh?!", seru V dan Yugyeom berbarengan.

* * *

 _Besoknya.._

 _._

 _Peristiwa di kantin menyebar dengan cepat._

 _Nggak kusangka, responnya akan seheboh ini.._

 _._

"Kau berani melabrak Cho Gaeun?! Wah, aku salut!", seru _yeoja_ berseragam putih.

"Aku melihat langsung kejadiannya! Kau benar-benar hebat!", seru _yeoja_ lainnya yang juga berseragam putih.

.

Meja Jimin sekarang sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa _yeoja_ geng 'White'.

.

 _Dia benar-benar dibenci, ya.._ Benak Jimin.

.

"Park Jimin."

Sontak para _yeoja_ yang sedang mengerubuni Jimin berhenti berbicara dan Jimin, yang namanya di panggil, menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya. Di sana terdapat tiga _yeoja_ cantik berseragam putih.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?", kata salah satu _yeoja_ itu.

"Wuah, siapa mereka? Cantik-cantik.", bisik Jimin pada Hoseok yang sedang main ke kelasnya.

"Ketua klub basket putri, Lee Hyeri. Ketua klub voli putri, Kim Ah Young, atau biasa dipanggil Yura. Ketua klub panahan putri, Bang Minah. Ketiganya populer dikalangan _namja_ maupun _yeoja._ Sampai ada _fans club-_ nya segala.", bisik Hoseok.

* * *

 _Di luar kelas 1-C_

 _._

Di hadapan Jimin sekarang ada tiga _yeoja_ cantik paling berpengaruh di BigHit School. Kejadian ini tentu saja merupakan hal yang langka, jadi, tidak sedikit siswa BHS yang menonton percakapan terbuka mereka.

.

"Seisi sekolah terganggu oleh keberadaan mereka. Tiap hari jadi nggak nyaman bersekolah. Banyak _yeoja_ yang nggak bergabung dengan 'Grey' karena takut jadi sasaran mereka.", kata Minah.

"Iya, aku juga!", seru salah satu _yeoja_ geng 'White' yang menonton pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku mau masuk 'Grey' kalau mereka nggak ada. Bisa gaya, sih.", seru _yeoja_ geng 'White' lainnya.

"He?!", seru Jimin.

"Jadi, kalau kau serius mau mereformasi sekolah ini, syarat terpentingnya adalah mengusir Cho Gaeun.", kata Hyeri.

"Kalau kau bisa, kami dan anggota klubkami akan bergabung." Kata Yura.

" _Daebak!_ ", seru Hoseok yang memang sedari tadi menemani Jimin. "Jiminnie, kalau mereka bergabung, berarti jumlah kita akan bertambah 100… bukan, 200 anggota!"

"Kalian serius?", tanya Jimin.

"Ya.", kata Hyeri.

"Bukan cuma anggota klub, tapi anggota _fans club_ kalian juga akan ikut bergabung?", tawar Jimin.

"Ya, kami janji.", kata Yura.

"Oke kalau begitu, akan kulakukan!", seru Jimin. _Memang sudah niat, kok.._

"Aih~! Lagi kumpul, ya?"

Jimin, Hoseok, dan tiga bidadari sekolah itu menoleh dan mendapati Gaeun lah yang berbicara.

"Kemarin maaf, ya, Park Jimin. Lukamu nggak apa-apa, kan?", kata Gaeun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, sangat kontras dengan sorot mata pembunuhnya.

"Ya, berkat doamu.", kata Jimin dingin. _Wajahmu nggak menunjukkan kau menyesal, tuh.._

"Syukurlah. Nih, tanda maaf dariku.", kata Gaeun sambil memberikan Jimin sebuah kartu.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku akan mengadakan pesta natal di vilaku. Memang agak kecepetan, sih. Itu undangannya."

 _Pasti perangkap.._ Benak Hoseok dan tiga bidadari sekolah.

"Karena kalau bikin acara dengan cara biasa membosankan, aku bikin dengan gaya pesta dansa.", kata Gaeun, menyombongkan dirinya.

"Aku nggak punya setelan..", kata Jimin.

"Nanti kusiapkan. Bagaimana? Bisa datang, kan?"

"V boleh kuajak?", tanya Jimin mantap.

 _Park Jimin!_ Teriak ketiga bidadari itu di dalam hati mereka.

"Tentu. Sudah dulu, ya. Sampai ketemu nanti.", kata Gaeun seraya meninggalkan Jimin.

Setelah agak jauh dari Jimin, salah satu pengikut 'Butterfly' bertanya pada Gaeun. "Kau bisa menghancurkan dia tanpa harus pakai cara begini, kan?"

"Lihat saja. Ini permainan seru. Kita akan menikmati pertunjukkan hebat!", seru Gaeun dengan sorot mata pembunuh.

* * *

 _Di koridor kelas_

.

Jimin berlari terburu-buru di koridor, jadi ia tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang hingga barang bawaan orang itu berhamburan ke lantai.

"Ah, _mian!_ Eh?"

Ternyata yang ditabrak Jimin adalah Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memunguti barang-barangnya dalam diam.

 _Sejak kejadian dia membebaskan Suga, dia jadi kikuk._ Benak Jimin sambil terus memunguti barang-barang Jungkook.

Jungkook mengambil kartu undangan pesta natal Gaeun lalu membacanya.

"Ah, itu.."

"Aku dengar kejadian di kantin.", potong Jungkook. "Kamu nggak berniat pergi, kan?"

"Aku akan pergi."

" _Pabo!_ Ini jelas perangkap!", bentak Jungkook.

Jimin berkacak pinggang. "Bukan urusan Jungkook, kan?! Begini, biar kukatakan terus terang. Jungkook itu.. menyebalkan!"

Jungkook tertohok mendengarnya.

"Hanya diam melihat sekolah dalam masalah. Suka cemas. Menarik diri. Sulit dipahami. Ah, pokoknya Jungkook sangat menyebalkan!"

Jungkook terdiam membatu, semakin tertohok.

Jimin tersenyum menang. "Semua masalah ini akan beres kalau 'Butterfly' lenyap. Jadi, biarpun undangan ini perangkap, aku akan tetap datang. 'Grey' pasti akan memenangkan peperangan ini."

Lalu Jimin merubah senyumannya menjadi lembut. "Setelah itu, aku bisa mencari ingatan masa laluku tanpa ragu. Aku.. ingin cepat mengetahui isi hati Jungkook."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jimin mengambil kartu undangannya dari tangan Jungkook lalu berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam membatu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Nah, butterflynya muncul. aku pake anak dal shabet hahahahahahah (maaf ya para darling!)

btw ga ada yang kaget jungkook yang ngelepasin tali suga nih? terus ga ada yg penasaran sama hubungan yg dimilikin suga sama jungkook? kekeke

terus eunwoo katanya mantannya suga? woaaah ga bisa ngebayangin author juga hahaaha

.

balas review dulu yaps

* * *

iya ff ini fokus ke jimin sbg tokoh utamanya :D uri jimin manis bgt kan yaaah kelakuannya itu loh jadi suka ingin gigit (?)

jin siapanya jimin? siapanya yaaa hmmm :D pokoknya jimin ga bisa idup tanpa jin

jessica siapanya suga? kan kata jess juga cuma 'kerabat'. kerabat yang dicium mau mau aja wk. tapi author jg mau mau aja sih kalo cium suga mah hahahaha /culik aku bang/

makasih panggilan sayangnya, 'orul-chan' manis juga ;)

* * *

makasih masukannya! tapi aku sengaja gak pakai 'kau' dan 'tidak' dan pakai 'kamu' dan 'nggak' soalnya ini kan percakapan antar berandalan sekolah kekeke. kayaknya aneh kalo mereka ngomongnya terlalu baku.

tapi kalo di narasi kan aku pakainya bahasa baku tingting ;)

* * *

ff ini ada endingnya gak? masalahnya muncul terus /kasian chim/ haha

ada ending kok.. mungkin taun depan endingnya wk. becanda

* * *

makasih udah loncat-loncat baca ff ini, hati2 jatuh! hihi

* * *

akankah v di friendzonekan oleh chimchim? jengjengjengjeng

nantikan jawabannya di chapter2 terakhir

jimin kan polos jadi orang lagi berantem juga dipeluk (?) buakakak

* * *

suga jelas jauh lebih kuat dari jimin.

jimin mah cuma jago olahraga, ga jago berantem kwkwkw

* * *

kkeut~ sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

oh iya, baca juga ffku yg lain dong? hehe

gomawoyo reader-nim

smooch :*


	14. Chapter 14

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Grey** '

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **White** '

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Black** '

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GS as Yutaka Iijima (16yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – **Jimin's …..**

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo) – **Suga's ….**

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – ' **White** '

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – **Jimin's teacher**

 **Cho Gaeun** as Kanako Chouno (17yo) – ' **White** '

 **Yang Jungyoon** as Rinka Yoshizawa (17yo) – ' **Black** '

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO, SNSD, and DAL SHABET member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 14: Bloody Christmas Party**

.

.

* * *

"Wuaah, apaan, nih?! Besar _banget_!", seru Jimin ketika sampai di vila Gaeun. "'Gak nyangka, deh, dia sekaya ini."

Vila Gaeun terdiri dari pintu gerbang, taman depan, dan vila sebesar istana di buku dongeng yang dulu sering dibacakan Jin untuk Jimin sebelum tidur.

"Katanya dia tinggal sendiri di sini.", kata V.

" _Jinjja_?!"

"Hm. Dengan alasan jarak ke sekolah yang jauh, orang tuanya memberikan izin."

"Ha..? Simpel sekali.", kata Jimin. "Omong-omong, kamu nggak ganti baju? Cuma celana bahan dan jubah panjang.."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita nggak perlu mengikuti kata-katanya, kan?"

"Iya, sih.. Tapi, kapan lagi aku pakai setelan lengkap begini? Jas ini juga.. Siapa tahu cuma sekali seumur hidup aku berpakaian begini.", kata Jimin sambil melihat pakaiannya sendiri. "Aneh, ya, V?"

"Iya. Jadi kayak _namja._ ", jawab V sambil berjalan ke arah meja makanan.

" _Ya_! Apa katamu?!"

"Wah.. wah.. Park Jimin, kau datang juga, rupanya!", seru Gaeun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakang Jimin. "Setelan itu cocok sekali untukmu!"

Jimin dan V memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Gaeun. _Dress_ ala _Reinassance,_ syal bulu domba, _choker_ berlian, kipas berenda. _Dia.. berlebihan._ Benak Jimin dan V.

"Jangan sungkan! Selamat bersenang-senang!", seru Gaeun, agak terlalu ceria.

Setelah Gaeun pergi, V membuka suaranya. "Bersenang-senang 'gimana, di tengah udara yang pengap dan kotor begini? Rencana dia apa, sih?!"

V melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang membawakan minuman. "Yang Jungyoon di sini jadi pelayan juga? Ckckck.."

"Lezaaat! V! Ini enak sekali!", seru Jimin yang sudah membawa sepiring _steak_ wagyu _._

"Minnie! Kok santai sekali?!"

"Yah.. habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Kita nikmati saja suasananya.", kata Jimin, "Tenang, saja, kana da aku.", lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mestinya aku yang bilang begitu..", lirih V pelan. "Hmph, dasar. Kalau lihat Minnie, perasaanku jadi senang.", kata V sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Syukur, deh, kalau begitu.", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum.

.

 _Si polos ini.. Dia nggak mengerti juga, ya.._ _Hah.. perjuanganku masih panjang sekali._ Benak V.

* * *

 _Di sisi lain ruang pesta_

 _._

"Lihat, mereka santai sekali.", kata salah satu pengikut 'Butterfly' ketika melihat Jimin sedang menyuapi V.

"Nggak sadar apa, dengan yang akan mereka hadapi nanti?!", seru pengikut 'Butterfly' lainnya.

"Fufufu, tawa itu sebentar lagi akan hilang. Ayo, kita mulai…", kata Gaeun.

Gaeun menaiki podium lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke _mic standee_. "Acara utama malam ini!"

 _PYAR!_

Tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan meredup da nada lampu sorot yang menyoroti Jimin dan V.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!", lanjut Gaeun. "Saat ini, kita akan mengadakan eksekusi terbuka!"

Gaeun menujuk ke arah Jimin dengan kipas berendanya. "Terdakwa, Park Jimin, kelas 1 BigHit School, maju ke depan!"

Raut wajah Gaeun berubah menjadi horor. "Hahaha! Nggak kusangka dengan tenangnya kau datang kemari! Kau pikir bisa selamat setelah menentangku, hah?! Bermasalah denganku sama saja seperti pergi ke neraka!"

Satu per satu _namja_ bertubuh kekar keluar dari kolong meja, ada juga yang menyamar sebagai _mascot_ kelinci dan hewan lainnya. Mereka semua mengelilingi ruangan pesta sambil menyeringai mengerikan. Lalu ada dua orang yang mengambil kain besar lalu mengurung Jimin dan V.

"Sekarang kalian seperti tikus dalam karung!", seru Gaeun. "Nah, kalian suka siksaan seperti apa? Cara klasik tusuk jarum di sela kuku? Atau ditelajangi dan difoto dalam pose memalukan?"

Gaeun berjalan mendekati dua gundukan kain yang berisi Jimin dan V sambil menyeringai kejam. "Yang jelas, kau akan dipukuli sampai tulangmu patah. Biar tubuhmu paham apa akibatnya bila melawanku!"

"Kau bicara sama siapa?", seru suara seseorang dari lantai dua.

"Ka-kalian?!"

"Yak. Ayo, menghadap kamera!", seru Jimin yang sedang memegang _handycam_ yang terhubung pada laptop yang dipegangi V. "Coba tunjukkan lagi wajahmu yang tadi!"

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sana?!", seru Gaeun.

"Aih, ekspresinya mana~? Yang lebih bagus lagi, dong.. Wajahmu kan sedang ditampilkan di seluruh dunia.", kata Jimin. "Semua orang bisa mengakses acara pesta natalmu lewat komputer. Sekarang pun sedang ditayangkan langsung, loh!"

"Kau terlalu asyik dengan rencana jahatmu sampai nggak sadar kalau ada anggota 'Grey' yang menyusup. Kau juga nggak sadar tempat ini sudah dipasangi kamera, kan?", lanjut Jimin. "Aku bukan orang bodoh yang begitu saja masuk ke dalam perangkap semacam ini."

"Aku sudah menyebarkan informasi ke berbagai tempat. Aku bilang 'Di jam ini, kalau kalian akses komputer, akan ada tontonan menarik!'.", kata V ceria.

"Be-berbagai tempat..?", kata Gaeun.

"Yap. Mama-papamu, klien-klien perusahaan papamu, dan juga guru-guru BigHit School yang sedang duduk di depan komputer.. Ah, tetangga-tetanggamu juga sudah kuberi brosur! Mulai besok, kau nggak akan bisa keluar! Hohoho.", seru V agak terlalu senang.

"Kubunuh kalian!", bentak Gaeun.

"Kya! Bagus! Ayo lebih heboh lagi!", pekik Jimin senang.

Gaeun menoleh ke arah pacarnya yang sedang menduduki buntelan kain yang seharusnya berisi tubuh Jimin. "Cepat bantai mereka!"

"Tunggu. Kalau mereka di atas, yang ini siapa?", tanya pacar Gaeun.

"Kurang ajar! Cepat menyingkir dariku!", seru orang yang ditindih pacar Gaeun lalu membebaskan diri dari kain yang menutupinya dan dari orang yang menindihnya. "Dasar, bikin repot saja!"

Pacar Gaeun dan semua bawahannya terkejut melihat orang yang tadi mereka tindih. "Im.. Im Jaebum?!"

"Hm.. Kau ketua 'Higashiku' yang sekarang, ya? Wajar kau tahu namaku. Sebelum kau, adikku yang berkuasa, sih.", kata JB santai.

"Siapa dia?", tanya Gaeun pada pacarnya.

"Bo-bodoh! Orang ini pria legendaris yang menguasai daerah ini sendirian pada umur 15 tahun. Dia pensiun saat umurnya 18!", bentak pacar Gaeun.

"Anak-anak itu temanku. Mau bikin eksekusi terbuka?", tanya JB santai.

"Ng-nggak, kok! Kami nggak tahu mereka teman-temanmu!", seru pacar Gaeun sambil berlutut, disusul seluruh bawahannya, ikut berlutut juga.

"Hee? JB sehebat itu, ya?", tanya Jimin polos.

"Iya.", jawab V. "Aslinya, sih, 'gak seramah itu.. Kalau marah dia lebih seram dari Suga."

"Kenakalan pacarmu itu agak keterlaluan. Urus dia.", kata JB sambil melirik Gaeun.

" _Ne! Mianhamnida, hyungnim!_ ", seru pacar Gaeun. " _Ya!_ Bikin malu saja!", bentaknya pada Gaeun.

"Kyaa! Tolong!", teriak Gaeun karena pacarnya mengerikan sekali saat marah.

Gaeun berlari ke arah 'teman-teman' geng 'Butterfly'nya, namun mereka semua menatap Gaeun horor. Mereka juga berbisik—yang agak terlalu kencang—kalau mereka mau pulang, hendak meninggalkan Gaeun begitu saja. Gaeun pun berlari mencari orang lain yang dapat menolongnya, lalu ia melihat Jungyoon sedang berdiri dengan santainya di dekat meja minuman. Saat Gaeun memberikan kode agar Jungyoon menolongnya, Jungyoon malah tersenyum seraya berkata, " _Bye_ , Gaeun."

Gaeun tidak punya siapa-siapa sekarang.

Jimin jengah melihat kelakuan Gaeun yang berlari ke sana kemari mencari pertolongan. Ia pun berkata, "Itu pantas untukmu, Gaeun. Biar kau tahu rasanya diinjak-injak."

Gaeun terpaku di tempatnya, geram mendengar Jimin berbicara seperti itu.

"Kita juga pulang, yuk!", seru V pada anggota 'Grey' yang ada di lantai 1.

"Eh, lagi menarik, nih!", seru salah satu anggota 'Grey'.

Selagi anggota geng 'Grey' lengah, Gaeun mengambil pisau yang ada di meja makan lalu melemparkannya ke arah Jimin.

Jimin melihat pisau itu mendekat ke arahnya, tapi entah kepana ia tidak bisa bergerak. _Tolong..!_

V yang baru menyadari hal itu pun langsung berteriak, "Awas, Minnie!", sambil berlari menuju Jimin. Ia langsung menghalangi tubuh Jimin dengan cara memeluknya. Karena oleng, V terjatuh ke lantai dan menimpa Jimin.

"V, _gwenchana_?!", seru Jimin dengan pipi memerah, karena wajah V dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Ya.. Aku nggak kena, kok.", jawab V.

Jimin dan V penasaran kemana pisau itu menancap, mereka mendongak lalu mereka melihat sosok seorang _namja_ menggunakan mantel ala vampir dan topeng dengan pisau yang berada di genggaman tangannya yang sedang mengucurkan darah.

" _Du-duguseyo_?", tanya Jimin..

 _Huh, keasyikannya jadi berkurang, deh._ Benak V.

 _Namja_ itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menoleh ke arah Jimin dan V sebentar lalu melemparkan kembali pisau itu ke arah Gaeun. Lima sentimeter lagi saja, pisau itu bisa bersarang di leher Gaeun. Saking terkejutnya, Gaeun pun pingsan.

Setelah melempar pisau, _namja_ itu berbalik lalu pergi.

"Tu-tunggu!", seru Jimin. "Argh! Kakiku terkilir.."

Jimin hendak mengejar _namja_ itu, tapi kakinya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan.

"Loh, V?! Mau ke mana?!", seru Jimin karena V bukan menolongnya berdiri malah pergi ke arah _namja_ tadi pergi.

.

 _Aduh, kakiku sakit.._

 _V malah pergi._

 _Omong-omong, tadi itu siapa, ya..?_

* * *

V berlari mengejar _namja_ misterius itu hingga ke taman depan vila Gaeun. "Tunggu!"

Namun _namja_ itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya. V pun berteriak kesal. "Hei, kubilang tunggu, Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Author mau balas review ah~ pyeongg

.

Siapakah yang disukai jimin?

a. Jin

b. Suga

c. Jungkook

d. V

e. Author

Jawabannya…. E! hahahahahaha /lalu dipelototin army/

Nanti terjawab kok, pokonya jawabannya ada di salah satu option di atas kkekeke author baik kan ngasih spoiler kekekeke

Next chap bakal ada special chapter (flashback) !

Tapi bukan masa lalu jimin. Lalu, masa lalu siapa yang akan author beberkan? Jengjengjengjeng

Besok aja liat ndiri hohoho, muah :*


	15. Chapter 15

**Casts:**

 **Min Yoongi** as Kaito Nishizaki (13yo)

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GS as Yutaka Iijima (13yo)

* * *

©BTS and ASTRO member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

 **Chapter 15: Special Chapter (Suga x Eunwoo Story)**

 **"Three Days"**

.

[Eunwoo POV]

.

 **Bold = masa sekarang**

Normal = masa lalu

.

.

* * *

"Kata ibu, aku nggak boleh main sama Eunwoo.."

"Cha Eunwoo serem _banget!_ Kalau marah, bisa-bisa jadi sasaran balas dendam!"

"Kenapa kau nggak pergi saja, sih?"

* * *

 **Kalimat-kalimat itu.. sudah sering kudengar.**

 **Aku selalu sendiri.**

 **Dulu, pernah ada satu orang yang berbeda.**

 **Peristiwa itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, s** **aat aku kelas 1 SMP.**

 **Waktu itu, rambutku cuma sebahu lebih sedikit.**

 **Badanku juga belum setinggi sekarang.**

 **Matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya hari itu..**

* * *

"Uh, panas..", seruku sambil menghalau mataku dari sinar mentari.

Sekolah sudah sepi karena jam bubar sekolah sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu. Namun, aku malas pulang cepat-cepat ke rumah, sehingga tadi aku sengaja mampir ke ruang musik untuk bermain piano. Aku suka di sana, selalu sepi. Pianonya juga cantik. Sudah tua dan tidak terlalu bagus seperti yang ada di rumahku, tapi suaranya tetap indah.

Ruang musik selalu sepi karena hanya digunakan saat kelas saja. Di sekolah ini tidak ada klub musik, sayang sekali. Padahal ruangan ini adalah tempat favoritku di sekolah, selain atap. Tempat yang terbebas dari manusia saat jam istirahat atau jika sudah jam bubar sekolah. Jika tempat itu tidak ada orangnya, berarti tempat itu cocok untukku.

Aku memilih pulang lewat lapangan depan sekolah, karena kupikir tidak akan ada orang di sana. Ternyata aku salah, hari ini klub sepak bola sedang berlatih. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur setengah jalan, jadi kuteruskan saja. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku melewati semak-semak yang tinggi—melebihi tinggi badanku—sehingga anak-anak klub sepak bola tidak akan melihat keberadaanku. Aku tidak mau mereka melihatku. Aku malas mendengar komentar mereka tentangku. Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar percakapan mereka. Entah kenapa, aku penasaran.

"Menurutku, _yeoja_ nomor satu di angkatan kita itu Park Shinhye."

"Kalau menurutku, Kim Seohyun."

"Kalau aku, Cha Eunwoo."

 _Ha?!_

Aku terpaku dibalik semak-semak. Ada yang menyebut namaku sebagai _yeoja_ nomor satu seangkatan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Serius, Yoongi?!"

"Kau memang suka tantangan.."

"Wajahnya paling cantik, kan?", kata Yoongi polos.

"Iya, sih. Tapi dia menakutkan, loh! Benar, tidak, teman-teman?"

"Iya! Dia selalu mengerutkan dahinya."

"Aku belum pernah lihat dia tertawa."

"Kalau kita berisik, dia selalu menatap kita dengan tatapan benci."

"Pasti pribadinya juga buruk."

"Jangan begitu. Kita kan belum kenal dia. Kalau belum pernah ngobrol, mana tahu, kan?", kata Yoongi.

 _Min Yoongi._

 _Kau orang baik._

 _Maaf, aku selalu menganggapmu berisik dan bodoh._

Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku beranjak dari tempat itu.. dengan wajahku yang agak memerah.

* * *

 **Saat itu, aku sedikit terkesan dengan teman sekelasku..**

 **Yang tidak pernah kuanggap sebelumnya.**

 **Dulu, Min Yoongi hanyalah seorang remaja biasa. Masih tenang, tidak seperti sekarang.**

 **Ia hanyalah seorang anak kelas 1 SMP yang menyukai sepak bola.**

 **Satu peristiwa kecil m** **embuka komunikasi di antara kami..**

 **Besoknya, saat aku sedang makan siang sendirian di atap—seperti biasanya—tiba-tiba saja dia datang.**

* * *

"Loh?!", seru Yoongi.

 **Aku mendongak, karena dulu aku tidak menyadari kedatangannya.**

"Uwaa! Ada anak makan siang sendirian di tempat begini! Sepinya~!", goda Yoongi.

"Berisik!", seruku kesal.

"Waa! Bekal apa, tuh?! Kayak hidangan tahun baru!"

"Ko.. koki di rumah memaksaku membawanya.."

"Di rumah ada koki?! Hebat. Kau memang lain dari anak biasanya!"

 **Aku sudah biasa dikatai seperti itu, jadi aku tidak ambil pusing. Tapi, waktu itu aku merasa.. sepertinya niatnya tidak jelek saat mengucapkan itu.**

Aku tidak menjawab perkataannya dan hanya membereskan bekalku.

"Eh? Nggak habis?!", seru Yoongi.

"Ba.. banyak, sih.."

"Boleh kumakan?!", seru Yoongi heboh lalu ia mengambil bekalku dan langsung memakannya. Padahal aku belum memberinya izin.

" _Daebak!_ Tiap hari bisa makan enak begini! Kalau begitu, setiap makan siang, sisanya buatku saja!", seru Yoongi disela kegiatannya memakan bekalku.

"Jangan!"

 **Biarpun aku melarangnya, Yoongi setiap hari tetap datang ke atap.**

"Menu hari ini apa?!", seru Yoongi ceria sambil mengepak-kepakkan tangannya seperti ayam.

 _Kayak ngasih makanan ke anjing liar.._ Benakku.

"Aku kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.", kata Yoongi. "Bekal satu kotak saja nggak cukup."

Yoongi melanjutkan, "Tengah malam, tulangku berderik keraaas sekali! Sampai bikin aku bangun!"

"Hmph, mana mungkin.", kataku sambil menahan tawa.

"Benar, kok.. Ah! Kamu tersenyum! Uwaa! Baru kali ini kulihat!", seru Yoongi.

Aku pun memalingkan wajahku dan menutup mulutku karena malu.

"Kalau selalu senyum begitu, komentar miring soal tatapan seremmu, wajah angkermu, pribadi burukmu, keberadaanmu yang menakutkan, pasti lenyap!", seru Yoongi polos.

 **Aku sudah sering mendengar orang berujar seperti itu tentangku. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau niatnya baik ketika berbicara begitu padaku.**

"Biar saja orang mau bilang apa…", kataku lirih.

Wajah Yoongi mengkerut seketika. "Mana bisa begitu! Sedih kan, kalau orang lain salah menilai kita. Kamu harus berani meruntuhkan tembok untuk mengubah keadaan."

 **Aku terpaku dengan kalimat yang dilontarkannya selanjutnya.**

"Jangan pernah menyerah. Buat mereka memahamimu."

* * *

 _Meruntuhkan tembok…_

 _Kalau bisa, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu._

 _Kau yang selalu riang tanpa beban,_

 _Nggak akan mengerti perasaanku._

 _Bocah tengil, bodoh, dan serampangan._

 _Anehnya, aku nggak bisa membencinya._

* * *

 **Besok-besoknya, tidak hanya saat makan siang di atap, Yoongi selalu menghampiriku. Saat sebelum kelas di mulai, ia pasti menghampiri mejaku. Dan saat jam olahraga, ia selalu menggodaku. Seperti melempar bola voli tepat ke pantatku, misalnya. Dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Pada suatu siang, aku pulang terlambat lagi karena mampir ke ruang musik. Aku melewati lapangan depan sekolah lalu berpapasan dengan Yoongi yang sedang mengambil air untuk minum.**

"Hai, mau pulang?", sapa Yoongi.

"Iya. Ada kegiatan klub, ya?", tanyaku walaupun sebelumnya aku sudah hapal jadwal klub sepak bola.

"Woi, anak kelas satu! Jangan genit-genit!", seru salah satu _sunbae_ pada Yoongi.

"Sempat-sempatnya pacaran, padahal pertandingan sudah dekat."

"Oper bola saja nggak mulus. Paling karena punya koneksi kuat di manajemen, makanya dia masuk tim."

"Apa? Das—"

"Kalau nggak mau kalah, berusaha dong! Daripada menggerutu terus, latihan sana!", bentakku pada para _sunbae_ yang meledek Yoongi, bahkan sebelum Yoongi membela dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Shhh, anak itu kan…."

"Serius?! Hiii, ayo pergi dari sini!"

Yoongi yang sempat terpaku pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika para _sunbae_ yang tadi meledeknya berlari menjauh.

"Cha Eunwoo sereeem. _Daebak_! Hahahahaha..", kata Yoongi sambil tertawa lepas, menampilkan gusinya yang berwarna _pink_ muda. "Pribadimu memang unik!"

Aku diam saja dengan wajah memerah, karena entah kenapa ucapan Yoongi terdengar seperti pujian di telingaku.

Yoongi berdehem lalu berkata, "Oke, Cha Eunwoo. Kita pacaran, yuk?"

"HA?!"

"Makasih sudah dibela, aku jadi suka beneran.", kata Yoongi santai.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Kau peduli padaku cuma karena simpati, kan?!"

"Haa? Bicara apa, sih?"

"Atau cuma karena mengincar bekalku?! Kalau memang begitu, nanti kubawakan bagianmu sendiri. Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi!", bentakku sambil memalingkan tubuhku ke arah manapun asal tidak berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Kamu bodoh, ya? Kamu pikir aku mondar-mandir ke atap cuma untuk makan bekalmu?", kata Yoongi. Aku tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya, tapi kurasa ia kesal, terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

Namun, setelahnya, nada bicaranya melembut. "Walau situasinya berbeda, aku juga dibuat pusing oleh orang tuaku. Tapi, apa boleh buat, sudah terlahir di situ. Anak nggak bisa memilih siapa orang tuanya, kan?"

Aku menoleh menghadap Yoongi lagi, kulihat ekspresi wajahnya lembut sekali. Berbeda dengan biasanya yang hanya punya dua mode: ceria atau berapi-api.

"Jangan merasa tersiksa. Kamu nggak salah apa-apa. Cerialah.", lanjut Yoongi. Lalu ia menggosokkan jari telunjuknya ke hidungnya, sepertinya grogi, karena wajahnya juga memerah seperti wajahku. "Kalau mau jadi pacarku, datanglah ke atap besok. Aku tunggu.."

Belum sempat aku berkomentar, Yoongi sudah bicara lagi.

"Begini saja, deh! Saat ini juga, kuputuskan kamu adalah pacarku! Awas kalau besok nggak datang!", kata Yoongi sambil menunjukku.

"A-apaan, sih! Dasar bodoh!", seruku seraya berlari meninggalkan Yoongi.

Aku terus berlari hingga keluar gerbang sekolah. Di balik gerbang, aku berhenti berlalu lalu menumpukan tanganku pada lutut.

" _Jangan merasa tersiksa."_

" _Kamu nggak salah apa-apa."_

" _Cerialah."_

"Selama ini, belum pernah ada yang berkata begitu padaku. Belum pernah…", kataku pada angin. "Selama ini, aku ingin seseorang mengatakan itu padaku…"

 **Lalu aku berjongkok, menangis sekuat tenaga.**

 **Tangisan yang selama ini kutahan..**

 **Karena aku tidak punya siapapun untuk bersandar.**

* * *

 **Besoknya, aku datang ke atap.**

 **Saat itu aku berjanji akan berusaha meruntuhkan tembok itu.**

 **Dialah orang pertama yang memotivasiku…**

 **Hari itu kami bolos kelas.**

 **Kami bercerita tentang banyak hal.**

 **Soal teman sekelas, sepak bola, acara tv favorit, juga masa kecil.**

 **Tapi ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya.**

 **Baru kemudian aku tahu kalau ia ada masalah dengan ibunya.**

 **Aku sedih karena ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya padaku.**

 _Min Yoongi.. aku.. nggak tahu kalau aku bisa berbicara seringan ini.._

 _Aku nggak tahu kalau aku bisa tersenyum selebar ini.._

* * *

Besoknya, hari Minggu, kami kencan ke taman bermain.

Kami memainkan semua wahana yang ada di sana, sampai tidak terasa waktu sudah menjelang petang.

Saat dijalan mengantarkanku pulang, tiba-tiba saja ada kelopak bunga yang jatuh dan menempel di rambutku. Yoongi ingin membantuku mengambilnya.

Ia memang mengambilnya. Tapi, setelahnya ia menarik tubuhku lalu memelukku erat.

"Ah, gawat.. Rasanya.. jantungku mau lompat.", kata Yoongi.

Aku yang hanya setinggi dagu Yoongi dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantungnya yang memang bertempo cepat. Tidak karuan malah, kalau boleh dibilang.

Setelah Yoongi melepas pelukannya, aku sadar kalau bukan hanya wajahku saja yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kamu lucu sekali kalau lagi malu, jadi kayak tomat!", seru Yoongi sambil terkekeh.

"Kamu juga! Kamu putih, sih, kayak gula! Ah, aku akan memanggilmu 'Suga' mulai sekarang..!", kataku.

"'Suga'?", tanya Yoongi.

"Iya, kamu putih dan manis, kayak gula— _sugar._ Jadi, aku akan memanggilmu Suga.", kataku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

 **Aku jatuh cinta dengan cepat.**

 **Aku tidak tahu kalau aku harus melepas cinta ini dengan cepat juga.**

* * *

Besoknya, di koridor depan kelas, aku bercengkrama dengan Yoongi seperti yang biasa kami lakukan di atap. Sekarang, kami sudah berani mengungkapkan hubungan kami ke publik. Saat Yoongi pamit ke kantin untuk membelikan minuman untuk kami berdua, aku mendengar teman-teman sekolahku berbisik.

"Mereka pacaran, ya?"

"Uwaa! Nggak nyangka!"

"Terus gimana dengan _cewek_ Yoongi yang cantik dan lebih tua itu?"

"Oh, anak SMA itu, ya? Aku kira mereka pacaran."

 _Apa?_

Sepulang sekolah, Yoongi ada kegiatan klub. Ia menyuruhku pulang duluan setelah mengantarkanku ke gerbang sekolah, karena hari ini latihannya lebih lama dari biasanya.

Tapi aku ingin menanyakan perempuanyang tadi dibicarakan oleh teman-teman sekolah. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Yoongi di taman yang biasa kami lewati untuk pulang.

Aku menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya aku melihat Yoongi berjalan di trotoar seberang taman di mana aku berada sekarang.

Saat aku akan menghampirinya, aku melihat ternyata ia tidak sendirian.

Ada seorang perempuan berjalan di sampingnya.

Perempuan itu mengenakan seragam SMA.

"Dasar! Kalau berantem sama Bibi, jangan terus-terusan kabur ke tempatku, dong!", seru perempuan itu.

"Biarin. Pelit amat, sih.", kata Yoongi.

"Sekarang ini aku cuma anak SMA yang tinggal sendiri. Tetangga bisa salah paham."

"Habis, rasanya sesak tinggal di rumah itu. Aku.. merasa tenang kalau bersama Jessica."

"Aku paham perasaanmu, tapi Bibi juga kesepian. Kamu harus lebih dewasa.", kata perempuan yang ternyata bernama Jessica sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoongi.

"Kok anak-anak sepertiku yang jadi harus lebih dewasa?!", seru Yoongi.

Aku terus memandangi mereka sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi.

Lalu aku menyadari satu hal.

Min Yoongi sama saja seperti yang lain.

Bukankah ia pacarku?

Tapi, kelemahannya yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan padaku...

Mode ekspresi wajahnya yang kutahu hanya ada dua, ternyata ada empat, ditambah ekspresi sedih dan ekspresi marah.

...Justru ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

* * *

 _Besoknya, di sekolah_

 _._

"Eunwoo-ya! Tunggu! Kamu kenapa, sih?!", seru Yoongi sambil mengejarku di koridor. "Ada apa?! Kok marah? Tunggu! Cha Eunwoo!"

Yoongi berhasil menangkap lenganku.

"Pergi saja.. ke sisi orang yang bisa membuatmu tenang…", kataku lirih.

"Bicara apa, sih?! Aku nggak ngerti.."

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoongi yang walaupun pelan, terasa menyakitkan untukku.

Aku menyentuh dada Yoongi, lalu mendorongnya pelan.

"Nggak butuh…", kataku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku nggak butuh kamu…!"

"Eunwoo!"

Lalu aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Entah ke mana. Aku tidak memiliki tujuan lagi.

.

.

.

 **Cinta masa remaja tidak memaafkan pengkhianatan kecil.**

 **Hanya dalam tiga hari, seluruh hatiku dibawa pergi.**

 **Itu musim panas.. yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan.**

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

end? serius end?

tenang yeorobun, cuma special chap ini aja yang end hahahaha

besok balik lagi ke cerita penguin brothers yang jimin tokoh utamanya kekeke

ini kilasan balik kenapa eunwoo keki sama suga. ternyata mereka mantanan! hahaha

.

masih belum kejawab kan siapa yang nolongin jimin waktu di pesta gaeun?

apa bener jungkook?

atau tokoh baru lagi?

:D


	16. Chapter 16

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Grey** '

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **White** '

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Black** '

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GSas Yutaka Iijima (16yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – **Jimin's …..**

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo) – **Suga's ….**

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – ' **White** '

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – **Jimin's teacher**

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO, and SNSD member belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 16:** _ **The Truth**_

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu Jimin sudah _nongkrong_ di ruang OSIS, tepatnya, di meja ketua OSIS. Ia terus memandangi Jungkook yang sedang membaca buku dengan wajah kesal. Jungkook kesal karena Jimin terus-terusan memandanginya dalam jarak satu lengan.

"Ngapain, sih? Ruangan ini khusus anggota OSIS!", seru Jinyoung pada Jimin. "Kami mau rapat, keluar sana!"

Jinyoung melirik Sanha lalu berkata, "Mauku, sih, pengkhianat juga keluar!"

Sanha tidak membalas ledekan Jinyoung. Ia hanya menatap Jinyoung dengan sorot mata mengerikan. Mungkin dalam hatinya ia berpikir untuk menaruh ular di tas Jinyoung nanti.

"Jungkook kidal, ya?", tanya Jimin, akhirnya bersuara.

"Nggak. Dia bisa kiri-kanan. Pegang pulpen di tangan kanan, _marker_ di tangan kiri.", jawab Jinyoung polos.

"Kok kamu yang jawab?", kata Jungkook, heran.

Karena dirasa pengawasan Jungkook sedang lengah, Jimin langsung menarik lengan kanan Jungkook dan membuka telapak tangan Jungkook yang sedari tadi dikepalnya. Di sana terdapat perban tipis dan memanjang, seperti luka teriris pisau.

" _Gomawo.._ ", kata Jimin, masih sambil memandang luka di telapak tangan Jungkook.

"Buat apa?", tanya Jungkook, berusaha santai.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook menuju pintu dengan pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang OSIS, Jimin menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan itu lalu berseru, "Aksimu kemarin keren _banget_!", lalu ia menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Saking terkejutnya dengan yang Jimin katakan, Jungkook sampai menjatuhkan buku yang sedari tadi sedang pura-pura ia baca.

 _Hihihi.. ternyata Jungkook!_

 _Mhihihihihi._

Jimin menutup wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sambil berlari menuju kelasnya. Entah kenapa, tapi Jjmin senang sekali kalau yang menolongnya kemarin adalah Jungkook.

* * *

Di koridor kelas, Jimin melihat sosok Eunwoo yang baru datang.

"Eunwoo-ya!"

Eunwoo berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"Pagi!", seru Jimin, "Akhir-akhir ini Eunwoo sering ke sekolah, ya."

"Absenku kritis, sih.", jawab Eunwoo singkat lalu lanjut berjalan dengan Jimin di sebelahnya.

"JB mana? Absennya kritis juga, kan?"

"Kami nggak selalu bareng, kok.", jawab Eunwoo dengan wajah datar. "Biarkan saja dia. Toh, sepertinya dia nggak ada niatan untuk lulus."

"Hm.. begitu. Oh, iya. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku mau jenguk Suga. Eunwoo mau ikut?", tanya Jimin polos.

"Ha?! Kenapa aku harus menjenguk…..", wajah Eunwoo seketika berubah menjadi horor, "Pasti JB cerita…"

Jimin membelalakkan matanya. _Astaga, keceplosan!_

"A-aku nggak tahu apa-apa, kok!", seru Jimin berusaha terdengar tidak panik.

"Pulang nanti akan kuhajar dia! Biar kupecat sekalian!", seru Eunwoo sambil pergi dengan langkah berisik, meninggalkan Jimin.

"Uwaa, _eottokhe_?! Maafkan aku JB!", seru Jimin yang sudah ber- _sweatdrop_ ria.

* * *

 _Di Markas (dadakan) 'Grey'_

.

V sedang memelototi layar laptopnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Ia sudah melakukan itu selama kurang lebih lima-belas menit, hingga teman-teman 'Grey'nya kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Sejak kejadian di pesta Gaeun, V jadi aneh, ya?"

"Iya. Aura hitamnya pekat _banget_!"

V yang pikirannya sedang berada di alam lain, tidak mendengar ucapan teman-temannya. Ia sedang memikirkan kejadian kemarin sewaktu ia mengejar sosok _namja_ berjubah dan bertopeng di taman vila Gaeun.

" _Ya! Jeon Jungkook, tunggu!", teriak V. "Yaish. Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan! Sehari-hari berlagak cuek! Tapi suka sok jadi pahlawan!"_

 _Namja_ itu berhenti berlari, menoleh ke arah V, melepaskan topengnya, lalu tersenyum penuh misteri.

 _Namja_ itu benar, adalah Jeon Jungkook.

V mengusak-usak rambutnya dengan kasar. _Apaan, sih, malah tersenyum begitu?! Arrghh! Sebal! Aku nggak mau kalah dari dia!_ Teriak V dalam hati.

"Em.. V? _Gwenchanayo_?", tanya Yugyeom yang sudah berada di belakang V.

V menoleh kepada Yugyeom, "Apa?!"

"Anu.. ini.. ada data terbaru.", kata Yugyeom. Ia pikir mungkin V sedang _bad mood,_ jadi ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu V kabar baik. "Sekarang, jumlah anggota 'Grey' ada 330, 'White' ada 370, dan 'Black' ada 500."

"Berkat kerjasama tiga bidadari: Hyeri, Yura, dan Minah, anggota _yeoja_ kita langsung meroket.", sambung anggota 'Grey' lainnya. "Masalahnya, kebanyakan anggota baru kita itu mantan anggota 'White'."

"Pengikut Suga memang banyak. Selain itu dia dikit-dikit main fisik, sih!", kata Yugyeom.

"Melampaui jumlah 'White' memang cuma soal waktu.. Tapi, bagaimana cara kita melampaui jumlah 'Black'?", tanya salah satu anggota 'Grey'.

"Hm.. Kita harus merontokkan kepercayaan terhadap Suga untuk merontokkan geng 'Black'…", kata V.

 _Tingtung!_

Terdengar suara dari laptop V.

"Loh, itu kan…."

"Iya, Yugyeom. Itu video Suga dan Jungkook. Aku sedang meng- _convert-_ nya.", kata V malas.

"Omong-omong, apa kamu sudah dengar, V? Ada gosip yang beredar kalau mereka berdua sebenarnya akrab.", kata Yugyeom sambil terkekeh.

"Hee? Darimana sumbernya?"

"Sumber apa? Mata air panas?", tanya Yugyeom polos.

"Maksudku.. sumber informasi itu…."

"Oh, waktu itu saat kita pulang karaoke, ada yang melihat mereka berdua sedang bicara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi, sepertinya sih, mereka nggak sengaja ketemu.", kata Yugyeom. "Tapi, karena tempo hari Jungkook memotong tali pengikat Suga…. Terciptalah gosip itu."

 _Berarti yang melihat mereka bukan cuma aku, ya.._ Benak V.

"Tapi, yah.. mana mungkin mereka begitu, kan.", lanjut Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom, apa kamu punya kenalan yang bisa baca gerak bibir?", tanya V tiba-tiba. "Aku penasaran mereka bicara apa.", kata V sambil menunjuk video yang akan dieditnya.

"Cari di internet saja.", kata Yugyeom polos.

V terpaku. _Iya, ya. Cari di internet saja. Ah, pabo!_

V langsung kembali duduk di kursinya dan mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Satu _smirk_ muncul di wajah tampannya ketika berbicara, "Aku punya ide asyik, nih."

Yugyeom mendekati layar laptop V, penasaran.

"'Gimana kalau begini? Sebenarnya, mereka berdua sangat akrab, tapi pura-pura bermusuhan agar bisa jadi orang paling ditakuti di sekolah dengan cara menjadi ketua dari dua kubu di sekolah, 'White' dan 'Black'.", kata V sambil terus mengetik hasil imajinasinya itu di laptopnya, "Ketua 'White' harus anak yang terpintar dan ketua 'Black' harus anak yang terkuat. Lalu, hubungan keduanya harus nampak buruk. Sebagai ketua, mereka bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hati, kan? Karena itu, mereka terus menipu seisi sekolah. Tentu saja, pertengkaran saat upacara masuk sekolah pun sudah diatur."

Yugyeom tercengang membaca cerita karangan V.

"Nah, dengan berita ini, kepercayaan anggota 'Black' pada Suga akan runtuh!", kata V sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

"Kamu mau menyebarkan isu? Apa mereka akan percaya?", tanya Yugyeom sangsi.

"Akan kubuat mereka percaya. Toh, ada visualisasi pendukungnya.", kata V sambil menunjuk video Jungkook dan Suga.

"Nggak apa, nih, _image-_ mu jadi jelek?", tanya Yugyeom.

"Organisasi manapun juga membutuhkan orang untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor.", jawab V dengan sorot mata tajamnya dan seringaian di wajahnya.

* * *

 _Di koridor menuju taman utama BigHit School_

.

Sore itu koridor sepi, karena hampir seluruh siswa BHS sudah pulang. Jungkook tertahan karena kegiatannya selaku ketua OSIS.

Ponsel Jungkook tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Jungkook mengangkatnya dengan raut wajah kesal. "Halo."

"Apa kabar, Jungkookie?"

 _PIP._

Jungkook langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Namun, orang yang tadi memanggilnya 'Jungkookie 'meneleponnya lagi. Mau tidak mau Jungkook pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kau…! Jangan tutup telepon dariku, dong!", seru orang di seberang sana.

"Kau panggil aku 'Jungkookie' lagi dan kau akan kubunuh!", bentak Jungkook.

"Kekeke, oke, oke, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu begitu."

"Mau apa? Aku sudah senang karena nggak melihat tampangmu, sekarang kau malah meneleponku.", tanya Jungkook ketus.

"Maaf, deh. Aku bosan kebanyakan nganggur. Jadi aku telepon kamu saja."

"Yah.. tinggal soal waktu saja masalah ini selesai.", kata Jungkook dingin.

"Apaan?!", seru orang di telepon. "Kau usaha, dong! Nggak asyik kan, kalau selesai begitu saja?"

"Sejak awal aku nggak peduli dengan pertandingan ini. Aku jadi ketua pun karena mengikuti usulmu. Kita jadi ketua supaya bisa berbuat sesuka hati, ingat? Kau juga sebenarnya nggak peduli, kan, dengan pertandingan ini?"

"Hm.. begitulah. Aku cuma benci kekalahan saja."

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Hei.. boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa.. pisaunya nggak kau pakai?", tanya Jungkook dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"…Aku juga mau tanya.", kata orang di panggilan telepon itu. "Kenapa.. memberiku pisau?"

Sebelum Jungkook menjawab, orang itu sudah berkata lagi. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjauhkan aku dari Park Jimin, ya?"

 _GREK._

 _PIP._

Orang itu langsung memutuskan panggilan teleponnya dengan Jungkook karena pintu ruangannya terbuka, ada orang yang datang ke kamarnya.

" _Ya,_ Min Yoongi! Kamu habis menelepon? Ini rumah sakit, dilarang pakai _handphone_!", seru Jessica yang baru tiba.

"Oh, ya? Aku nggak tahu ada larangan begitu..", kata Suga sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

* * *

"Kemarin ayah Cho Gaeun datang ke rumahku dan meminta maaf.", kata Jimin.

"Wah? Serius?!", seru V.

"Hm. Katanya 'Putriku sudah berlaku sangat buruk. Aku akan mengirimnya ke kampung dan mendisiplinkannya'."

" _Daebak._ Aku kira dia bakal protes.."

"Ayahnya baik, kok. Dia sadar kalau selama ini terlalu sibuk hingga mengabaikan putrinya."

V tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Ia hanya berjalan di sebelah Jimin dalam diam. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Mereka sudah janji akan menjenguk Suga sepulang sekolah.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, V membuka suara lagi. "Tahu-tahu sudah masuk natal, ya?"

"Iya.", jawab Jimin singkat.

"Minnie…"

"Hm?"

"Kita.. natalan bareng, yuk?", tanya V sambil tersenyum gugup.

Jimin terdiam selama beberapa detik lalu menjawab, "Boleh! Pesta bareng anak-anak 'Grey' pasti seru!", sambil tersenyum polos.

V merasa ditimpuk oleh batu seberat satu ton. _Berat sekali perjuanganku, Tuhan…_ Benak V.

"Bukan begitu, Minnie! Maksudku.. Berdu—"

"Jimin!"

"Eh, Jessica _noona_?!"

 _Ini lagi! Cobaan apa lagi yang ingin Kau berikan, Tuhan…._ Benak V.

"Mau jenguk Yoongi? Maaf, ya, merepotkan. Kamu datang sama teman?", kata Jessica. "Maaf, bisa aku bicara berdua saja dengan Jimin? Sebentar saja, kok.."

"Baiklah…", jawab V lesu.

"Kamu duluan saja, V.", kata Jimin.

" _Eoh…._ "

V berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang rumah sakit dengan langkah kaki terseok-seok.

 _Huh! Waktunya nggak tepat…. Hiks…_ Rengek V dalam hati.

* * *

"Apaan?!", bentak Suga ketika V mengeluarkan tumpukan buku di hadapannya. "Nggak ada yang lebih cocok buat orang sakit, apa?!"

"Itu catatan soal ujian yang sengaja kubuat untukmu. Berterimakasihlah sedikit. Banyak, loh, yang ingin punya catatan itu meskipun mereka harus bayar."

"Cih. Aku nggak butuh!"

"Kalau gagal ujian bisa gawat, kan?"

"Kenapa kau berbuat begini, sih?!"

V menjawab dengan dingin. "Bukan demi kamu, kok. Kalau kamu tinggal kelas, Minnie akan merasa itu kesalahannya. Jadi, aku akan membuatmu naik kelas. Begitu."

Suga terdiam sesaat lalu berkata. "Oh.. jadi kau suka _namja_ bantet itu, ya?"

"Ya.", jawab V mantap.

"Fufufu, sayang sekali. Dia sudah punya orang yang disukainya, kan?", kata Suga.

"Kok..?!", V bingung kenapa Suga mengetahui hal itu juga, "Kamu tahu orangnya? Siapa dia?!"

"'Jin'.", jawab Suga santai.

"He.. Jin? Jin tomang? Jin iprit? Jin dan jun?", tanya V dengan wajah _blo'on_.

"Itu nama orang, bodoh.", kata Suga. "Aku nggak tahu, sih, orangnya yang mana. Tapi pasti benar, yang disukai bocah itu pasti Jin. Soalnya, kalau orang meneriakkan nama orang lain saat dirinya akan diserang, dia pasti menyukai orang itu."

Suga melanjutkan, "Kalian ini aneh. Kok suka sama _namja_ kayak gitu."

V yang asalnya tercengang dan jiwanya melayang mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadaran dari otaknya yang ber-IQ 150. "Tunggu dulu. 'Saat akan diserang'…..?!"

"Ups.", kata Yoongi sambil menutup mulutnya.

 _POK!_

Setelah memukul kepala Suga, V langsung keluar dari ruang rawat inap Suga.

" _YA!_ Berani-beraninya kau memukul seorang Suga?! Awas kau, gondrong! Lihat saja kalau aku sudah bisa jalan, akan kubunuh kau!"

* * *

 _Di sebuah kedai kopi sebelah rumah sakit_

.

"Jimin nggak berniat jadian dengan dia, kan?", tanya Jessica.

"'Dia'..? Maksud _noona,_ Yoongi?"

"Ya."

"Nggak. Nggak mungkin."

"Tegas _banget_ …", kata Jessica. "Hah.. Padahal aku lega kalau ada orang seperti Jimin di sisinya."

"He?"

"Dulu, Yoongi bukan anak bodoh yang suka berkelahi. Dia anak muda menyenangkan yang berpotensi di bidang sepak bola."

 _Min Yoongi.. menyenangkan? Susah membayangkannya._ Benak Jimin.

"Dia berubah sejak lututnya cedera.", lanjut Jessica. "Dulu dia terlibat perkelahian. Luka itu membuatnya nggak bisa menekuni olahraga lagi. Sejak itu, sikapnya jadi kasar."

"Mudah ditebak, ya..", kata Jimin lalu ia menyeruput _ice caramel macchiato-_ nya.

"Kepribadiannya memang sederhana sekali, sih..", kata Jessica. "Aku merasa Jimin bisa mengembalikannya seperti dulu."

"Kenapa? Aku kan selalu bertengkar dengannya…"

"Jimin sama sekali nggak takut pada Yoongi, kan? Bicara padanya pun blak-blakan. Selama ini nggak ada anak yang seperti itu padanya."

"Ah, begitu.."

Raut wajah Jessica berubah menjadi lembut. "Saat ini, Yoongi memerlukan orang yang sejajar dengannya agar bisa menegurnya. Kalau aku nggak bisa. Aku lemah menghadapinya…"

"Jangan-jangan.. Jessica _noona_ dan Yoongi…"

"Mantan pacar.", kata Jessica sambil tersenyum simpul.

 _Uwa! Jadi benar dugaanku!_ Seru Jimin dalam hati.

"Saat itu aku simpati padanya. Dia mengalami masa sulit karena cedera kakinya, kisah cintanya, dan masalah keluarganya yang rumit."

Jimin tertarik dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jessica. "Masalah.. keluarga?"

"Ah.. Ini topik tertutup, sih.. Tapi, mungkin bisa kuceritakan pada Jimin.", kata Jessica. "Ayah Yoongi punya keluarga lain. Yoongi itu anak dari kekasih ayahnya. Istri pertama ayahnya memiliki anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya."

Jimin tercengang mendengar penuturan Jessica.

"Ibu Yoongi orang yang kuat. Beliau sangat kompetitif atas hal tersebut dan selalu berkata pada Yoongi supaya nggak kalah dari putera ayahnya yang satu lagi itu.", lanjut Jessica. "Situasi memburuk saat mereka masuk sekolah yang sama."

Jimin bangkit dari tempat duduknya saking terkejutnya. "Jadi, saudara Yoongi ada di BigHit School?!"

"Ya."

"Siapa?! Apa aku kenal dia?"

"Kurasa, iya. Soalnya kata Yoongi, dia sangat pintar. Ketua OSIS pula."

 _A-apa..?!_

"Jeon.. Jungkook?"

"Ya, dia."

 _Mwo?! Jadi, Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook… saudara lain ibu?!_

* * *

 _Besoknya, di ruang OSIS BigHit School_

 _._

 _Jadi.. maksud Jungkook ketika bertanya hubungannya dengan Yoongi sudah ketahuan,_

 _Dan maksud Yoongi ketika berkata ia dan Jungkook bagaikan bayangan.._

 _Maksudnya.. karena mereka saudara lain ibu, ya..?_

Jimin bermonolog dalam hati sambil memperhatikan wajah Jungkook dengan intens.

 _Mereka saudara, kan? Kalau dilihat-lihat, sih, muka mereka memang jadi mirip._

 _Tapi kepribadiannya beda banget. Yang satu diam kayak batu. Yang satu meledak-ledak kayak bara api._

 _Kata Jessica noona, mereka juga sudah saling tahu tentang fakta ini._

 _Mungkin karena itu, hubungan mereka buruk.._

 _Iya, sih. Di antara mereka pasti ada perasaan rumit yang nggak bisa kupahami…_

"Apa lagi, sekarang?!", bentak Jungkook yang sudah kegerahan ditatap intens oleh Jimin.

"Ng.. nggak ada. Kamu sehat?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ng.. sedang nggak ada masalah?"

"Nggak ada."

"Ah, baiklah, aku permisi.", kata Jimin sambil bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi sedang bersidekap di meja ketua OSIS. "Omong-omong, hari ini tepat pertengahan semester. Sudah dengar? Jumlah anggota 'White' dan 'Grey' hampir sama, loh.."

"Sudah. _Chukae._ ", kata Jungkook dingin, tidak antusias.

"Wow, nggak peduli, ya? Tapi, di akhir semester nanti, siap-siap saja.. aku akan melucuti seragammu.", kata Jimin lalu ia pun keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Setelah keluar dari tempat Jungkook, Jimin berjalan dengan santai di koridor karena tidak tahu hendak ke mana.

 _Hah.. masalah internal keluarga._

 _Sebaiknya, V nggak perlu tahu soal ini._

Benak Jimin.

* * *

 _Di Markas (dadakan) 'Grey'_

 _._

 _Jin.. Jin.. Jin.._

 _Siapa, sih, si Jin itu._

 _Anak sini nggak ada, tuh, yang namanya Jin._

 _._

 _Ting!_

 _._

 _Ah! Ada email masuk. Soal baca gerak bibir..? Yes! Akhirnya!_

.

" _Aku sudah melihat rekaman itu. Banyak bagian yang tidak jelas, tapi kurang lebih seperti berikut percakapannya."_

 _[Kau kelihatan keren.]_

 _[Berisik! Kalau kemari hanya untuk meledekku, sebaiknya kau pergi saja!]_

 _[Apaan, sih? Padahal aku mau menolongmu. Komplotan di gerbang itu berisik. Mereka mengincarmu, kan?]_

 _[Akan kukalahkan mereka dengan sekali tebas. Cepat lepas ikatanku!]_

 _(bagian yang tidak jelas)_

 _[Bawa ini.] (sambil menyerahkan pisau)_

 _[Wah, wah. Hari ini kau baik sekali. Nggak nyangka, deh, sampai menyiapkan benda begini.]_

 _[Kesulitanmu kesulitanku juga.. Kita kan bersaudara.]_

 _Mwo?!_ Teriak V dalam hati. _Bersaudara?!_

.

" _Jinjjayo?!_ ", teriak V.

"V?! Ada apa?!", tanya Yugyeom yang langsung berlari ke arah V.

" _A.. ani_!", jawab V yang langsung membanting layar laptopnya hingga menutup.

"Hm.. Oh, ya. Soal isu Jungkook dan Suga bisa kita mulai dari hari ini, kan?", tanya Yugyeom.

"Ah, soal itu, nggak jadi! Batalkan saja!"

"Eh?! Serius?! Aku sudah bilang sama semua anggota 'Grey'!"

" _Mian._ Tolong ditarik kembali rencana yang itu. Aku sudah dapat apa yang kucari.", kata V.

"Aish, _jinjja.._!", seru Yugyeom seraya berlari mencari anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

Selepas kepergian Yugyeom, V bermonolong lagi di dalam hati.

 _Mereka bersaudara?! Masa, sih..?_

 _Berarti kisah karanganku itu nggak sepenuhnya meleset, dong?_

 _Meskipun di video ini mereka nggak terlihat akrab, sih.._

* * *

 _Di ruang serbaguna BHS_

 _._

 **PENGUMUMAN**

 **Nama-nama berikut ini akan mengikuti kelas tambahan selama libur musim dingin.**

 **Kelas 1:**

 **Kim Sora 1-C**

 **Park Jimin 1-C**

 **Cho Hwarang 1-D**

 **Lee Bora 1-D**

 **Min Yoongi 1-D**

 **Ahn Saejoon 1-E**

 **Lee Dongwook 1-E**

 **.**

 **.**

"BOHONG!", seru Jimin heboh ketika melihat pengumuman itu.

"Baru lihat, ya? Sudah diumumkan sejak seminggu yang lalu, kok.", kata Hoseok.

"Kasihan. Nggak bisa bersenang-senang, dong.", ledek Yugyeom.

"Minnie.. Kan sudah belajar denganku, kok masih dapat nilai merah?!", seru V.

"Sampai jumpa di pesta natal, ya!", seru Hoseok.

"Selesai kelas tambahan datang, ya, Jimin!", seru Yugyeom.

 _Beneran pesta sama semuanya, ya?! Ah.. payah!_ Benak V.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih termenung di depan papan pengumuman, V melirik Jimin sekali lagi.

 _Sebaiknya.. Minnie nggak kuberi tahu dulu soal Jungkook dan Suga._

 _Bisa nangis, dia.._

* * *

 _Seusai kelas tambahan_

 _._

 _Huh. Kelas tambahan.. bikin kesal saja._ Benak Jimin.

"Hari ini selesai, selamat merayakan natal, anak-anak. Jangan lupa belajar, tapi, ya!", seru guru yang mengajar kelas tambahan.

" _Ne, gamsahamnida sonsaengnim._ Selamat natal." Seru seisi kelas itu.

Saat bangkit dari kursinya, Jimin melihat ke arah koridor dan menemukan sosok Jungkook sedang berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin langsung berlari hendak mengejar Jungkook. Namun ia kehilangan jejak Jungkook. Tapi, mau ke mana lagi Jungkook di sekolah ini selain ruang OSIS? Jimin pun berlari ke ruangan itu.

"Jungkook!", kata Jimin ketika menemukan Jungkook di ruang OSIS. "Kok pakai baju bebas?"

"Ada yang tertinggal. Tiap saat pakai seragam malas juga.", jawab Jungkook dingin.

"Oh, gitu.." _Baru kali ini aku lihat Jungkook pakai baju bebas. Terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.._

Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Park Jimin?!_

"Hm.. habis ini Jungkook ada urusan 'gak?", tanya Jimin setelah menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Nggak. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, kita kencan, yuk?"

" _Mwo?_ "

* * *

V sedang berdiri di gerbang BigHit School. Ia tidak pergi bersama anggota 'Grey' ke tempat pesta natal mereka. Ia ingin berangkat bersama Jimin, atau kalau bisa, sih, menculik Jimin lalu berpesta berdua saja.

 _Sebentar lagi kelas Minnie selesai…_

 _EH?!_

V langsung bersembunyi di balik gerbang.

 _Kok, Minnie bareng si Jeon brengsek itu?!_

 _Mau ke mana mereka?!_

* * *

"Tempat apa ini? Galeri?", tanya Jungkook.

"Iya. Ayo kita masuk!", seru Jimin seraya menarik lengan Jungkook.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi diikuti oleh V.

 _Huh.. aku jadi membuntuti mereka. Sebal._ Benak V.

"Lukisannya sangat lembut, kan?", kata Jimin di depan salah satu lukisan yang ada di sana.

"Iya.."

Jimin langsung menoleh menatap Jungkook.

"Apa?"

"Tumben Jungkook terang-terangan setuju sama pendapat orang lain!", seru Jimin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kamu pikir aku apaan..?", kata Jungkook malas. "Sebenarnya rencanamu apa, sih. Kamu nggak benar-benar membawaku kemari untuk kencan, kan?"

"Nggak ada rencana apa-apa kok. Ah, itu dia! Jin!", seru Jimin sambil menarik lengan Jungkook untuk mendekati orang yang dipanggilnya.

V membatu di tempat persembunyiannya. _Jin?!_

"Aku datang, Jin~!", seru Jimin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Halo..", kata Jin sambil memeluk Jimin sekilas. "Pakai setelan formal begini bikin aku begah."

"Ah, padahal sudah aku siapkan dasinya tadi pagi.. Kenapa nggak dipakai?", tanya Jimin sambil mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

" _Mian._ Habis, gerah, sih.", kata Jin sambil mengusap-usap kepala Jimin.

V memelototi Jin dan Jimin dari jauh. _Jadi itu si Jin-jin yang dikatakan Suga? Dia siapanya Minnie, sih?! Aku saja belum pernah memeluk Minnie! Sorot mata Minnie teduh sekali saat berbicara dengannya… Argh, aku sebal!_

"Jungkook, ini pamanku, Kim Seokjin. Panggil saja Jin. Dia yang menggelar pameran tunggal ini."

"Nah, Jin, ini Jeon Jungkook. Aku pernah cerita soal anak di sekolah yang katanya kenal padaku, kan? Aku bilang akan membawanya karena mungkin Jin akan ingat."

" _Mian._ Baru kali ini aku melihatnya.", kata Jin sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Ho.. begitu, ya. Padahalm kukira bisa jadi petunjuk.", kata Jimin lesu.

"Jimin, tolong belikan rokok, dong. Yang ini sudah habis.", kata Jin sambil meremas bungkus rokoknya.

"Hee? Di sini kan dilarang merokok?"

"Tolonglah.. Hari ini aku nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari tempat ini."

"Huh, ya sudah. Jungkook, tunggu sebentar, ya! Kamu lihat-lihat saja dulu.", kata Jimin sambil berjalan ke arah pintu galeri.

V yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan tiga _namja_ itu pun menghembuskan napasnya, lega. _Kim Seokjin, paman Minnie.. Paman. Fufufu. Percuma aku cemas._

"Nah..", Jin membuka suaranya lagi setelah Jimin agak jauh dari mereka. "Sekarang pengganggunya sudah jauh."

Jin menoleh ke arah Jungkook lalu berkata, "Lama nggak jumpa. Sudah sembilan tahun, ya, Kookie…anak yang menolak sekolah."

Jin melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jadi benar kau. Memang, kau orang yang paling dekat dengan Jimin saat itu, sih.."

Jin sekarang benar-benar berhadapan dengan Jungkook. "Ingat padaku? Dulu aku sering menemanimu main, kan?"

Jungkook menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya. "Menemani main? Kalau dikerjai, sih, aku ingat betul…"

"Uwaa! Kau nggak berubah, ya. Masih kurang ajar begitu.."

 _Loh? Mereka saling kenal? Kok tadi pura-pura baru bertemu?_ Benak V.

"Merasa aneh, ya, Jimin nggak ingat padamu?", tanya Jin.

"Bukan cuma padaku. Ingatan tentang masa lalunya pun dia nggak tahu.", kata Jungkook dingin. "Pasti ada alasan yang mengharuskan hal itu disembunyikan, bukan?"

"Tolong beritahu aku.. apa yang terjadi pada Jimin.", lanjut Jungkook.

"Langsung _to the point,_ ya..", kata Jin. "Seperti dugaanmu, Jimin kehilangan ingatan masa kecilnya saat berusia tujuh tahun. Penyebabnya, kematian ibunya."

Jin menatap Jungkook dingin. "Dia melihat ibunya tertabrak truk."

Mata Jungkook membelalak.

"Itu kecelakaan yang sangat memilukan. Aku saja kadang bermimpiburuk tentang itu..", lanjut Jin, "Pemandangan macam itu cukup parah untuk membuat anak umur tujuh tahun syok."

Jungkook tetap diam, tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang menimpa Jimin dulu.

"Setelah itu, Jimin jadi seperti boneka bisu.", lanjut Jin, "Aku dan ayahku, yang saat itu masih hidup, segera membawanya ke desa. Aku mengajarinya dari awal lagi. Hangul, cara menggunakan sumpit, nama-nama binatang… Setelah enam bulan, Jimin kembali seperti semula. Tapi.. ingatannya sampai saat peristiwa itu terjadi, lenyap."

Jin tersenyum pedih, lalu melanjutkan. "Jadi, aku menanamkan kembali ingatan tentang masa kecilnya. Tapi, aku nggak menyinggung dirimu. Karena kurasa, ingatannya yang hilang akan kembali bila aku cerita soal kamu."

Kesedihan terlihat jelas dari sorot mata Jin. "Aku berharap dia tetap nggak ingat… Karena kalau dia ingat, luka hatinya nggak akan bisa sembuh.", Jin menatap Jungkook lalu melanjutkan, "Kau pasti nggak ingin Jimin terluka, kan? Karena itu, aku ceritakan ini padamu. Kuminta.. jangan dekati Jimin lagi."

Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Saat bertemu lagi dengan Jimin setelah sekian tahun dia menghilang.. Aku sangat marah.. karena dia nggak ingat padaku.", Jungkook memejamkan matanya lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi sekarang, aku bersyukur dia lupa. Kalau Jimin ingat masa lalunya dan melihat aku yang sekarang… dia pasti… akan sangat kecewa.", kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum lemah.

Jin menyadari satu hal. "Kau… Masih tinggal di rumah itu..?"

"Jin! Sudah kubeli, nih!" seru Jimin yang sedang membawa kantung plastik kecil di tangannya. "Eh? Sedang membicarakan apa, sih? Serius sekali.."

"Nggak, tadi aku mengundangnya ke rumah. Jarang-jarang, kan, Jimin punya teman yang berkelas.", kata Jin ceria.

"Maksudmu…?!"

Selagi tiga orang itu melanjutkan percakapan mereka, V terdiam membatu di tempat persembunyiannya.. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah mengetahui informasi tentang Jimin dan Jungkook.

* * *

"Maaf, ya, aku memaksa Jungkook datang menemui Jin. Hasilnya tetap nihil ternyata..", lirih Jimin sambil berjalan menjauh dari galeri Jin.

"Kamu nggak perlu memaksakan diri untuk ingat.", kata Jungkook dingin.

" _Mwo?!_ Kok bilang begitu?! Bukannya Jungkook selalu memaksaku untuk cepat ingat?", seru Jimin heboh.

"Itu karena aku nggak bisa melupakan orang. Kamu… penyelamat jiwaku."

"Eh..?"

"Bukan. Yang kamu selamatkan bukan cuma jiwaku..", lanjut Jungkook. "Saat menyembah di hadapan Suga, kupikir aku nggak akan berhutang lagi padamu.. Tapi, ternyata, ada hutang yang nggak bisa dilunasi hanya dengan cara begitu."

"Ke.. kenapa Jungkook jadi menjijikkan begini?!", seru Jimin senang.

"Me-menjijikkan..?"

"Habis, ini pertama kalinya Jungkook bicara soal masa lalu. Aneh banget! Kekekeke. Kamu kenapa, sih?! Tadi Jin ngomong yang aneh-aneh, ya, sampai kamu ikutan jadi aneh?!", seru Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Hm.. Tapi, aku jadi mengerti..", lanjut Jimin. "Karena hal itu ya, Jungkook kadang mencemaskan dan melindungiku? Hihi. Aku senang Jungkook sudah mulai terbuka. Pelan-pelan saja. Nanti cerita lagi, ya!", kata Jimin sambilt tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis untuk mata Jungkook.

* * *

 _Di galeri_

 _._

"Anu..", kata V yang sudah berada di belakang Jin. "Aku Kim Taehyung, teman dekat Minnie….Jimin sekarang."

"Sekarang?"

"Maaf, tadi aku mendengar percakapan kalian..", V yang tadinya menatap lantai jadi menatap Jin tepat di matanya. "Aku nggak akan bilang pada siapapun. Aku juga nggak akan melukai Jimin. Jadi, tolong beritahu aku hubungan antara Jimin dan Jungkook.. Karena bagiku, sepertinya hal ini akan jadi rintangan besar untukku—"

"Ogah.", potong Jin. "Aku nggak mau memberitahu apapun pada tukang nguping."

" _Sonsaengnim,_ tolong kemari sebentar.", kata seorang kurator pada Jin.

V pun membalikkan badannya, hendak pulang. Kesal karena Jin tidak mau berbagi dengannya.

"Oi, bocah stroberi!", seru Jin.

V menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak membalikkan badannya.

Jin berkata lagi, "Aku nggak akan memberikan Jimin…"

Otomatis V langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Jin.

"…pada orang yang levelnya dibawahku.", lanjut Jin sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu berjalan meninggalkan V yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

yang disukain jimin siapa? kata suga sih JIN hohoho /evil laugh/

reaksi v pas dikasih tau jimin suka jin astaga hahahahahaha aku yg ngetik tapi aku yg ketawa hahahaha

jin tomang? jin iprit? wkwkwk

tapi ternyata jin siapanya jimin? omnya! hahahaha

dan suga siapanya jungkook? sodara! hahahahaha

complicated sekali bak sinetron kan

siapa aja nih yang tebakannya bener? :D

.

.

balasan review:

suga ga dateng ke pesta gaeun (dan kayaknya malah ngga tau) soalnya dia masih di rs, kakinya kan patah abis digebukin komplotan preman (lihat chap2 sebelumnya)

kasian yoongyoong :(

.

terus yang waktu itu nolongin jimin beneran jungkook khihihihihihi

jimin kek princess bet astaga

.

see u in the next chap. mungkin aku ngga akan update tiap hari lg soalnya dah mulai sibuk (?) mian readernim

but i promise it wont take long to be updated. muachhhh :*


	17. Chapter 17

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Grey** '

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **White** '

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Black** '

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – **Jimin's uncle?**

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GS as Yutaka Iijima (16yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo) – **Suga's ….**

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – ' **White** '

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – **Jimin's teacher**

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO member, and another artist belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 17:** _ **Confession**_

.

.

* * *

 _Natal berlanjut ke tahun baru._

 _Libur musim dingin yang menyenangkan usai._

 _Mulai pagi ini, pertarungan antar geng yang menentukan akan dimulai._

 _Dan Jin kembali membuat kejutan._

"Langitnya cantik, pemandangannya indah, udaranya dan makanannya enak, orang-orangnya ramah.. asyik deh.", kata Jin santai sambil membaca koran dan merokok, ritual setiap paginya.

Jimin datang menghampiri Jin di beranda rumah mereka sambil membawa secangkir kopi hitam untuk melengkapi ritual pagi Jin. "Di mana, tuh?"

"Perancis selatan.", jawab Jin sambil tersenyum. Lalu, tanpa jeda yang berarti, wajah Jin berubah menjadi sumringah saat lanjut berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke sana?"

" _MWO_?!"

.

.

* * *

 _Di BigHit School_

"Hhh…"

Pagi itu, tidak seperti biasanya, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya di koridor kelas dengan lesu.

"Kok mendesah 'gitu?"

Jimin lupa kalau sedari tadi disebelahnya ada V yang sedang berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

"Ini.. ada masalah besar di rumah.."

"Masalah apa?", tanya V.

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah melanjutkan lamunannya.

 _Waktu menghilang tempo hari, ternyata Jin pergi sendirian ke Perancis_

 _Tapi, masa tiba-tiba pindah ke luar negeri..?_

 _Belum kepentok bahasanya.._

 _Aku kan tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, apalagi Perancis…_

Lamunan Jimin berhasil tergoyahkan karena ada objek yang lebih menarik berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ah! Jungkook, pagi..!", sapa Jimin ramah.

Yang disapa hanya meneruskan perjalanan kakinya ke kelas 1-A tanpa menoleh , berhenti, apalagi membalas sapaan Jimin.

"Hee?!", seru Jimin, sedangkan V diam saja memperhatikan Jimin dan Jungkook. " _Ya_! Jangan cuek begitu, dong! Kamu jelas-jelas melihatku, kan?!", seru Jimin emosi. "Dasar..! Memangnya aku tukang begal, sampai dihindari begini?!"

V tidak bereaksi apa-apa dengan kejadian di hadapannya. Otaknya malah memutar kilas balik sewaktu ia mengintip Jin yang mengatakan _"Kuminta, jangan dekati Jimin lagi."_ pada Jungkook.

 _Jangan-jangan.. Jungkook menuruti permintaan paman Minnie?_

 _Karena kalau sampai Minnie teringat akan masa lalunya.. Luka hatinya nggak akan sembuh.._

 _Tapi, masa, sih, dia rela membunuh perasaannya sendiri demi melindungi Minnie?_

 _Itu, sih, terlalu keren!_

V sedari tadi memperhatikan punggung Jungkook yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Lalu ia melirik Jimin yang masih berteriak marah-marah.

 _Perasaan sukanya.. dan perasaan sukaku pada Minnie… sangat berbeda._

 _Benar-benar bikin resah!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Di perpustakaan BigHit School_

"Lihat! Eunwoo-ya! Ini parah betul!", seru Jimin sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Di tangannya terdapat foto beberapa orang _namja_ berpakaian ala kelinci bar, plus dengan bando kelinci. "Klub Basket _Bunny Show_! Huahahahaha!"

"Kostum rusanya juga manis!", seru Hoseok yang sedang memegang foto Jimin dan V yang menggunakan kostum rusa.

Eunwoo yang sedari tadi sudah kepayahan mendengarkan pekikan, seruan, dan tertawa nyaring Jimin dan Hoseok pun angkat bicara.

"Kalian berisik sekali. Ini perpustakaan. Di luar saja, sana!"— _Kenapa dekat-dekat aku terus, sih?!_

Jimin, entah kelewat polos entah memang tidak mengerti 'usiran halus' Eunwoo, malah bertanya, "Pesta natal kemarin seru banget, loh! Kenapa Eunwoo nggak datang?"

"Padahal semua sudah menunggu.", lanjut Hoseok, mengiyakan perkataan Jimin.

"Padahal waktu itu kita karaoke, bermain _truth or dare,_ terus _game_ mendandani orang dengan mata tertutup.", kata Jimin.

"Iya! Seru _banget,_ loh, Eunwoo. Muka V, Yugyeom, dan JB sampai belepotan karena didandani!", seru Hoseok sambil terkekeh.

 _JB? Di dandani? Pfft._

Eunwoo mulai agak menyesal tidak datang ke acara pesta natal anggota 'Grey'. Tapi di acara itu ada _truth or dare,_ yang akan sangat membahayakan kalau ia terkena ' _truth_ '. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Suga? Wah, bisa berantakan hidupnya nanti.

"Huh, konyol, tahu!", seru Eunwoo si Nona Gengsi.

"Eunwoo.. boleh kupanggil Eunwoo-chan?", tanya Jimin si kebal semburan kemarahan dari Eunwoo. "Sesama teman kan biasanya punya nama panggilan khusus."

"Wah, Eunwoo-chan manis juga!", seru Hoseok ceria.

"Sejak kapan kita jadi teman?!", seru Eunwoo yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura melanjutkan membaca. "Memangnya kalian nggak takut?!"

"Loh, kenapa harus takut?", kata Jimin dengan wajah polos cerianya.

"Kalau Jiminnie bilang orang itu baik, pasti memang beneran baik.", kata Hoseok dengan raut wajah yang sama dengan Jimin.

Eunwoo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke buku yang sedang pura-pura dibacanya. "Terserah kalian, deh."

"Asyik! Eunwoo-chan! Eunwoo-chan!", seru Jimin dan Hoseok berbarengan. Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui kalau wajah Eunwoo sudah memerah karena malu.

Lalu Hoseok melihat jam tangannya, ia teringat kalau hari ini ia ada les. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Nanti aku terlambat masuk les."

" _Eoh,_ hati-hati Hosiki!", seru Jimin ceria. Sedangkan Eunwoo hanya melihat-lihat foto pesta natal anggota 'Grey' tanpa melihat Hoseok.

Setelah Hoseok pergi, Eunwoo membuka suaranya lagi sambil memegang foto Jimin dan V yang berfoto berdua. "Sejak kapan kamu jadian sama V?"

"Hee? Ih.. Kami nggak pacaran, kok. Cuma teman.", kata Jimin santai tapi wajahnya agak bersemu merah.

"Eh? Tapi..?"— _Bukankah V sampai bersujud padaku untuk menyelamatkannya? Hm.. Bertepuk sebelah tangan, ya…. Eh?_ "Itu bukannya punya anak tadi?", tanya Eunwoo sambil menunjuk buku kecil yang ada di meja dengan dagunya.

"Loh, iya, itu punya Hosiki. Biar ku kembalikan.", kata Jimin lalu ia mengambil buku itu. Namun, saat di sentuh, buku itu terbuka di lembaran terakhirnya dan menampakkan satu foto seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam.

"Hee?!", seru Jimin dan Eunwoo bersamaan.

"AAAAA!", teriak Hoseok yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapan Jimin dan Eunwoo lagi. Ia langsung merebut bukunya dan menunduk malu. "Li-lihat, ya?!"

Jimin dan Eunwoo mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Ternyata Hosiki suka sama V?!", sembur Jimin sambil memegang kedua bahu Hoseok.

"Bu-bukan begitu…"

"Kalau begitu, serahkan padaku!", seru Jimin lantang. "Aku jamin kalian akan…."

" _Hajima_! Cukup, Jiminnie!"

"Hosiki..?"

"Kalau Jiminnie melakukan itu, aku nggak akan bicara lagi sama Jiminnie…", kata Hoseok lalu ia pun berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Hosiki?!", seru Jimin yang tidak mengerti keadaan. "Kenapa..? Memangnya tampangku nggak meyakinkan untuk menjadi mak comblang, ya?"

Eunwoo menjawab dengan lesu, "Bukan begitu.."

Eunwoo berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya, hendak pergi dari perpustakaan juga. "Begini, nasehatku sebagai 'teman', lebih baik kamu jangan ikut campur. Kalau nggak, kamu akan kehilangan mereka berdua.", kata Eunwoo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin terpaku di sana, tidak mengerti apa yang Hoseok dan Eunwoo maksud.

.

.

* * *

 _Besoknya, di kelas 1-C_

"Minnie, aku lupa tanya. Apa 'masalah besar' yang kamu bilang kemarin?", tanya V.

Yang ditanya malah bengong memperhatikan wajah V. _Walaupun mereka jadian, bukan berarti mereka nggak berteman lagi denganku, kan? Apa maksud Eunwoo dengan kehilangan mereka berdua..?_

"Minnie..?"

"Ah.. Ini.. Sebenarnya, pamanku…"

"Minnie tinggal berdua dengan paman, ya?", potong V.

"Iya, kenapa?

"Kalian paman-keponakan sedarah, kan?"

"Haa?! Apaan, sih?!"

"Ah, enggak.. Kalau kalian sedarah, bagus, lah..", kata V lalu ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya. "Ini, aku ke tempat ini."

"Kamu ke pameran tunggal pamanku? Aku sering berada di sana, loh!"

"Iya. Aku pernah lihat kalian.", kata V

"Kok nggak negur?"

V menjawab dengan lemah, "Melihat kalian berdua— _sebenarnya bertiga sih_ —, aku jadi tahu.. siapa yang Minnie suka."

"Eh..?"

 _BLUSH!_

Wajah Jimin merah padam seketika, seperti habis disiram air panas, melepuh.

"Duh.. aku… Wajahku memerah, ya?", tanya Jimin sambil menyentuh kedua pipi _chubby-_ nya.

 _Kalau wajahnya sampai begitu…. Aku tambah syok._ Benak V.

"Bertepuk sebelah tangan pada paman sendiri.. itu sia-sia, kan?", kata V dingin. "Sesuka apapun, mau bagaimanapun, nggak bisa menikah. Nggak bisa bermesraan."

"Tanpa kamu beritahu pun aku sudah tahu!", seru Jimin kesal. Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. "Waktu kecil… Aku benar-benar berpikir aku akan jadi istri Jin. Teman-teman sekolahku selalu berkata 'nggak mungkin', 'mana bisa menikah dengan paman sendiri'…", Jimin menghela napasnya lalu melanjutkan, "Waktu tahu impian itu nggak bisa terwujud, aku syok berat….."

"Kadang sedih juga rasanya saat kami tinggal bersama. Tapi, aku sudah bisa mengatasinya, kok. Sekarang, aku bisa dengan tegas mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Jin sebagai keluargaku.", kata Jimin menerawang.

"Waktu kakek meninggal, sebenarnya aku akan diasuh kerabatku yang lain. Aku nggak mau, tapi hati kecilku bilang aku nggak boleh menolak. Selama pemakaman kakek, aku terus memegangi lengan jas Jin sambil terus menangis.—

" _Aku akan mengasuhnya, aku akan membesarkannya dengan baik."_

—Begitu kata Jin. Waktu itu Jin baru saja lulus dari universitas dan belum bekerja, apalagi dia masih muda. Semua menentang dan meragukannya.", Jimin tersenyum lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi, dia mendengar kata hatiku.. Dia mendengar harapan yang diam-diam terputar di otakku.."

"Sejak itu, keberadaan Jin sangat mutlak. Dia.. orang yang paling penting bagiku di dunia ini.", lanjut Jimin.

V tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan hanya menekukkan wajahnya.

"V.. aku.. mungkin akan pindah sekolah.", lanjut Jimin sambil menatap langit-langit kelas.

V langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jimin. " _MWO_?! Apaan, sih, mendadak _banget_?!"

"Ah.. tentu saja nggak langsung pindah..", kata Jimin sambil melangkah mendekati jendela. "Penyakin 'nomaden' Jin sepertinya kambuh. Tadi pagi dia mendadak mengajakku pindah ke Perancis Selatan."

"Perancis?!"

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi, tapi nggak kukira secepat ini…"

"Lalu sekolahmu?!"

"Tentu saja tunggu naik kelas dulu.."

"Apa?! Kamu, kan, yang memulai reformasi ini?! Jadi, tetaplah di sini sampai lulus! Biar pamanmu sendirian yang ke sana!"

"V.. Mungkin, aku nggak bisa terus bersama Jin. Kelak aku pasti harus berpisah dengannya. Sampai saat itu tiba.. aku.. ingin terus ada di sisinya.", kata Jimin menerawang. "Sayang, memang, sudah akrab sama semuanya. Tapi, di manapun berada, teman tetap teman, kan?"

V menundukkan wajahnya yang terlampau emosi. Ia merapalkan sesuatu seperti mantera.

"'Nggak akan kuberikan sama orang yang nggak level'?! Apanya?! Standarnya tinggi _banget,_ dasar _ajussi_ sialan! Saingan terberatku bukan Jungkook, tapi si paman itu! Walau sedarah… ternyata aku belum bisa lega!"

V mengucapkan umpatan-umpatan dalam volume suara yang hanya akan terdengar oleh ikan mas koki. Jimin pun jadi kebingungan dibuatnya. "V? Ngomong apa, sih..?"

V menggebrak meja di depannya. "Aku syok berat! Minnie dengan entengnya lebih memilih orang itu daripada kami! Minnie sudah gila, ya? Minnie bilang suka padanya sebagai keluarga, tapi sama sekali nggak terlihat begitu, tuh!", V terus membentak Jimin dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Tinggal lebih lama bersamanya hanya akan bikin Minnie sengsara! Minnie harus segera menjauh, membiasakan diri tanpa dia!"

Jimin terkesiap dengan emosi V yang menurutnya berlebihan. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah V yang sedang marah, karena terlihat seperti anak SD yang sedang merajuk dibelikan mainan. Tapi karena V sedang serius, ia tidak mau merusak harga diri V dengan menertawainya. Jadi, ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan grogi lalu berkata, "Hm.. Sekarang memang masih…."

"Lihat sekitarmu!", potong V, "Jangan cuma melihat dia! Ada juga orang lain yang memikirkan Minnie!"

"Hm? Di mana?", tanya Jimin polos.

"Di sini!", seru V sambil menunjuk dadanya dengan ibu jarinya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah matang sempurna sampai ke telinga-telinga.

Mata Jimin membelalak tapi tak berkomentar apa-apa, mungkin terlalu syok.

"Sial…", rapal V. "Aaargh..! Beneran bilang, deh! Padahal niatnya nggak sekarang….!", seru V sambil menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"A-anu.."

" _Hajima_!", seru V yang sudah berbalik menghadap Jimin lagi. "Jangan dijawab sekarang! Aku nggak mau dapat jawaban klise 'Aku cuma menanggapmu sebagai teman'!"

V menundukkan wajahnya. Demi lemarinya yang penuh oleh kaos ukuran XXL, ini pertama kalinya V merasa sangat malu seumur hidupnya. "Pokoknya.. begitulah…"

Setelah jeda yang mampu membuat dua orang itu kikuk, V mendadak mendongak dan menunjuk Jimin. "Dengar! Aku nggak akan membiarkan Minnie ke Perancis!", seru V seraya meninggalkan ruangan kelas mereka.

Setelah membanting pintu kelas, V langsung berjalan ke arah atap untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dalam otaknya berkecamuk, wajah Jimin dan Jin melayang-layang.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku nggak jelek._

 _Tinggi badanku hampir sama dengan si Jin-Jin itu._

 _Rambut kami sama-sama gondrong._

 _Tapi…. Dia jauh lebih keren dariku, sih..._

 _Dan dia punya Minnie._

 _Arggghh..!_

V terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, berjalan menuju atap. Sedangkan Jimin masih terpaku di kursinya, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan mengedipkan matanya pun tidak. Sepertinya bernapas pun kalau ingat ia butuh pasokan oksigen.

 _Ma-maksudnya apa, sih?!_ Teriak Jimin dalam hati.

Sedangkan Hoseok, yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan Jimin dan V dari luar kelas, hanya bisa menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan menghela napas.

.

.

* * *

" _Kalau Jiminnie melakukan itu, aku aku nggak akan bicara lagi sama Jiminnie!"_

" _Lihat sekitarmu! Ada orang lain yang memikirkan Minnie!"_

" _Kamu akan kehilangan mereka berdua."_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga Jimin.

 _Payah! Aku nggak bisa mikir!_

 _Maksudnya apa, sih?_

 _Tadi V kok ngomong begitu..?_

 _Hosiki juga.._

 _Dan nasehat Eunwoo.._

 _Argh.. aku nggak mengerti!_

Seru Jimin dalam hati.

Jimin terus berjalan sambil menatap kakinya sendiri—bahkan ia tidak sadar ke mana kakinya melangkah—hingga ia melihat siluet seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Jungkook lah siluet itu.

Jungkook yang sama seperti Jimin—berjalan sambil melamun dan menatap kakinya sendiri—ikut-ikutan mendongak dan mendapati Jimin ada di hadapannya. Sontak ia membalikkan badannya, namun jangan pernah ragukan kecepatan Jimin si Usain Bolt. Dalam sekejap saja Jimin sudah memegang kedua bahu Jungkook.

"Tunggu!", kata Jimin tepat di belakang kepala Jungkook. Tangan Jimin berpindah jadi bergelayut ke salah satu lengan Jungkook. "Sejak kemarin kamu menghindariku, ya?! Kenapa menghindar?!"

"…Nggak. Siapa yang menghindarimu?", jawab Jungkook sok tenang.

"Kok barusan kabur?!", seru Jimin tidak mau kalah.

"Tampangmu lecek, sih."

"Huh, menyebalkan..!", seru Jimin sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Jungkook.. Mau mendengarkan aku sebentar, nggak?"

"Nggak. Lepaskan.", kata Jungkook sambil menghentak-hentakkan lengannya agar Jimin yang memeluknya layaknya seekor koala terlepas.

" _Jebal.._! Otakku buntu, nih! Aku butuh orang berkepala dingin. Aku cuma ingin tanya pendapatmu, bisa, kan..?", lirih Jimin sambil menunduk.

Akhirnya Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jimin.

"Jadi, jangan cuekin aku..", lirih Jimin dengan napas tercekat dan wajah serta mata yang memerah.

"Kok, kayak mau nangis 'gitu?", tanya Jungkook sok cuek.

"Wah, wah.. Akrab seperti biasanya, nih."

Suara beratseorang _namja_ menginterupsi adegan merajuk Jimin pada Jungkook. Sontak dua orang tadi menoleh lalu melihat seorang Min Yoongi alias Suga berada di dekat mereka.

"Loh, Yoongi! Kakimu sudah sembuh?!", tanya Jimin antusias, seakan lupa dengan dirinya yang tadi hampir saja menangis.

"Berkat doamu.", kata Suga sambil tersenyum ramah pada Jimin.

"Syukurlah..", kata Jimin lega. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Suga dan Jungkook sempat saling menatap dengan tatapan benci.

.

Terdengar bisik-bisik di sekitar ruang serbaguna BigHit School.

"Wah, itu Suga!"

"Serius?! Dia masih hidup, ternyata.."

"Lihat, tuh, ketua 'White', 'Black', dan 'Grey' berkumpul."

"Omong-omong, sudah dengar gosip?"

"Gosip?"

.

"Suga! Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh!", seru salah satu anggota 'Black' yang sedang berlari untuk menghampirinya bersama dengan beberapa anggota lainnya.

"Selama aku nggak masuk sekolah, 'Grey' makin banyak! Kalian ngapain saja, sih?!", bentak Suga, tidak mengindahkan wajah ceria bawahan-bawahannya saat melihat dirinya.

"Ma-maaf!", seru bawahan Suga no. 1.

"Suga! Kami dengar—", kata bawahan Suga no. 2.

"Shhh, _pabo_! Diam!", seru bawahan Suga no. 1.

"—ada gosip. Katanya sebenarnya kau dan Jungkook itu sangat akrab!", seru bawahan Suga no. 2.

"Cukup!", seru bawahan Suga no. 1.

"Gosip itu bohong, kan? Hanya ulah orang bodoh saja, kan?", tanya bawahan Suga no. 2.

Jimin sampai menoleh ke tiga arah beberapa kali. Ke Suga, ke bawahan Suga no. 1, lalu ke bawahan Suga no. 2 secara bergantian. "Eh, loh, maksud kalian apa, sih?", tanya Jimin polos.

Suga menyeringai kecil sebelum berkata, "Aku nggak ingat.. kalau kami pernah akrab."

Suga menoleh memandang Jungkook lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi.. Mungkin rahasia kita sudah terbongkar, ya, Jungkook?"

Terdengar pekikan terkejut dan amukan yang tertahan dari penjuru ruang serbaguna.

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman mengerikan di bibirnya lalu berkata, "Jadi.. Permainan kita berakhir di sini, hm?"

Jimin yang berdiri di antara Suga dan Jungkook hanya bisa menganga. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh dua makhluk di hadapannya.

 _Ada apa lagi, ini..?_

 _Baru aku pusing karena ucapan V, Hosiki, dan Eunwoo.._

 _Kenapa mereka menambah beban di kepalaku?!_

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

dududu jimin polos bgt sih, jadi pgn cubit . itu jin beneran pgn ke perancis apa pgn ngejauhin jimin dari v ya? ahahah

v akhirnya nembak jimin, karena keceplosan. trs ternyata hosiki denger hmmm ftv bgt yap hahaha

ini aku katanya ngga akan update tiap hari tapi ttp update juga tuh haha. /dasar plinplan/

yasudah sampai ketemu di next chap ya. kira2 jimin bakal nerima tae ga yaaa~ terus permainan apa yg dimainkan jk+suga? hohoho


	18. Chapter 18

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Grey** '

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **White** '

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Black** '

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – **Jimin's uncle?**

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GSas Yutaka Iijima (16yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo) – **Suga's colleague?**

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – ' **White** '

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – **Jimin's teacher**

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO member, and another artist belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 18:** _ **Surrender**_

.

.

* * *

"Apa.. apa maksudnya ini?!", seru Jimin sambil menoleh menatap Jungkook dan Suga secara bergantian. "Kalian sebenarnya akrab..?"

"Dengar, ya.", kata Suga.

"Aku nggak ingat kami pernah akrab!", seru Suga dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Tadi sudah kubilang, kan?!", seru Suga lagi.

"Iya..! Saat upacara masuk sekolah mereka berkelahi sampai masuk rumah sakit. Mana mungkin mereka akrab.", seru salah satu bawahan Suga.

"Itu karena dia serius memukulku di tengah perkelahian.", kata Jungkook dingin.

"Kau duluan yang menonjok hidungku sampai patah!", bentak Suga.

"Salah sendiri. Serangan kecil begitu saja nggak bisa kau hindari.", kata Jungkook dengan wajah datar.

" _Mwo_?! Ngajak duel di sini?! Oke, ayo!"

" _Ya! Hajima!_ ", seru Jimin mencoba melerai mereka. Namun Suga sudah keburu menonjok Jungkook, maka terjadilah baku hantam di ruang serbaguna BigHit School.

"Ah.. _moella_..!", seru Jimin sambil berjalan menjauh dari Suga dan Jungkook. "Seseorang tolong jelaskan! Aku nggak mengerti..!"

"Sejak awal, mereka sudah saling kenal.", kata V yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sana. "Mereka sepakat untuk menjadi orang terkuat dan terpandai di sekolah ini. Walau hubungan mereka nggak terlalu baik, mereka bersekongkol.—"

V berjalan ke tengah ruang serbaguna, mendekati Jimin juga Suga dan Jungkook yang telah menghentikan aksi saling jotos mereka. "—Kalau jadi ketua, siswa paling senior pun akan menghormati mereka. Intinya, mereka ingin mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa, ingin hidup enak di sekolah. Begitu, kan?"

Suga menyunggingkan seringaian liciknya. "Yah.. bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, kenyataannya nggak seenak yang kuduga."

"Apa?!"

"Berarti kau sudah mengecoh kami!"

"Penipu!"

"Memuakkan!"

"Jungkook, kamu sendiri bagaimana?", tanya Jimin kalut. "Kalau Suga, aku nggak kaget.. Tapi, kamu, nggak mungkin begitu menginginkan posisi sebagai ketua OSIS, kan? Kamu bukan orang yang akan berbuat sesuatu yang nggak kamu sukai, kan?"

Jungkook hanya diam saja dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Beritahu aku apa alasanmu! Ayo katakan!", seru Jimin, suaranya mulai bergetar, mungkin karena menahan tangis.

Jungkook mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman licik. "Ini cuma permainan, kan? Cuma mengisi waktu.. sampai permainan baru dimulai.". Setelah selesai mengucapkan itu, Jungkook langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang serbaguna.

" _Ya!_ Jeon Jungkook!", seru Jimin sambil berlari mengikuti Jungkook.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dan geraman kesal di seluruh penjuru ruang serbaguna, terutama dari mulut anggota 'Black'.

"Yang mau protes, ayo maju!", seru Suga dengan wajahnya yang sengak. "Kapanpun, akan kuladeni."

.

.

* * *

"Tunggu! Jungkook!", seru Jimin. "Kenapa bilang begitu?! Tadi kamu sengaja berbohong, kan?"

 _GREP._

Jimin berhasil menangkap lengan Jungkook, otomatis yang ditangkap pun berhenti melakukan langkah cepatnya.

"Sikapmu nggak terlihat seperti orang yang menikmati situasi ini. Kamu justru terlihat seperti sedang memikul beban berat.", lanjut Jimin. "Katakan perasaanmu yang sebenar—"

 _BET!_

Jungkook menepis tangan Jimin lalu ia berbalik menghadap Jimin, "Jangan sentuh aku."

Jungkook menatap langsung ke kedua bola mata Jimin lalu berkata dengan wajah datarnya, "Memangnya, kau tahu apa?"

Jimin sampai terdiam. _Memangnya, aku tahu apa..?_

"Jangan sok tahu, dan jangan sok ikut campur urusan orang!", seru Jungkook seraya meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam membatu di tempatnya.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Besoknya.._

 _Di Markas (dadakan) 'Grey'_

.

" _Mian_. Anak-anak klub basket yang menyebarkan gosip itu. Padahal aku sudah menyuruh mereka tutup mulut..", kata Yugyeom sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Nggak apa.", kata V yang sedang menyender ke pagar pembatas lantai 2. "Seperti perkiraan kita, kedua orang itu nggak bisa dipercaya. Dan hasilnya bagus."

"Tapi kaget juga, ya. Gosip yang kita buat ternyata benar. Tambah kaget lagi waktu mereka dengan enteng mengakuinya.", kata Yugyeom lagi.

"Mereka menyerah.", kata V sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kejadian kemarin sampai ke telinga semua siswa. Lihat saja."

V menunjuk ke arah lantai 1 dengan matanya. Yugyeom dan anggota 'Grey' lainnya sontak berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas. Mereka tercengang melihat 'Grey' ada di mana-mana.

"Kita memenangkan pertandingan ini.", lanjut V.

"Uwa! Penuh 'Grey'!", seru Yugyeom. "Oi, cepat hitung! Satu, dua, tiga…. Eh, nggak perlu lagi, ya?! Argh, tetap saja kita harus mendata mereka! Ayo semua turun!"

Yugyeom berlari turun ke lantai 1, disusul oleh anggota lainnya, hendak mendata anggota 'Grey' baru. Semua anggota 'Grey' terlihat antusias, namun tidak dengan ketua mereka yang sedang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah manapun asal tidak bertemu muka dengan V.

"Minnie.."

Suara berat V yang lemah—terdengar seperti orang yang sedang sedih—menggoyahkan iman Jimin untuk menghindari V. Jimin pun membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan V yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah ada di belakangnya. Maju selangkah lagi dan mereka berdua akan bertubrukan.

"Senang sedikit, dong. Kan, kita menang.", kata V sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Kamu ini….", Jimin menatap V dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Jangan mendadak bilang hal aneh-aneh, dong! Semalam aku sampai nggak bisa tidur, tahu!", bentak Jimin, berusaha menyamarkan groginya.

"Oh.. Jadi pengakuan cintaku itu aneh, ya?", kata V sambil memasang wajah sedih yang imut.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu, sih?! Padahal.. aku senang dengan pertemanan kita…", kata Jimin sambil menunduk, entah tidak tahan melihat _aegyo_ V, entah karena tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku memang nggak berencana bilang dadakan. Tapi selama ini aku sudah menunjukkannya, kok. Minnie saja yang lamban.", kata V sambil memajukan bibirnya, pertanda kalau ia kesal.

" _Mwo.._?!", Jimin mendadak mendongak hingga wajah V dan wajahnya hampir saja beradu. V masih di depan Jimin, ingat? Apalagi V sedang memajukan bibirnya. Ah.. Jimin jadi salah tingkah lagi, kan.. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajah Jimin semakin memerah hingga ke telinga dan lehernya.

V tersenyum melihat Jimin malu-malu seperti itu. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Jimin lalu berkata, "Sejak pertama bertemu.. em.. ditendang olehmu, aku merasa.. kita berjodoh."

Jimin mendadak teringat saat hari pertama bertemu dengan V dan ia mengatakan _"Baumu sama denganku."._

"Pikiranmu yang rada bolot… Sifatmu yang polos tapi membahayakan… Semuanya, aku suka.", kata V sambil tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menutup.

 _BLUSH!_

Lagi-lagi wajah Jimin kepanasan. Sepertinya jantungnya terlalu banyak memompakan darah ke wajahnya.

Jimin dan V saling menatap dalam diam. Mungkin kalau di film-film _Hollywood,_ mereka berdua akan berciuman setelah ini. Tapi tidak. Jimin memejamkan matanya dengan kasar, lalu, seakan-akan telah menguatkan hatinya sendiri, ia menunduk lalu berkata, "Aku.. nggak bisa."

V menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu menggaruk-garuk rambut belakangnya sendiri. "Aku tahu, Minnie hanya menganggapku teman. Aku nggak menuntut Minnie merasakan hal yang sama denganku sekarang juga.. Tapi, perlahan-lahan…."

"Nggak!", potong Jimin. "Maaf… Aku.. nggak bisa..!"

Jimin semakin menundukkan kepalanya lalu berkata maaf sekali lagi sebelum berlari meninggalkan V yang sedang syok.

"Ah..", V mendongak menatap langit-langit koridor. "Gawat…"

Air mata sudah menggunung di pelupuk mata V. "Sepertinya aku akan menangis hari ini…"

.

.

* * *

Jimin sekarang sedang berada di atap sekolah. Tadinya ia ingin ke taman belakang, tapi, semenjak semakin bertambahnya anggota 'Grey', taman itu sering menjadi tempat mereka untuk berkumpul. Sudah tidak sepi lagi. Untung saja atap BigHit School masih selalu sepi seperti biasanya.

Jimin memandang ke bawah. Wajahnya masih bersemu kemerahan. Perpaduan antara malu dan menahan tangis.

 _POK!_

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menonjok punggung Jimin.

"Aw!", yang ditonjok pun membalikkan badannya. "Hosiki..?"

Hoseok yang ada di hadapan Jimin sedang mengangkat kepalan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, seakan membiarkan Jimin mengetahui kalau ialah pelaku penonjokkan pada punggungnya tadi. Wajahnya memerah dan ada sungai terbentuk di kedua matanya. "Jiminnie jahat..!", seru Hoseok dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa.. kenapa bicara sekejam itu?! Kasihan, kan, V..!", seru Hoseok sambil memukul-mukul bahu Jimin. "Padahal sebenarnya Jiminnie suka dia, kan?!"

"Ho-hosiki..?!"

Hoseok pun berhenti memukuli bahu Jimin. Ia membiarkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal menggantung di pahanya. Ia menunduk karena menahan tangis. "Jiminnie menolak V karena aku, kan? Karena Jiminnie tahu perasaanku, kan? Aku.. aku sama sekali nggak suka itu! Jiminnie harus jujur..! Huweee…", lalu Hoseok pun menangis kencang, sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah berhasil menenangkan Hoseok, Jimin mengajak Hoseok untuk duduk di dekat pagar pembatas atap. Setelahnya Jimin terdiam kikuk sedangkan Hoseok melamun.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak lama.. Kalau V suka sama Jiminnie.", kata Hoseok, membuka percakapan. "Sekali lihat juga langsung tahu. Jiminnie lamban, sih. Jadi nggak menyadarinya."

 _He..?!_

"Aku senang, orang yang disukai V itu Jiminnie!", kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum cerah. "Aku sama sekali nggak sedih, karena aku suka Jiminnie!"

"Hosiki…."

"Tapi aku sedih kalau gara-gara aku, kalian nggak bisa bersama. Kumohon, lupakan soal aku."

"Nggak, kok. Jawaban itu.. nggak ada kaitannya dengan Hosiki.", kata Jimin sambil menatap sepatunya. "V itu.. sahabatku. Cuma itu."

"Waktu itu pikiranku jadi kosong, makanya aku nggak bisa berkata apa-apa.", lanjut Jimin.

"Benar?" kata Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin tajam.

"Benar!"

"Nggak bohong?", tatapan Hoseok semakin menajam.

"Iya!", seru Jimin, kewalahan membuat Hoseok percaya padanya.

"Hm.. Jiminnie pernah bilang suka sama seseorang, ya? Apa karena itu?", tanya Hoseok. "Tapi, ada kemungkinan Jiminnie bisa menyukai V lebih dari orang itu, kan? V pasti terluka karena kata-kata Jiminnie…"

"Tenang saja, Hosiki. Aku akan jujur pada perasaanku. Aku janji."

"Syukurlah. Lega mendengarnya!", seru Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

* * *

Jimin berjalan sendirian di koridor menuju atap, karena Hoseok sudah pamit untuk pergi les.

 _Aku bohong mengatakan kalau Hosiki sama sekali nggak ada kaitannya soal ini._

 _Aku nggak bisa jadian sama orang yang disukai temanku…_

 _Dan sebenarnya aku juga nggak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri._

 _Waktu aku mengatakan V cuma sahabatku, kok, rasanya ada yang kosong…._

 _Tapi, selama ini V memang sahabatku yang baik._

 _Hah.. Aku harus bagaimana?_

 _V pasti sangat terluka._

"Jimin-ah, _annyeong_!"

"Eh, JB?! _Annyeong_! Apa kab…ar?", Jimin ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena melihat perempatan di dahi JB.

"Huwaaa!", teriak Jimin seraya berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi JB.

" _Ya_! Tunggu!", teriak JB.

Jimin si monyet gunung tentu saja dapat tersusul oleh JB si yakuza level dewa. JB menarik kedua garis rambut halus di pelipis Jimin lalu mengusaknya dengan 'sayang'. "Sudah kubilang, kan, soal Nona dan Suga itu _top secret_! Kenapa kamu bocorkan?! Ke orangnya langsung, lagi! Aku dipukuli habis-habisan, tahu!"

"Huwaa, _mianhe._ Aku nggak bermaksud begitu..!"

"Kumaafkan, kok.", kata JB setelah menghentikan hukumannya untuk Jimin. "Hari ini hari baik, sih."

"Hari baik?", tanya Jimin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing karena hukuman JB.

"Di bawah, 'Grey' ramai sekali. Sepertinya sudah melampaui 'White' dan 'Black'.", kata JB sambil tersenyum.

"Eh..?! Benarkah?"

"Ya. _Chukae_!", kata JB, senyumannya melebar.

"Begitu, ya.. Akhirnya berhasil juga…"

"Kok nggak senang?"

"Ah, aku senang, kok. Cuma, rasanya ada yang mengganjal.."

"Meskipun hengkangnya kedua ketua geng itu ikut menentukan, menang tetap saja menang.", kata JB sambil mengeluarkan bungkus rokoknya. "Tadi para 'Grey' mencarimu, loh. Merayakan kemenangan tanpa ketua terasa nggak lengkap, bukan?"

"Ketua? Aku cuma pencetus ide, kok..", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Strateginya dari V. Yang beraksi, Yugyeom dan kawan-kawan. JB juga sangat membantu saat kami ada masalah.."

"Bicara apa, sih. Tanpamu, nggak akan ada yang bergerak. Baik aku, maupun V.", kata JB sambil memandang Jimin. "Aku sudah enam tahun sekolah di sini. Sebelum kamu, ada juga yang ingin mengubah sekolah ini. Tapi, mereka gagal karena nggak tahan ditindas."

"Nggak ada seorang pun yang bisa. Tapi kamu, kamu pindah ke sini dan benar-benar mengubah sekolah. Kamulah yang memotivasi semua siswa.", lanjut JB.

Jimin tertegun mendengar penuturan JB. _Seperti itukah aku di mata semuanya..?_

"Kalau Jimin-ah merasa belum melakukan apa-apa, mungkin karena masih ada misi lain yang harus dilakukan. Mungkin, justru misi itulah yang terpenting."

"Misi penting.. yang harus kulakukan..?"

 _Ya, benar!_

 _Pasti masih banyak misi penting yang harus kulakukan..!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Besoknya, di gerbang BigHit School_

"Eh?!"

"I-itu.."

"Serius?!"

"Nggak mungkin!"

Pagi-pagi siswa BigHit School sudah berteriak. Tapi, hal itu wajar, karena yang membuat mereka berteriak adalah seorang Jeon Jungkook yang melangkah masuk ke sekolah… dengan mengenakan pakaian bebas.

.

.

 _Di sisi lain gerbang BHS_

 _._

 _Hhh.._

 _Rasanya, jadi susah ketemu V.._

 _Kira-kira, dia akan bertingkah seperti biasa nggak ya?_

 _Apa dia malah akan menjauhiku..?_

"Oi, kok muram?", kata Yugyeom yang baru datang. "Kemarin juga kamu pulang duluan."

"Ah, Yugyeom. Kemarin—"

"Hei, lihat itu!", seru salah satu siswa BHS.

Sontak Jimin dan Yugyeom pun menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud, ternyata seorang Jungkook-lah yang ditunjuk siswa itu. Tapi, Jungkook yang ada di hadapan mereka bukanlah Jungkook yang biasanya, karena ia memakai pakaian bebas.

"Jungkook..?! Baju bebas..?", tanya Jimin tak percaya.

Jungkook melangkah mendekati Jimin dengan muka tertekuk. Tanpa bicara, ia menyodorkan kantung kertas yang agak besar.

"Apa ini?", tanya Jimin.

"Untukmu.", kata Jungkook seraya membalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju koridor utama. "Mau kau bakar, kan, di tengah taman sekolah?", lanjutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Jadi, ini..?!", Jimin membuka bungkusan itu lalu menarik sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Wuah..! Seragam 'White'!", seru Yugyeom.

" _Daebak_! Kita berhasil!", seru anggota 'Grey' yang ada di sana.

"Ketua 'White' mengaku kalah!", seru anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu, kita lucuti juga Suga!", seru Jimin.

"AYO!"

.

.

* * *

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Suga menginjakkan kaki di ruang OSIS. Namun ia tidak masuk, ia hanya terbengong di ambang pintu sambil melihat sosok yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan malas.

Suga yang sudah mengontrol harga dirinya lagi pun memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan tangannya yang satu lagi digunakan untuk menyangga badannya dengan bertumpu ke daun pintu.

"Wah, wah. Aku langsung ke sini untuk memastikan gosip yang baru saja kudengar. Kau benar-benar jadi 'Grey' sekarang?"

Jungkook masih dengan posisinya—duduk di kursi ketua OSIS dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang buku berukuran besar yang berisi kegiatan OSIS.

"Sebaiknya kau perbaiki sikapmu itu, _hyung_.", lanjut Suga.

"Diam. Atau kubunuh kau.", kata Jungkook dingin.

"Hmph.", Suga mengulum senyumnya lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook. "Walau cuma sekali saja, aku ingin melihatmu.. Benar-benar murka."

"Ketemu! Itu Suga!", seru Jimin di ambang pintu OSIS, beserta rombongan anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

"Kurasa kamu sudah tahu kalau 'Grey' memenangkan pertandingan. Bersikaplah sportif. Serahkan seragam 'Black'mu itu.", lanjut Jimin.

"Ogah.", kata Suga lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Jimin.

"Huh. Lucuti dia!", seru Jimin semangat.

"Heyaaah!", seluruh anggota 'Grey' pun menerjang Suga.

"Hya! Jangan pegang-pegang! Beraninya kalian!", teriak Suga yang kewalahan diserang mendadak oleh belasan _namja_. Karena kesal, Suga menyalakan mode monsternya lalu tak lama ia pun berhasil meng-K.O. mereka semua. "Huh! Cuma sepotong baju ini, kan?! Sana ambil! Terserah mau diapakan!", seru Suga seraya melempar atasan gakurannya.

"Kebetulan kalian berdua ada. Aku mau meneruskan pembicaraan tempo hari.", kata Jimin. "Ah, jangan kabur, Jungkook!", seru Jimin karena Jungkook mendadak bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Masa bodoh soal itu.", kata Suga sambil duduk di meja ketua OSIS. "Kamu ingin dipukuli lagi, ya?"

"Aku nggak takut diancam begitu. Toh, pengikutmu sudah nggak ada lagi.", kata Jimin lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Suga.

"Woah! Dingin sekali sikapmu, nyet. Padahal, kita pernah tidur bareng."

" _Mwo_?!, seru Yugyeom.

"Apaan, tuh?!", seru anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

"Serius?!

" _Ya,_ Min Yoongi! Jangan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman!", seru Jimin heboh.

 _DUK!_

Terdengar bunyi seseorang menabrak sesuatu sehingga kehebohan sekumpulan _namja_ itu pun berhenti. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapatkan Jungkook yang kepalanya menempel sempurna pada pintu ruang OSIS.

Hening terjadi untuk beberapa saat, lalu Jungkook melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruang OSIS. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, kakinya oleng lalu ia hampir terjatuh.

Jimin, Suga, Yugyeom, dan anggota 'Grey' lainnya terheran-heran melihat Jungkook seperti itu.

"Jeon Jungkook.."

"Menabrak pintu."

"…Jatuh?!"

"Jungkook?!"

"Bohong…"

" _Daebak_!", seru Suga, satu-satunya orang yang berteriak semangat di ruangan itu. "Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menghormatimu, bantet! Cuma kamu orang yang bisa membuat _namja_ mati rasa itu jadi kacau. Haha, sulit dipercaya, memang. Tapi, daripada menindasmu, cara ini lebih efektif untuk memancinngnya."

"Cara ini..?"

"Begini..", kata Suga lalu ia memeluk leher Jimin dari belakang. "Kita berteman, ya, Park Jimin!"

"Ha?! Apaan, sih?!", Jimin menyentakkan kedua lengan Suga lalu berbalik menghadapnya, tapi Suga malah memegang kedua bahu Jimin lalu memajukan wajahnya perlahan tapi pasti, mendekati wajah Jimin.

"Yang lalu, lupakanlah..", kata Suga dengan seringaian nakal di wajahnya.

"Apaan kau ini?! Sudah gila, ya?!", seru Jimin sambil bersusah payah menahan wajah Suga yang semakin mendekati wajahnya.

"Suga jadi aneh.", kata Yugyeom yang masih anteng memperhatikan Jimin dan Suga.

"Apa mereka jadian?", tanya salah satu anggota 'Grey' dengan polos.

Lalu akhirnya wajah Suga dan Jimin sudah tidak berjarak lagi. Bibir tipis Suga bertemu dengan bibir tebal Jimin.

"Wuah! Diserang betulan, tuh!", seru Yugyeom.

"Ayo cepat kita tolong!", seru anggota 'Grey' lainnya.

.

.

* * *

Jimin membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar di wastafel toilet pria. Sudah tiga kali kesucian bibirnya direnggut paksa oleh orang yang tidak disetujuinya.

' _Gimana, sih, jalan pemikiran namja itu?!_

 _Seenaknya saja cium-cium orang._

 _Apa anak kota semuanya seperti itu, ya?_

 _Nggak V, nggak Yoongi._

Jimin berjalan dengan gontai kembali ke kelasnya. Setelah sampai di kelas 1-C, Jimin langsung duduk di bangkunya.

 _Huh. Kukira satu masalah sudah tuntas._

Lalu Jimin melirik ke kursi V yang kosong.

 _V.. Kok hari ini nggak datang…?_

 _Apa.. dia nggak sudi, melihatku lagi…?_

Air mata mendadak meluncur dengan deras di pipi tembam Jimin.

 _Hiks, V.. Di mana kamu..?_

 _Aku membutuhkanmu…._

.

.

* * *

Suga sedang berjalan dengan santai di koridor lantai 2 hingga tiba-tiba saja ada yang menariknya masuk ke dalam gudang penyimpanan alat kebersihan lalu membantingnya hingga terjatuh di lantai.

"Aw! Siapa?! Kurang aj—"

Makian Suga terhenti ketika melihat Jungkook yang sedang menatap bengis ke arahnya, dengan ekspresi marah yang belum pernah Suga lihat sebelumnya.

"Jangan sentuh Park Jimin.", kata Jungkook dengan suara yang mengerikan. Suga yakin kalau Jungkook sudah diambang kesabarannya.

"Ini.", kata Suga sambil menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya. "Ini wajahmu yang ingin kulihat."

Suga bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook. "Benar dugaanku, cuma bocah itu yang bisa menarik keluar perasaanmu. Ah.. andai dia jadi milikku… Aku ingin sekali melihat tampangmu saat mengetahuinya."

Jungkook mencengkeram leher Suga lalu mendorongnya hingga menabrak lemari. "Jangan sentuh dia! Jangan kau sentuh Park Jimin!", geram Jungkook dengan bola matanya yang nyalang.

 _GRET!_

Suga balas menarik kerah atasan Jungkook. "Akhirnya.. perasaanmu yang sebenarnya keluar juga. Kau pura-pura tenggang rasa padaku, padahal hatimu sama sekali nggak begitu. Hah! Aku tahu itu! Sebenarnya kau membenciku, ya, kan?! Karena aku adalah anak ayahmu dari wanita lain, yang telah menghancurkan keluarga bahagiamu!"

Suga dan Jungkook saling bertatapan dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan.

"Kita berdua saling tidak menyukai keberadaan masing-masing.", lanjut Suga. "Selama ini, seterusnya, selamanya…."

.

.

* * *

 _Di kelas 1-C_

.

"Jiminnie..!"

"Oh, Hosiki. _Wae_?"

"Ayo, cepat, Jiminnie.. Semua sudah kumpul di ruang serbaguna. Pestanya mau dimulai."

"Eh? Tapi.. V nggak datang hari ini…"

"Loh, tadi aku lihat V, kok."

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Jimin berlari mengelilingi BigHit School. Tapi, hingga ia kelelahan pun, ia tidak menemukan objek yang dicarinya. Jimin berhenti berlari dan menopang tubuhnya di pilar koridor menuju taman belakang BHS.

"Nggak ada… V…."

 _Apa kami nggak bisa bersama lagi seperti biasanya?_

 _Aku tahu, aku sudah melukainya dengan kata-kataku.._

 _Tapi, mau 'gimana lagi…._

"Hiks. Nggak.. V…. Hiks."

Jimin menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berjongkok. Ia sudah kelelahan mencari V dan pikiran-pikiran negatif bahwa V tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya membuat tameng air matanya jebol.

"Menangisi apa?"

Ah! Suara berat itu! Suara yang dirindukan Jimin.

"Kim.. Tae.. Hyung….", eja Jimin, masih meraba-raba apa benar sosok di hadapannya itu V, bukan fatamorgana.

"Ingusmu keluar, tuh.", kata V.

"Huwaaa! V!", seru Jimin sambil menghambur memeluk V.

"Mi-minnie..?!"

Wajah V merah seketika. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin melakukan _skinship_ terlebih dulu dengannya. Dan V juga yakin ini pertama kalinya Jimin memeluk orang lain selain Jin. Pelukan yang sangat erat, seakan takut kehilangan.

"Partnerku cuma kamu!", seru Jimin di belakang telinga V. "Nggak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu! Huwaaa…"

V tersenyum lemah. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin pelan, mencoba menenangkan Jimin yang sedang menangis hebat.

"Vitamin _couple_ nggak akan lenyap, kan..?", tanya Jimin lirih.

"Iya..", jawab V penuh kesabaran. "Sudah.. Jangan seka ingusmu di bajuku, dong. Kalau nggak… Kucium loh."

Sontak Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dengan V dan mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Jimin memandang V dengan wajah kusutnya karena kelelahan berlari dan menangis.

"Bohong, kok.", kata V dingin. "Lain kali akan kulakukan setelah perasaanmu sama denganku."

V membalikkan badannya seraya berkata, "Nah, ayo ke pesta."

"Eh? Ha? Loh?", Jimin sampai bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa pernyataan gamblang V barusan.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Di ruang serbaguna BHS_

.

"Seragamnya nggak jadi dibakar?", tanya Yugyeom.

"Iya. Kita memang memenangkan pertandingan, tapi reformasi sekolah belum berakhir. Masih ada yang berseragam. Kalau dibiarkan, bisa saja kita terpecah lagi jadi tiga lalu saling berselisih kembali.", kata Jimin. "Jadi, sampai sekolah ini bisa dibilang berubah dalam arti yang sebenarnya, sampai seragam-seragam ini betul-betul nggak lagi dibutuhkan, aku ingin membiarkan mereka tetap seperti ini.", lanjut Jimin sambil menatap dua seragam di tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau Minnie.", kata V sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, pertama-tama, terimakasih pada semuanya. Selanjutnya, ayo kita berusaha keras menuju kemenangan sempurna!", seru Jimin sambil mengangkat gelas jusnya ke atas.

"YOSH!", seru seluruh anggota 'Grey' sambil mengangkat gelas jus mereka ke atas juga.

"Aku bersyukur sekolah di sini." Kata Jimin yang sedang duduk berdua di bangku ruang serbaguna bersama V. "Awalnya aku menyesal, karena ditindas dan diperlakukan aneh-aneh. Tapi sekarang, aku punya banyak teman.."

Jimin menoleh menghadap V lalu melanjutkan, "Berawal dari reformasi yang kita mulai berdua. Vitamin _couple,_ hehe. Aku senang bisa melakukannya dengan V."

"Cukup!", bentak V. "Jangan beri komentar seperti 'kita berpisah di sini'! Aku tetap nggak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke Paris!"

"Aku nggak akan menyerah..! Untuk saat ini, aku puas sebagai 'partner'. Tapi nanti, aku akan siap mental, juga fisik, dan mencoba lagi! Jadi, jangan menolak mentah-mentah seolah aku benar-benar nggak ada peluang!", lanjut V.

"Em.. baiklah… tapi, kalau aku nggak bisa…. Maaf..", kata Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana dengan wajahnya? Tentu saja sudah merah sempurna.

" _Ya_! Jangan minta maaf sekarang!"

.

.

* * *

Jimin sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor lantai satu. Ia merasa perlu menenangkan dirinya setelah diserang berbagai macam masalah hari ini.

 _Bukannya ge-er._

 _Selama enam-belas tahun ini, aku belum pernah populer di kalangan namja maupun yeoja._

 _Aku nggak menyangka, saat itu terjadi, aku malah kerepotan._

 _Eh, lampu ruang OSIS masih menyala!_

"Benar masih ada.", kata Jimin setelah membuka pintu ruang OSIS tanpa permisi. "Itu tugas OSIS? Yang lain mana?"

"Pulang. Semua tugas diserahkan padaku.", jawab Jungkook dingin.

"Mereka marah, ya?"

"Mereka terang-terangan mengerjaiku. Jinyoung bilang 'Kerjakan saja sendiri, pengkhianat!' lalu pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini."

"Tapi aku nggak nyangka Jungkook akan secepat ini memakai baju bebas. Aku senang, hehe.", kata Jimin ceria, sangat kontras dengan Jungkook. "Kami memang menang, tapi aku belum merasa berhasil. Mungkin, karena aku nggak memahami hengkangnya kamu dan Suga dari pertandingan. Padahal, selama ini aku sudah mati-matian berjuang. Di saat terakhir malah diberi jalan.."

"Kalau soal itu—"

"Setelah selesai semester ini, aku akan pindah sekolah.", kata Jimin, memotong ucapan Jungkook. "Kita bikin pertandingan lagi, yuk?"

Jungkook membelalakkan kedua matanya, namun tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum pindah. Yaitu.. membuka hati Jungkook.", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Kalau aku keluar dari sini.. tanpa bisa menjadi teman Jungkook, aku pasti menyesal seumur hidup. Ah, sama Suga juga. Jadi, walau Jungkook nggak suka, aku nggak akan mundur. Kali ini nggak akan kumaafkan, kalau Jungkook hengkang dari pertandingan."

Jimin tersenyum lebar lalu berkata, "Bersiaplah!", seraya berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih termenung.

Jungkook menyentuh dahinya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kamu.. mau menghilang lagi….?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

TAE DITOLAK CHIM YEOROBUN

CHIM JAHAT HUWEEEE

KURANG APA COBA TAE? CUMA KURANG NORMAL AJA KOK HUWEEEE

aku sebel banget sama jungkook di chap ini. dia ngeselin bgt ga sh? kalo author mah ngga mau deh temenan ama yg sifatnya begitu ha ha ha

dan ciuman ketiga jimin dicuri oleh min suga

sekian dan kembalikasih

selamat para yoonmin shipper

mian para vmin shipper


	19. Chapter 19

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo) – **Ketua** ' **Grey** '

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo) – **'Grey'?**

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo) – **'Grey'?**

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – **Jimin's uncle?**

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GS as Yutaka Iijima (16yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo) – **'Grey'**

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo) – **Suga's Colleague?**

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo) – ' **White** '

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo) – ' **Grey** '

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo) – **Jimin's teacher**

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO member, and another artist belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 19:** _ **The Past**_

.

.

* * *

Jungkook kecil berlari tak tentu arah sambil menangis.

 _Tempat ini gelap dan menakutkan._

 _Walau terus berlari, nggak ada jalan keluar._

 _Tolong…!_

 _Tolong aku…!_

 _Tolong dengar suaraku.._

Jungkook melihat sebersit cahaya lalu ia pun berlari menuju cahaya itu. Di sana ia menemukan Jimin yang sedang tersenyum cerah padanya.

 _Jiminnie? Jiminnie, tolong aku!_

Namun Jimin malah berjalan menjauh. Semakin Jungkook mengejarnya, Jimin semakin jauh.

 _Jangan pergi, Jiminnie!_

 _PAT._

Jungkook terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Saking terbawa suasananya, tangan kanan Jungkook terangkat, karena di mimpinya ia sedang mengejar Jimin.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya lalu mulai menyeka keringat di wajahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memimpikan Jimin, namun, entah mengapa.. Mimpi yang terakhir terasa begitu menyakitkan. Mengingatkan Jungkook bahwa Jimin akan pergi meninggalkanya, lagi.

Jungkook memilih untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dengan secangkir kopi. Ia mengambil _bathrobe-_ nya lalu memakainya. Baru saja ia hendak turun ke dapur, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan muda, sudah bangun?"

Suara seorang _yeoja_ yang nampaknya sudah tidak muda lagi terdengar dari balik pintu kamar.

" _Ne, ajumma_. Masuk saja.", jawab Jungkook ramah.

Setelah masuk, _yeoja_ yang dipanggil _ajumma_ oleh Jungkook tersenyum lemah lalu berkata, "Sarapannya _ajumma_ bawa kemari, ya?"

"Loh, kenapa?", tanya Jungkook.

"Anu..", _ajumma_ itu menundukkan kepalanya, seakan tak yakin untuk memberitahu Tuannya atau tidak, "Ayah Tuan muda sudah pulang.."

Jungkook terdiam mendengarnya. Namun, sesaat kemudian senyuman aneh tersungging di bibirnya. "Oh, begitu.. Baiklah. Tolong, ya, _ajumma_."

.

.

* * *

 _Di BigHit School_

 _._

 _Sudah empat bulan sejak kepindahanku ke sekolah ini._

 _Setelah hari-hari awal sekolahku yang seperti amukan badai,_

 _Akhirnya keadaan tenang juga.._

 _Kini, aku bisa bersekolah dengan santai._

 _Eh, itu…?_

"Hai, Jungkook! Pagi!", sapa Jimin ramah sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya ketika melihat Jungkook yang baru saja datang.

Namun Jungkook hanya berjalan melewati Jimin tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk membalas sapaan Jimin.

 _Ya..!_

 _Balas salamku, dong!_

Jimin tidak menyerah. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan mengikuti Jungkook.

 _Dia kenapa, sih?!_

 _Belakangan ini aku dicuekin terus sama namja minus ekspresi itu._

 _Aku jadi kesal!_

 _Tapi, bukan Jimin namanya kalau mudah menyerah._

 _Jimin, Fighting!_

"Jungkook~!", sapa Jimin lagi dengan wajah ceria. "Waktu kelas 1 SD kita sekelas itu, di SD Hidaka, kan? Dari sini jaraknya satu jam menggunakan kereta, ya? Kalau Jungkook belum pindah rumah, pulang-pergi naik kereta, dong?", tanya Jimin berturut-turut. "Nanti, aku mau menemui guru-guru SD Hidaka. Mungkin, aku bisa mengingat sesuatu. Jungkook mau ikut?", lanjut Jimin.

Jungkook terkejut. "…Kapan?"

"Eh?"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Jimin, "Mau pergi kapan?", tanyanya dengan wajah datarnya.

 _Uwa! Akhirnya dia bicara padaku!_ "Hari Minggu, besok..", kata Jimin dengan wajah polosnya, karena masih tertegun. "Mau iku—"

"Nggak.", potong Jungkook seraya berjalan lagi meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan emosi ternyata gagal. Ia berteriak kesal sambil berlari mendekati Jungkook, " _Ya,_ Jeon Jungkook! Tungg— Uwa!"

Jimin terpeleset dan badannya hampir saja terjerembab ke depan kalau Jungkook tidak menahan pinggangnya.

 _SYUT!_

Mendadak Jimin merasa pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jungkook.

 _Eh? Apa itu tadi?_

" _Go-gomawo,_ Jungkook..", kata Jimin lemah.

" _Pabo._ ", kata Jungkook dingin, namun tetap memegangi tubuh Jimin hingga Jimin berdiri tegak.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Di kelas 1-C_

 _._

 _Tadi.. terbersit jelas di benakku._

 _Aku pernah hampir jatuh, dan Jungkook menolongku dengan pose yang sama.._

 _Untuk menahan badanku agar nggak jatuh, aku mencengkeram baju Jungkook…_

"Pagi, Minnie!", sapa V ceria. "Lihat gerombolan _yeoja_ dan _namja_ di depan kelas 1-A, nggak? Mereka semua bawa cokelat! Pasti pada mencari Jungkook, deh!", seru V heboh.

Oh, ya. Hari ini 14 Februari, hari _Valentine_.

Jimin diam saja tidak menanggapi ucapan V, bahkan tidak sadar kalau V sudah datang. V mendekati wajah Jimin lalu akhirnya ia tahu kenapa Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena Jimin tidak mendengarnya. Jimin sedang menggunakan _headset._

V mencabut salah satu _headset_ lalu ditempelkannya ke telinganya sendiri. Terdengar suara wanita dewasa yang sedang berbicara dengan kaku.

" _Bonjour._ "

" _Bonne nuit._ "

" _Merci._ "

"Huh, kusita, ah!", seru V sambil menarik _headset_ Jimin yang satunya lagi beserta _recorder_ -nya juga.

"V! Kembalikan!", seru Jimin.

Setelah adegan lari-lari ala film India, akhirnya _recorder_ itu kembali ke tangan Jimin. Dan juga ada rona merah di dahi V yang kena sentil Jimin.

"Sebelum ke Perancis, seenggaknya aku sudah harus mengerti percakapan sehari-hari.. Kalau nggak bisa berkomunikasi sama orang sana, nggak asyik, kan?", seru Jimin.

"Makannya jangan pergi!", bentak V.

" _Yaish_! Mulai lagi, kan!"

 _Belakangan ini V selalu begini.. Dia sama sekali nggak rela aku ikut Jin._

"Nih.", Jimin menyodorkan satu kotak berbalut pita yang manis. "Untukmu. Jangan bete lagi."

V terbengong. "Itu… Cokelat _valentine_..?"

"Hm.", Jimin mengangguk. "Ini kubuat sendiri."

V menerima kotak itu dengan wajah sumringah. "Minnie… _Gomaw—_ apaan, tuh?!"

Di dalam pelukan Jimin ada sekantung penuh cokelat dengan kotak yang sama seperti yang diberikannya pada V. "Ini untuk Yugyeom, JB, Hosiki, Eunwoo-chan, dan anak-anak basket, karena mereka yang pertama jadi 'Grey' dan mereka yang paling membantu perjuangan kita…"

"Sebanyak itukah?!", seru V.

"Nggak apa, kan? Toh, yang kubuat sendiri cuma dua.", kata Jimin polos.

"Cuma dua? Yang satunya lagi….?", pertanyaan V terpotong karena ia menyadari sesuatu. _Huh, sudah jelas. Pasti buat di ajussi itu! Jin sialan!_

"Terus.. Jatah Jungkook juga ada di situ?", tanya V sambil melirik ke bungkusan cokelat itu.

"Hm.", angguk Jimin.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Di depan kelas 1-A_

.

"Nggak butuh.", kata Jungkook seraya berjalan memasuki kelas.

Jimin dan segerombol _yeoja_ dan _namja_ di sana terpaku mendapatkan jawaban dingin dari Jungkook.

 _Sudah kuduga, sih. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan! Padahal ini kubeli, nggak kubuat sendiri. Penyakitnya itu masih saja, ya…!_ Geram Jimin dalam hati.

"Huwaa, Park Jimin juga ditolak, ya.."

"Padahal kalau satu….saja diterima, kami juga nggak akan nyerah."

"Meruntuhkan harapan orang-orang dengan sekali tebas, huweee.."

"Dingin banget. Tapi justru itu daya tariknya.."

"Jangan menyerah! Puteri sudah meninggalkan singgasananya! Ini kesempatan kita!"

"OSH!"

"Puteri… siapa?", tanya Jimin.

"Yoon Sanha. Akhirnya mereka putus!"

 _Jungkook bilang mereka nggak pacaran, kok.. Sanha noona juga sudah cerita kronologinya. Ah, tapi cokelat dari Sanha noona diterima Jungkook, ya?_ Benak Jimin.

"Tapi lega juga, sih. Kami kira Park Jimin bisa menembus hati Jungkook. Ternyata kau juga dianggap sama seperti orang biasa."

 _TUING._

Jimin tertohok mendengarnya.

 _Dianggap sama.. seperti orang biasa….._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Besoknya, di perpustakaan BigHit School_

.

"Nggak mau.. Nggak butuh.. Nggak mau..", gumam Jimin sambil menidurkan kepalanya di meja perpustakaan. Dipandanginya kotak cokelat yang seharusnya untuk Jungkook.

Hoseok dan Eunwoo yang ada di depan Jimin menaruh buku mereka lalu memperhatikan Jimin.

"Dari tadi komat-kamit apa, sih?", tanya Eunwoo.

"Aku juga nggak mau! Aku nggak mau Jiminnie pindah sekolah!", rengek Hoseok.

"Hosiki.."

"Aku juga.", kata Eunwoo. "Setelah memaksaku jadi teman, sekarang kamu bilang 'selamat tinggal'..?"

Jimin merasakan aura hitam menguar dari Eunwoo. "Ugh. _Mian_ Eunwoo-chan, Hosiki…"

"Eunwoo-chan..", rengek Hoseok pada Eunwoo.

"Cup, cup.", kata Eunwoo sambil mengelus kepala Hoseok.

 _Ah.. aku nggak enak sama mereka._

 _Terutama Eunwoo. Aku rasa, aku teman pertamanya di sekolah ini.._

 _Setelah memaksa jadi teman, aku pergi._

 _Apa aku akan menyebabkan luka lagi di hati Eunwoo?_

 _Dan.. aku juga bodoh. Kukira cuma aku orang yang dapat membuka hati Jungkook._

 _Padahal, aku dianggap sama seperti orang lain.._

 _Bagi Jungkook, aku pasti cuma orang yang menyebalkan._

"Apaan, nih?"

Suara berat dari belakang membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. "Yoongi?!", seru Jimin, terkejut karena melihat Suga ada di perpustaan. Seorang Suga, di perpustakaan?! Jimin berpikir mungkin Suga salah makan tadi pagi.

"Ini cokelat _valentine_ kemarin, ya? Kalau sisa buatku saja.", kata Suga sambil melempar-lempar kotak itu ke udara. "Kok aku nggak dikasih, sih?"

"Nggak sudi!", seru Jimin sambil berusaha merebut kembali kotaknya. " _Ya_! Kembalikan!"

"Hee.. Jadi orang jangan pelit begitu, dong.", ledek Suga sambil mengangkat kotak itu tinggi-tinggi. Jimin yang dua-belas sentimeter lebih pendek dari Suga tentu saja tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Berisik. Bisa kalian teruskan di luar saja?"

Sontak Jimin dan Suga menoleh lalu mereka melihat Eunwoo dengan wajahnya yang tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan kalau ia jengah melihat mereka.

 _Ah! Iya, ya. Mereka, kan, pernah pacaran!_ Seru Jimin dalam hati.

"Wah.. Pantas saja udaranya terasa pengap.", kata Suga sambil ber- _smirk-_ ria.

 _Wuah! Aku lupa sekarang mereka musuh bebuyutan..!_

Suga dan Eunwoo saling menatap dengan malas.

"A-anu.. Eunwoo-chan….?", Jimin panik hendak menjelaskan situasi, namun ia terlalu takut melihat sorot mata Eunwoo yang sedang emosi.

" _Kajja,_ bocah.", kata Suga lalu ia menarik lengan Jimin.

"Ha?! Ke mana..?! _Ya_! Lepaskan aku!"

Suga menarik Jimin keluar perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Eunwoo yang masih kesal dan Hoseok yang masih terbengong.

 _Memangnya tadi terasa pengap, ya?_ Benak Hoseok. "Jadi, gosip itu benar, ya? Jiminnie nggak akan apa-apa, tuh?"

"Gosip?", tanya Eunwoo.

"Itu, ada gosip kalau Suga serius mendekati Jiminnie.", kata Hoseok polos, karena ia tidak mengerti situasi.

 _Apa..?_

"Jangan-jangan Jiminnie mau di'serang' lagi? Ah.. _eottokhe…_ ", lirih Hoseok.

 _Di'serang'… lagi?_

.

.

* * *

"Apaan, sih?! Jangan main-main, Min Yoongi! Argh, sakit!", Jimin berteriak-teriak dengan heboh. Tangan kanannya menahan dada Suga, tangan kirinya menahan dahi Suga, kaki kirinya menahan perut Suga, sedangkan kaki yang satunya lagi terkunci oleh tindihan Suga.

Tadi Suga menarik Jimin ke gudang di sebelah perpustakaan yang berisi lemari penuh buku-buku lama. Ia mendorong Jimin hingga menubruk lemari. Karena lemas, Jimin pun merosot dan terduduk di lantai.

Suga terus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin. Namun, saat hidung mereka bertemu, Suga berhenti lalu menatap wajah Jimin dengan seksama. Jimin hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya karena bingung.

 _SET._

Tiba-tiba saja Suga melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Jimin lalu berjongkok membelakangi mangsanya yang tidak jadi ia terkam.

"Hhh…", Suga menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Jimin masih terpaku di posisinya. "Nggak bisa. Aku nggak selera sama 'bocah'."

Ucapan Suga sukses membuatnya terkena lemparan buku setebal buku telepon di kepalanya.

 _Untung…saja. Kukira bakal diserang lagi._

 _Padahal aku sudah siap untuk menonjoknya lagi seperti waktu dia menciumku yang pertama kali._

 _Tapi.. bikin kesal juga, sih._

 _Nggak selera sama 'bocah', katanya? Huh! Terus kenapa waktu itu dia menciumku?!_

"Oi, bocah!", panggil Suga.

"Apa?! Berhenti memanggilku 'bocah!"

"Mau joinan denganku, nggak?"

"Hah?!"

"Pura-pura saja. Memangnya kamu nggak kepingin melihat wajah berang Jungkook? Marah, nangis, dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh.. Kamu nggak mau melihat Jungkook menunjukkan ekspresinya? Mau, kan?! Pasti mau! Ya, kan?! Hm?", seru Suga antusias.

 _Hm… Jungkook tertawa seperti orang bodoh? Mau lihat.._

 _Jungkook menangis? Nggak mau lihat.._

"Yoongi.."

"Hm?"

"Kamu.. sebegitu inginnya, ya, mengganggu _hyung_ -mu?", tanya Jimin polos.

"EH?!"

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Di kantin BHS_

 _._

"…..Dasar Jessica, mulutnya kayak ember saja.", kata Suga emosi.

"Sejak kapan.. kalian saling tahu?"

"Sejak TK."

" _Mwo_? Sudah selama itu?!"

"Tahu kalau kami bersaudara, sih, setelah itu.", kata Suga sambil mengunyah bibimbapnya. "Sejak TK, setiap satu bulan sekali, aku dipanggil untuk menghadiri jamuan makan siang di sebuah rumah mewah. Itu kewajibanku waktu itu."

Suga melanjutkan sambil menerawang. "Aku dipakaikan baju bagus. Aku pergi ke sana tanpa tahu alasannya. Di rumah itu.. ada anak laki-laki yang selalu menatapku dengan dingin."

"Walau namanya jamuan makan siang, aku cuma makan berdua dengan seorang _ajussi_ yang nggak aku kenal.", lanjut Suga. "Selama makan, _ajussi_ itu menanyakan hal-hal yang kualami di bulan itu. Cuma itu saja. Orangnya cukup baik, aku nggak merasa kalau aku nggak suka. Apalagi dia selalu membelikanku apapun yang kumau.."

Suga menghela napasnya dengan kasar. "Setelah beberapa tahun, aku coba bertanya padanya. 'Anda ayahku?', lalu ia menjawab 'Ya..'. Nggak ada perasaan khusus di hatiku. Hanya saja, akhirnya aku tahu, ternyata benar.. alasanku selalu diundang ke rumah itu, karena aku anaknya."

"Dia membiarkan anak selingkuhannya datang ke rumah?!", seru Jimin heboh. "Rendah _banget_!"

"Iya, rendah banget, ya. Omong-omong suaramu keras _banget,_ tahu..!", kata Suga. "Dulu.. aku cukup senang waktu tahu punya saudara. Apalagi _namja_ , jadi aku pikir kami akan bisa bermain sepak bola bersama-sama."

"Eh?! _Jinjjayo_?!"

"Waktu itu aku masih bocah, sama sekali nggak kepikiran tentang perasaannya padaku. Kalau soal ayah, sih, masa bodoh.", kata Suga. "Lalu, suatu hari, aku sedang bermain bola sendirian di taman belakang rumah itu. Aku melihat Jungkook duduk sendirian di teras sambil melamun. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya."

" _Aku Yoongi. Kamu?"_

" _Jungkook.."_

" _Jungkook, main bola, yuk? Eh, kakimu lagi sakit, ya? Kok diperban?"_

" _Bola itu.. dari mana?"_

" _Ini? Dibelikan ayahmu."_

" _Oh.."_

"Itu pertama kalinya dia bicara padaku.", lanjut Suga. "Seiring berjalannya waktu.. kami semakin sering bicara. Juga berkelahi. Tapi, nggak pernah sekalipun dia mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dia selalu menatap dingin padaku. Jujur, itu memuakkan."

"Lama-lama, aku tahu posisiku.. dan saat masuk SMP, aku nggak pernah lagi pergi ke jamuan itu.", kata Suga lagi. "Ibuku mulai membanding-bandingkan aku dengannya. Lambat laun, perasaanku padanya pun berubah. Sekarang-sekarang, kalau aku melihat tatapannya yang masih sama itu, rasanya aku marah sekali. Tatapan itu.. entah meremehkanku, atau mengejekku… Kalau benci, bilang saja benci. Itu lebih baik daripada ditatap seperti itu."

 _Bagi Yoongi, Jungkook itu.. sosok yang nggak bisa diabaikannya, ya?_

 _Sama sepertiku.._

 _Yoongi juga menunggu Jungkook…. Memperlihatkan isi hatinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Besoknya, gosip menyebar ke seluruh BigHit School.

"Sudah dengar? Katanya, Suga dan Park Jimin betulan jadian!"

"Masa, sih?! Nggak mungkin, ah!"

"Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering pulang bareng. Makan siang juga berdua!"

"Kudengar, mereka pernah ciuman juga, loh!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

annyeong reader-nim. review di ff ini sudah melewati 100 :O omo omo aku ngga nyangka bakal dapet reader-nim seantusias ini :') jeongmal gamsahamnida /bungkuk 90 derajat/

hmm aku baca review banyak yg punya otp masing2

tapi.. udah aku putusin kok pair endingnya bakal siapa... jimin sama...

teng! ngga akan aku kasi tau. ngga seru dong kalo dibeberin sekarang hehe

.

.

aku kasih bocoran deh

mian untuk jinmin shipper

dah ah segitu aja bocorannya hehe

.

.

buat yoonmin/kookmin/vmin shipper semangat terus yaa :D hal indah akan datang untuk orang yang sabar menanti #ceilah #sokbijak #padahalmahbiarpanjangajaffnya #masihadakonflikselanjutnya


	20. Chapter 20

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo)

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo)

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo)

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo)

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo) – **Jimin's uncle**

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo)

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GS as Yutaka Iijima (16yo)

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo)

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo)

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo)

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo)

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo)

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo)

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO member, and another artist belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 20:** _ **Flashback**_

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, kamu sama sekali nggak ingat Jungkook? Dia nggak berkesan, ya?"

"Bukan begitu! Ingatan kelas 1 SD-ku nggak ada.."

"Hm.. Mungkin dulu kamu diculik alien lalu ingatanmu dihapus."

"Jahat!"

"Maksudku, mungkin kamu akan ingat lagi kalau kejadian yang menyebabkan kamu hilang ingatan terulang. Nanti malam cobalah ke bukit belakang sekolah lalu lakukan ritual pemanggil alien."

" _Ya_! Kamu serius menyangka aku pernah diculik alien?!"

Pagi itu Jimin dan Suga berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, seperti yang sudah mereka lakukan beberapa hari kebelakang. Mereka sepakat untuk pacaran demi memancing reaksi seorang Jeon Jungkook. Walaupun pada kenyatannya mereka terlihat tidak lebih dari dua orang bocah yang saling menghina dan menendang, tapi karena mereka sering terlihat bersama, dan mungkin _style_ mereka untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang memang seperti itu, jadi sudah cukup untuk membuat seisi sekolah tahu kalau mereka pacaran.

"Soal Jungkook…", kata Suga, tanpa memedulikan Jimin yang memukul-mukul lengannya. "Aku punya dua dugaan kenapa dia jadi seperti itu."

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berseru, "Eh? Apa? Apa?"

"Pertama, kondisi keluarga. Aku selalu merasa rumah itu dingin dan menakutkan, tidak peduli betapa mewah pun rumah itu. Apalagi ditambah orang tua semacam itu.", kata Suga. "Kedua, mungkin penindasan."

"Penindasan..?"

"Dia… punya banyak luka di bagian tubuh yang sulit dilihat. Atau di bagian yang tidak akan dicurigai oleh orang lain. Jadi, mungkin, dia disiksa."

Jimin termenung karena memikirkan dua kemungkinan itu. Hingga tiba-tiba saja tangan Suga yang tadinya ada di dalam saku mantelnya sekarang bertengger mesra di pundak Jimin.

 _GREP._

"Apa, sih, kok tiba-tiba…."

Untung saja Jimin tidak mengatakannya dengan kencang, dan untung saja Suga mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Jimin, karena Jimin tidak akan menyadari bahwa Jungkook sedang berjalan di dekat mereka kalau tidak diperlakukan seperti itu.

"A.. a.. anu. P.. pagi, Jung…. Kok…? Hhh.. Melirik pun, nggak.", kata Jimin lesu.

Tidak sesuai dengan keinginan pasangan YoonMin itu, Jungkook terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka yang dikabarkan oleh semua orang di sekolah sedang menjalin hubungan.

"Yah.. Nanti juga dia bereaksi. Dia pasti dengar gosipnya. Eh, kok, sakit…?!"

Suga menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sesuatu yang sekiranya menyebabkan kepalanya mendadak merasa sakit. Ternyata di sana ada V dengan laptop di tangannya dan tengah menatap garang ke arah YoonMin _couple,_ atau lebih tepatnya, sih, hanya ke Suga _._

"Kau…", geram Suga.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Di kelas 1-C_

 _._

"Itu nggak masuk akal… Minnie dan Suga? Huh! Percuma! Nggak akan ada efeknya!", V pagi-pagi sudah berceloteh kesal sambil sesekali masih meringis dan menyentuh kepalanya yang balas digetok Suga.

"Iya, ya.. Tapi, nggak ada cara lain, sih. Jadi, yang ada saja…", lirih Jimin sambil menidurkan kepalanya di mejanya.

"Minnie bilang mau menemui guru SD yang dulu, kan? Aku ikut."

Jimin langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan tegak. "Hee? Ngapain?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu.. ada apa diantara Minnie dan si breng… Jungkook."

V mengucapkannya sambil menatap mejanya dengan masam. Tapi ada ekspresi kesedihan juga.

Hati Jimin jadi campur aduk.

 _V…._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Di kantin BigHit School_

 _._

"Wah, ramai _banget._ Hoi, minggir!", seru Suga seraya menyenggol beberapa orang dan dengan enteng berjalan menuju barisan paling depan. Ternyata Suga mau menyalip antrian.

"Semuanya harus antri!", seru seseorang.

Suga dengan malas menoleh ke belakang. Ia tahu persis siapa orang yang berseru tadi. Selain karena selama ini orang itu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya, siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang berani melawannya selain Park Jimin.

"Ha?! 'Bocah' jangan bicara begitu sama orang dewasa!"

Jimin melangkah menuju Suga dengan geram. "Kalau orang dewasa, ikuti aturan orang dewasa, dong! Mengantri, sana!"

"Apa katamu?!", bentak Suga sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara, bersiap meninju Jimin.

Yang akan ditinju pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan sedikit tersentak. Namun karena setelah beberapa detik tidak juga merasakan sakit, Jimin membuka matanya hanya untuk menemukan wajah menyebalkan Suga di hadapannya, sedang menahan tawa.

"Pfff.. wuahahahaha! Gemetaran, nih, ye~!", ledek Suga.

"Dasar kau manusia pucat..!"

 _POK!_

Satu pukulan berhasil _landing_ di kepala Suga yang saat itu berbalut _beanie_ berwarna hitam. Tapi tetap saja tidak dapat meredam rasa sakit akibat pukulan dahsyat anak gunung. Maksudnya, Jimin.

"Sakit!", seru Suga tapi ia tidak membalas Jimin.

Jimin menarik Suga ke barisan paling belakang dan mulai mengantri lagi dari awal bersama-sama.

Terdengar bisik-bisik di sekitar kantin.

"Dia berani bilang begitu sama Suga!"

"Kalau dulu, pasti bakal dihajar habis-habisan dia!"

"Wuah, Suga ikut antri! _Daebak_!"

"Park Jimin hebat!"

"Rasanya Suga jadi nggak terlalu menakutkan berkat Park Jimin, ya?"

"Iya, dia berubah jadi lebih baik."

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Jungkook sedari tadi mengawasi dan mendengar bisik-bisik mereka dari balik pilar di dekat kantin. Jungkook melirik ke pasangan YoonMin yang sedang berbincang hangat. Ia melihat aura Suga yang berubah tenang, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu gelap tapi meledak-ledak. Muak dengan itu, ia pun meninggalkan area kantin dengan wajahnya yang masih tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

Setelah lelah mengobrol—memaki dan mengumpat—Jimin, Suga mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kantin lalu iris matanya menangkap sosok seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang mendekap buku di dadanya melintasi kantin seorang diri. Suga masih menatap sosok itu hingga menghilang di belokan.

"Oi, bocah."

"Hm?", sahut Jimin sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Kamu akrab dengan dia, ya?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Cha Eunwoo.", kata Suga masih sambil menatap ke arah menghilangnya sosok Eunwoo.

"Eh, em, iya.. akrab.."

Jimin menjawab dengan ragu karena sulit membaca ekspresi Suga. Namun ketika Suga berkata "Hm.. Begitu, ya…", sambil sedikit tersenyum, hati Jimin menghangat seketika. Kalian tidak melupakan Jimin si pembela keadilan tingkat nasional, bukan? Jimin berpikir ia bisa membuat Suga dan Eunwoo berbaikan. Iya, berbaikan saja dulu, urusan ke depannya, mereka bisa kembali akrab atau tidaknya sih terserah. Karena itu juga nampaknya akan menjadi hal yang lebih sulit daripada mengajak beratus-ratus siswa BHS untuk menjadi 'Grey'.

Kalian juga tidak melupakan Jimin si _telmi,_ polos, nan _blo'on_ , kan?

"Jangan-jangan, Yoongi masih suka, ya, sama Eunwoo-chan?"

Suga sampai membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Melihat ekspresi Suga, Jimin sadar kalau ia keceplosan lagi. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dan matanya juga membelalak horor.

"Kok… tahu…..", akhirnya Suga kembali ke Suga yang dulu, yang mengerikan. Karena auranya menghitam seketika saat mengatakan itu.

"A-anu.. ceritanya panjang…", kata Jimin panik.

.

.

.

"Selingkuh?!", seru Suga, tidak memedulikan siswa BHS lainnya yang terkejut karena suara kencangnya. "Apaan?! Nggak ingat, tuh, kalau aku selingkuh! Masa baru tiga hari 'dah selingkuh, gila 'aja!", lanjut Suga seraya menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Mungkin sama Jessica _noona_? Kalian dulu pacaran, kan?", Jimin si polos bin ajaib kumat lagi.

"Kok kamu tahu semuanya, sih?!"

Jimin hanya menyengir grogi. Lalu Suga melanjutkan.

"Nggak mungkin. Aku jadian sama Jessica jauh setelah putus dari Eunwoo-cha… Ekhem!", Suga berdehem pelan dulu sebelum meralat panggilannya untuk mantan pacarnya itu, "Cha Eunwoo."

Suga dulu sering memanggil Eunwoo dengan sebutan 'Eunwoo-chan', tapi hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, ketika sedang membayangkan senyuman manis Eunwoo di kamarnya, misalnya. Dulu ia bahkan malu untuk memanggil Eunwoo dengan panggilan sayang. Masih kelas 1 SMP, sih.

Suga melanjutkan pembelaannya. "Walau kutanya alasannya, dia nggak mau bilang. Lama-lama aku jadi kesal. Hubungan kami jadi buruk. Kayak waktu itu di perpustakaan, bicaranya aneh, kan?"

"Em.. Enwoo-chan bilang.. dengar namamu saja dia muak."

"Oh, gitu, ya?!", sembur Suga.

"Tapi… itu berarti Eunwoo-chan masih punya perasaan yang kuat sama Yoongi, kan? Kalau nggak, mana mungkin Eunwoo-chan bilang begitu.", kata Jimin, sepertinya Jimin menemukan bakat terpendam sebagai tempat konsultasi pasangan yang sudah putus. "Kalau nggak benar-benar suka, aku rasa Eunwoo-chan nggak mungkin mau pacaran.— _Dan sulit dipercaya orang itu kamu_ —Jadi kalau cuma karena salah paham, sebaiknya dijelaskan saja."

"Itu masa lalu.", kata Suga dingin. "Nggak bisa diapa-apakan lagi.". Pipi Suga agak memerah. "Huh. Kenapa aku jadi bicara soal ini sama kamu, sih..?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum lemah.

.

 _Apa benang yang sudah kusut…_

 _Nggak bisa dirapikan kembali?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hari Minggu_

 _._

"Jin! Mungkin hari ini aku pulang agak malam. Aku sudah siapkan makan siang, untuk malam pesan saja, ya!", seru Jimin yang sedang mengenakan sepatu _converse high_ berwarna hijaunya.

"Ya, ya. Hati-hati, Jimin.", seru Jin dari ruang makan.

"Aku berangkat!"

Jimin menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lalu berjalan keluar gerbang rumah. Baru berapa langkah, ia melihat seseorang yang selama ini dianggapnya tidak peduli. Mendadak ucapan Suga terlintas di otaknya, _"Yah, nanti juga dia akan bereaksi."_

.

.

.

"Jungkook mau menemaniku pergi, ya? Aih, senangnya~! V juga ikut, kita janjian di depan Seven Eleven.", seru Jimin ceria. "Ah. Jungkook! Dulu ada jalan seperti ini juga, kan? Lalu kita sering mampir ke taman lalu mengumpulkan buah ek yang jatuh.."

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. "Eh…?"

"Kalau berada di dekat Jungkook, rasanya ingatanku cepat kembali. Seperti sekarang, gambaran kita sedang mengumpulkan buah ek terlintas dengan jelas di benakku. Yang begini namanya _flashback,_ kan?"

Jungkook masih diam di tempatnya. Tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Oh, iya, Jungkook. Soal Suga… Cobalah bicara baik-baik dengannya. Aku tahu hubungan kalian."

Oh-oh. Bisakah Jimin berhenti membuat Jungkook terkejut?

"Dia… ingin bicara dari hati-ke-hati dengan Jungkook.. Walau dia kasar, bodoh, dan egois, hatinya nggak terlalu jelek, kok. Dulu dia periang dan suka olahraga. Mungkin, dia bisa seperti dulu lagi."

"….Merepotkan. Dia… biar saja seperti itu.."

"Eh? Jungkook bilang apa? Nggak kedengaran..", kata Jimin. Jarak mereka berdua memang agak jauh. "Ini kan bisa jadi jalan agar kalian berdamai…"

"Berhenti bicara tentangnya. Itu membuatku jijik…!", kata Jungkook dingin. "Cuma dengan mendengarmu menyebut namanya, itu memuakkan… Jimin, kau nggak boleh ada di sini. Cepatlah lenyap dari hadapanku.."

Sorot mata Jungkook mengerikan. Terlalu gelap. Terlalu kelam.

"Apaan, sih…", kata Jimin dengan suara tercekat. "Jadi, Jungkook datang cuma untuk mengatakan itu? Kenapa aku nggak boleh ada di sini? Apa alasannya? Kalau ingin bilang sesuatu, katakan saja semuanya!"

Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah yang dituju Jimin.

"Jangan kabur! Hadapi aku! Jangan lari! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Namun Jungkook tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak akan. Ia tidak bisa.

Dam di mata Jimin jebol. Air mata tumpah begitu saja, membanjiri pipinya.

"Sudah nggak bisa… Dia.. benar-benar menolak…"

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat pertemuannya dengan V. Ia mengusak matanya dengan kasar sambil berjalan, mencoba menghentikan air yang terus menyeruak dari matanya.

 _Apapun perkataanku.._

 _Walaupun aku mengingat masa laluku…_

 _Dia tetap nggak akan mau membuka hatinya._

 _._

 _CIT.. DUK!_

 _._

"Kecelakaan!", seru seseorang.

"Ada orang ditabrak!"

"Cepat, panggil ambulans!"

Jimin melihat seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang terkapar tidak bergerak di aspal. Darah segar seperti ditumpahkan di atasnya. Merah di mana-mana. Situasi ini.. pernah Jimin lihat.

 _...mungkin kamu akan ingat lagi kalau kejadian yang menyebabkan kamu hilang ingatan terulang._

 _Yang begini namanya flashback, kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc  
_

* * *

Halo halo halo

Kembali lagi denganku~~~ pada kangen ga? Ngga y ;( yaudade ;(

Karena masalah geng gengan udah beres, jadi aku hapus dari keterangan casts. Sekarang ma tinggal masalah hati aja #eaeaea #ayochimbingung

Suga pacaran sama chim? Yoonmin couple nih. Mana sorak sorainya :p

Chim diusir jeongguk. Maunya apa sih dia tuh hufh /author mendengus keras/

Dan chim melihat kejadian naas sehabis dicampakkan jeongguk.. Betul betul sinetron banget nasibmu chim :(


	21. Chapter 21

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo)

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo)

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo)

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo)

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo)

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo)

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GS as Yutaka Iijima (16yo)

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo)

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo)

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo)

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo)

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo)

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo)

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO member, and another artist belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 21:** _ **The Lost Memory**_

.

.

* * *

 _Lama sekali.. Minnie sedang apa, sih?_

Sudah hampir lima belas menit V menunggu Jimin di depan Seven Eleven, namun yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung tiba.

 _NGIUNG.. NGIUNG.. NGIUNG.._

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah ambulans melintasi jalan di depan V.

 _Eh? Ada kecelakaan?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sementara itu, di rumah Jimin_

 _._

 _Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong._

"Iya, iya. Sabar.", kata Jin yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. "Heboh sekali. Siapa, sih… Eh?"

Ketika Jin membuka pintu, di hadapannya sudah ada Jungkook dengan wajah masamnya.

Jin mempersilakan Jungkook masuk lalu mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu.

"Waktu di galeri, pembicaraan kita terputus. Aku senang kau datang. Mau minum?"

"Nggak perlu.", jawab Jungkook dingin.

"Kau tahu rumah kami dari mana? Ah, pasti dari data siswa, ya.."

"Cepat pindah.", kata Jungkook, tidak peduli dengan basa-basi Jin. "Sebelum terlambat."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Ingatan Jimin… kembali dengan cepat. Dia.. tetap nggak menjauhiku walau sudah kuacuhkan. Kalau tetap begini, aku akan terus menyakitinya. Aku sudah nggak tahan. Sengsara rasanya…"

Wajah Jungkook yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi berubah. Ia terlihat sangat merana. Jin melihat dengan jelas kesedihan itu di wajahnya.

"…Aku pernah memintamu menjauhi Jimin.", kata Jin. "Kutarik perkataanku."

Jeda satu detik sebelum Jungkook berteriak, "Ha?!"

"Dulu kupikir Jimin akan mengingat masa lalunya dengan sendirinya, nanti, saat dia sudah dewasa. Tapi, aku rasa ingat sekarang pun nggak apa. Dia dibesarkan dengan baik. Dia akan mengerti. Lagi pula… aku lebih mencemaskanmu dari pada Jimin."

Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Kau memiliki tatapan seperti sedang berada di dasar laut yang gelap. Setelah pindah pun, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Tapi, seperti yang baru saja kukatakan, Jimin dibesarkan dengan baik, aku mati-matian mengurusnya. Maaf, aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu.", lanjut Jin seraya mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya.

Jin menghisap rokoknya satu kali lalu menghembuskan asapnya sebelum berbicara, "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Jika bukan Jin yang bertanya, mungkin Jungkook akan memilih diam atau malah menghajar orang itu. Tapi, ini Jin, paman Jimin yang kebetulan sudah mengetahui silsilah hidupnya.

"Sekarang… kami tinggal terpisah. Kadang, dia datang. Tapi, sudah bertahun-tahun kami nggak saling bertatap muka.", kata Jungkook sambil menerawang. "Nggak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku… bukan lagi anak kecil yang nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Jin tersenyum simpul lalu berkata, "Kau bilang lega Jimin lupa pada masa lalunya, karena Jimin pasti kecewa pada dirimu yang sekarang. Tapi, kurasa nggak begitu. Seburuk apapun, Jimin pasti menerimamu. Dan sebenarnya, kau ingin dia ingat, kan? Kau ingin.. dia di sisimu, kan?"

Ekspresi Jungkook melunak. Samar, terlihat rona merah muda di pipinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti hendak menangis. "Aku.. Aku…."

 _BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah terbuka lebar dan menghantam dinding. Menimbulkan suara berdebum yang kencang.

" _Ajussi! Ajussi_ ada?!"

V berteriak sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. " _Ajussi,_ Minnie ada?! Loh, kok ada Jungkook?"

"Sial, aku lupa mengunci pintu.", gumam Jin, lalu ia menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya lagi dengan santai. "Oi, bocah stroberi tempo hari. Jangan seenaknya masuk rumah dan panggil aku _ajussi._ ", kata Jin dengan suara yang dapat didengar manusia.

"Bukannya Jimin pergi denganmu?", tanya Jungkook yang wajahnya sudah kembali datar.

"Dia nggak datang ke tempat kami janjian bertemu. Ah, tadi ada kecelakaan di taman dekat tempat aku menunggu. Ada seorang _yeoja_ yang tertabrak, jalanan penuh dengan darah. Minnie… mungkin melihatnya..", V melanjutkan, "Ingatan Minnie… mungkin kembali."

Dua _namja_ tampan yang tadi sedang berbincang sebelum diinterupsi oleh kedatangan V pun terdiam. Mereka terlalu terkejut sehingga tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Namun, sedetik kemudian Jungkook bergegas berjalan ke arah pintu. Belum sampai di tujuannya, langkah Jungkook terhenti karena interupsi Jin.

"Tunggu dulu. Nggak apa, jangan panik.", kata Jin santai.

"Jangan panik gimana, _ajussi_?!", seru V.

Jin menghisap dan menghembuskan rokoknya lagi. "Walau terluka, Jimin akan bangkit lagi. Dia pasti kembali ke sini. Dia punyaku."

Jungkook tidak peduli dengan larangan dan deklarasi Jin. Ia tetap bergegas keluar untuk mencari Jimin. Sedangkan V masih terdiam di posisinya.

"Nggak ikut 'ngejar?", tanya Jin.

"Kalau _ajussi_ seyakin itu.. pasti benar, Minnie nggak akan apa-apa.", V menoleh memandang Jin lalu tersenyum miris. "Kalau ingatan Minnie kembali, peranku di sini nggak ada lagi, kan?"

" _Well.._ Berjuanglah.", kata Jin sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Rumah Jin kembali sepi setelah kepergian dua _namja_ berbeda kepribadian itu. Jin meneruskan acara merokoknya di teras sambil selonjoran di sofa.

"'Bukan lagi anak kecil yang nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa', ya…", Jin menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Justru karena itu aku cemas, Kookie."

.

.

* * *

Jungkook berlari seperti kesetanan. Ia terus berlari tanpa henti hingga sampai di stasiun. Di dalam kereta, ia berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _Kamu menghindari Jimin bukan demi dia. Tapi demi kamu sendiri, Jungkook._

 _Kamu takut. Kamu benci pada dirimu sendiri._

 _Kamu takut dirimu yang bodoh ini diketahui oleh Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah dua puluh menit, Jungkook tiba di pemakaman. Saat Jungkook masih di kereta, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras. Namun ia tidak memedulikan dirinya yang akan kebasahan. Ia hanya memedulikan Jimin. Entah mengapa, kata hatinya menuntunnya ke pemakaman.

Ia yakin akan menemukan Jimin di sana.

Tidak sulit untuk Jungkook menemukan sosok yang dicarinya karena hanya ada satu orang di pemakaman itu, yang sedang terduduk lemas di depan pusara besar di tengah hujan seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin.

Jungkook mendekati Jimin perlahan-lahan. Namun bunyi kecipak sepatu yang beradu dengan tanah becek membuat Jimin sadar kalau di sana ada orang lain. Tubuh Jimin menjadi tegak karena waspada.

"Sedang apa?", tanya Jungkook, berusaha terdengar secuek mungkin.

Jimin sudah hapal suara Jungkook. Ia pun melemaskan kembali bahunya, pertanda pertahanannya sudah lenyap.

"… _Eomma_ ambruk…", kata Jimin, masih memunggungi Jungkook. "Tempat itu seperti lautan darah. Walau kupanggil, _eomma_ nggak menyahut…"

Terjadi jeda cukup lama hingga akhirnya Jimin mulai berteriak histeris sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Aku membunuhnya! Kalau saja aku nggak lari, _eomma_ nggak akan meninggal! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?! Aku nggak dibutuhkan! Aku anak yang nggak berguna!"

Jungkook tidak serta merta memeluk Jimin atau pun menghentikan teriakan dan tangisan histeris Jimin. Ia memperhatikan Jimin dalam diam.

 _Jimin.. bisakah masa lalu pahitmu itu terlupakan.._

 _Kalau kau berada di sisiku?_

"Sini.", kata Jungkook seraya menarik lengan Jimin untuk bangun.

"Ke-ke mana?!"

"Ikut saja."

.

.

* * *

Jimin dan Jungkook berada di jembatan layang yang sepi. Entah karena hujan tadi yang terlalu deras, entah karena hari sudah terlalu sore.

"Ini… kenapa Jungkook membawaku ke sini?"

Jungkook mendorong Jimin hingga terantuk dengan pagar pembatas jembatan. "Kalau serius merasa nggak dibutuhkan, lompat saja."

 _Mwo?!_

"Lompat dari situ.", kata Jungkook, menekankan ucapannya.

Jimin melongok ke bawah dan melihat derasnya air yang ada di bawah sana. Hujan tanpa henti satu jam yang lalu membuat volume air sungai bertambah. Dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin merasa pernah melihat kondisi seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku.. tahu tempat ini. Dulu.. aku pernah lompat dari sini, kan? Lompat karena mengejar seseorang. Meskipun terseret arus, aku mati-matian terus menggenggam tangannya. Sekalipun akan mati, nggak kulepas…."

Jimin menoleh menatap Jungkook yang sedang selonjoran di pagar pembatas.

" _Kamu penyelamat hidupku."_

Jimin ingat Jungkook pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah memori terlintas di benaknya. Saat itu, ia dan Jungkook baru berusia tujuh tahun.

.

" _Jangan mendekat! Kau sama saja dengan yang lain! Semua kata-katamu bohong!"_

 _Jimin tidak membalas cercaan Jungkook lalu ikut berdiri di atas pagar pembatas jembatan._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?!", teriak Jungkook lagi._

" _Kalau Kookie lompat, aku juga lompat.", kata Jimin ceria. "Akan kubuktikan, kalau keberadaan Kookie sangat penting."_

 _._

"Dulu, kupikir… aku mati pun nggak masalah.", kata Jungkook, memecah keheningan. "Kau bilang 'Nggak ada anak yang nggak dibutuhkan.', 'Kookie temanku yang berharga'.. Sembilan tahun lalu, kamu mengatakan itu padaku."

Jungkook melanjutkan, masih dengan menatap sepatunya, "Itu pertama kalinya ada orang yang bilang aku berharga. Pertama kalinya.. ada orang yang bilang aku boleh hidup. Aku dibutuhkan."

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Jimin. "Kamu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, padahal kamu harus dirawat karena mendapatkan luka yang cukup besar di pelipis kirimu. Tapi.. kamu malah mengusap-usap kepalaku dan menenangkanku yang nggak berhenti menangis. Semenjak itu, aku berpikir kalau aku bisa hidup.."

Jungkook memutus kontak matanya dengan Jimin lalu menghadap ke depan. "Ada banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu, kan? Kalau kamu nggak ada, banyak orang yang akan menangisimu, kan? Jadi, jangan bilang kalau kamu nggak dibutuhkan. Ibumu.. sudah susah payah melahirkanmu, bukan?"

Jimin sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia langsung mengurung kepalanya dengan tangannya yang ada di atas pagar pembatas jembatan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Jungkook tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencoba menenangkan Jimin. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan tangannya yang masih berada di dalam saku mantelnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jimin mengusak matanya dengan kasar lalu menoleh menghadap Jungkook. Wajah Jimin mengerikan omong-omong. Campuran antara bekas kehujanan, kedinginan, mata sembab, hidung meler, rambut lepek. Tidak ada tampan-tampannya.

"Jungkook sendiri?"

"Ha?"

"Jungkook nggak butuh aku, kan?", kata Jimin seraya menaiki pagar pembatas jembatan.

"Bicara apa, sih?"

"Walau aku mati, Jungkook nggak akan merasakan apapun, kan?"

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", seru Jungkook mulai panik.

Jimin duduk santai di pagar pembatas itu.

" _Ya!_ Cepat turun!"

"Huh. Tadi aku disuruh mati!", cibir Jimin. "Jadi, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu. _Annyeong~_ "

Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, seperti hendak terjun.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku menyesal mengatakannya!", seru Jungkook seraya menahan lengan Jimin.

Jimin dan Jungkook perang tatap-tatapan lalu Jimin yang pertama memalingkan wajahnya. "Bohong. _Annyeong_."

Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Jangan main-main, Park Jimin!"

Jimin menoleh untuk memandang Jungkook.

"Aku nggak main-main. Kata-kata Jungkook sangat menyakitkan. Kalau Jungkook memang menganggapku berharga, buktikan dengan kata-kata!"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan kasar sebelum berkata. "Sejak sembilan tahun lalu, kata-katamu terus menjadi penopangku. Sejak saat itu, bagiku.. Kamu lebih berharga dari siapapun.."

Jimin terpesona dengan penuturan Jungkook. Plus wajah Jungkook yang hangat dan pipinya yang merona.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada angin kencang. Tubuh Jimin pun oleng.

"UWAA!"

Jimin terjatuh dari jembatan, jika saja Jungkook melepaskan gengaman tangannya.

Tubuh Jimin sudah sepenuhnya tergantung. Ia hanya dapat mengandalkan kekuatan tangan Jungkook jika masih ingin hidup.

"Jangan lepas peganganmu! Walau harus mati bersama-sama, jangan dilepas!", teriak Jungkook.

"Percuma.. Lepaskan saja…", lirih Jimin karena menahan sakit di tangannya.

"Kalau kamu jatuh, aku juga akan lompat!"

 _Eh..?_

"Tapi asal tahu saja, aku nggak akan bisa menolongmu. Aku nggak bisa berenang!", seru Jungkook.

 _Mwo?!_

Baru saja Jimin _blushing_ karena ucapan Jungkook, sekarang ia harus dihantam oleh realita.

"Serius?!", sembur Jimin.

"Berisik! Jangan bergerak-gerak, dong!"

.

.

.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian_

.

Jimin tidak mati. Jungkook berhasil menarik Jimin kembali ke permukaan. Napas mereka berdua tersengal-sengal.

"Hah… Rasanya.. capek sekali…..", lirih Jungkook.

"Hmph!"

" _Ya_! Kenapa tertawa?!"

"Ah, _mian._ Habis, nggak menyangka kalau Jungkook nggak bisa berenang…", kata Jimin. Sepertinya ia tidak ingat kalau tadi hampir mati. Jimin tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku nggak serius mau mati, kok. Kalau bunuh diri.. aku pasti diusir sama _eomma_ di pintu surga…"

" _Eomma-_ mu.. orang baik. Padaku juga baik, padahal aku orang lain. 'Orang baik cepat meninggal'.."

" _Gomawo,_ Jungkook. Karena.. terus mendampingiku.", kata Jimin sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ah.. baru kali ini aku bicara seperti ini…", kata Jungkook yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah Jimin yang sedang tersenyum begitu. Yang sedang tidak tersenyum saja sudah tidak tahan.

Jimin membelalakkan matanya. "HAHAHAHAHA! Iya, ya! Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Jungkook berkata begini!"

"Ketawamu kekencengan, tuh!", sembur Jungkook.

Dua insan muda itu tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi ada seorang _namja_ berambut merah stroberi yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dari sebrang jembatan dengan wajah sedih.

.

.

* * *

Jimin dan Jungkook pulang menjelang malam. Ketika hampir sampai di rumahnya, Jimin melihat Jin sedang berdiri di luar pagar sambil merokok.

"Hai, Jimin. Sudah pulang, ya? Makan malam sudah siap, tuh.", sapa Jin hangat.

Jimin meneteskan air mata lalu berlari menyerbu Jin.

Jin menyambut Jimin lalu mereka berdua berpelukan hangat.

.

 _Eomma.._

 _Aku akan berjuang hidup untuk eomma._

 _Aku ngga akan menyia-nyiakan nyawa pemberian eomma._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Besoknya, di kelas 1-C_

 _._

"Oh, begitu.", sahut V setelah mendengar cerita Jimin. "Jadi, belum ingat semua?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Iya. Bagian penting satunya lagi…"

"Aaang.. Cepat dibuat jelas, dong!", rengek V.

"Jangan merengek 'gitu, dong.. AH! Itu Jungkook si 'batu kolam'!", seru Jimin ketika ia melihat Jungkook melintasi kelas 1-C.

Jungkook memasuki kelas itu lalu menggetok kepala Jimin dengan wajah geramnya. "Jangan keras-keras!"

" _Apo!_ ", seru Jimin.

"Aku jadi ingat. Dulu aku pernah dengar kalau Jungkook bolos pelajaran renang. Kelihatannya, sih, hebat. Tapi, ternyata nggak bisa renang, hihihi.", ledek V.

"Hmph. Lucu, ya.", ledek Jimin.

"Awas kalau disebarkan!",teriak Jungkook.

"Hm.. 'Gimana, ya?", goda Jimin. "Oke. Tapi.. jangan cuekin aku lagi, ya. Dan tatap aku kalau sedang bicara denganmu, Kookie.", kata Jimin sambil memukul pelan perut Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam selama sedetik lalu ia meng- _head tackle_ Jimin. "Jangan lupa diri!", setelah itu ia pun meninggalkan kelas 1-C.

" _Apo.._! Hehehe."

"Apaan, sih. Habis dipukul kok ketawa.", gerutu V.

"Habis, aku senang.. Jungkook bisa bicara seperti itu."

.

.

* * *

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi, aku nggak perlu lagi joinan denganmu.", kata Jimin ketika ia bertemu dengan Suga.

"Kau… Mau enaknya 'aja, ya?!", geram Suga.

Jimin pun kabur sebelum kena sleding Suga.

"Sial. Monyet tengil itu lincah sekali!"

Jimin bermonolog dalam hati sambil terus berlari menjauh dari Suga.

 _._

 _Masalah Jungkook dan Yoongi.._

 _Sepertinya, aku nggak bisa ikut campur._

 _Butuh waktu lama… untuk keduanya berdamai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suga tidak mengejar Jimin. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ bermain kejar-kejaran dengan 'mantan' kekasihnya itu. Ia membalikkan badannya hendak beranjak pergi dari koridor tempat hubungannya 'putus' tadi. Baru beberapa langkah, ia melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. _Yeoja_ itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Suga. Dan begitu pula dengan Suga, yang tidak mau menatap _yeoja_ itu. Namun, Suga teringat akan tips Jimin untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Jadi, setelah jaraknya dan _yeoja_ itu menipis, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Berbeda dengan _yeoja_ itu yang masih meneruskan perjalanannya.

Setelah _yeoja_ itu melewatinya, Suga membuka suara.

"Oi, Cha Eunwoo."

Sontak _yeoja_ itu berhenti melangkah, namun tubuhnya masih tetap memandang lurus ke depan, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbalik menghadap Suga.

"Aku nggak selingkuh.", lanjut Suga. "Saat itu, hanya kau yang benar-benar aku suka."

Setelah berkata begitu, Suga berjalan meninggalkan Eunwoo yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

selamat malam reader-nim

ff penguin brothers hampir mendekati end nih! cie cie /tebar konfeti/

sejauh ini jimin makin deket ya sama kuki. tapi ke depannya kita belum tau kan gimana, stay tuned aja. /kita? aku kan tau ya endingnya gimana buakakak/

.

oh ya, selama ini kalian ngebayangin castsnya kayak gimana sih?

kalo aku sih ngebayanginnya jimin era FIRE, rambut hitam dan gomplok

jungkook era I NEED U, kelam kelam gimanaaa gituh.

suga era FIRE, rambut silver berantakan.

v era FIRE juga, rambut merah tapi gondrong sebahu.

jin era FIRE juga deh, blonde tapi gondrong sama kek v.

hosiki era I NEED U.

namjoon, kalian ngga lupa ada namjoon kan di sini? perannya sedikit sekali astaga huhu mian namjoon oppa. namjoon kayaknya era I NEED U aja deh.

.

terus seragam 'Black' kalian ngebayanginnya gmn? kalo aku sih mikirin seragam hitam yang dipake jimin di BTS Global Official Fanclub A.R.M.Y 3rd Term Membership Kit.

kalau seragam 'White'... anggap saja seragam sekolah kuki di SOPA tapi warna putih. ada blazer, rompi, dasi.

.

gimana, bayangan kita sama ga? atau malah aku menghancurkan imajinasi kalian? kekeke mianheeee

.

btw chap yang sebelumnya aku tuh niatnya bikin kalian beneran mikir kalo suga sama chim beneran pacaran, /nyenengin yoonmin shipper/ dan baru ketauan di chap ini kalo pacarannya boongan, gitu. tapi udah ketebak banget kayaknya ye? ah gagal deh bikin surprise :(

dan chap ini penuh oleh kookmin moment heheheheheh :3 koomin shipper mana makasihnyaaaa? ahahaha


	22. Chapter 22

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo)

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo)

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo)

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo)

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo)

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo)

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GS as Yutaka Iijima (16yo)

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo)

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo)

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo)

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo)

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo)

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo)

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO member, and another artist belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 22: _Opression_**

.

.

* * *

 _Walau masih resah karena ingatanku belum kembali sepenuhnya, aku sangat senang._

"Kenapa, sih, mengekoriku terus?", tanya Jungkook dengan ketus.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau dekat Jungkook, aku jadi ingat banyak hal.", kata Jimin sambil menunjuk kepalanya dengan imut.

"Memuakkan.", kata Jungkook sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Jimin tertohok dikatai Jungkook seperti itu. Walaupun sering, tapi tetap saja terdengar menyebalkan.

" _Yeorobun!_ Di sini ada Jeon si Batu Kola— AW! _Ya!_ Kencang 'amat sih mukulnya!", seru Jimin heboh.

Jungkook tidak memedulikan omelan Jimin dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gerbang sekolah. Jimin memajukan bibirnya karena lagi-lagi diacuhkan oleh Jungkook. Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia berjalan cepat hingga tepat berada di sebelah Jungkook lagi, ia mencari ide untuk membuat Jungkook mengobrol dengannya. Lalu ia teringat kalau setiap harinya ia masih membawa kotak kecil berpita di dalam _bagpack-_ nya. Ia pun berkata sambil merogoh isi tasnya, "Jungkook~ Tahu 'gak? Ternyata cokelat _valentine_ untukmu masih ada loh di tasku~"

Ucapan Jimin berhasil membuat Jungkook menoleh. Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Jimin lalu berkata, "Mana?"

Senyuman di bibir Jimin merekah. "Ini!", serunya sambil menyodorkan kotak yang sedari tadi dirogohnya untuk berpindah ke tangan Jungkook.

"Kuambil kembali dari Suga.", kata Jungkook sok cuek.

.

 _Rasanya.. ingin buru-buru._

 _Tapi, aku berniat menunggu sampai dia bicara sendiri tentang luka di hatinya._

 _Dan untukku sendiri.. rasanya…_

 _Telah lahir perasaan baru._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Beberapa hari kemudian_

 _._

Lagi-lagi Jimin menghampiri Jungkook setiap ada waktu kosong. Saat sebelum masuk kelas, saat istirahat, saat kelas usai. Pokoknya, Jimin selalu menempel pada Jungkook kemanapun _namja_ dingin itu pergi.

Walaupun kadang ditanggapi dengan ketus, namun, anehnya, Jungkook tidak mengusir Jimin.

.

 _Jungkook berubah._

 _Sorot mata dan ekspresinya.. menjadi lembut._

 _Dia juga mulai bisa tertawa._

 _Aku senaaang sekali, melihat Jungkook seperti itu!_

 _Tapi, yah.. Hubungannya dengan Yoongi tetap saja buruk._

 _Mungkin.. nanti mereka akan ribut lagi. Huft.._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Di kelas 1-C_

 _._

"V.."

Yang namanya disebut menoleh dan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Yang membuat V lesu akhir-akhir ini… aku, ya..?", tanya Jimin ragu-ragu sambil memainkan pensilnya.

V menampakkan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

"Ah, anu, maksudku.. Belakangan ini aku mati-matian mencoba mengingat masa lalu yang masih belum bisa kuingat. Jadi, aku terus menerus ke tempat Jungkook…", kata Jimin setelah memalingkan wajahnya yang terdapat semburat merah muda di pipinya.

 _Duh. Kok aku grogi, sih?_

 _Dan kenapa pula aku menjelaskan hal ini sama V?_

 _Tapi kemarin Hosiki bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini V terlihat lesu._

 _Dan Hosiki bilang mungkin itu karena aku._

 _Jadi, aku.. menjelaskan ini sama V… karena aku nggak mau dia lesu lagi._

 _Benar begitu, kan?_

V meraih bahu Jimin dan memutar tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya agar berhadapan lagi dengannya. V tersenyum menggoda, "Aih, terang-terangan sekali~ Nggak mau aku cemburu, ya~?"

" _M-mwo?!_ ", semburat merah muda di pipi Jimin sekarang menjalar hingga ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya. "Sudah, lupakan saja yang kukatakan barusan!"

V melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari bahu Jimin lalu bangkit berdiri sambil tersenyum getir. "Dasar… Aku tahu diri, kok."

Jimin terpana mendengar penuturan V dengan nada yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

V berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang keluar. "Walau kularang, Minnie akan tetap ke tempat Jungkook, kan? Toh, aku nggak berhak melarang Minnie, juga.. Tapi, aku mendukung apapun yang dilakukan Minnie, karena aku ingin Minnie segera mengingat semuanya."

V melanjutkan, "Aku sangat resah memikirkan, jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang istimewa di antara Minnie dan dia, mungkin nanti perasaan Minnie akan tercurah seluruhnya padanya.. Tapi, kulihat dia terus menekan perasaannya demi Minnie."

V membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Jimin lalu melanjutkan, "Setelah ingatan Minnie utuh kembali, aku berniat bertanding dengannya.. Sekalipun keadaan akan jadi sangat kurang menguntungkan buatku."

Semburat _pink_ di wajah Jimin sekarang menjalar hingga leher dan telinganya. "..Bertanding…? Jungkook.. nggak punya perasaan apapun sama aku, kok.."

V tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Siapapun tahu dia punya."

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Mungkin, malah, hanya Minnie-lah seseorang yang berharga baginya."

Jimin jadi teringat ketika Jungkook berkata _"Sejak saat itu, bagiku kau lebih berharga dari siapapun"_ ketika Jimin nyaris meninggal karena terjatuh dari jembatan.

V menghampiri Jimin lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin yang sedari tadi duduk di bangkunya. "Jangan merasa nggak enak padaku. Bersikap seperti biasa saja. Aku suka Minnie walau bagaimanapun juga.", V mengusak rambut Jimin lembut lalu melanjutkan, "Jawaban Minnie akan kuterima dengan lapang dada."

 _Uh._ _V.._

 _Sejak aku pindah ke sekolah ini, V selalu mendukungku. Melindungiku._

 _Dia.. nggak bisa dibandingkan dengan siapapun._

"Jimin."

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara seseorang yang memanggil Jimin dari arah pintu kelas. Tatapan mata Jimin dan V terputus begitu saja ketika mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana ada Jungkook dengan alis yang saling bertemu. Nampaknya ia kesal melihat jarak V yang terlalu dekat dengan Jiminnya.

" _Ne_?", tanya Jimin seraya bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook.

 _Tumben Jungkook menyapa duluan._

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan.", kata Jungkook tanpa repot-repot menunggu Jimin menghampirinya. "Sepulang sekolah, kutunggu di atap."

 _TWENG_

Jimin seketika membatu. Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook langsung pergi.

 _A-atap?!_

 _Ma.. masa, sih?!_

"Cieeeh. Pernyataan cinta, ya?", ledek V sambil mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya.

"Ma.. Mana mungkin?!", teriak Jimin berlebihan. Seperti semburat merah muda di wajahnya yang sudah mulai berlebihan menjalar ke mana-mana.

.

.

* * *

Sore itu Jimin sampai di atap terlebih dahulu daripada Jungkook. Ia memegang pagar pembatas dengan kedua tangannya lalu ia mulai bermonolog dalam hati.

 _Tapi.. bagaimana kalau itu benar?_

 _Belum tentu bisa kujawab.._

 _Saat ini, masalah percintaan nggak terpikirkan olehku._

 _Mungkin, karena masih ada bagian yang kurang di hatiku._

 _Ingatanku yang hilang ikut andil dalam hal ini._

Jimin melongo seketika. Ia menjedot-jedotkan dahinya pada pagar pembatas atap.

"Idih, memalukan! Belum tentu soal itu, kan, Park Jimin?! Memangnya kau dalam posisi bisa memilih?!"

Setelah merasa dahinya mulai benjol, Jimin menghentikan aksi ekstrimnya.

.

 _Kalau Jungkook datang.. aku akan menanyakan penyebab luka hatinya.._

 _Yang selama ini belum berani kutanyakan.._

 _Tapi, omong-omong.._

"Kok dia nggak datang?! Dia ngapain, sih?!", seru Jimin yang telah menunggu Jungkook selama satu jam di atap.

.

.

* * *

 _Di ruang kesehatan_

 _._

"Zzz.. Zzz…"

 _Sialan. Ternyata dia tidur di sini._ Maki Jimin dalam hati.

Jimin masih menstabilkan pernapasannya karena kelelahan mencari Jungkook hingga ke seluruh sudut sekolah. Bahkan tadi Jimin mengintipi seluruh toilet wanita, astaga! Karena Jimin berpikir mungkin saja dia dibuat pingsan oleh _sasaeng fans-_ nya lalu dikurung bersama para _yeoja_ di toilet.

" _Ya,_ Jeon Jungkook! Sudah manggil orang malah tidur!", bentak Jimin di hadapan Jungkook yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Tiba-tiba saja tirai penyekat antar kasur terbuka. "Biarkan dia tidur. Sepertinya, dia tidak bisa tidur di rumah. Dia sering kemari untuk tidur.", kata petugas kesehatan sekolah.

"Eh? Sering?"

"Iya. Seprai, selimut, dan bantal pribadinya juga ada di sini."

Setelah kepergian petugas kesehatan, Jimin duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang memang di sediakan di sana.

 _Nggak bisa tidur di rumah..?_

 _Jadi, di mana dia biasanya tidur?_

 _Mungkin, bagi Jungkok, rumah bukan tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang.._

"Ng..", Jungkook mengerang dalam tidurnya dan posisinya berubah menjadi terlentang.

 _Eh?_

Sekelebat ingatan mendadak melintas di benak Jimin.

" _Nggak apa, nanti pasti nggak sakit lagi."_

 _"Kookie anak yang kuat."_

 _"Aku akan menemani Kookie semalaman."_

 _Aku.. aku.. pernah melihat posisi tidur ini._

 _Aku pernah melihat wajah tidur ini._

 _Aku pernah tidur bersama dengan orang ini._

Jimin pun mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya. Saat membuka mata, ada Jimin yang sedang menindihnya dan menatap wajahnya dengan intens.

Jimin mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jungkook tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Jungkook yang sudah 100 persen bangun pun memberontak. "A.. apa-apaan, kamu?!"

"Jungkook.", kata Jimin dengan suara rendah yang belum pernah Jungkook dengar sebelumnya. Ia menatap tepat pada mata Jungkook lalu berkata. "Bajumu. Buka."

" _MWO?!_ "

"Sudah, buka saja! _Palli!_ "

" _Paboya!_ Hentikan!"

 _GUBRAK!_

Petugas kesehatan yang mendengar teriakan dan suara berdebum pun berlari menghampiri sumber keributan itu. Ia menyibak tirai pembatas kasur lalu memekik kaget setelah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Di lantai ruang kesehatan terdapat Jimin sedang menindih Jungkook sambil mencoba membuka kancing kemeja orang yang ditindihnya.

"Park Jimin! Kenapa kau menyerang Jungkook?!"

"Ibu, tolong tahan sebelah situ!", seru Jimin tanpa memedulikan teriakan petugas kesehatan itu.

"Hentikan, Jimin!", seru Jungkook. Namun terlambat, Jimin tidak bisa dihentikan. Kini, Jimin telah berhasil melepas seluruh kancing kemeja Jungkook dan langsung memelorotkan kemeja sebelah kanan hingga bahu Jungkook terekspos sempurna.

Seketika ketiga orang itu terdiam karena pemandangan mengerikan itu. Kulit bahu kanan Jungkook rusak parah. Terdapat luka sabetan memanjang hingga ke punggung dan cukup lebar. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya.

"Jungkook…", lirih Jimin karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Jimin lalu ia langsung berlari keluar ruang kesehatan tanpa sempat membetulkan penampilannya. Ia hanya kembali menyampirkan kemeja sebelah kanannya lalu terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

"JUNGKOOK!", teriak Jimin yang mulai ikut berlari mengejar Jungkook.

 _BRUK_

Di pintu keluar, Jungkook menubruk seseorang yang baru hendak masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Aw!", seru orang itu. "Jungkook..?"

Jungkook tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk meminta maaf. Ia terlalu kalut untuk berpikir tentang etika.

"A..ada apa, sih? Minnie, kenapa kamu?!", seru orang itu ketika melihat Jimin tersungkur di depan pintu ruang kesehatan sambil menangis deras.

"V….", lirih Jimin diantara tangisannya.

"Ada bekas sundutan rokok juga. Sepertinya, bekas lukanya sudah lama.", kata petugas kesehatan yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu. "Mungkin.. bekas penganiayaan.."

V tercengang mendengar penuturan petugas itu. Ditambah lagi dengan penuturan Jimin setelahnya.

"Aku tahu… aku tahu.. luka itu….. Semalaman kuusap punggungnya, sementara menatapnya tertidur…"

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook masih terus berlari tak tentu arah. Di benaknya terputar kembali memori jaman dulu ketika ia masih kecil dan tidak mengerti apa-apa.

" _Eomma.. kenapa appa memukuliku? Hiks."_ Kata Jungkook kecil yang sedang menangis sambil memegang selimut kesayangannya. Wajahnya penuh lebam berwarna merah dan biru, bahkan ada yang sudah menghitam.

Bukannya memeluk dan menenangkan Jungkook kecil, ibunya malah berteriak tanpa memandang anaknya, _"Jangan kemari! Sana pergi!"_

Wanita cantik di hadapan Jungkook kecil menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya lalu berujar dengan lirih, _"Kenapa.. Kenapa aku melahirkan anak sepertimu..?"_

"Ugh.", Jungkook tiba-tiba mual karena mengingat kejadian itu. Ia menumpukan tangannya di pembatas taman kecil depan sekolahnya lalu berusaha untuk muntah, namun tidak ada sesuatu pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Loh, Jungkook?"

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya. Walau dalam kondisi seperti ini pun, ia hapal suara itu. Suara orang ke-4 yang paling ia benci di dunia ini, setelah ayah, ibu, dan pria itu.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali.. Hei? Jungkook?"

Jungkook menatap orang di hadapannya dengan nanar. Ketika orang itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa keadaan Jungkook, tangan itu malah ditepis dengan kasar oleh Jungkook.

" _Ya!_ Kau kenapa, sih?!", seru orang itu, tidak terima itikad baiknya ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Kau ingin tahu perasaanku, Min Yoongi?! Kau nggak akan mengerti, dan nggak akan bisa mengerti, beban pikiranku selama belasan tahun ini!", teriak Jungkook lalu ia melempar sesuatu dari saku celananya ke arah orang yang ternyata adalah Suga.

Suga dengan refleks menangkap benda itu. "Pisau..?"

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di pembatas taman. "Itu selalu kubawa untuk melindungi diri… Bahkan saat tidur sekalipun…"

"Haa? Melindungi diri dari apa? Tuan muda sepertimu kan selalu hidup enak.", kata Suga ketus. "Kaya, tinggal di rumah besar, pintar. Walau bersaudara, kita beda jauh."

"Kau iri… soal harta?", kata Jungkook, lalu senyuman aneh tersungging di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, bergembiralah. Ayahmu berniat memberikan segalanya padamu."

"Apa..? 'Ayahmu'..?"

"Ya. Aku dan kau bukan saudara.", kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum remeh. "Aku, Jeon Jungkook, adalah anak selingkuhan ibuku. Putra dari laki-laki lain. Aku dan kau, sama sekali nggak punya hubungan darah."

"…Serius?", tanya Suga. Namun sedetik kemudian ia berusaha mengontrol wajahnya agar tidak terlalu terlihat terkejut. Tapi, tidak dengan nada bicaranya. Ia masih belum bisa mengontrolnya. "Me.. meskipun benar, aku.. aku nggak akan bersimpati. Kenapa? Kenapa berpura-pura kalau kita bersaudara?"

Jungkook menatap Suga dengan tatapan pembunuhnya. "Karena dengan begitu.. akan jadi lebih mudah untuk menghancurkanmu."

Jungkook melanjutkan, "Aku setuju soal ketua 'Black' dan 'White' itu karena aku ingin menjebakmu dan menjatuhkanmu. Pisau saat kejadian geng itu pun sengaja kuberikan agar kau jadi kriminal dan dikirim ke panti rehabilitasi.", Jungkook menyeringai. "Semakin kau tampak bodoh, aku semakin senang."

"Jangan bercanda… Aku tahu kau membenciku. Aku nggak kaget. Tapi, kalau sejak awal masalahnya ada pada keluargamu yang hancur itu, nggak masuk akal kalau kau begitu dendam padaku. Apa alasannya? Apa karena soal harta itu, hah?!"

 _Wajahmu.. mirip ayah._ _Kau.. 100 persen duplikat Jeon Ilkook. Terutama, mata sialanmu itu._

"Cedera kakimu.. yang membuatmu nggak bisa bermain bola lagi. Hal yang paling berharga bagimu… bagaimana kalau kubilang itu ulahku?"

Iris Suga melebar. Matanya menggelap karena emosi. Ia membuka pisau lipat itu lalu menodongkannya ke depan Jungkook. "Kubunuh kau.."

Selanjutnya, Suga menyerang Jungkook dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"STOP!", seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di antara Jungkook dan Suga.

 _JLEB!_

Baik Jungkook maupun Suga sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini terjadi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

" _Hai, sedang apa di sini… Kookie?",_ tanya Jimin kecil.

Jungkook kecil hanya melihat Jimin kecil dengan pandangan sebal lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

" _Sekolah sudah mau mulai, loh. Kookie nggak berangkat? Hei, Kookie?"_

Hari itu Jimin kecil menyerah, dan ia pun berangkat ke sekolah seorang diri.

Besoknya, Jimin kecil lagi-lagi melihat Jungkook kecil duduk memandang sungai di hadapannya dan tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Hal itu berlanjut selama beberapa hari berturut-turut. Jimin kecil yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kekesalannya pun menyeret paksa Jungkook kecil untuk datang ke sekolah.

"Byun _sonsaengnim! Aku bawa Kookie si tukang bolos, nih!",_ seru Jimin kecil sambil ngos-ngosan, jangan lupakan penampilannya yang berantakan dan kotor, juga Jungkook kecil yang berada di bawah rangkulan lengannya.

" _Ya! Lepaskan!",_ seru Jungkook kecil yang tidak kalah berantakan dan kotor. Sepertinya mereka berdua berkelahi sebelum tiba di sekolah.

.

.

.

 _Saat itu, Jungkook sering nggak masuk sekolah._

 _Seharian.. dia melewatkan waktunya duduk di tepi sungai._

 _Dan setiap harinya, aku menyeret dia ke sekolah._

 _Lalu, pada suatu hari, aku mendengar hal itu…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jimin kecil mengintip ruang guru. Di sana ada dua orang wanita dewasa yang sedang berbincang dengan serius.

" _Sepertinya Kookie tidak datang ke sekolah karena teman-teman sekelasnya mengolok soal luka di tubuhnya. Luka-luka itu.. bukan kebetulan ada."_

" _Tak perlu diributkan, bu. Itu bukan apa-apa. Anda masih muda. Anda.. masih ingin bekerja sebagai guru, kan?"_

 _._

 _._

Setibanya di rumah, Jimin kecil bertanya pada ibunya dan Jin muda yang waktu itu kebetulan sedang main di sana.

" _Eomma, Jinnie, 'penganiayaan' itu apa, sih?"_

" _Eh? Kenapa Jiminnie menanyakan hal itu?",_ tanya ibu Jimin.

" _Tadi Jiminnie dengar mamanya Kookie dan Byun seonsaengnim bicara soal itu."_

Ibu Jimin dan Jin muda saling menatap penuh arti.

.

.

 _Walau saat itu aku nggak paham arti 'penganiayaan',_

 _Secara insting aku tahu, kalau aku nggak boleh membiarkan Jungkook pulang._

 _._

 _._

" _Sudah, ke rumahku saja!",_ seru Jimin kecil sambil menarik-narik Jungkook kecil dengan paksa.

" _Nggak mau!",_ seru Jungkook kecil sambil meronta-ronta. Namun apa daya, kekuatan Jimin sangat besar, karena tubuh Jimin memang agak lebih gemuk dari tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Park, Jimin kecil dan Jungkook kecil menggambar bersama karena ada tugas kesenian.

" _Uwaa.. Kookie benar-benar pintar menggambar!"_

" _Kamu bodoh, sih.",_ kata Jungkook kecil ketus walaupun sebenarnya ia malu dan senang karena pujian Jimin kecil.

 _._

 _._

Saat itu, _eomma_ sering menelepon dengan wajah serius.

Aku sering mendengar _eomma_ mengatakan kata 'konsultasi', 'anak', 'penganiayaan', dan 'KDRT'.

Aku yang waktu itu baru berusia tujuh tahun, tidak mengerti banyak hal.

Tapi, apapun itu, aku tahu _eomma_ melakukannya demi Jungkook.

.

.

" _Waah, bocah ketus ini datang lagi, ya!",_ seru Jin muda sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook kecil hingga berantakan.

" _Berisik. Kau mahasiswa kebanyakan waktu, ya?"_

Jin muda dan Jungkook kecil memang terlihat dan terdengar tidak akrab. Namun, Jin muda sering menemani Jimin kecil dan Jungkook kecil bermain—yang Jungkook kecil anggap mengganggu, bukan menemani bermain.

Hari demi hari, Jungkook kecil semakin terbiasa dengan Jimin kecil beserta keluarganya. Hingga ketika Jimin kecil menemukannya sedang duduk di pinggir sungai seperti biasa, dan mengajaknya berangkat ke sekolah, kali ini Jungkook kecil yang berlari menghampiri Jimin kecil.

Semenjak itu mereka berdua berangkat ke sekolah dengan tenang, tanpa perlu berkelahi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

" _Jiminnie, aku duluan, ya!"_ , seru Jungkook kecil ceria.

" _Ne. Hati-hati Kookie!",_ seru Jimin kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" _Belakangan ini Kookie dan Jiminnie akrab, ya? Kookie juga jadi riang karena Jiminnie, kan?",_ tanya Hoseok kecil.

" _Hehe! Begitulah, Hosiki.",_ kata Jimin kecil malu-malu.

SD Hidaka sudah mulai sepi karena murid-muridnya sudah banyak yang pulang, walau masih tersisa beberapa orang tua murid yang menunggu anaknya. Di gerbang sekolah pun ada seorang bapak dengan setelan mahal dan tas kerja berdiri dengan gagahnya. Sepertinya, ia menunggu anaknya juga.

" _Jungkook."_

Langkah ceria Jungkook kecil terhenti ketika mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Ia pun melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

" _A..appa…"_

 _._

 _._

Jungkook kecil tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja dia berada di ruangan yang gelap. Dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam.

Oh, tidak. Ia ingat tadi ayahnya memukulinya lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun kali ini katanya karena Jungkook kecil berani-beraninya sering pulang terlambat ke rumah.

 _TAK!_

 _TAK!_

Terdengar suara benda keras menghantam dinding. Jungkook kecil berhenti menangis lalu mengintip ke jendela.

" _Apa-apaan, ini?! Hentikan!",_ teriak ayah Jungkook.

" _Kembalikan! Kembalikan Kookie!",_ teriak Jimin kecil setelah berhenti melempari dinding gudang yang ia yakini sebagai TKP Jungkook kecil dianiaya.

Jungkook kecil langsung melompat dan berlari ke luar gudang yang lupa dikunci oleh ayahnya dan berlari ke arah Jimin kecil sambil menangis.

Setelah sampai, Jungkook kecil langsung menggabruk Jimin kecil lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. _"Uwaaa! Uwaaaa! Jiminnie, tolong aku! Uwaaa!"_

Jimin kecil menatap kepala keluarga Jeon itu dengan dingin lalu pergi bersama dengan Jungkook di pelukannya.

.

.

Sore itu, ibu Jungkook datang ke kediaman Park.

" _Menampungnya sementara, katamu?! Jangan bicara seenaknya! Akan kupanggil polisi!",_ seru ibu Jungkook.

" _Silakan! Toh, Anda sendiri yang akan dapat masalah!",_ bentak ibu Jimin lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

 _._

 _._

Ibu Jimin menopang dagunya di meja makan dengan lesu. Jimin kecil yang menggunakan piyama bermotif stroberi, dan Jungkook kecil yang menggunakan piyama bermotif ceri beserta plester besar di pipinya mengintip takut-takut.

Ibu Jimin melihat dua anak manis itu di ambang pintu mengintip-intip dengan lucu, lalu ia pun menjulurkan tangannya. _"Sini, anak-anak."_

Jimin kecil dan Jungkook kecil menghampiri ibu Jimin, lalu wanita berwajah lembut itu memeluk mereka erat. _"Tidak apa. Jangan cemas. Aku akan melindungi kalian. Melindungi anak-anak adalah tugas orang dewasa. Kalian tidak perlu takut, ne?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku khawatir makanya aku datang ke rumah Kookie. Lalu aku mendengar tangisan Kookie, dan aku langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya mencari Kookie. Aku melempari gudang itu dengan batu besar dari taman rumah Kookie, nggak apa-apa kan?",_ kata Jimin kecil sambil mengusap-usap bahu kanan Jungkook kecil. _"Nggak apa. Nanti, nggak akan sakit lagi. Aku akan selalu menjadi teman Kookie. Eomma dan Jinnie juga. Karena Kookie temanku yang berharga."_

Malam itu Jimin kecil dan Jungkook kecil tidur sambil berpegangan tangan.

.

.

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian_

" _Syukurlah, Jungkook mau sekolah seperti biasa dan jadi periang. Tak salah sonsaengnim minta tolong sama Jiminnie!",_ kata Byun _sonsaengnim_ kepada Jimin kecil.

Jimin kecil hanya tersenyum senang karena dipuji oleh wali kelasnya.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu jika Jungkook kecil mendengar pembicaraan itu.

.

.

" _Kookie! Kookie mau ke mana?!",_ seru Jimin kecil yang berjalan di belakang Jungkook kecil.

" _Jangan ikuti aku!"_

Mereka berada di jembatan sungai yang cukup besar. Tadi siang hujan turun dengan deras, sehingga volume air sungai meningkat dan arusnya masih deras karena hujan baru saja berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Kookie! Kok naik-naik ke pagar, sih?! Bahaya, tahu!"_

" _Biar saja. Aku mati pun nggak akan ada pengaruhnya. Aku anak yang nggak dibutuhkan. Seharusnya aku nggak dilahirkan.",_ Jungkook kecil menoleh menghadap Jimin kecil. _"Itu kata ayah dan ibuku."_

" _Nggak ada anak yang nggak dibutuhkan!",_ seru Jimin kecil. _"Eomma selalu bilang, anak-anak lahir untuk dicintai. Anak-anak lahir untuk menjadi berarti bagi seseorang.. Kookie bukan akan yang nggak dibutuhkan. Kookie temanku yang berharga."_

" _Pembohong! Kamu disuruh Byun sonsaengnim, kan?! Kamu pura-pura jadi temanku supaya aku mau sekolah, kan?! Kamu cuma ingin dipuji bu guru saja, kan?!",_ seru Jungkook kecil. _"Semua kata-katamu bohong. Kamu sama saja seperti yang lain!"_

Jungkook kecil berhenti berseru ketika Jimin kecil ikut memanjat pagar pembatas jembatan dan ikut berdiri di atasnya.

" _Mau apa kamu?!"_

Jimin kecil tersenyum. _"Kalau Kookie lompat, aku juga lompat. Akan kubuktikan, kalau Kookie berharga."_

Jungkook kecil sempat terlena dengan ucapan Jimin kecil. Namun, benteng di hatinya sudah terlalu tinggi. Ia tidak bisa lagi percaya pada siapapun.

" _Huh. Pembohong….",_ dan setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook kecil menjatuhkan dirinya ke sungai. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menunggu tubuhnya mencapai air yang akan membawanya ke alam baka.

Namun, ketika Jungkook kecil membuka matanya, ia melihat Jimin kecil ikut melompat dan menjulurkan tangan, seperti hendak menangkapnya.

" _TOLONG! ADA ANAK KECIL JATUH DARI JEMBATAN!"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _Kepalamu terbentur kayu ketika tercebur ke sungai. Untung saja cuma itu.",_ kata ibu Jimin.

 _"J_ _iminnie, itu luka kehormatan, loh!",_ kata pemuda berparas tampan sambil membentuk cengiran di wajahnya dan juga sebuah _v_ _sign_ di tangannya.

" _Ne, Jinnie!",_ seru Jimin kecil semangat.

 _PLAK_

Ibu Jimin memukul kepala adiknya. _"Jangan bicara bodoh begitu!",_ serunya sambil memelototi Jin muda. _"Untung saja ada orang lewat yang menyelamatkan kalian.. pokoknya, jangan diulangi lagi!",_ serunya lagi sambil memandang Jimin kecil dengan sayang.

" _Ne, eomma.",_ kata Jimin sambil tersenyum hingga _eyesmile_ khasnya muncul.

Sepeninggal ibu Jimin dan Jin muda dari ruangan, Jungkook kecil masuk dengan wajah tertekuk.

Jimin memandang Jungkook dengan semangat.

" _Kukira.. Jiminnie nggak akan lompat. Kukira.. semua kata-kata Jiminnie bohong. Kukira.. Jiminnie cuma omong besar… nggak mungkin ikut melompat denganku. Ku.. kira…. Hiks.."_

Jimin kecil tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak diinfus untuk menyeka air mata Jungkook kecil.

" _Sudah kubilang, Kookie temanku yang berharga."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian_

 _"Botak, deh…",_ seru Jimin kecil sambil meraba pelipis kirinya. " _Jinnie jahat, tahu. Masa, katanya nggak akan ada yang mau melamarku gara-gara aku botak."_

Jungkook kecil pun berkata dengan malu-malu, _"Kalau benar begitu.. aku akan bertanggung jawab."_

" _Jinjja?! Hei semuanya~ dengar, ya! Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook sekarang bertunangan!"_

" _Eeh? Serius?",_ seru Hoseok kecil.

" _Waa.. daebak…"_

" _Suit, suit!"_

 _"Poppo-e! Poppo-e!",_ seru beberapa teman sekelas mereka.

" _Bi-bicara apa, sih?! Dasar bodoh!",_ seru Jungkook kecil yang wajahnya merah padam.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sore harinya_

" _Kookie, kenapa berhenti di situ? Rumahku masih jauh."_

" _Aku.. akan pulang ke rumah.",_ Jungkook kecil memantapkan hatinya lalu tersenyum bangga. _"Nggak apa. Aku nggak akan kalah. Aku akan jadi kuat. Kalau ada Jiminnie, aku jadi bisa berusaha."_

Jungkook kecil membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

" _Kookie!"_

Jungkook kecil menoleh lagi ke belakang.

" _Kookie nggak sendirian, aku akan selalu ada di sisi Kookie.",_ kata Jimin sambil tersenyum dengan bonus _eyesmile-_ nya yang imut.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Itulah saat terakhir kami bertemu._

 _Eomma kecelakaan._

 _Aku lupa akan segalanya._

 _Aku lupa akan Jungkook._

 _Dan kukira luka di kepalaku akibat jatuh dari pohon setinggi 10 meter…_

 _Jungkook.. pasti terus menungguku…_

 _Hosiki bilang, ketika aku tiba-tiba pindah sekolah, Jungkook kembali menjadi anak pemuram._

 _Hatinya yang sempat terbuka… tertutup kembali._

 _Entah apa yang dialaminya selama sembila tahun…._

 _Mungkin, ia melihat pemandangan Yoongi kecil yang sedang bermain bola di taman rumahnya bersama dengan ayahnya…_

 _Sedangkan ia selalu disiksa, tak pernah dicintai..._

 _._

 _._

 _TES_

 _TES_

Darah bercucuran dari perut Jimin. Pisau masih menancap di sana.

"Nggak, Yoongi…. Jungkook.. nggak dendam padamu..", kata Jimin dengan suara bergetar. "Dia.. hanya terus melihat bayangan ayah yang menyiksanya ketika ia melihatmu.. Dia.. hanya ingin dicintai. Sama sepertimu, dia.. ingin dicintai…"

 _KLANG_

Pisau lipat itu terjatuh, sudah tidak lagi tertanam di perut Jimin.

Jimin berbalik menatap Jungkok yang masih syok.

"Jungkook… Maaf, ya.. aku.. melupakan janjiku..", kata Jimin sambil berlutut di depan Jungkook. "Sekarang.. aku sudah ingat semuanya. Suaramu.. dapat ku dengar dengan jelas.", Jimin menyentuhkan tangannya yang bersimbah darah ke pipi Jungkook. "Jangan.. tutup hatimu… lagi…"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Jimin ambruk.

"JIMIN!", teriak Jungkook seraya memeluk tubuh Jimin. "Kenapa.. kau selalu saja… mempertaruhkan nyawa untukku?", tanya Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena.. aku… nggak bisa menepati janji untuk selalu berada di sisi Kookie…", kata Jimin di ceruk leher Jungkook.

Jungkook semakin erat memeluk tubuh Jimin sambil sesekali meracau menyebut nama Jimin di sela tangisannya. Jimin pun balas memeluk Jungkook sambil tersenyum, walau Jungkook tak akan bisa melihatnya. Untung saja Suga sedari tadi sudah tersadar dari syoknya dan sudah menelepon ambulans.

Mobil ambulans datang tepat saat Jimin kehilangan kesadaran dirinya.

.

.

 _Kookie nggak sendirian.._

 _Aku.. ada di sisi Kookie._

 _Kookie temanku yang berharga..._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong reader-nim. kangen ff ini ga?

aku udah mulai sekolah lagi nih jadi sibuk banged /pake d biar greged/

dan dan dan... dua chapter lagi deh keknya... ff ini bakal end.

HUAHAHAHAHAH /ketawa pake toa/

dan di sini terungkap sudah kenapa kuki kelam hidupnya

dan hubungan sebenarnya antara kookga

dan jimin ketusuk (?) sama yoongyoong :(

apakah jimin masih hidup di kedua chapter selanjutnya? moella~ tungguin aja yah

dan doakan tugas2 sekolah ku cepat selesai jadi aku bisa update cepet lagi xixixi


	23. Chapter 23

**Casts:**

 **Park Jimin** as Hina Mishima (16yo)

 **Jeon Jungkook** as Shoui Isshiki (16yo)

 **Kim Taehyung** (V) as Tetsuta Koshiba (16yo)

 **Min Yoongi** (Suga) as Kaito Nishizaki (16yo)

 **Kim Seokjin** (Jin) as Kyoichi Mishima (29yo)

 **Jung Hoseok** as Ruu Usami (16yo)

 **Cha Eunwoo**!GS as Yutaka Iijima (16yo)

 **Kim Namjoon** as Toshiro Hirayama (33yo)

 **Kim Yugyeom** as Takamizawa (17 yo)

 **Im Jaebum** as Gou Fujishige (21yo)

 **Jung Sooyeon** (Jessica) as Natsumi Miyabe (20yo)

 **Yoon Sanha**!GS as Tsugumi Shirayuki (17 yo)

 **Park Jinyoung** as Kosuke Takigami (16yo)

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

Pairing? Secret. Find out by yourself.

School life. Bullying. AU. OOC. BxB. BL. Yaoi.

* * *

©BTS, GOT7, ASTRO member, and another artist belong to their parents and agency

©The story is 75% based on Japanese comic with same title by Ayumi Shiina, the last 25% is based on my imagination

A **remake** fanfiction. It is from a serial comic, so I narrate the story with my style.

Rated: T-M (for bad words and violence actions)

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Chapter 23:** _ **Goodbye**_

.

.

* * *

" _Annyeong!_ ", seru Jimin ceria ketika ia melihat Suga di gerbang sekolah.

Sepertinya, dalam seumur hidupnya bersekolah di BigHit School, ini pertama kalinya Suga datang subuh-subuh. Ia berniat menunggu Jimin, karena menurut kabar yang tersebar di sekolah, _namja_ berukuran mini kesayangannya itu akan masuk sekolah hari ini.

Suga tersenyum lalu menghampiri Jimin. "Sudah sembuh?"

"Iya, nggak parah kok. Tusukanmu nggak dalam. Organ-organku sama sekali nggak kena. Dan untung saja penjelasanku soal luka itu akibat 'keteledoranku' dipercaya."

"Huh. Kamu sembrono, sih. Padahal aku nggak serius mau nusuk Jungkook. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada monyet yang menyeruak ke tengah.", canda Suga sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa katamu?!", seru Jimin geram.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah jelas, kok. Lututku cedera karena perkelahian antar geng sewaktu aku SMP, bukan karena rancangan seseorang.. Lalu kenapa dia bilang begitu? Seolah memang ingin aku menusuknya…"

Jimin menghembuskan napasnya sebelum berkata, "Mungkin itu karena emosi negatifnya.. walau tahu Yoongi nggak salah, Jungkook berharap Yoongi juga nggak bahagia. Rasa cemburu dan irinya lebih besar dari rasa bencinya. Mungkin Jungkook ingin menyudahi emosi yang menggelegak di dalam dirinya itu…"

"Jangan seenaknya menganalisis perasaan orang."

Jimin dan Suga menoleh ke belakang dan di sana ada Jungkook yang sedang berdiri dengan santainya.

"Jungkook!", seru Jimin.

"Bukannya nggak benar, sih, ucapanmu itu… Tapi berhentilah bersikap sok tahu.", lanjut Jungkook. Ia menatap Jimin tepat di matanya lalu melanjutkan, "Aku akan berhenti sekolah."

" _MWO?!_ ", seru Suga.

"EEH?! KENAPA?!", tanya Jimin.

"Aku mau kuliah. Ini bukan rencana dadakan. Sejak SD aku sudah menabung untuk ini. Aku akan keluar dari rumah keluarga Jeon. Selanjutnya.. aku akan jauh dari ayah, dan juga kau.", kata Jungkook sambil melirik Suga.

Suga terdiam mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jimin tergagu.

"Ku-kuliah.. Me-memangnya bisa? Kan Jungkook baru kelas 1…. Ah! Jungkook kan peringkat 2 tingkat nasional. Tentu saja bisa. Kapan sih aku nggak telmi…", gerutu Jimin.

"Aku akan hidup dengan kekuatanku. Aku memanggilmu ke atap waktu itu untuk mengatakan hal ini.", lanjut Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin.

"Berhenti sekolah, kuliah,… lalu setelah itu, apa?", tanya Jimin.

Jungkok tersenyum. "Jadi pengacara. Agar aku bisa menolong anak-anak sepertiku."

Jimin ikut tersenyum. "Wajahmu sudah nggak kelihatan kalut lagi. Syukurlah, aku lega!"

Suga yang sudah tidak tahan ingin menonjok seseorang pun mengeluarkan taringnya. "Oi. Dengar, ya. Seumur hidup aku nggak berniat berhubungan dengan keluarga Jeon. Nggak peduli apapun kata orang tua itu. Dan juga, aku nggak akan jadi orang yang nggak berguna seperti yang kauharapkan! Nggak akan! Sampai mati sekalipun!"

Rahang Suga mengencang. Jelas sekali ia menahan emosi. Tapi di sorot matanya ada perasaan rindu. Bagaimanapun juga, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia akan merindukan Jungkook, _partner_ berkelahi dan 'hyung'nya itu.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Hm. Menarik juga untuk dilihat."

Perempatan emosi muncul di dahi Suga. "Sial.. aku memang benci orang itu..! Mungkin seumur hidup!", umpat Suga pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin menepukkan tangannya satu kali lalu berkata dengan ceria, "Jadi, begitu.. berarti, kalian sudah nggak apa-apa, dong, sekalipun aku nggak ada?"

.

.

.

* * *

 _Beberapa hari kemudian_

 _Incheon Airport_

 _._

Jimin dan Jin terkejut ketika melihat Jungkook yang sedang berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jaket jeansnya dan V yang sedang duduk santai sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Sesaat kemudian Jimin tersenyum bahagia karena orang-orang tersayangnya datang untuk mengantarnya pergi.

.

.

 _Di saat yang bersamaan_

 _Di BigHit School_

.

"Pesawatnya sudah pergi belum, ya? Seharusnya kita ikut mengantar saja..", rengek Hoseok.

"Jimin bilang nggak apa-apa. Kan kita lagi UAS. Toh, kemarin sudah mengadakan pesta perpisahan."

"Em.. Eunwoo-chan… soal V, apa kucoba saja?", tanya Hosek malu-malu. "Aku tahu akan ditolak, tapi.. aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku ini.."

"Loh, kok jadi loyo begitu? Kan Jimin sendiri yang bilang 'Hosiki nggak lemah. Buktinya, Hosiki yang pertama bergabung jadi 'Grey'. Hosiki memberiku keberanian.', begitu kan?", kata Eunwoo sambil tersenyum. "Dia juga bilang hal serupa padaku.."

" _Eunwoo-chan, jujurlah. Di sekitarmu, nggak ada tembok seperti yang Eunwoo-chan bayangkan. Cerialah!"_

Eunwoo juga teringat ketika Suga mengatakan _"Yang benar-benar kusukai saat itu hanya kau."._

"Sebenarnya aku sangat senang. Apa kubilang saja dengan jujur, ya?", kata Eunwoo, tidak menyadari tatapan tidak mengerti Hoseok.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kembali di Incheon Airport_

.

"Berterimakasihlah karena aku datang mengantar kepergianmu.", seru suara serak dari belakang tengkuk Jimin.

Jimin berbalik lalu bergerak mundur ketika mendapati wajahnya hampir bertubrukkan dengan wajah Suga. "Huwa! Min Yoongi?! Kaget, nih! Muncul dari mana, sih?!"

"Haha! Kalau ingat ini hari terakhir aku melihat wajah dungu ini, lega deh rasanya~!"

"Huh. Awas kalau kangen!", seru Jimin. "Omong-omong, berjuanglah, oke? _Hwaiting!_ "

Suga nyengir lalu mengacak surai hitam Jimin dengan gemas. "Aku nggak sepayah itu sampai perlu kau semangati!"

Jimin tersenyum lalu memilih berjalan ke arah kursi lalu duduk di sebelah V. "Yoongi tampak baik-baik saja.. Jungkook juga…"

Jimin menundukkan wajahnya. "V.. mungkin aku berbohong padamu. Aku bilang, perasaanku pada Jin sudah kuatasi. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri belum tahu. Soal ke Perancis pun, aku bingung. Tapi, kalau begitu terus, aku nggak bisa maju. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang setelah membereskan perasaanku. Aku akan jadi lebih dewasa, lalu pulang."

V yang sedari tadi mengatupkan mulutnya pun angkat bicara. "Minnie… mau pergi… dalam keadaan setengah mati begitu..? Nggak guna banget…."

"Hehe, _mian._ Aku pemula soal cinta, sih.", kata Jimin sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Jimin tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku.. sangat suka Kim Taehyung."

V langsung terpaku mendengar penuturan Jimin. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook yang berpura-pura tidak peduli dan Suga yang sudah nyengir penuh arti.

"Dulu juga aku pernah bilang, cuma kamu satu-satunya partnerku.", lanjut Jimin sambil tersenyum hingga _eyesmile_ nya muncul.

Jungkook menghampiri Jimin lalu memotong obrolan Vitamin Couple yang sudah tidak mau ia dengar lagi kelanjutannya, "Setelah aku mantap dan jadi orang yang mandiri, aku akan menemuimu."

V langsung menekukkan wajahnya yang tadi sempat sumringah lalu menatap sinis pada Jungkook.

"Eh? Nggak perlu.", kata Jimin polos.

Jungkook membatu dan V bersorak sorai dalam hati.

"Aku akan segera pulang, kok! Habis.. aku mencemaskan Jungkook. 'Bisa hidup sendiri, gak, ya?', 'Menarik diri lagi, gak, ya?', 'Bisa tersenyum, gak, ya?'..", Jimin melanjutkan, "Jangan lupa, Jungkook nggak sendirian. Kalau kesepian, ingatlah aku. Juga V dan Yoongi. Kami semua temanmu."

.

.

.

* * *

"Hah.. Sulit dipercaya. Rasanya seperti mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya.", gerutu V sambil memandang pesawat menuju Perancis yang sudah _take off_. "Hei! Jangan berpikir kalau kau sudah mengalahkanku, ya!", lanjutnya sambil menunjuk wajah Jungkook.

"Nggak, kok.. Dia bilang bahwa selamanya kami adalah teman.", lirih Jungkook.

"Haha! Ya, selamanya kalian akan menjadi teman. Lalu aku dan Minnie akan menjadi pasangan suami istri! Minnie akan lebih bahagia memiliki suami dokter daripada pengacara!"

"Jangan senang dulu, Kim. Dia juga bilang cemas padaku. Berarti dia akan selalu memikirkanku.", kata Jungkook, "Aku.. bahkan nggak bilang 'suka'."

"Eh? Kenapa?"— _Sial, lagi-lagi dia sok keren._

"Aku ingin membenahi diri dulu. Setelah aku jadi orang yang bisa menjaga orang lain.. setelah itu…."

Ucapan Jungkook menggantung di udara. Namun V tahu betul apa yang ingin diucapkan rivalnya itu. Ia jadi ingin menggodanya kalau sudah begini.

"Bagaimana kalau sementara kau santai begitu, Minnie pulang bawa _namchin_ dari Perancis?"

"Akan kupukul K.O.", jawab Jungkook mantap.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Di dalam pesawat_

.

"Hei~ Kamu boleh nggak ikut, loh! Jadi _namja_ populer susah juga, ya.", goda Jin.

"Uuh, berisik, Jin!"

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya menatap awan-awan putih. Berharap awan seperti gula-gula kapas itu dapat membawa pergi rona kemerahan di pipinya.

 _Dengan kekuatan yang kau berikan untuk menghadapi hari esok,_

 _Aku akan menapaki saat ini selangkah demi selangkah._

 _Agar kelak, aku dapat menjadi sosok yang berhaga bagi seseorang…_

 _Terimakasih, eomma._

.

.

.

 **END.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

End yeorobun, reader-nim, chagiya. END. Hohoho

Di komiknya emang endnya begitu, ngegantung. Ngeselin kan? Aku juga masih dendam sama Ayumi Shiina sampe sekarang. Hahaha. Dendam bareng-bareng, yuk? Wkwk

Terimakasih kepada:

LulluBee | Soyu567 | RR269 | ratu27 | Lee Hyo Ae | nohkunatip | oracle88 | Chika Meika | Jebal Monster | sugarbabyjimin | hopeuu | wenjun | yui shinji | professorwang | maruseyo | Jungeunyoon | Shyoul Lava | owldarks | esazame | HobieHopie | dtime | Miyuk | Key0w0 | sapisapi | KookieL | bonablebleyu | Hye | sersanjung | tobikkoARMY | StarlightLeo | bangtanacc | ugiii | ChimSza95 | LunaticFans | kumiko Ve | Guest | Hana347 | JiminVivi | | TiFFs12 | PikaaChuu

Dan para sider alias silent reader, terimakasih juga ya :D

Well.. cerita **Penguin Brothers** ini sudah tamat.

Tapiiii, karena ini remake, dan suka-suka aku dong akhirnya pengen gimana, jadi aku kasih bonus buat kalian semua :*

Ending dari Penguin Brothers versi ORUL2.

Enjoy

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **PENGUIN BROTHERS**

.

.

 **Epilogue**

.

.

* * *

Langit Perancis Selatan cukup cerah, namun tidak dapat menghalangi turunnya salju sore itu.

Jimin baru saja pulang dari Ecole Polytechnique ParisTech. Sebelum sampai ke _mansion_ -nya, ia mampir terlebih dahulu ke toko roti langganannya, Boulangerie, membeli beberapa roti terbaik mereka untuk makan malamnya bersama Jin. Hari ini Jimin dan Jin akan mengadakan _candle light dinner_ di _mansion_ mereka, setelah satu minggu terakhir sudah mencicipi _dinner_ di semua restoran mewah yang ada di Perancis Selatan.

" _Merci.",_ kata Jimin sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari toko itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ada sosok seorang pria yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Uh. Jimin kan capek ingin cepat pulang ke rumah. Jimin menutup pintu toko itu sebelum menepuk pelan pundak pria di hadapannya.

" _Excusez-moi, je veux passer_. (Permisi, saya ingin lewat.)"

Pria itu berbalik menghadap Jimin. Dan seketika itu juga Jimin menjatuhkan kantung rotinya. Untung saja pria itu cekatan dan sudah menangkap kantung yang penuh dengan roti lezat yang tadi dipeluk Jimin sebelum mencium tanah.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan di sini…?", seru Jimin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Pria itu tersenyum hangat lalu mengelus pipi Jimin yang masih saja _chubby,_ lalu berkata, "Katanya cuma pergi sebentar. Sekarang sudah empat tahun, loh. Aku bahkan sudah lulus kuliah."

 _Sudah lulus? Cepat sekali.. Aku saja baru semester 4._

"Hei~ Aku sudah mengejarmu sampai ke sini, dan kamu hanya terbengong begitu saja? Aku tahu, kok, aku semakin tampan."

Jimin merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia pun memukul dada pria di hadapannya pelan. Memang, pria itu semakin tampan. Tapi penampilannya berbeda 180 derajat. Sekarang rambutnya dipotong pendek, dengan model kekinian. Rambutnya juga sudah tidak berwarna-warni seperti bunglon, hanya _brunette_ alami yang malah menambah kesan elegan untuk wajahnya yang tanpa cela. Masih ada dua _pierching_ di telinga kanannya, namun itu malah membuat keren penampilannya plus dengan mantel, celana kulit, dan sepatu _timberland_. Selebihnya, pria di hadapan Jimin tetaplah pria yang ia kenal lima tahun yang lalu. Oh, lihat, bahkan tahi lalat kecil di hidung itu pun masih sama.

"Aku.. masih kuliah di sini, tadinya mau aku selesaikan dulu sebelum kembali ke Korea Selatan…", kata Jimin setelah selesai dengan keterkejutannya.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan posesif. " _To the point_ saja, ya. Aku ke sini mau menagih jawaban. Em.. Sekarang."

Jimin terkejut lagi, namun setelahnya ia berkata dengan malu-malu. "Cium aku.."

Pria di hadapannya melotot. Cium katanya?

"Cium aku, Kim Taehyung. Kamu.. akan menciumku kalau perasaanku sudah sama sepertimu, kan?", kata Jimin masih dengan malu-malu.

Pria itu, Kim Taehyung alias V, menyengir lebar hingga membentuk kotak sempurna lalu berkata, " _Je t'aime_ , Minnie.", lalu mereka berdua pun berciuman di depan toko roti. Tidak memedulikan beberapa orang yang bersiul, menggoda, dan menyoraki mereka dengan senang. Tidak ada yang peduli, baik Jimin, apalagi V.

Karena yang terpenting adalah, hati mereka sekarang sudah bersatu.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Di mansion_

"Jimin. Aku tahu kamu senang ketemu sama bocah stroberi ini lagi. Yang sekarang sudah tidak stroberi lagi, sih.. _(Aku harus memikirkan julukan yang baru untuknya)._ Tapi, kenapa roti kita jadi gepeng begini?", tanya Jin sambil mengangkat salah satu roti yang sudah berubah pipih itu di tangannya.

" _Mian,_ Jin. Kami… em…"

"Oke. Stop. Jangan diteruskan. Yasudah, kalian makan malam lah di luar. Aku juga mau makan malam di luar saja dengan tunanganku kalau begini caranya."

Jimin menatap V yang sudah cengar-cengir seperti orang gila. Mereka berdua pun pamit. Namun, sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup, V menyebulkan kepalanya ke dalam _mansion_ lalu berkata, " _I win_.", sambil menyeringai menyebalkan. Lalu pintu pun menutup.

Jin menggeram. "Dasar.. bocah… sialan….."

Sedetik lagi saja, Jin bisa meledak, kalau tidak ada tangan kekar yang merengkuhnya dengan lembut.

" _Babe,_ ada apa? Kok marah-marah? Jimin mana? Tadi aku dengar suaranya.", tanya seseorang yang sudah memeluk Jin dari belakang.

"Tadi dia CLBK di toko roti. Lihat, roti kita jadi gepeng begini, _chagi._ "

"CLBK sama siapa? Bocah dingin, bocah tukang berantem, apa bocah kelewat pintar?", tanya tunangan Jin antusias.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa tunangan Jin tahu masalah percintaan Jimin dan tiga pria yang dekat dengannya?

"Yang terakhir.", jawab Jin ketus. Walaupun baginya yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Jimin, tapi sejujurnya ia lebih senang kalau Jimin akhirnya bersama Jungkook. Lebih berkelas katanya.

"Yasudah, kita makan malam di luar, yuk? Kita kencan romantis, berdua, tanpa Jimin.", kata tunangan Jin, diam-diam ia ber- _mansae-_ ria di dalam hati karena yang dipilih Jimin adalah V. "Hei, bibirnya jangan dimaju-majuin begitu, dong, sayang.. Aku jadi nggak tahan ingin cium, kan."

"Cium saja.", kata Jin sambil mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tebal lawan bicaranya sekilas, lalu menyengir hingga _babyfat_ pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Yaish. Baiklah. Tidak perlu makan malam di luar. Aku akan memakanmu malam ini!"

Sedetik kemudian Jin merasa tubuhnya terangkat ke udara karena tunangannya menyampirkan Jin di bahu kekarnya.

" _Ya.._ Namjoonie, turunkan aku..! Jangan sekarang, _please._ Aku lapar belum makan sejak siang.", rengek Jin sambil meronta-ronta.

"Salahmu, kenapa menggodaku?"

Mari kita biarkan pasangan NamJin itu menikmati ' _dinner_ ' mereka. Sekarang, kita kembali ke Vitamin Couple.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah restoran _outdoor_ di pinggir arena _ice skating_ terdapat dua orang _namja_ yang saling menautkan jemari tangan mereka. Mengalirkan kehangatan untuk masing-masing pasangannya.

Keheningan itu begitu damai. Tanpa berkata apapun, mereka sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing. Tapi, salah satu _namja_ itu punya tujuan lain.

V berdehem pelan sebelum berkata. "Jadi, Minnie… aku sudah menjadi dokter. Aku lulus lebih cepat daripada mahasiswa lainnya karena aku sangat pintar. Kamu tahu itu kan?"

"Iya, _Mr. Nice Guy_ nomor satu se-BigHit School. Tapi kamu kan belum mengambil spesialis?"

"Iya. Dan.. selama mengambil spesialis anak di Perancis… aku mau…. Kamu menemaniku."

Lalu V mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna oranye—warna kesukaan Jimin—dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat dua buah cincin berinisial V dan M di dalamnya.

" _I don't wanna be 'Kim' alone. So,_ Park Jimin, _my_ Minnie, _my partner... would you marry this loveable guy and be_ Kim Jimin, _the happiest wife in the world?"_

Sontak Jimin menutup mulutnya, lagi. Sesungguhnya berapa banyak kejutan yang disiapkan oleh _namja_ bersuara berat itu?

V mengangkat alisnya, menandakan kalau ia menagih jawaban Jimin akan lamarannya tadi.

Sebagai jawaban, Jimin menjulurkan tangan kirinya untuk disemati cincin berinisial M di sana. M untuk Minnie bukan?

Namun V malah menyematkan cincin berinisial namanya pada jari manis Jimin. "Supaya orang-orang tahu, kalau Minnie ini sekarang sudah resmi milik V alias Kim Taehyung si tampan.", kata V ceria, seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan tiket ke Disney Land.

Jimin tertawa sekaligus menangis terharu. Ia memasangkan cicin berinisial M di jari manis kiri V, lalu mereka berdua mempertemukan wajah mereka lagi. Berciuman lagi. Namun lebih lama, lebih dalam, dan lebih banyak lumatan, juga lidah…

"Stop.", kata V sambil memegang kedua bahu Jimin, memutus pertemuan bibir mereka.

" _Wae,_ V?", tanya Jimin polos.

"Jangan dilanjutkan, _please._ Nanti aku tidak kuat ingin menerkammu. Masa di sini, sih.."

Jimin terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi V singkat. Hal itu membuat V kembali menyengir kotak lalu ia mencium kening Jimin dengan lembut.

Setelah V melepas ciumannya dan meninggalkan jejak basah di dahi Jimin, _namja_ yang lebih pendek pun bertanya, "Kapan kamu mulai kuliah?"

"Minggu depan. Aku sudah mengurus semua kepindahanku kemari. Dan coba tebak siapa tetanggamu di _mansion…_? Aku!", seru V ceria.

Namun tidak dengan Jimin yang memberengut kesal. " _Ya! Pabo!_ "

"Kok kamu nggak senang begitu, sih, Minnie?", tanya V sambil cemberut.

"Besok aku akan pulang ke Korea Selatan."

" _MWO?!_ ", sekarang V yang berteriak.

"Selama seminggu saja, kok. Jin mau menikah besok lusa di sana. Memangnya tadi kamu nggak lihat foto pertunangan Jin dan Namjoonie di dekat pintu?"

V menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kikuk. Otak cerdasnya mencoba merangkai kata. Jin.. Menikah.. besok lusa… di Korea….. dengan Namjoonie…..? Kok masih terdengar tidak masuk akal, ya? Tapi, satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan adalah:

"Terus ngapain aku ke sini sekarang kalau kamu ke Korea besok?! Huhuhu.", rengek V.

"Hihi. Tahu, gak? Asalnya, nanti saat sampai di Korea, aku mau mengejutkanmu dengan tiba-tiba datang ke rumahmu. Eh, ternyata malah kamu yang mengejutkan aku.", kata Jimin sambil terkekeh.

"Terus aku ngapain dong seminggu di sini tanpa kamu…?"

"Yasudah, ikut ke Korea saja. Lagipula.. aku ingin kita berdua... mendapatkan buket bunga dari Jin.", kata Jimin malu-malu.

V tersenyum mendengar niat Jimin. Namun sejurus kemudian ia merengek. "Kan nggak segampang itu, Minnie.. Kalaupun mengurus Visa dari sekarang, apa aku akan mendapat surat izin untuk kembali ke Korea? Besok loh Minnie, besok! Huweeee.."

Jimin tersenyum geli karena Kim Taehyung-nya ternyata tidak berubah. Tetap menggemaskan. "Gampang, serahkan saja padaku. Sudah tiga bulan aku magang di duta besar Korea Selatan untuk Perancis, jadi aku bisa meminta mereka membuatkan Visa spesial untukmu, itu pun kalau kamu mau.."

"Tentu! Tentu saja mau! _Gomawo, chagiya.._ ", kata V sambil mencubit kedua pipi tembam kekasihnya.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya.", kata Jimin sambil mengerling nakal.

"Apa, _baby?_ Katakan saja."

"Aku mau….", Jimin membisiki V lalu tersenyum genit setelahnya.

"Ah, dasar anak nakal. Oke, _kajja._ Kita selesaikan semuanya malam ini juga!", seru V semangat.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Saat perjalanan pulang ke mansion_

"Omong-omong, 'gimana ceritanya, kok Namjoonie bisa sama Jin? Namjoonie gitu, loh. Si kikuk tua itu, sama _ajussi_ bermulut pedasmu.", tanya V sambil membawa sekantung penuh _lingerie_ yang tadi dibelinya bersama dengan Jimin. Sebagai keponakan dan calon keponakan yang baik, Vitamin Couple ingin membelikan hadiah yang 'cocok' untuk pernikahan paman mereka besok lusa.

"Mereka bilang, dua tahun lalu mereka ketemu di Hawaii, waktu Jin mendadak menghilang selama seminggu untuk melukis.", kata Jimin yang tangannya terus memeluk lengan V selama perjalanan.

" _Ajussi_ sialan itu masih hobi meninggalkan kekasih imutku ini sendirian?! Lalu untuk apa dia memboyongmu ke Perancis?!"

"Em.. itu… aku saja yang mau. Padahal Jin bilang nggak apa kalau aku nggak ikut."

"Loh, kok begitu?"

"Habis waktu itu aku masih bingung.. tapi sekarang, hatiku sudah mantap. Selama empat tahun ini… yang benar-benar kupikirkan… cuma kamu.", kata Jimin malu-malu imut.

 _Yang 'benar-benar' Minnie pikirkan.. cuma aku? Berarti, ada yang Minnie pikirkan juga selain aku? Huh. Pasti si ajussi dan si muka datar Jeon brengsek itu._ Maki V dalam hati. Namun, ia meyimpan pertanyaannya untuk nanti. Sekarang ia ingin bermesraan dulu dengan orang terkasihnya itu, melepas rindu yang sudah menumpuk sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan berwajah imut begitu, _darl_. Aku perkosa tahu rasa, nanti."

"Ih, Taetae!", seru Jimin sambil memukul bahu V pelan.

"Tuhkan, apalagi memanggilku dengan panggilan imut begitu. Siap-siap saja kamu nggak bisa berjalan dengan benar saat pernikahan pamanmu."

"Dasar mesum!", bentak Jimin lalu ia memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu _mansion-_ nya.

Saat pintu terbuka, terdengar dengan jelas rintihan kenikmatan dari dalam kamar Jin. Oke. Jimin dan V tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

Tidak sih, cuma Jimin yang tidak tahu, karena V sudah menyeringai di sana.

"Tuhkan, Minnie.. Sepertinya malam ini hanya akan ada kamu.. aku… dan _lingerie-lingerie_ ini. Nggak apa-apa kan, kalau diambil satu… Toh, sepertinya pamanmu sudah nggak membutuhkannya.", kata V sambil mengerling nakal.

Belum sempat Jimin berkomentar, V sudah menggendongnya ala bridal ke _mansion_ di sebelah, yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur, sayang.", kata V sambil mencium Jimin yang masih berada di dalam gendongannya dengan rakus.

Benar-benar, Kim Taehyung memang selalu banyak kejutan untuk Park Jimin, atau yang sekarang boleh disebut sebagai Kim Jimin.

Semoga saja Vitamin Couple ingat kalau besok mereka harus kembali ke Korea untuk menghadiri acara penting.

.

.

.

 **END.**

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, sekarang beneran end. JADIIIII. Akhirnya aku memutuskan..

JADIIIII. Akhirnya aku memutuskan..

bahwa pairing ff ini adalah VMin.

Halo para VMin shippers, mana gomawo-nya buat aku? /anaknya tuh pengen banget dimakasihin/

awalnya aku bingung, siapa pairing yang paling cocok untuk cerita ini, karena cerita aslinya kan ngegantung banget. antara kook atau tae. kalo sama yoong sih udah keliatan kayaknya bakal balik sama eunwoo.

aku diskusi sama beberapa temen seper-ff-an aku, dan katanya mending Vmin aja. aku juga baca beberapa review yang membuat aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirkan ff ini dengan pairing VMin.

perjuangan V luar biasa, dia kekeuh perjuangin minnie-nya walaupun ditolak berkali-kali.

jungkook memang punya tempat spesial di hati jimin, tapi bukan sebagai 'partner' hidup.

satu-satunya partner buat Jimin kan.. cuma V... aciaciaciacia~ baper nih gueeeee.

jadi, hikmah yang bisa diambil adalah, jangan berhenti berjuang, kekeke. dan walaupun udah tunangan, sespesial apapun hubungan di masa lalu, belum tentu jodoh. gitu. ahahahaha /yang baper, jangan salahin aku yak/

.

oh iya, aku bilang dua chap lagi tamat ya? padahal ini cuma sechap doang hehe. mian deh mian.

dan asalnya chap terakhir ini mau aku upload seminggu kemudian. tapi toh udah selesai aku ketik ini, yaudah aku upload aja biar ngerasa ga ada utang (?)

Ada yang sedih ff ini tamar? tenang aja kok. aku berencana ngebuat sequel cerita ini. jadi pure dari ide aku sendiri. aku pinjam karakternya aja sama Ayumi Shiina-chan /dih sok akrab/

ceritanya perjuangan Vmin sebelum resmi menikah, dan cerita para casts lainnya yang belum kefilm di epilog.

namjin juga belom nikah kan? kalo kawin sih udah /waks/

pokoknya tungguin aja ya. pasti pada mau nungguin kaaaan? /pede abis/ /ketularan jin oppa/

salam hangat terdahsyat buat para reader-nim. ai lop yu, sarangheeee, jtaime, muah muah.

.

.

Sincerely,

 **ORUL2**


End file.
